Love is like a Blizzard
by Mailrebel
Summary: Saitama keeps telling Fubuki that she needs to learn how to survive on her own. When will she ever learn? Hmm...maybe she just needs a little help...(Saitama x Fubuki)
1. Competition

**Hey everyone! This is going to be a Saitama x Fubuki story and I need to explain something really quick before you begin! I have to tell you that this chapter, the first chapter, is basically just a copy of the One Punch Man Young Jump Special 3. My story will end up starting directly after Young Jump Special 3, so I just decided to include the special in my story in case anyone hasn't read it beforehand. However, if you actually have read it, then this chapter should be familiar. I just wanted to let you know that this is essentially a copy and paste of the special. I suppose I should put a disclaimer, since I didn't come up with this chapter originally.**

 ***I do not own One Punch Man or the special that this chapter is based off of! ***

 **There, that should do it. Anyways, feel free to go ahead and read the chapter!**

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 1 – Competition

"The Tank Top Army lead by Tank Top Master…Atomic Samurai and his three swordsmen disciples…The alliance of C-Classes who often act in groups…He who has the majority of fans and the association on his side, Sweet Mask with his privileges…And Metal Knight who is rumored to be in control of a whole arsenal of weapons…"

Eyelashes paused before pointing to the final group circled on his lecture board. "Last but not least, our Blizzard Group that represents the largest faction amongst professional heroes. This about sums up the current situation of the existing factions."

Eyelashes then turned away from the board in order to face his current student. "Amongst these groups, no other faction can work as efficiently as a team than ours. Under the command of Miss Blizzard, we corner the monsters and defeat them. The labor division ensures that your rank does not drop…"

A couple of veins appeared on Eyelashes' forehead as he stared down at the student. "So you should be really grateful that Miss Blizzard wants you in her team," he said in a tone that clearly showed that he was upset with the man. "Are you even listening?"

One of the many well-dressed men that stood behind the student angrily pointed down at him. "This guy is playing video games under the desk."

Saitama just looked up from his video game and stared at the angry people who surrounded him. How had he even come to end up in this situation? He honestly couldn't even care less about what they were talking about. He decided to voice his opinions out loud.

"This again?" he asked the group. "Aren't you getting tired of this?"

A short ways away, the leader of the group herself, Fubuki (more commonly known as Miss Blizzard) silently eyed the bald hero who sat before her. Upon hearing his comment, she couldn't help but feel like she somewhat agreed with him.

The Blizzard Group had been very persistent in trying to recruit this man, but he had always refused their advancements. It seemed like he simply insisted on being a solo hero. However, for some reason, Fubuki just could not live with this. Every potential hero recruitment held an opportunity for more power, and she could not just let this one slip away. Nevertheless, Saitama had still managed to deny every offer they proposed, and it truly was starting to get old. In fact, it was clear that everyone in the Group was tired of this, and it was even starting to show on some of their angry faces.

One of the younger members of the group, Lily, came up behind Fubuki and started questioning her. "Miss Blizzard, why are you being so patient with this guy?"

Another member offered her a suggestion. "We've got everyone here. If we gang up on him all at once, we might be able to beat him…"

Fubuki considered this for a moment before she dismissed it. Force was not going to work against this guy.

"Impossible," she stated adamantly. "He is strong. I dare to say he's probably the strongest amongst the B-Class heroes. Still, there's no harm in inviting him…"

Fubuki slightly smiled to herself. She had a plan.

She suddenly stood up and pointed at Saitama. She raised her voice in an effort to grab his attention. "Saitama! If we can't convince you, how about a fair and square competition?"

Saitama glanced over at her. "Competition?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she replied. "The Blizzard Group against the Saitama Group! The losers have to do whatever the winning team tells them!" Fubuki paused as she smiled to herself. "Bring your members here tomorrow. Then we'll tell you how we're going to decide the winner."

Upon hearing all of this, Saitama just lazily continued staring at her. "Hold on," he told her, "there's no Saitama Group."

Fubuki's smile turned into a small, determined grin. "Is that so? You can come by yourself if you want." Fubuki then turned around as she prepared to leave. "Not like I expected anything else with your reputation," she added offhandedly.

Saitama just stared after her, feeling like he might have been cheated a little. "Do you even know what fair and square means?" he asked the now empty doorway.

* * *

The next day, the Blizzard Group sat in silence as they patiently awaited the arrival of Saitama. They had reserved the room that they currently occupied for the next two hours in order to compensate their upcoming competition. While they waited, some of the group members began to grow worried as to whether the baldy would actually show up or not.

"I wonder if that jerk is gonna show up…" asked one member doubtfully.

"He'll definitely come, he's that simple-minded," said Fubuki reassuringly. She knew that Saitama would be too stupid to even think about refusing her request.

Sure enough, the Group suddenly heard the sound of the door opening. They all turned their heads to look.

Fubuki just smiled as she also turned to look. "Here, told you he's naïve…"

The entire Blizzard Group immediately froze when they saw who had walked in the door. Their mouths fell open out of shock and they even began to sweat out of fear. They had not been expecting something like this…

Behind their target stood three well-known S-Class heroes. There was the S-Class Rank 14, Demon Cyborg, followed by S-Class Rank 3, Silver Fang, and finally the S-Class Rank 7, King. And at the front of them all stood the Caped Baldy himself, Saitama.

The Blizzard Group could only continue to stare out of shock. One of them managed to speak up. "What…are these his members? Miss…Miss Blizzard, it's not looking good!"

Fubuki tried to retain her composure as she responded, but even she had to admit that these choices left her feeling a little unsettled. "Relax," she said, "this is all within my expectations."

Fubuki then gathered up her courage as she looked at the leader of the opposite group. "So you really came, Saitama," she said in a cool voice.

Saitama simply raised his hand out of greeting as his group gathered behind him. "Yo," he said.

Suddenly, before Fubuki could even say anything else, it seemed that the Demon Cyborg, Genos, had stepped forward. He immediately threw the coldest glare he could at the girl.

"The likes of you…dares to waste Saitama-sensei's precious time…I'm not gonna let this one slip…"

Saitama just calmly glanced at his disciple from behind. "You sound mad, Genos."

Meanwhile, the Blizzard Group just continued to sweat out of fear. Here an S-Class hero stood before them, and he looked _pissed_ …

 _Are we going to be okay?_ they desperately wondered to themselves.

Fubuki, however, stood her ground. She couldn't afford to feel intimidated at a time like this. Besides, she knew that Genos was mostly harmless, anyways…

"So that's your Saitama Group," she said as she gestured to the S-Class heroes.

"That's not true, but, oh well," said Saitama honestly. "These three acquaintances are the ones who responded to my call. What kind of team battle is it going to be?"

Instead of responding, Fubuki just took a piece of paper from Lily and laid it on the table before him. "Before that, can the team representative please sign this contract? We're going to have a fair and square competition…it's all written in here. Don't complain if you get hurt," she warned him.

"That's fine," said Saitama, who immediately signed the contract without a second thought.

As soon as he was finished, Fubuki picked up the document as she adopted a smug smile. She held it up so she could read it. " _The loser team will obey every command of the winner team_. Ha ha! I can't believe you actually signed this!"

Saitama's face slightly twisted in confusion. "Ah, that's what's written there?"

King came up behind the naïve hero and offered him a piece of advice. "Dude, Saitama, you really need to start reading your contracts and manuals from now on."

Saitama just ignored him. There was no point in telling him that _now_.

Meanwhile, Fubuki had started ordering the Blizzard Group around. "Let's get ready for battle," she said. "Make some room, put the tables aside." The Group did as they were told and started clearing some space for the upcoming competition.

Genos, who seemed a little eager to get things started, stepped forward as he watched. "Sensei, let me handle it so that they will not bother you again."

Bang quickly stepped up behind the cyborg and intervened. "Wait, Genos-kun," he said. "Please let me do it first. I will make sure that they don't get hurt too badly. I see this as a sparring match."

Bang then paused as an excited look came to his eyes. "Everyone from the loser team will have to join my dojo to train! Charanko will be surprised he gets this many fellow students!"

* * *

"Bang!?" cried Saitama as he watched the competition unfold. "Wrong, wrong! You're the one on the right, Bang! Stop hitting the select button! All you're doing is taunting! That's not an attack!"

Fubuki simply smiled as she watched. "Heh, Silver Fang has been taken out."

Saitama started growing upset as he turned to face her. "What kind of competition is this? Why are we using a video game to decide the winner!?"

"Ha ha, who told you that we would fight you directly?" Fubuki asked him as she confidently held up the contract. "It's even written in the contract how we're settling this."

Saitama silently cursed himself. He really should have read that contract beforehand…

"This is a fair and square battle," Fubuki continued. "We have the right to choose him to go first, that's all."

Fubuki pointed to the Blizzard Group's current contender, the B-Class Rank 65 Piko. Piko had been a pro gamer back before he had become a hero, and his skills were clearly being showcased as he destroyed the competition.

"Alright, my turn," said Genos as he sat down and grabbed a controller.

It was not long before the battle turned into chaos once more…

"Sensei," Genos cried, "the controller isn't responding!"

Saitama felt like face-palming himself. "You crushed the controller when you grabbed it! Pushing the buttons harder don't make your attacks go harder!"

For once, it seemed like Genos's strength had worked against him. It was not long before Piko finished him off and claimed another victory for the Blizzard Group. Genos simply went to stand in shame next to a silent Bang.

"I failed…" he mumbled.

Saitama just took a deep breath as he gathered up his courage and his willpower. "It can't be helped," he said as he stepped forward. "Now it's my turn."

He bent down and grabbed his controller with a determined look on his face. "To tell you the truth, I've played this game before. Don't take me as lightly as those beginners, Bang and Genos."

Saitama smiled as the battle began. Not all hope was lost! "Just wait, I'll win this and-"

"K.O!" screamed the announcer from the game. "Perfect!"

Fubuki simply continued smiling as she watched Saitama join his defeated comrades. "Charming…" she muttered.

Saitama just stood there in shock. How could he have lost so easily?

"Sensei," Genos spoke up, "you did worse than me and I didn't even have a working controller."

"Oh, shut up!" Saitama barked at him.

Fubuki couldn't help herself any longer. She began laughing very loudly. "King is the only one left! All you ever do in your life is fight! Do you think that you can beat us in a game? If you lose, then all of you including Saitama have to join the Blizzard Group!"

King's eyes widened as he listened. Before long, a loud thumping noise could be heard coming from the man. Those who were familiar with the noise instantly knew what it was. It was the King Engine…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Y-City, the S-Class Rank 5 hero known as Child Emperor held up a mask in front of the people he had gathered.

"Welcome everyone," he greeted them. "This is my newest invention, 'Okame-chan'. This thing can scan the body for muscle mass and the development of nerves, balancing it out with your weight…"

Child Emperor paused as he raised the mask to his face. "It can then determine the strength of your body." The boy glanced at the only C-Class hero he had called, Red Muffler. "Let's use C-Class as our benchmark," he said. He waited while Okame-chan quickly registered the data. "Red Muffler's body strength has been set as 100."

He turned to face the other heroes. "Let's proceed," he said as his invention began beeping.

"Darkness Blade, 759. Great Philosopher, 2442. Stinger, 1600."

Child Emperor did not stop there. He turned to a nearby Hero Association Staff member and a caged bear. They had powers of 22 and 905 respectively. He continued scanning before he paused for a second.

"Undefined," he said as he took off his mask and looked at his target.

It turned out that it was Shicchi, the Prophecy Countermeasure Team Leader from the Hero Association. Child Emperor quickly realized what had happened.

"Because your body is too weak in comparison to a hero, an error occurred."

Shicchi just gave a small smile as he pointed at the mask. "That is a wonderful invention," he told the boy.

Child Emperor hopped to his feet as he handed the mask to the man. "Well, the idea is that you can use it to rate heroes based on their strength alone. Using it on monsters could make the estimation of their classes better as well."

Shicchi took the mask and held it up so that he could scan the child. He was surprised at the results that came back. _What? 1880? Isn't he just a child?_

"Pretty low stats, am I right?" asked Child Emperor. "I've been doing some training, but my body is still that of a 10-year-old. However, in my case-"

Child Emperor's words were cut short as a loud noise caught the group's attention. A caution siren had gone off in his lab. That meant that something was probably happening outside.

Child Emperor looked down at his watch. "Monster Alert!" he cried. "It's right here!"

The other heroes looked at him out of confusion. "What?"

Another siren could be heard sounding throughout the city. "Emergency alert! A monster has been spotted in Y-City! Disaster level is Tiger! All citizens, please seek shelter in the nearest building!"

Child Emperor produced a grin as he and the other heroes ran out of the lab. "A great opportunity! Let's go record a monster's stats!"

"This isn't the time for that!" said Stinger, bewildered.

The group quickly made it to where the monster was. They were all surprised at what they saw. Apparently, the monster had a human torso coming out the top of a gigantic spider. The area that surrounded it was covered in webs.

"A monster spider," mumbled Red Muffler.

Child Emperor did not hesitate to scan it. "Okame-chan reads…402." He took a second to contemplate this. "The body is even weaker than the bear. Worst case scenario, even without heroes, a group of citizens with proper tools could handle it. They warned us about Level Tiger, but maybe Wolf is sufficient?"

"The man of 759, Darkness Blade, will handle it," said the B-Class hero as he stepped forward.

Emperor Child just watched in silence. _Ah, it sounds like he's quite fond of his number…_

Suddenly, the monster spider struck out at Darkness Blade, easily sending him flying. Child Emperor's eyes widened in shock as he watched the hero fly by.

"What? Strange, that shouldn't happen! It was definitely 402 before." He quickly put the mask to his face once more. "Huh? The lower body, the monstrous part has a completely different reading! It's…6999!? As it turns out, this thing is Disaster Level Demon!"

"And you're only telling us now?" cried Stinger as he raised his weapon in defense. Great Philosopher also prepared for battle. They went to charge, only for the monster to disarm them and send them both flying. The spider also went to strike Child Emperor, who barely managed to raise his backpack in defense before he too was blasted away.

The spider then stepped on the only hero who was left, Red Muffler. It gave a wicked laugh. "All this happened because I didn't remove the spider that went into my ear," it explained loudly. "I feel so good! I can accomplish anything now! To me, all of you are fodder!"

The monster then leaned in close to Red Muffler. "Now let me start with those who dare to fight back!" it declared as it opened its jaws wide.

Red Muffler screamed for his life. He was just about to be devoured, and then…

Bang suddenly dashed onto the scene and pulled Red Muffler free right as the monster bit down. "Be careful," he muttered. Red Muffler simply looked up at him out of awe. It seemed like help had finally arrived!

Next, Genos stepped forward and held a hand up to the spider. "Incinerate," he said as flames shot out of his palm. They hit the monster right in its human face and it instantly began reeling in pain.

"Oh, nice combination right there, you two!" exclaimed Saitama as he too approached the monster. He slowly began pulling back his fist. "Let me deal the finishing blow."

Saitama leaped forward to punch the spider. "It's ov-"

His words were cut short as his punch connected and the spider was blasted to pieces. Apparently, a large collection of web had lay dormant inside of the monster, and now that it was released it instantly covered Saitama from head to foot.

"OMMMPPPHHHHHHH!" he yelled from inside the webbed mess.

Meanwhile, Child Emperor was slowly walking back to the scene after having been blasted away. At some point, long mechanical legs came out of his backpack and began carrying him. He was not happy right now.

"How dare you send me flying, spider monster. With body strength alone, you cannot measure what I'm capable of. The reason why I'm S-Class…how about a little demonstration!"

Child Emperor paused as he looked at the bloody remains of the monster. "Ah, it's over already," he said, sounding surprised. He then noticed two others standing by the remains. Genos was trying to assist Saitama in removing the webs from his body.

"Ah, Child Emperor-kun," said King as he approached the boy. Fubuki silently followed behind him.

"Ah! So it was Mister King who took care of it!" Child Emperor assumed. The boy then summarized what had happened before they arrived.

"A sensor to measure body strength?" asked King.

"Yes, by digitizing it, we can have a better understanding of fighting capability." Child Emperor took the opportunity to put his mask back on. "This is going to be the next big hit. With some improvements, I'm sure it could read the stats even more precisely." The boy then turned towards Bang in order to get a reading.

"Ah, no need to read me," said Bang as he held up a hand. "I prefer not to get involved in this."

"Is that so?" asked Child Emperor, sounding a little disappointed. He turned to Genos instead. "Mister Demon Cyborg is almost complete machine, so the readings won't be significant either. Hmm…then how about the old man in the spider webs?"

Saitama angrily tore a piece of web off of his face. "Who are you calling an old man!?" he demanded.

King gave a small snicker from the background. "He's got his own hero name now. He's called Caped Baldy."

Saitama quickly changed his mind. "You know what, old man is fine."

Child Emperor just ignored them as he focused on the reading. "Huh? Undefined?"

Saitama looked at him. "Hm?"

"Old man, you are a professional hero, right? B-Class? I find that hard to believe. You're so weak that the numbers aren't showing. Just between us, I think you should train a little. You're just like an out of shape average person."

Saitama's eyes started to twitch while Genos gave the boy a cold glare. Did this brat really just say that?

Child Emperor simply continued on. "Alright, Mister King. Oh, I can hear the King Engine," he said, acknowledging the loud thumping noise that had appeared. He scanned the man, only to be surprised yet again. "Huh? Undefined again!?"

Child Emperor slowly removed the mask from his face. "Ah, I see how this is! Okame-chan cannot go beyond 9999. You're so strong it goes beyond numbers! Sorry about that, I know that you were looking forward to it."

King just looked away. "Nah, it's fine," he mumbled.

Child Emperor finally turned to Fubuki, the only one left to be scanned. "You're the top B-Class hero, Blizzard of Hell, right? Please let me test you as well. For your information, C-Class heroes are at an average of 100."

Fubuki didn't respond. She simply continued standing in silence like she had been the entire time.

Saitama glanced at her curiously. "What's the matter, Fubuki?"

Genos came up to stand next to his master. "She's still in shock, because King alone beat all 30 of their Group in one go."

It was true. Fubuki could not believe what she had just witnessed, and she was starting to sweat out of shock. "How could King…" she mumbled. "I can't believe it…the Saitama group…just four of them…I challenged them with 30 of my guys…are my connections not good enough?"

"I got the number, Blizzard of Hell," announced Child Emperor from behind her. "19."

Fubuki froze. _19? I'm only a 19?_

She suddenly dropped down onto her hands and knees. This news was just too much for her to handle. "I'm even below C-Class," she sadly admitted.

Saitama just raised an eyebrow as he watched her. "Aren't you overreacting?" he asked her.

"We should leave her and go home," suggested Genos.

Saitama stopped him. "But we won, remember?"

"Even if she's upset, a loss is a loss," said King nervously.

Fubuki wasn't listening to any of them. She was still too shocked by her own weakness. She and her group couldn't even win what should have been an easy competition? And now she was ranked below C-Class in terms of power? It hurt her to realize these facts. Her hidden feelings of inferiority were starting to come out.

Fubuki looked up at Saitama out of fear. "I can't let this go on. I have a feeling that this man is going to take over my rank. The B-Class Rank 1 seat that I've worked so hard for…everything is going to fall apart…"

"Hey, get a grip," a voice commanded to her.

Fubuki looked up again. It was Saitama who was speaking. Somehow, his voice had called her out of her panicky state.

"You made the same mistake with rankings, and now you've done it with numbers. You care too much about the upper part."

Fubuki just shook her head. "Guys like you don't understand what I'm going through," she said quietly. "Being in the lead is all that counts. Showing others that you're stronger than them…taking up a higher position than the rest…that way they don't see your weaknesses…"

Fubuki paused as an image of her sister came into her head. "That person is just just like that," she continued. "She's always high up, without ever showing her weaknesses."

Saitama just stared at the girl with a confused look on his face. "Then you just didn't try hard enough," he said simply. "If you really want to become strong…"

Meanwhile, something else had started to catch the other's attention.

 _Hm?_ wondered Bang. _I sense something…_

King looked down. _Are these black dots on the ground moving?_

Genos also detected it. _Countless life signs…these are…_

"…then stop caring about what your surroundings think of you!" Saitama finished loudly.

Fubuki's eyes instantly widened out of surprise. She had heard something similar to that before, from her sister…

" _Living your life has nothing to do with what others think."_

The others had stopped paying attention to Saitama's lecture. A new problem had arisen before them. Several tiny black dots were rising up out of the ground. The were soon starting to take the shape of miniature spiders.

"These are spiderlings!" cried Child Emperor. "They're crawling out of the dead monster's body!"

"Oh shit!" cursed Red Muffler, realizing the problem at hand. "I think they're some kind of parasite! We mustn't let a single one escape!"

Genos clenched his teeth as he looked around. "Tch, can't I just incinerate the surroundings?"

"Don't," advised Bang, "you'll hurt the bystanders."

Fubuki didn't listen to any of this. She was still focused on Saitama's words. For some reason, hearing him say something similar to what her sister had once told her made her angry. She could feel rage welling up inside of her as she began to rise off the ground.

"The thing you just said…I already know! You don't have to remind me!"

As she yelled, a large wave of psychic energy rose from the ground. Everyone stared at the girl out of shock. They had not been expecting such a sudden outburst from her. As the psychic energy continued to surge upwards, the little spiderlings also began to rise along with it…

"It doesn't matter if you and my sister are stronger than me," Fubuki declared. She continued using her energy to gather up all of the spiderlings in one spot in the air. Before long, all of the little parasites were forced into a sphere. Fubuki then clenched her fist shut as all of the spiderlings were crushed within the sphere. "I have my own method of handling things!"

Fubuki then turned her attention to Saitama. She pointed at him while she used her powers to remove some leftover webs from the man's body. "I was only a little taken aback before because of King's strength," she explained as she gave Saitama a cold glare. "I admit my defeat this time…"

Fubuki then turned around and started walking away. "I'm going home now, but this doesn't mean that I have given up. If you'll excuse me…"

"Wait, you can't go yet," Saitama told her. "There's a promise the loser has to fulfill, remember?"

Fubuki paused as a sweat drop slid down her forehead. _Ah, I forgot about that…_

Child Emperor just looked down at the remains of the spiderlings as he also addressed the girl. "You're Tatsumaki-chan's older (?) sister, right? Well, the part that can't be quantified is actually quite significant as well." The boy then pulled out his mask and put it to his face once more. "This thing really has no use in real combat. With our current technology, it's still impossible to digitize strength…"

Child Emperor then paused as he removed his mask. Something was wrong. "Huh? This thing is completely broken," he said as he looked at it. He suddenly noticed a large crack on its right side. "What's that crack?" he asked.

Fubuki just gave a small smile as she watched the boy. He had said that his device only recognized physical strength, nothing else. Was it possible that she wasn't below C-Class after all?

Now that she was in a slightly better mood, she turned to Saitama. "What do the winners want?" she asked him.

Saitama thought about it for a second before lifting up a finger and smiling. "How about the losers treat us to dinner?" he suggested.

"Wait a second, Saitama-kun," Bang suddenly interrupted. "That's not what I wanted! I wanted to force their group to train at my dojo!"

Saitama just gave the old man a look of doubt. "Isn't that kind of a selfish request? What do the rest of us get out of it?"

"King should get to choose," suggested Genos. "He's the one who won the competition, after all."

They all turned to King. He just shrugged as he looked away. "I'm hungry; I want dinner," he decided.

Saitama then smiled as he turned back to Fubuki. "Dinner it is then!"

Fubuki simply returned his smile as she closed her eyes. "Very well," she told him.

 _Going out to eat?_ she thought to herself as she turned away. _This punishment won't be so bad. It might even be kind of enjoyable. Who knows, I might even go and bring the entire Blizzard Group along with us, as a special treat…_

Deciding that that wasn't such a bad idea, Fubuki pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed a number before holding the phone up to her ear. It was not long before someone answered.

"Eyelashes, gather up the group and tell them to get ready to meet me and the Saitama group somewhere. We're going out to eat," she said with a smile.

* * *

 **Hey there again! I would just like to reiterate that this chapter is based off of a One Punch Man special known as Young Jump Special 3. I did not come up with this myself! Trust me! Wait, why wouldn't you trust me? Why would I lie about this? XD**

 **Anyways, it really is about as close to copy and paste as you can get. All I did was just put the special into words and tweak a few things throughout the chapter. Honestly, writing this whole thing just felt a little weird. But still, I think it turned out pretty good!**

 **Moving on, I guess I should tell you a little bit about what to expect from this story. It will primarily focus on the pairing of Saitama x Fubuki, so if you like that, you're in the right place! As I stated earlier, my story's plot will follow after this special, so the next chapter should pick up right about where we left off. I think I have some good ideas for this story, so let's hope for the best!**

 **Now, a few more details on the story itself. The other chapters probably won't be as long as this one, but we'll see. I usually try to average about 3000 to 4000 words a chapter, so I'll probably go with that. Updates will probably be somewhat irregular. While I'm working on this, I will also be working on my other story, Silver Moon (a Gintama fanfic), so I won't promise anything for now. I will say this, though: if my story becomes really popular and I receive a lot of positive feedback, I will probably update sooner/more often!**

 **And that's all I have to say for now. Sheesh! I wrote a lot here! I promise that there won't always be a huge block of text at the end of each chapter! I usually just leave a few comments and that's it! But, in this instance, that clearly isn't the case XD**

 **Well, either way, I am happy to join the One Punch Man fanfiction community along with this story! If you want to see what happens next, please follow the story! And if you have anything you want to say, leave a review! I might respond to you if you do! :D**

 **That's all for now! See you next chapter!**


	2. Survival

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 2 – Survival

"Ah, that was delicious!" exclaimed Saitama loudly as the group exited the restaurant.

"Indeed," agreed Genos, "the food was very good. However, I think that the best part of the meal was that we didn't have to pay!" he said with a triumphant smile.

"Sheesh," said Saitama plainly, "you don't have to rub it in, Genos."

Genos quickly removed the smile from his face. "Ah, yes Sensei!"

Fubuki just rolled her eyes as she looked away from them. _So we lost the competition after all, big deal. I'm already over it anyways…_

Fubuki then sighed. _But still, this is another loss for our group. We can't let this keep going on…we're going to have to improve even further…_

Fubuki's thoughts were suddenly cut short as her Blizzard Group approached her, led by Eyelashes. "Miss Blizzard, we would just like to thank you for taking us all out tonight! We really appreciate your kindness!"

All of the men standing behind Eyelashes mumbled their words of thanks. Fubuki just smiled.

"It was my treat," she told them. "I figured we could all go out and have a little fun every once in a while. Just promise me that you will all continue to work hard from now on."

"Yes, Miss Blizzard!" they replied in unison.

"That's what I like to hear," Fubuki said approvingly. She then paused for a second. She had suddenly noticed that King had approached her and the Group. She stared at him in silence.

King just returned the stare for a second, before he spoke up. "I just wanted to say thank you for the meal," he said politely.

Fubuki was a little surprised to hear this. She had not expected an S-Class hero like King to be so grateful over a free dinner. "It was nothing," she told him. "You won it fair and square."

King just gave a small smile at that. "I had fun playing games with you guys. I usually just end up playing alone or with Saitama, so this was actually a nice change of pace. I'd definitely love to do it again sometime."

"Really?" asked Fubuki, still surprised. "You want to hang out with our Group again?"

"Of course," King replied sincerely. "To be honest, beating Saitama all the time gets a little old after a while…"

"Huh? What was that?" asked Saitama, who stood nearby. "Are you talking about me over there?"

Fubuki simply ignored him as she began to see a new opportunity arising before her. "You know," she began craftily, "if you like our Blizzard Group so much, you're always welcome to join. We'd love to accept someone as strong and skilled as you."

King immediately shook his head. "Not interested. I just wanted to let you know that I'm open to playing video games again sometime."

Fubuki frowned as she looked away. Perhaps she had been a little too hopeful for that recruitment…

"I'd love to play with you again sometime too, Mister King!" Piko suddenly shouted from the crowd of Blizzard Group members. "I'm surprised that there is anyone out there as good as me!"

Eyelashes looked back at the pro gamer and smiled at him. "I'm sure we would all like a chance to play with Mister King again."

Mountain Ape then gave a small laugh. "Honestly, I'm sure that most of us here would just like to redeem ourselves."

King just smiled at this. "Very well. Feel free to schedule it sometime then."

"It's still pretty early. How about tonight?" asked Piko eagerly.

Upon hearing this suggestion, many of the Blizzard Group members shouted agreement. It seemed like they were excited at the idea of it. Fubuki just watched them with a straight face.

"Well, I don't see why not," said King. "If you guys want to play some more, I'm game."

Once again, there were several shouts of joy from the Blizzard Group. Eyelashes quickly turned towards Fubuki. "How about it, Miss Blizzard? Can we play some more tonight?"

Fubuki just stared at her group with her arms crossed. "I thought that you had all promised to work hard after goofing off tonight. Now you want to go and play more games?"

"Oh, come on, Miss Blizzard," said Mountain Ape in an encouraging tone. "We need a chance to redeem ourselves!"

Piko grouped his hands together in a begging position. "This could be a learning experience for us. We should take the time to improve our skills! Please, Miss Blizzard!"

Several other members of the Blizzard Group quickly adopted Piko's begging position. They then all stared at their leader. "Please, Miss Blizzard!" they said in unison.

Fubuki just stared at their excited, pleading faces. For some reason, she felt like she had a real soft spot for her group. How could she say no to them?

She gave a sigh as she closed her eyes. "Very well, do as you wish," she told them.

Once more, the Blizzard Group cheered gleefully. "Thank you, Miss Blizzard!" several of them cried out.

Despite trying hard not to smile at her group, Fubuki couldn't help it. A small one managed to appear on her lips.

Once the Group's excitement had died down a little bit, Eyelashes turned back to King. "The building we were in earlier was only temporarily rented, so we can't go back there. Do you have somewhere else we can play?"

King scratched the back of his head. "My place is still being fixed after a giant bird attacked it. I'm sure that we could use Saitama's place, though." The S-Class hero then glanced at Saitama, Genos, and Bang, who had been listening to the conversation nearby. "What do you say, Saitama? Are you up for more?"

Saitama just crossed his arms as he considered this. "Hmm…fine, you can all come over, but only because I want to redeem myself too! And I want to play first since it's my apartment!" he demanded.

King smiled. "Fair enough. Sounds like a plan."

Genos suddenly chimed in. "I would also like to redeem myself! Count me in as well!"

Saitama just gave his disciple a fierce look. "Fine, but if you break any of my controllers, I swear I'm going to kick your ass," he warned him.

"Yes, Sensei!" came the reply.

"Well, you can count me out," said Bang as he folded his arms behind his back. "I've never had any interest in those video game things anyway. I think I'll just head out then."

Bang then approached Fubuki, prompting her to stare at him. "Before I go, I would also like to say a quick thank you for the meal. Even if we did earn it, it was still nice to see that you were willing to pay up."

"You're welcome," she replied simply.

"I expect I'll see you around then. Oh, and of course, you and your Group are always welcome to come and visit my dojo to train."

Fubuki just gave him a small frown. "We'll see."

"Very well, I'll be heading out then," said Bang as he turned to leave.

"We should all head out as well," said King. "Let's go to Saitama's place!"

"Right!" said Eyelashes as he started leading the Group. "And you'll be coming with us too, right Miss Blizzard?"

Fubuki just raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I really have to?" she asked.

"Of course! We can't go there without our leader! You're our main representative!"

Fubuki could only give another sigh. _Ugh, the things I go through for my group..._

"Fine, I'll go with you. Just don't expect me to play anything with you. I'll just be there as a spectator."

* * *

Saitama sat down in front of the television, started the game up, and grabbed a controller. "Alright, prepare to watch me get my revenge! I'll destroy all of you!" he shouted confidently.

The rest of the room gave a small laugh, despite the position they were currently in…

As it turns out, trying to fit over thirty people into Saitama's tiny apartment was no easy task. In fact, it was just about impossible. Apparently, nobody had realized that this would be a problem beforehand. They had originally attempted to fit everyone inside, only to discover what should have been obvious. Eventually, they had just ended up deciding to send several people outside to wait their turn. In the meantime, they would fit as many as they could into the apartment and start the games.

Nevertheless, Fubuki still couldn't help but feel that the place was overwhelmingly cramped. Many people were sitting or standing tight up against each other, and it was hardly comfortable. Fubuki herself had been offered a seat on the couch, but it wasn't much better than anywhere else. She had been heavily forced to one side, leaving her very little space.

After sitting there for a few uncomfortable minutes, Fubuki noticed a sliding glass door right within her reach. From what she could see, it apparently led out onto a small balcony. Fubuki just eyed that space enviously. Even though it wasn't that big, anything was better than where she was now. She considered going out there while she glanced at the television. It looked like they were just now getting the game started. It seemed like nobody would notice Fubuki if she were to slip out right then…

Fubuki decided to take her chance. She didn't really care about watching the video game anyway. Once she was sure that everyone's attention was on the game, she quietly stood up and swiftly opened the door before she stepped out. She immediately closed it behind her.

Fubuki just took a moment to inhale some of the cool night air. _Ah, this is more like it_ she thought with a stretch. She then leaned against the railing and stared out at the city that sat before her. Fubuki smiled. She felt a lot better out here. There was a lot more space and and it was quiet and peaceful. Here she could just relax and focus on her thoughts while she watched the city.

Before long, however, Fubuki started dwelling on the events that had taken place earlier that evening. Her smile slowly faded into a frown.

 _Something's bothering me_ she thought to herself. As she continued staring out at the city, Fubuki lifted one of her fingers and mindlessly began moving it back and forth. Using her psychic powers, her finger gently pushed the air back and forth in front of her. It was just something simple that she unconsciously did for her amusement.

Fubuki then softly held the tip of her tongue in between her teeth, making her give an apprehensive look. _Something is bothering me…and I think it's Saitama…_

Fubuki continued thinking back on the events of the night. She had been on her hands and knees on the ground, feeling insecure about herself. She had been feeling weak and afraid. In that instant, everything that she had ever accomplished in her hero career had felt like a failure. Her rank, her Group, her achievements; it had all felt so insignificant. Fubuki had felt truly powerless.

But then, something strange had happened. Somebody had managed to call her out of that state, and that somebody was Saitama…

" _Hey, get a grip,"_ he had said.

Fubuki hadn't realized it at the time, but looking back, it felt like his words had truly pierced through her, calling her back to reality. She had tried to fight it at first; tried to reason with him, but he still persisted in lecturing her. In the end, the only thing that had managed to calm her down were Saitama's words, and for some reason, that bothered her.

 _Why did his words call me out of that trance?_ she wondered with a frown. _I was feeling so insecure back then, and I was tuning everything else out except for my own thoughts…so how's come his words were able to reach me? It doesn't make any sense…_

Fubuki stopped moving the air in front of her for a second as she continued thinking. _And not only that, but Saitama also went on to say the same thing that Sis had told me once…and when he said that, I felt…_

Fubuki stopped. She didn't want to admit it, but when Saitama had said those words, she had felt herself filling up with uncontrollable anger. And, to be honest, she wasn't really sure why. She didn't usually flip out like that, even if she was really angry. In fact, she oftentimes just kept her feelings to herself. But, if that was the case, then how's come Saitama's words had managed to make her become so agitated?

Fubuki just squinted as she looked out at the city again. _There's something odd about that baldy, and I don't know what it is…but it bothers me._

Fubuki suddenly perked up. She could hear somebody opening the door from behind her. Upon turning to look, she was surprised to see Saitama himself standing in the doorway.

Saitama also looked a little surprised. "Oh, you're out here, Fubuki?" he asked, closing the sliding door behind him.

Fubuki just watched him for a second before she answered. "Yes, it was feeling a little cramped in there. I just decided to slip out here for a bit."

"I know what you mean," he said, agreeing with her. He slowly walked over and joined her by the railing. He quietly started watching the city, just like Fubuki had been doing previously.

Meanwhile, Fubuki couldn't help but continue to stare at the bald hero. "How's come you're out here?" she asked him curiously. "I thought that you were in there playing the game."

Saitama glanced at her for a second before suddenly becoming uncomfortable. "Er, well, I was," he said quietly. The man soon began nervously rubbing his thumbs together. "I already kind of…lost."

"Oh…I see," said Fubuki, not really too surprised to hear to this. "Well, at least you lasted for a few minutes in that one round," she said encouragingly.

Saitama wouldn't look at her. He just kept staring at his thumbs. "I actually…played more than one round…"

Fubuki simply continued staring at him as she started to piece the truth together. "How many rounds did you end up losing?" she asked eventually.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Saitama, looking directly away from her.

Fubuki could only give the man a small, sympathetic smile. Apparently, he had lost multiple games in just the small amount of time that she had been out on the balcony. She honestly had no idea how he could be so bad at such a simple thing like a video game.

 _And yet he still surpasses me in every regard when it comes to being a hero. He really is a strange man…_

Saitama suddenly crossed his arms and placed them on the railing in front of him. He then leaned forward until his chin was resting on top of them. "Let's talk about something else," he said.

Fubuki just went back to looking at the city. "Like what?"

Saitama thought about it for a second. "I don't know…how about hero work?"

Fubuki frowned. She then gave a sigh. That was probably the last thing that she wanted to discuss right now.

Saitama noticed her behavior and looked over at her without moving. "What's the matter? Is it not going well?"

"No, it's not," she said bluntly.

Saitama just raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Why not?"

Fubuki paused before sighing once more. "I don't know…it just feels like everything is falling apart. My Group and I are being outdone in everything we do lately. Whether it's fighting random monsters or facing your Saitama Group in a competition, we're still struggling to pull off a victory. And let's face it, if you can't bring back results, then there's nothing to be gained. In fact, I'm actually a little worried about the possibility of losses. I've put in a lot of hard work to get where I am today, but there's no point in all of that if I just end up losing it."

Fubuki paused again. "And on top of all of that, there's you."

Saitama stared at her. "Me? What did I do?" he asked defensively.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked him. "With your strength and your skill, you are climbing the Hero Rankings at a furious pace. You are easily taking out whoever stands before you. And let's be honest, it won't be long now before you surpass me in rank as well, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I've never felt more powerless before…"

Saitama continued looking at her for a second before staring back at the city. "I'm sorry," he told her.

Fubuki slowly lifted up her arm and rested a hand against her cheek. "Don't be. I don't blame you for any of this."

Saitama looked at her again. "You don't?" he asked, sounding perfectly calm.

"No, why should I?" she asked him. "You're just doing what you're supposed to do. If you have the talent to easily rise up, then why shouldn't you do it? It makes perfect sense for you to do what you're doing. I even understand why you don't want to join my Blizzard Group."

Saitama took a second to think about all of this. "If you know that I don't want to join you, then why do you even bother asking all the time?"

Fubuki just shot him a hopeless glare. "Because I can't just sit here and do nothing! I have to defend my rank at any cost. I can't allow everything that I've worked so hard for to simply just slip away like that."

It was silent for a while after that. Saitama and Fubuki were both silently thinking about what had just been said between them. Eventually, Saitama straightened himself up before looking at her once more.

"Do you still insist on recruiting underlings, Fubuki?" he asked her seriously.

Fubuki gave him a weird look. "Yes, of course I do…"

Saitama could only shake his head in response. "You never listen, do you?"

Fubuki began to grow a little irritated with the man next to her. "What's wrong with gathering underlings?" she asked in defense.

This time, it was Saitama's turn to give a sigh. "I told you all of this before. Relying on your underlings is too risky. Your Group, you rank, all of this hard work that you've been talking about; it's all going to collapse. Gathering up people that are weaker than you; that's no way to survive."

Fubuki gave him a glare. She was still feeling rather defensive. "So what?" she asked him. "You do the same thing. Genos, King; you gather S-Class heroes around to help you out, don't you?"

Saitama just continued calmly staring at her. "It's different for us," he explained. "We don't group together for survival. In fact, we don't even group up at all. We may hang out from time to time, but we all still act independently. We mostly rely on ourselves to survive, and only ask for assistance when necessary. We can all handle situations on our own."

Saitama paused for a second. _Well, except for King…but she doesn't need to know that…_

Saitama then shook his head for a second before pointing at Fubuki. "You, on the other hand, gather up underlings purely for your own survival and power. And let me tell you, it's destined to fail. The moment you have to face an opponent that's stronger than you, you're already done for. None of your men will be able to save you. You will all be powerless in the face of danger. Even if you all combine your power in an attempt to defeat your foe, there's no guarantee that it will work. In the end, it will still come down to what you can do on your own."

Fubuki continued staring at him for a moment before crossing her arms and looking back at the city. "You have a point," she muttered.

Saitama didn't quite hear her. "Huh? What was that?"

"I said you have a point!" she snapped back at him. "I know that it's risky to rely on my subordinates. I know that they won't be able to save me if I'm the one in danger. It's just…"

Fubuki paused as she gently held her head in her hands. "I just don't know what else to do…" she said softly.

Saitama watched her for a second before smiling. Perhaps she had finally started to listen to him?

"I know what you need to do," he said positively. "It should be obvious."

Fubuki looked over to him again, waiting for an answer.

"You just need to have some more confidence and learn to rely on your own power instead of your Group. You need to learn to act _independently_. That's all."

Fubuki continued watching Saitama, before giving him a look of doubt. "I don't think it's that simple."

Saitama just gave her a curious look in response. "Why not? That's what your sister does, right?"

Fubuki froze upon hearing this. "My sister?" she repeated.

"Yeah," said Saitama, "she doesn't need to gather a group to rely on, and just look at where she is! She's one of the top ranks of S-Class! I've even seen a bit of what she can do, and she's actually really talented."

Fubuki just looked away. "You don't have to tell me that," she mumbled.

Saitama could tell that Fubuki was getting a little upset listening to all of this, so he quickly got to the point. "All I'm trying to say is, I think that you are just as capable of doing anything that she can do."

Fubuki's eyes widened upon hearing this. "What? You really think that?" she asked him seriously.

"Of course," he replied simply. "Why shouldn't you be able to reach her level?"

Fubuki just looked away as she thought about this. She had always lived in the shadow of her sister. Tatsumaki had always been the stronger of the two of them. More confident; more skilled. Fubuki had always dreamed of being on the same level as her, or possibly even being stronger. However, no matter how hard she tried, Fubuki still struggled in comparison. She just couldn't close the gap. Her older sister was just too powerful to be outclassed by someone like Fubuki.

 _That's the way I've always felt about it_ Fubuki thought to herself. _Sis has always seemed like some kind of unsurpassable obstacle…but, why? Why is it that when Saitama says things like this, it all just seems so possible…_

Fubuki suddenly hardened her resolve. _Could I really surpass my sister?_

A sudden cheer from inside the apartment brought Fubuki back to earth. She turned to look behind her. Apparently, something exciting had just happened in the game. Fubuki just ignored it as she faced Saitama again. A question had just come to mind.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked him.

Saitama seemed a little confused. "Huh?"

"Why do you care so much?" Fubuki repeated. "None of this really has anything to do with you. Why are you encouraging me and giving me advice like this?"

Saitama just gave her a blank face. "I'm only looking out for you," he said simply. "Somebody has to tell you these things before you end up getting yourself killed."

Saitama then paused before giving a shrug. "And besides, I guess we are friends, in a way."

Fubuki thought about this for a second. "I suppose…"

Saitama gave her a small smile. "You know Fubuki, I really can't say that I have any interest in being a part of your Blizzard Group, but truth be told, I really don't mind the two of us being friends."

Fubuki stared at him curiously. She wasn't quite sure what to say to this, so she just remained silent. Eventually, Saitama returned to looking out at the city. She quickly followed suit.

As it turns out, the idea of being friends with Saitama brought a small amount of comfort to Fubuki. Even if she couldn't have him as an asset, perhaps she could rely on him as an ally? This thought made her smile, but she made sure that the bald hero did not see it.

They spent the next few moments in silence, listening to the distant noise of the city and watching the lights. It was actually a rather pretty sight to look at. Fubuki was still thinking about Saitama's words, but it seemed like she was having trouble concentrating. Eventually, she stood up straight with a frown.

"I think I'm going to head out," she told the hero next to her. "You've given me a lot to think about. I'll consider what you have told me tonight."

Saitama just glanced at her before he also stood up. "Alright then. Are you sure you don't want to stick around for the games?" he asked, gesturing to the party inside.

Fubuki just shook her head. "No, it's too crowded and noisy in there. Besides, I don't really care about video games."

Saitama gave her a single nod. "I see."

Saitama then paused as he started thinking to himself. _You know, she kind of has a point. This party really is crowded and noisy. I think I might head out too…_

 _Oh wait, this is where I live…crap…_

"I guess I should let them know that I'm leaving then," said Fubuki as she turned around and slid open the door. Saitama just watched before following her inside. They were greeted by loud cheers and a lot of shouting. Apparently, King and Piko were in the middle of an epic rematch.

It took a while for Fubuki to find Eyelashes and Mountain Ape among the crowd. When she finally did, she called their attention. "Hey, Eyelashes, Mountain Ape."

They both noticed her at the same time. "Ah, yes Miss Blizzard!" they said in unison.

"I'm heading back to headquarters. I just wanted to let you guys know."

Mountain Ape immediately looked disappointed. "Aw, but this is actually a lot of fun! Do we have to leave now?"

"You guys can stay here and keep playing if you like, I don't care," Fubuki told him indifferently. "But as for me, I'm leaving."

Eyelashes also began to look a little upset. "You mean, you're not going to stay and help represent our Group, Miss Blizzard?"

Fubuki shook her head. "No, you don't need me for that. You guys can represent yourselves just fine. Anyways, I'll leave you two to be responsible for the Group here while I'm gone, so take good care of them, okay? Make sure that everyone gets back to Headquarters after this, and don't stay out too late. Understand?"

"Yes, Miss Blizzard!" the two men shouted in unison again.

"Good, I'll see you all when you get back then," she said with a small smile. "Enjoy yourselves."

Saitama just watched this scene from a distance. He surprisingly found it a bit peculiar.

 _Huh, I didn't know that Fubuki treated her Group like this. It almost seems like she's acting like a mother to them, even being a little protective. Does she really care about her subordinates that much?_

Saitama suddenly stopped thinking when he realized that Fubuki had turned back to face him again. She was no longer smiling, but was now carrying a straight face instead. She simply raised up a hand in farewell.

"See you later, Saitama."

Saitama just raised his own hand in response. "Yeah, see ya," he said.

And with that, Fubuki turned to leave. Saitama just watched her as she began making the tedious journey through the crowded apartment towards the exit. Even though most of the Blizzard Group was trying to clear a path for her, it still left barely any space to move.

"Hey, Sensei!" shouted Genos as he approached his master. "I saw you go outside a little while ago with Fubuki. What were you guys doing out there? Was she trying to get you to join her Group again?"

Saitama looked at him. "No, we were just talking. I gave her some advice."

Genos's eyes widened as he slapped a fist into the palm of his hand. "Of course, I should have known of Sensei's good intentions! He always tries to help out those who stand beneath him!"

"Yeah, whatever," said Saitama, clearly not listening. "Listen, Genos, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes, Sensei, what is it?" the cyborg asked curiously.

"Remind me to keep an eye on Fubuki."

Genos became even more curious upon hearing this. "Why?" he asked. "Do you think that she is still a threat to you?"

"No," said Saitama, staring at the exit where the woman had just disappeared. "I just think that she might end up needing some of our help."

* * *

 **And that was chapter 2! I hope you liked it. I know I said that the future chapters might not be as long as the first one was, but this one ended up being pretty lengthy. I'm considering just writing longer chapters from now on, but I'm not sure.**

 **As for the story, I'm happy to see that it has started off with a fair amount of popularity! I guess people just really like Saibuki (yes, that's what I'm going to call it). Well good, because I do too! Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed after that first chapter! I really appreciate it!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys liked that scene with Saitama and Fubuki talking on the balcony. It heavily reminded me of a similar scene from early on in my other story :) I hope that doesn't mean that this scene was unoriginal because of that though XD**

 **A quick note on the topic of future updates, I'm thinking about going with a rhythmical kind of release schedule. In other words, I'll plan on updating each of my stories one at a time. For example, I'll upload a new chapter for this story, then one for my other story, and then one for Love is like a Blizzard again. This is just something that I'll try for now, and if I like it, I'll go with it! I think that sounds pretty fair. So yeah…this is what you can expect unless I decide to focus on only one story for whatever reason. I won't promise anything for now though! XD**

 **I already posted all of this information on my other story, so now everybody should know what's going on! If you ever have any questions, feel free to contact me! I almost always answer, unless answering a question reveals spoilers for the story of course XD**

 **And yeah, that's it for now! Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter and look forward to the next one! See you then!**


	3. I'll Go Alone

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 3 – I'll Go Alone

Fubuki silently watched the sun as it began making its slow descent towards the horizon. She was currently standing on her private balcony, which was only accessible from her bedroom. It was a just a quiet place that she liked to go to when she wanted some privacy.

As she stared at the sunset, her thoughts quickly went back to focusing on the topic that had been bothering her throughout the entirety of the week. She was thinking about the advice that Saitama had given her…

" _You just need to have some more confidence and learn to rely on your own power instead of your Group. You need to learn to act independently."_

Fubuki's eyes narrowed as she looked out into the distance. It seemed like the bald hero's advice was still bothering her.

 _He made it all sound so simple_ she thought to herself. _I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do. Throughout my hero career, leading the Blizzard Group is the only thing that I've ever really known. I barely even remember how I managed on my own back before I formed it…_

Fubuki then sighed as she glanced off to the side. _Is this advice even worth it? Is this going to help me become a stronger hero? Will I actually benefit from this if I decide to take his advice?_

Fubuki just crossed her arms as she leaned against the railing in front of her. _Who knows? Maybe I'm better off just doing what I've been doing…_

Fubuki continued to stand there for a moment before she shook her head. She had decided to just forget about it for now. There was no doubt that she would just end up considering Saitama's advice again later.

And with that, Fubuki stood up straight and turned around before heading back into her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saitama and Genos were relaxing in the comfort of their small apartment. Saitama was laying on the couch, calmly flipping through a manga volume at his leisure. Genos on the other hand, sat cross-legged on the floor, and was facing the television. He gave the screen an intense stare as he slowly flipped through the channels. Even though it looked like he was just trying to find something to watch, he was actually trying to help his master with the request that had been asked of him.

Eventually, the cyborg paused once he noticed an urgent news report. This immediately caught his attention. _Ah, this is interesting…_ he thought to himself. _I must inform Sensei at once!_

"Hey, Sensei," he called behind him. "I think you might want to take a look at this."

Saitama simply looked up from his volume in order to stare at the television. "Huh?"

* * *

As Fubuki made her way downstairs, she could hear some kind of commotion going on below. She calmly descended the last few steps before walking straight towards the main room of the headquarters. If anything, this room was basically just the living room of the building. It had several chairs, couches, a television, a couple of computers, and even some recreational games in the corner. It was where most of the Blizzard Group members would hang out in their spare time.

The room usually held a relaxing atmosphere, but when Fubuki entered the room, she surprisingly found that it was actually rather chaotic. Most of the Group was huddled around the television, apparently watching the news channel. Fubuki couldn't tell what was being broadcasted, but she could clearly see that it was causing the Group some distress.

"This isn't good," said Eyelashes, who stood near the front of the crowd. "Quickly, somebody go call Miss Blizzard!"

"I'm already here," said Fubuki, announcing her presence.

The Blizzard Group immediately turned to look at her. "Ah, Miss Blizzard!" they cried.

"What's going on?" she asked as she stepped forward.

The crowd quickly dispersed so that Fubuki was able to see the television. Meanwhile, Eyelashes began filling her in on the details. "It's an urgent report," he explained. "There's a monster attack not too far from here."

As Fubuki glanced at the screen, she could tell that his story was true. That was the exact same thing that the news channel was currently broadcasting.

"Not too far from here?" Fubuki asked calmly as she eyed the television. "Have they provided a disaster level yet?"

Mountain Ape, who stood nearby, gave a quick nod. "Yes mam, they've claimed that it's a Tiger level threat."

Fubuki contemplated this for a second. "Hmm…Tiger, huh?"

"Yes mam," repeated Mountain Ape.

Fubuki just silently crossed her arms as she continued thinking. _Hmm…if it is true that the disaster level is only Tiger, then I should actually be capable of handling it by myself. I've never really had too much trouble with that type of threat before…_

 _Should I do it?_ she wondered to herself.

"Miss Blizzard," said Eyelashes, trying to grab her attention, "should we all get ready to head out in order to handle this situation?"

Fubuki remained silent for a moment, before she eventually turned to look at him. "No, I think I'll just go alone…"

Upon hearing this, the Blizzard Group immediately froze in place. It was not long before they started giving their leader some weird looks. It seemed like they were all beginning to wonder if they had possibly misheard her.

"Excuse me, Miss Blizzard," began Mountain Ape politely, "but can you repeat that? I'm not sure if I just heard you right."

Fubuki glanced over to him with a straight face. "I said that I'll go alone."

"You…you will?" asked Eyelashes who was still confused. "You mean…you're not going to take anybody along with you?"

Now Fubuki glanced back over to her other subordinate, this time a little irritated. "No, what part of 'I'll go alone' don't you understand?"

Eyelashes quickly raised his hands up in defense. "My apologies, Miss Blizzard! It's just that…well, you've never really went to take care of a threat by yourself before…"

Fubuki raised an eyebrow up at him. "So what? Do you think that I am incapable of handling this by myself?"

"No, that's not what I meant at all!" exclaimed Eyelashes, his hands furiously waving back and forth in front of him.

Mountain Ape slowly raised up a hand. "If I could help, I think that what he's trying to say is that, well…we've always tackled situations like this as a group. I think we're all just wondering what's up with the sudden change."

Fubuki just kept her arms crossed as she scowled at him. "It's not a big deal, really. It's just something that I'm going to try for once. That's all."

Fubuki then closed her eyes as she bowed her head. _That's right, Saitama, I've decided to give your advice a try. I'll go and see if I still have what it takes to act independently. I hope you're happy…_

Fubuki's thoughts were then interrupted by a new question. It was from Lily, who stood behind her. "Are you sure that you're going to be alright out there without us, Miss Blizzard?"

Fubuki turned back to look at the girl. "Of course," she replied confidently. "Have you all forgotten that I used to handle things like this back before I had ever even formed our Blizzard Group?"

"Well…that's a fair enough point, I suppose," Mountain Ape unwillingly admitted.

"But still," Eyelashes persisted, "what if the monster does end up being too much for you to handle? Don't you want to take a couple of us along, just as a precaution?"

Fubuki immediately shook her head. "No, that's not necessary. I think I can handle this myself. Besides, I'll have my cell phone on me at all times. In the worst case scenario, I'll just call you guys for backup if the monster really is too powerful. Does that sound fair enough?"

Eyelashes continued staring at her, but he didn't know what else to say. Eventually, he just decided to hang his head in defeat. "Alright, fine," he agreed. "I'll let you do what you want. You're the leader after all."

Fubuki just frowned as she pointed a finger at him. "That's right, and don't you forget it," she warned him.

"Yes mam," he said with a bow.

Fubuki continued to frown at him for a moment before she softly started smiling. "But thank you though; I do appreciate the concern."

Eyelashes looked surprised to hear this. "Oh, uh…you're welcome, Miss Blizzard."

After that Fubuki looked back at the television one last time. She quickly memorized the location of the monster attack before she turned away. "I'll be heading out now," she informed them.

As they watched her leave, the Blizzard Group began to wave goodbye.

"Best of luck, Miss Blizzard!"

"Be careful out there!"

"Go claim another victory for our Group!"

"We'll be watching on the television!"

"Come back safely!"

Fubuki just raised a hand in farewell as she continued walking. Once she had exited the room, she put on a serious face.

 _Alright, it's time to find out if I can do this. It's time to find out if I can survive on my own…_

Fubuki stood still once she reached the front door of the building. She then closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She slowly reopened them. She was ready.

 _Here I go, alone…_

* * *

From time to time, a siren would ring throughout the city. "Emergency alert!" it cried. "A monster has been spotted within the city. Disaster level is Tiger! All citizens, please seek shelter in the nearest building!"

As Fubuki approached the street where the monster was supposed to be located, she started to become more alert. She was trying her best to be careful with this situation. After all, she was on her own this time around, and there would be nobody else there with her to warn her of an enemy attack. Nobody else would be there to have her back. She would have to completely rely on herself.

Fubuki suddenly paused as she heard a scream. It came from the next street over. It was quickly followed by another one. Fubuki just clenched her teeth as she quickened her pace towards the source of the noise. No doubt that it came from where the monster would be waiting.

Sure enough, as soon as she turned the corner, she had found what she was looking for. The street and the surrounding buildings had been considerably damaged, as shown through large cracks and small piles of rubble. Several scared citizens were dotted throughout the street. Unfortunately, it seemed like they had been unable to make an escape from the monster. Perhaps they were just too frightened to make a move.

While Fubuki silently took all of this information in, she continued to scan the area. She would not be satisfied until she found what she was really looking for. Needless to say, it was not long before she spotted the monster off to the side.

Fubuki eyed the monster from head to toe. From what she could tell, it appeared to be some kind of rhinoceros. It had a large horn on the front of its snout, and it even had the familiar thick gray hide. The only real differences were that this monster stood upright on two feet, and its front legs were actually large arms that ended in human-like hands. As for its attire, it wore a plain black loincloth around its lower body, and carried two metal wristbands on each arm.

 _This is clearly the monster I've been looking for_ Fubuki thought as she continued to stare at it. Apparently, it had yet to notice her arrival. It appeared to be preoccupied with terrorizing a frightened group of people that cowered before it.

However, even though the monster had yet to notice her, it was not long before the other remaining citizens did.

"Hey, I know you!" cried a man who stood not too far from the girl. "You're the B-Class Rank 1 hero, Blizzard of Hell!"

Upon hearing this, the other citizens began to perk up.

"A hero is here?"

"Did he say B-Class Rank 1?"

"It's Blizzard of Hell!"

"Somebody came to rescue us!"

"We're saved!"

Despite her current situation, Fubuki couldn't help but smile a little bit. She actually enjoyed the small amount of praise and attention.

Meanwhile, it seemed like the citizen's cries of happiness had finally reached the ears of the monster. "What's that?" it grunted as it turned around. "A hero?"

Fubuki saw the monster notice her, and she immediately became alert again. She glared back at the rhinoceros.

In return, the monster just curiously stared back. "You're a hero?" it asked.

Fubuki confidently crossed her arms as she responded. "That's right, I am the B-Class Rank 1 hero, Blizzard of Hell." She then paused before continuing. "And you are?"

The monster was silent for a second before it raised its arms up and flexed. "My name is Minoceros!" it roared. "I am half man, half rhinoceros!"

Fubuki's head tilted slightly as she listened. "Minoceros?" she repeated to herself. "Is that supposed to be like _Minotaur_ , by any chance?"

Minoceros just gave her a confused look. "No, that would be my boss," he replied.

Fubuki could only give the monster a confused look back. "What, is that supposed to be like a joke, or something?"

Minoceros just ignored her as he raised a question of his own. "Are you really a hero? I find it hard to believe that a scrawny woman like you is actually strong."

Fubuki stared right into the monster's eyes, completely unafraid. "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

Minoceros grinned at this. "Ha ha, I would love to."

Fubuki slowly unfolded her arms and brought them out in front of her. She then raised her voice so that the surrounding citizens could hear her. "Listen up everyone, please evacuate this street immediately! Go and seek shelter somewhere; I'll cover your retreat."

The citizens immediately looked relieved to hear her say this. They gave her their thanks as they began running as fast as they could.

"Thank you, Blizzard of Hell!"

"Kick that monster's butt!"

"Don't let him get the best of you!"

"We'll be rooting for you, Blizzard of Hell!"

As Fubuki naturally began to smile again, Minoceros began to grow angry. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked loudly. "I was having fun playing around with you guys! Do you really think you can get away?"

Using all of his strength, Minoceros picked up a nearby car and held it over his head. "Get back here!" he yelled as he hurled the car at a group of fleeing citizens.

Fubuki instantly used her psychic powers to create a barrier in front of the shrieking people. The car simply slammed into an invisible force before falling back to the ground.

"Keep moving!" Fubuki ordered the citizens. They each gave a quick nod before doing as they were told.

Meanwhile, Minoceros simply stared at the now smashed car. "What the hell was that?" he wondered. "It just stopped in midair…" He quickly turned to Fubuki. "How did you do that?" he demanded.

In response, Fubuki simply raised her arms up in front of her again. "I'm not telling," she said with a serious expression.

This just made Minoceros growl in anger. "Damn woman," he muttered through clenched teeth. "It looks like I'm just going to have to fight you."

"Be my guest," she challenged him.

Without another thought, Minoceros charged at Fubuki as it gave a great roar. Fubuki immediately used her psychic powers to propel herself out of the way. She then watched as it ran past her.

Minoceros quickly skidded to a halt before whipping back around. He then ran at Fubuki again, only to end up jumping into the air before falling straight towards her. Once again, Fubuki just used her powers to sidestep the attack. As Minoceros landed, the pavement began to crack under the force of his weight.

Minoceros then started throwing a series of rapid punches at the nearby girl, but she easily managed to glide around his movements. No matter how hard he tried, Minoceros just couldn't land a hit on her. Eventually he stopped as he tried to catch his breath.

"Grr…she's using some kind of weird power," he muttered to himself. "She must actually be a hero, after all…"

"Was that the best you've got?" Fubuki asked with a sneer.

The Minoceros became enraged upon hearing this. Without thinking, he charged at Fubuki again. Fubuki just swiftly dodged it once more, causing the monster to run straight into a nearby tree. The tree easily snapped in half upon impact.

Minoceros, still growling with rage, suddenly did something unexpected. He quickly picked up the severed tree trunk and hurled it at the esper. This caught Fubuki by surprise, and she just barely managed to raise a psychic barrier around herself before the tree slammed into her. The force immediately sent her flying into the building behind her with a loud crash.

A few seconds later, Fubuki fell to the ground and landed on her hands and knees. She instantly lifted her barrier.

 _Shit, that was rough…_ she thought with a cough. She then slowly looked up before an arm suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the throat. Fubuki was then hoisted off the ground.

"Ha, got you," said Minoceros with a smirk.

Fubuki just glared back as she grasped at the monster's arm. She couldn't breath.

Minoceros continued taunting her with a grin. "It's no use," he said. "You can't get away now. It's time to finish this."

The monster's grin grew wider as it formed a fist. He then pulled back his arm as he lifted Fubuki up a little higher. Fubuki's eyes widened out of fear.

 _Shit, this is it!_ she thought desperately. _Nobody else is going to come and save me. I'll have to do this on my own! I have to do something fast! Quickly, concentrate…_

An idea suddenly struck Fubuki. Without a second thought, she used all of her psychic might to twist the arm that was holding her. Minoceros immediately cried out in pain before releasing his grip. Fubuki gasped for air as she dropped to the ground.

 _I can't stop now!_ she thought to herself. _I need to get some distance!_

Without any concern for her own safety, Fubuki simply blasted herself out of the way with her powers. She ended up landing a short distance away from the Minoceros.

The monster just glared at her as he cradled his arm in his hand. "That hurt, you bitch."

Fubuki managed to get to her feet before taking a deep breath. _That was too close. I can't afford to get caught in a situation like that again._

Fubuki suddenly formed a fierce scowl. _I need to finish this right now…_

Fubuki began to concentrate again. Several rocks from the piles of rubble began to rise up around her. "Now it's my turn to attack," she declared.

Minoceros stared at the floating rubble curiously. For some reason, he just couldn't wrap his head around the way this power worked. "What are you trying to do?" he asked her.

"Just watch," Fubuki threatened him. She then brought her arms forward and crossed them in an instant. " _Hell Storm!_ " she cried.

Immediately, all of the floating rubble was hurled at Minoceros. The monster just helplessly watched as he was relentlessly pounded by large pieces of broken rock and concrete. He tried to raise his arms up to protect himself, but it hardly did any good. Before long, he was completely covered in bloody bruises.

Fubuki smiled to herself. "How did you like that?"

Minoceros remained still for a moment, before slowly dropping his arms. Surprisingly, the monster was grinning again. He then started chuckling to himself.

"Ha ha ha ha, was that seriously it? Was this the worst you could do to me? I'll admit it hurt quite a bit, but it's nothing I can't handle."

Fubuki just eyed him with a straight face.

"Well too bad for you," Minoceros continued. "It looks like you can't finish me off. I guess that means this fight is mine!"

Without another word, Minoceros charged at Fubuki once more. As the monster approached her, however, Fubuki did not attempt to dodge. Instead, she began concentrating again. She lifted her arms out in front of her. Her eyes twinkled for a second, and the monster instantly stopped in his tracks.

Minoceros looked down at his body. "Huh, what the hell?" it asked as it squirmed around. "What's going on? Why can't I move?"

"Sorry, but I'm not done yet," Fubuki told him plainly. "I think you might have made a few too many assumptions. I'm far from being done for."

"Say what!?" Minoceros barked as he glared at her. "You mean you still have power remaining after such an attack?"

Fubuki glanced at him calmly. "Of course I do. _Hell Storm_ is actually one of my weaker attacks."

Minoceros's eye twitched. He couldn't believe what the girl was telling him. "Y-you lie!"

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not," Fubuki told him honestly. "You are clearly outmatched by me."

Without hesitating, Fubuki began concentrating again. To Minoceros's surprise, he began to levitate off of the ground. "Hey, what are you doing?" the monster demanded. "Answer me!"

Fubuki just frowned at him as he continued to rise. "Shut up."

At that moment, Fubuki swiftly swiped her arm to the side. At the same time, Minoceros was thrown straight into the side of a building. He gave a small groan before coughing up a little blood.

Fubuki carefully brought Minoceros out away from the building again as she took a deep breath. She began to raise several piles of rubble up again. She carefully lined up the rubble into two interlocking circles that surrounded Minoceros. The monster just grunted as he eyed them.

With another twinkle of her eyes, the two circles of rubble began to spin at rapid speeds. Fubuki then closed her fists while the two circles simultaneously enclosed Minoceros.

" _Hell Storm: Elliptical Orbit!_ "

Minoceros cried out in pain as the rubble scraped and bruised his body. He could feel his flesh slowly being torn apart where the rocks made contact. While this happened, Fubuki glanced at the old top of the tree trunk that had been hurled at her earlier. Using her psychic powers once more, she slowly dragged the tree along the ground. She didn't stop moving it until it lay right underneath the Minoceros. Once that was done, she stopped the spinning rubble and let it drop.

Minoceros was now more bloodied and bruised than ever before. The poor creature almost looked lifeless. All he could do was grunt out of pain.

Fubuki, however, did not take any pity upon the monster. Without hesitating, she swiped her arm vertically down in front of her, promptly causing Minoceros to slam into the tree trunk that lay below. The monster collided with his back to the tree, and a loud snap was heard as the tree was once again broken in half. The monster then lay there, motionless.

Fubuki took a deep breath as she released all control over her psychic powers. The fight was over. She had won. She then took a moment to catch her breath before walking up to the monster.

To her surprise, its eyes opened wide and it suddenly spoke up. "Ugh…this hurts so much…I can't move at all…"

Fubuki just eyed him curiously. "Still alive, are you?"

Minoceros calmly looked up at her. "Hmph, I think you might have paralyzed me…"

"Well then, it sounds like the threat has been taken care of," she replied. Fubuki then looked away as she became lost in thought.

 _Huh…that wasn't so bad. I actually handled this threat all by myself. I didn't even need any assistance or anything. Maybe Saitama was right after all. Maybe I just needed to have a little more confidence in myself…_

Fubuki reluctantly smiled to herself. _Why does that stupid baldy have to be right all the time?_ she wondered.

Suddenly, another siren began ringing throughout the city. Fubuki paused as she listened to it. Minoceros's long ears twitched slightly as he also listened.

"Emergency alert!" the report cried. "A monster has been spotted! Disaster level is _Demon_! All citizens, please seek shelter in the nearest building!"

Fubuki's eyes widened as she looked upwards. " _Huh_!?"

She was confused. That report didn't make any sense.

"What the hell?" she asked as she crossed her arms. "Why are they still issuing an alert? Don't they realize that I just took out the threat? And why are they claiming that it is level Demon now?"

Fubuki grit her teeth in slight frustration. "This doesn't make any sense…unless…"

Fubuki's thoughts were suddenly interrupted. She glanced back down at the paralyzed Minoceros. For some reason, he had started laughing very loudly.

Fubuki threw him a glare. "Hey, what's so funny?" she demanded.

The monster's laughter slowly died down until it ended with a couple of coughs. After that, Minoceros just grinned at the esper. "Isn't is obvious?" he asked in a taunting voice…

* * *

"Hey, Sensei, do you see this?" asked Genos, pointing at the television.

Saitama gave a small nod. "Yeah, it looks like they bumped the disaster level up to Demon."

"The situation must be getting worse over there," Genos quietly noted.

Saitama just remained silent as he watched the screen. He was currently struggling with an internal dilemma. He slowly reached up to scratch his chin. "You said that this was happening near Fubuki's place, right?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, it's basically right up her alley," the cyborg replied.

"Hmm…" Saitama mumbled as he continued scratching himself. _Maybe I should head over there and check things out…I did say that I would try and keep and eye on her…she might need some assistance…_

 _But then again…there is going to be that sale tonight at the supermarket…_

Saitama stopped moving his hand as he glanced upwards. _Hmm…what to do…_

Genos just curiously stared at his master. He could tell that the man was currently thinking hard about something, and for some reason, Genos felt like he had a good idea about what was possibly on his master's mind.

"Sensei," Genos suddenly spoke up, "if you were thinking about going to that sale at the supermarket, I should probably tell you that it is already over. It ended this afternoon."

Saitama glanced over to his disciple without moving. "Really?"

"Of course, they never have supermarket sales at night," he explained patiently.

Saitama looked back up again. "Huh, it sounds like I missed out then…damn…"

 _Well, I guess this helps me make up my mind though…_

Saitama turned back to face Genos. "In that case, I think I'm going to go check out this threat."

Genos gave a nod. He thought that this would probably happen. "Do you want me to tag along?"

"No, that's alright," said Saitama as he turned away. "I don't really plan on being gone too long."

"Very well then. I shall simply await your return…"

* * *

Fubuki continued glaring down at Minoceros. "What are you talking about?" she asked him. "What's obvious?"

Minoceros couldn't help but smirk up at her. He decided to ask a question of his own. "This threat level thing…they just announced something about a demon, right?"

Fubuki slowly nodded her head, a little confused. "Yes…"

"And that's a higher level than what they announced for me, right?"

Fubuki glared at the monster. "What's your point?"

Minoceros just looked away as he started chuckling again. "Ha ha ha, it sounds like my boss has finally arrived…"

Fubuki raised her eyebrows at this. "Your…your boss?" she asked.

Minoceros proudly stared up at her. "Yes, my superior, Minotaur."

"Minotaur?" repeated Fubuki. "I thought that was some kind of joke!"

Minoceros's grin grew wider. "Oh no, he's real alright, and he's strong enough to tear apart this entire city."

"Damn it," Fubuki cursed as she looked away. "So now there's actually another threat attacking the city!?"

Suddenly, another siren blared throughout the city. "Emergency alert! The Demon level threat has been spotted near Blizzard Headquarters! All citizens, please seek shelter in the nearest building!"

Fubuki didn't listen to the last part of the report. She had become frozen upon hearing the words "Blizzard Headquarters". She instantly became worried.

"That's my base…" she whispered quietly to herself. "That's where my Group's at!"

"Heh, well that sucks," said Minoceros with another cheerful grin.

Fubuki gave the monster her coldest glare yet. " _Shut up_!" she breathed. Without a second thought, Fubuki used her psychic powers to crush the life out of Minoceros. The monster merely gave a final squeal before going limp. All that remained of the previous threat now was just a bloody corpse.

Fubuki simply stared at what was left before glancing in the direction she had originally come from. She became lost in thought again.

 _I don't get it. Why would they specifically mention our headquarters in their emergency report? They've never done that before…_

Fubuki paused for a second as the answer came to her. _Of course, they're using it as a landmark. They're letting the citizens know exactly where the threat is so that they can avoid it. And if there are any heroes nearby…_

Fubuki suddenly looked up. _Then they will know exactly where to find it…_

At that moment, Fubuki rose up into the air and began flying as fast as she could. _This is no time to be thinking!_ she scolded herself. _I need to get back to my home right now! My Blizzard Group is in danger! They need me!_

And with that, the B-Class hero blasted off, swiftly rocketing towards her destination…

* * *

 **Hey there everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! There wasn't any Saitama and Fubuki interaction, but I still think that it's an enjoyable read. In addition to the chapter, I also hope that you enjoyed the Fubuki vs Minoceros fight. I had a lot of fun writing it. There's a lot of creativity you can use when your character has psychic powers XD**

 **A quick note on Fubuki's** _ **Hell Storm:**_ _ **Elliptical Orbit**_ **: I made it up myself. It's still her** _ **Hell Storm**_ **, but it's just being used in a different pattern. I decided to give it a name for the fun of it. I hope it sounds cool XD**

 **Now, a note on the title of the story: "Love is like a Blizzard". Basically, I just want to explain how I came up with the title and what it means. Well, I've heard this phrase from time to time that says that love is like a** _ **hurricane**_ **. I think it's been used as a song title or something, but I mostly remember hearing it from** _ **One Piece.**_ **Well, the actual phrasing from** _ **One Piece**_ **is "love is always a hurricane", but it's basically the same thing (right?). Anyways, we now take a look at Fubuki, who is known as the** _ **Blizzard**_ **of Hell. Hey, a blizzard is a natural disaster, just like a hurricane!**

 **Hmm…Love is like a hurricane…Blizzard of Hell...BAM! Love is like a Blizzard! Perfect! XD**

 **And yeah, that's all there is to it. I thought it would sound funny/catchy, so I went with it. And I like it! So yeah…that's good XD I think that's all for now. Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter and look forward to the next one! Thank you! Goodbye!**


	4. I'm So Weak

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 4 – I'm So Weak

Fubuki was currently rushing back to her headquarters, desperately trying to get there as fast as she could. With a Demon level threat on the loose right next to her home, the situation was more serious than ever before. The lives of her men were in danger, and she knew that they would need all the help they could get.

Fubuki anxiously bit her lip as she thoughtlessly pleaded to herself. _Come on, come on…_

After flying for a few minutes, Fubuki clenched her teeth in slight frustration. _Damn it! I'm flying as fast as I can! Why is this taking so long!? Grr…if only I was faster…_

Fubuki's thoughts were cut short as she looked off to the side. _If only I was faster, huh? Hmph, that sounds like something Sis would say…or Saitama, now that I think about it…_

Fubuki suddenly shook her head as she blasted off at full speed again. _What's wrong with me? This is no time to be thinking about that baldy! I need to focus on getting back home and helping out my Group!_

By this point, she wasn't that far away from her destination. Even though she had been complaining about how long the flight was taking, she couldn't help but admit that it was a lot faster than walking. Although, at the same time, it was also more costly to do so. Using her psychic powers to propel herself through the air naturally consumed more energy and stamina.

Just as Fubuki's breathing started to become heavy, her headquarters appeared in sight. "Finally!" she panted. She immediately started to descend while she took a closer look at the situation below.

Surprisingly enough, Blizzard Headquarters was still standing, and looked practically untouched. However, that was about the end of the good news for Fubuki. Upon taking a closer look, she could see several bodies scattered throughout the street. She instantly recognized most of them. They were Blizzard Group members that had already been overwhelmed by the threat before finally losing consciousness.

Fubuki continued scanning the street. Before long, she found the target she had been looking for. It was none other than the Demon level threat itself: the Minotaur. This monster apparently took after its namesake, and appeared to be half man, half bull. Nevertheless, his ferociousness didn't stop there. The monster was at least three times as tall as the Minoceros, and looked twice as muscular. In terms of clothing, the Minotaur wore the same black loincloth and metal wristbands as his subordinate. Fubuki quickly noticed the remaining members of her Blizzard Group clustered around it, doing their best to fight it off.

Fubuki's eyes narrowed as she dropped down and landed on the street. She then took a moment to catch her breath. As she stood there, she suddenly noticed one of her subordinates getting knocked away by the monster. The underling ended up landing right next to where Fubuki was standing. She immediately recognized her as one of younger members of the Blizzard Group, Lily.

Fubuki quickly walked over to the girl as she picked herself up with a groan. "Hey, Lily!" Fubuki called to her.

Lily turned around with a start. "Ah, Miss Blizzard! Is that you?"

Fubuki cringed when she saw a small stream of blood running down the girl's face. She instinctively held a hand up against the girl's bleeding wound in an attempt to stop it. "Yeah, it's me," she said between breaths. "I heard about the monster, but I'm a little fuzzy on the details. Can you tell me what happened here?"

Lily just glanced at the hand that was being pressed against her forehead before she gave an answer. "It happened shortly after you left," the girl explained. "They issued an emergency alert and just a few minutes later the monster showed up right outside of our headquarters! We immediately moved out to fight it, but we've been having a lot of trouble…"

Fubuki glanced around at all of the unconscious bodies. "I can see that," she said with a sigh. "Well, don't worry. I'm here now, and I'm going to put a stop to this."

Lily's eyes twinkled with respect and amazement as she stared at her leader. "You are?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Fubuki replied confidently. She then reached down and grabbed one of the girl's arms. After that, she lifted it up and used it to replace her own on the girl's forehead. "Here, keep pressing on the wound until it stops bleeding," she instructed. "After that, try and gather as many unconscious Blizzard Group members as you can and get them to safety."

Lily stood up straight as she responded. "Yes, Miss Blizzard!"

Fubuki gave her a soft smile before glaring at the Minotaur. By this point, only a handful of her original Blizzard Group members were able to keep fighting the monster. Fubuki quickly spotted Eyelashes and Mountain Ape, her two most trustworthy subordinates. They looked tired, and they were also covered in bloody bruises, but they were still trying their hardest to fight off the beast.

"AH HA HA!" the Minotaur suddenly laughed as he swept his arm to the side. Half of the men surrounding him were blown away by the force of the attack. "You guys are all so weak!"

Fubuki could feel herself getting angry as she approached the monster. She knew that she would have to intervene soon. If she waited any longer, it would be too late.

"Don't give up now!" Eyelashes shouted encouragingly as he charged the monster. The Minotaur simply glanced at him before knocking him into the side of a building. Next, Mountain Ape went to punch the Minotaur's leg, but her just ended up being kicked away by the monster's enormous hoof.

"Ha ha ha!" the Minotaur laughed again. He looked like he was enjoying himself way too much. "Man, I don't think you guys could even take on one of my subordinates!"

The Minotaur suddenly noticed one of the heroes was going to attack him from behind. With a sly smile, he just swatted the man down with his long hairy tail. He then turned around to taunt the hero with another laugh. "Bwa ha ha h-"

The Minotaur suddenly stopped laughing as a large piece of concrete was smashed to pieces against the back of his head.

"You're right, subordinates are pretty easy to take out," a voice called out from behind him.

Minotaur scratched the back of his head as he turned around. "Huh? What the hell was that?" To his surprise, he found a scrawny woman standing there with her arms crossed. The men that surrounded him immediately perked up when they saw her.

"Is that…Miss Blizzard?" asked Eyelashes in disbelief.

"Miss Blizzard has returned!" exclaimed Mountain Ape with a grin.

Fubuki just ignored them; her full attention was on the Minotaur at the moment. "How about instead of taking on my subordinates, you take on the leader of this organization?" she challenged him with a glare.

"Leader?" grunted the Minotaur as he stared at her. "You're the leader?"

Fubuki gave a small nod. "That's right."

The Minotaur continued staring at her before he burst out laughing. "BWA HA HA HA HA! So this is the best this city has to offer!? Unbelievable!"

Fubuki just clenched her teeth as she looked off to the side. That monster would pay for that comment later. For now, she had something more important to focus on. Her Blizzard Group was finally starting to gather around her.

"Miss Blizzard, what's the plan?" asked Mountain Ape.

"Please, tell us what to do," said Eyelashes, waiting for orders.

Fubuki glanced around at all of them. Similar to their fallen comrades, each member carried their own fair share of cuts and bruises. It was obvious that this had not been an easy fight for any of them.

"Listen up," she said, speaking loud enough for all of them to hear her. "I want you guys to go and save our unconscious Group members. Go carry them all to safety."

"What about the monster?" asked Mountain Ape.

"I'll deal with him by myself. Now hold on, let me finish," she said, holding up a hand to quell her subordinates' looks of protest. "Don't worry about me; I can handle myself. Our unconscious Group members are the ones in need of assistance. I've already ordered Lily to do the same. Go back and help her."

"But, Miss Blizzard-"

"That's an order," she said sternly.

"Yes mam," they replied. Without another word, they began running off to go collect their fallen comrades. Eyelashes and Mountain Ape, however, stayed behind for a minute.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Miss Blizzard?" asked Eyelashes.

"This is a Demon level threat, after all," Mountain Ape reminded her.

"I know," said Fubuki, turning to face the Minotaur again. Apparently, he was still laughing his ass off over there. "I'm going to go all out against this bastard. Hopefully, I'll be able to take him down. Nevertheless, I want you two to stay close by. There's a chance that I might have to call you guys for backup at some point."

Both men gave a nod to show that they fully understood.

"Go ahead and get moving then," she said with a small smile. "I'm counting on you."

"Yes, Miss Blizzard!" they shouted in unison. Without another word, they ran off to help those nearby.

With that out of the way, Fubuki glared at the Minotaur again. "There, now I can finally focus on my opponent."

"Oh, are you finally ready to fight?" asked the Minotaur as he stifled his own laughter.

"Yes, I am," she replied bravely. "I took down that pathetic Minoceros, and now I'm aiming for you."

This comment seemed to pique the Minotaur's interest. "Oh, you know Minoceros?" he asked curiously.

"I fought him," Fubuki replied bluntly.

"Really? And how did he fare?"

"He's dead."

"I see," said Minotaur with a grin. "Impressive, for someone like you…"

Fubuki just ignored him as she raised her arms up in front of her. "Whatever, let's just get started already…"

* * *

Saitama stood on top of a building, silently looking down at the street below. As he watched, the fight between hero and monster began to unfold right in front of him. The Minotaur was trying his best to hit Fubuki, while she dodged his attacks.

 _Huh…so it's finally beginning…_

Truth be told, Saitama had actually been standing on top of the building for the past few minutes. He still had yet to make his presence known, and he was a little hesitant about doing so.

 _Should I go help?_ he wondered to himself.

He considered it for a second before quickly dismissing it. _No, we need to find out if she can do this on her own. She won't learn anything if I just swoop down there and save the day right now. I need to make her understand what it means to fight alone. If she wins, good for her. If she loses, then hopefully she'll learn her lesson…_

 _Well, either way, I just need to wait and see how this plays out. I can't interfere just yet…_

With that goal in mind, Saitama went ahead and plopped down on the edge of the building. He slowly adjusted himself so that he was comfortable, with his feet now dangling off the ledge. After that, he simply continued to watch the fight below, secretly keeping an eye on Fubuki as the fight dragged on.

* * *

Fubuki clenched her teeth as she dodged another one of Minotaur's punches. His immense size made it harder to avoid his attacks. This was beginning to grow rather tedious.

With a determined look on her face, Fubuki flew around an incoming fist while hurling a large piece of concrete at him. It hit the monster right in the face before it shattered. Minotaur just stared down at her as he brushed the rubble off of his snout, completely unfazed.

 _Damn it!_ Fubuki cursed. _It had no effect! I need to try something else…_

She quickly descended to the ground, and began gathering loose piles of rubble using her psychic power. The Minotaur just watched with interest. "Huh, the rocks are floating," he noted.

Once Fubuki had collected what she needed, she brought her arms forward and crossed them in her usual form. " _Hell Storm!_ " she cried.

Naturally, all of the rubble immediately flew at the monster, pelting him right in chest. Minotaur watched this for a second, before slowly making his way forward.

 _What!?_ Fubuki screamed in her head. _This has no effect either!? Grr…I need to hit him harder! Faster!_

Fubuki picked up the pace. The rubble was now hitting the Minotaur at an incredible speed. Nevertheless, it didn't seem to have an effect on the approaching monster.

Once he was close enough, Minotaur simply grinned down at her. "Did you think that this would be enough to damage me?" he taunted. With a wicked laugh, the monster drew back his arm.

 _Oh shit!_ Fubuki instantly raised a shield around herself just as Minotaur's arm came crashing down. The force of the attack sent her flying. She eventually slammed into one of the nearby buildings.

Heavily panting, Fubuki lifted her force field. She then lowered herself down to the ground. "Damn it, I'm starting to run out of energy, and I haven't even done any damage yet…"

The Minotaur just curiously stared at her. "That's weird…how did she protect herself against my attack?"

Fubuki quickly recovered and brought her arms forward again. It was time to change tactics. Using the full strength of her psychic power, she held the Minotaur in place.

The monster simply glanced down at his now frozen body. "Hmm?"

With a deep breath, Fubuki slowly lifted him into the air. She immediately clenched her teeth as a bead of sweat slid down her face. _Shit, this guy is a lot heavier than that stupid Minoceros!_

The Minotaur, on the other hand, looked rather amused. "What's this? Now _I'm_ floating!"

Fubuki glared at him. She was sick of hearing that monster make fun of her attacks. Using her intense concentration, Fubuki swiped both arms downward. The monster was instantly hurled into the ground.

"Oomph!" it grunted.

Once that was finished, Fubuki started panting again. She was almost at her limit already. She wouldn't be able to take much more.

Not surprisingly, the Minotaur just slowly climbed out of the small crater that had been created under the force of his weight. He stretched his muscles as he walked. "Well, that was fun, I guess. Do you have anything else?"

Fubuki clenched her teeth again. The situation was looking bad. Not only was she nearly out of energy, but the monster was almost completely unharmed. It seemed like the Demon level threat was just too much for her to handle.

Fubuki glanced behind her for a second. She considered calling for Eyelashes and Mountain Ape to assist her, but she quickly dismissed it. She knew better. Even if the two of them did come to help, it wouldn't make a difference. The Minotaur was just too strong.

Fubuki then shook her head in order to clear her thoughts. _No, I can't ask for help. I need to handle this by myself. That's what I'm supposed to do…right, Saitama?_

Fubuki suddenly stood up straight and clenched her fists. She was unexpectedly filled with determination. _I have a plan…_

"Come on, let's finish this," she told her opponent.

"Oh, it's time to finish already?" asked the Minotaur with a laugh. "Alright then, if that's what you want. Here I come!"

The Minotaur immediately began charging at her, just as Fubuki had predicted. As he rapidly approached, Fubuki used her powers to reach out behind the Minotaur and grab ahold of his dangling tail. Without warning, she yanked on it.

"YEEOW!" the Minotaur cried as he froze in pain. He went to reach behind him, hoping to sooth his aching tail.

At that moment, Fubuki followed up with another attack. " _Psychic Strike!_ " she cried as she made a chopping motion with her hand. In response, the Minotaur was instantly hit on the back of his neck. He squealed in pain before falling flat on his stomach.

Fubuki didn't stop there. By bringing her hands together, the ground surrounding the Minotaur rose up and effectively clamped together, crushing the beast inside.

 _Time to finish it!_ she told herself. Without hesitating, Fubuki began lifting up piles of rubble again. She finished organizing the rocks in the air just as the Minotaur rose off the ground. Fubuki swiftly closed her fists.

" _Hell Storm: Elliptical Orbit!_ "

The two rings of debris immediately started spinning on command and closed in on the Minotaur. Fubuki could hear him grunting as the rubble pummeled his body from head to toe. After doing this for a few seconds, Fubuki released her grasp.

"And, _Hell Cluster!_ " she cried, closing her fists again. This time the rubble flew straight at the monster's bruised body and crushed him. The Minotaur could feel every part of his body being roughly squeezed. Small amounts of blood flew out of his wounds as the rocks pushed into him.

With a breath of finality, Fubuki dropped her arms to her sides. The rubble quickly followed suit and dropped to the ground. As she tried to catch her breath, she desperately glanced up at what was left of her opponent. The Minotaur was standing still as blood slowly trickled out of his now open wounds. He didn't move.

 _Was…was that enough?_ she wondered as she watched him.

To her dismay, the Minotaur suddenly grunted and gave a small snort. He then looked over to her with a grin. "Hmph, that hurt, but it still wasn't enough to do anything."

At that moment, Fubuki felt like dropping to her knees out of defeat. However, she actually just stood completely still. She stared up at her opponent, frozen stiff.

 _It's over_ she realized. _It's my loss…_

The Minotaur happily continued grinning down at her as he slowly approached. "Well, witch lady, or whatever the hell you are…it's been fun and all, but I think it's time we _really_ finished this, don't you?"

And with that, the monster raised his arm up to the side before swinging it back down. Without thinking, Fubuki instinctively used what little strength she had left to create a barrier. The monster's fist roughly slammed into the barrier from the side, and consequently shattered it.

As Fubuki watch her shield dissolve, the force of the attack sent her flying into a nearby tree. Her back was knocked directly into the trunk, causing pain to surge throughout her body. "AHHHHH!" she screamed.

This horrible noise immediately caught the attention of her nearby men. "Miss Blizzard!" they shouted out of worry. As Fubuki dropped to the ground, they quickly began to run to her aid.

It was no use, however, as the Minotaur was already right on top of her. "Oh, don't tell me you're done already," he said with a sneer. "I still want to have some more fun. Hmm…what to do…"

The Minotaur's face suddenly lit up. "Oh, I know! How about I lift you into the air, just like what you did to me? After that, it will be your turn to fall into the ground. What do you say?"

Fubuki weakly looked up at him. "Screw you," she muttered.

"I'll take that as a yes!" the monster shouted as he effortlessly grabbed Fubuki. Without hesitating, the monster launched the esper high into the air with a simple swing of his arm.

As Fubuki rose up into the sky, she winced in pain. _Ugh…I'm completely drained…I can't do anything at this point. I'm just going to end up falling straight back down. I'm doomed…_

As her body twisted through the air, Fubuki took a moment to consider her own words.

 _No…we're all doomed. None of us can stop that monster, not even if we were to work together. It's hopeless; he's going to kill us all._

Fubuki closed her eyes for a second. _You were right, Saitama. The whole point of forming my Blizzard Group, the whole point of gathering underlings to work beneath me…it was destined to fail, all of it…We couldn't even save ourselves…we were…completely useless…_

A single tear formed inside of Fubuki's eye. It slowly slid down her face.

 _I'm so weak…_

Fubuki suddenly felt a lurch as she began falling back down to the street below. Her body rapidly began to pick up speed as it descended. Fubuki squeezed her eyes shut as she drew close.

 _This is it!_ she thought hopelessly.

However, to Fubuki's surprise, she didn't end up smacking right into the street. Instead, she had landed safely in someone's outstretched arms. Somebody had caught her. Fubuki slowly opened her eyes once she realized this. She looked up to see who was holding her.

It was… _Saitama_?

The bald hero glanced down at her with a smile. "Hey."

Fubuki was confused. She weakly looked up to her savior. "Saitama…what are you doing here?"

Saitama simply continued smiling. "I heard you guys had a monster in the area. I came over to help."

"You did?" asked Fubuki, hardly believing this sudden turn of events. "And you got here just now?"

Saitama gave her a weird look. "Yeah…"

Fubuki lightly smiled to herself. "Saitama…your timing…really _sucks_ …"

As Saitama listened, he quickly frowned as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. _Oh shit, what exactly does she mean by that? Does she know that I was actually here the entire time watching her fight? Uh oh…_

Now it was Fubuki's turn to give him a weird look. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Are you alright?"

Saitama quickly snapped out of it. "Er, yeah, everything's fine. What was that you said about my timing? Did you say that it sucked? Huh, yeah, I guess it does! Ah ha ha ha…"

Fubuki continued staring at him. "You're acting kind of weird," she noted. "I was only joking…"

Saitama's expression immediately lit up. "Oh, right! I knew that! Very funny, ha ha ha…"

Saitama then breathed a sigh of relief. _So she actually didn't know! Phew! I dodged a bullet on that one. If she had actually known that I was just sitting around the entire time, she would have been pissed. I guess I lucked out…_

"Hey, who's the baldy?" asked the nearby Minotaur. Apparently, he had been silently watching the duo interact with each other.

Saitama looked up at him. "I'm Saitama. I'm a hero for fun."

"A hero?" repeated the Minotaur. "Well, it looks like you're in luck, witch lady. This baldy here showed up just in time to save you! Isn't that cute?"

At that moment, Fubuki suddenly realized that Saitama was still safely holding her in his arms. She immediately wanted to be let down, but she knew that she was in no condition to move. Instead, she just sat still as she silently started to blush.

 _What the hell?_ she wondered as she hid her face. _Why am I blushing right now?_

Saitama, on the other hand, just ignored the beast's comment. "Hold on there, Tauros. I'll be over to fight you in just a minute."

The Minotaur gave the bald hero a strange look. "Tauros? My name is Minotaur!"

"Whatever," Saitama mumbled as he turned away. He quickly noticed Mountain Ape, who stood nearby with several other members of the Blizzard Group. "Hey, can you come and take Fubuki? I need to take care of this guy behind me."

Mountain Ape looked startled for a second, but he quickly gave a nod. He then ran over to collect his leader.

"Be gentle," said Saitama as he carefully handed the girl over. "She had a rough fight."

Once Fubuki was safely in his arms, Mountain Ape looked down at her with worry. "Are you okay, Miss Blizzard?" he asked as several other Group members surrounded them.

"I'm fine," she muttered. "Just a little banged up is all."

"Well, don't worry, we'll get you treated as soon as we can," Mountain Ape assured her.

"Thank you," she said faintly. After that, she turned to look at Saitama. He was now approaching the beast.

"Alright, I'm ready to go now," he said with a blank face.

The Minotaur just stared down at the man before he burst out laughing. "AH HA HA HA HA! Oh man! This ought to be good!"

Saitama just remained silent as he calmly wiped the fresh spit off of his face.

Meanwhile, Mountain Ape and the remaining members of the Blizzard Group had become aware of the impending battle. With his number one concern being his leader's safety, he quickly looked down at her. "Come on, Miss Blizzard. We need to get you out of here."

Fubuki glanced at him for a second before shaking her head. "Don't bother; the fight's already over."

Mountain Ape looked confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"This fight is over," she repeated. "Saitama has already won."

"I don't understand," he said as he looked up to watch the fight. "Mr. Caped Baldy hasn't even done anything yet."

"Just watch," Fubuki instructed him.

"BWA HA HA!" the Minotaur continued laughing. "Do you really think you have a chance, little man? AH HA HA HA!"

Saitama glanced off to the side as he started picking around in his ear. "Man, that laugh is annoying…"

The Minotaur stifled his laughter as he grinned at his opponent. "Alright, enough of this joking around. Let's fight."

Saitama looked at him. "Oh, are you finally done wetting yourself, Tauros?"

The Minotaur's grin turned into a frown. "Who the hell is Tauros?" he demanded.

"You are."

"My name is Minotaur!"

"Okay…"

"I am the official leader of the-"

"Alright, whatever!" Saitama suddenly shouted at him. "Just shut up and fight me already!"

A vein appeared on the Minotaur's forehead. "Why you little…" The monster raised up a fist. "Take this!"

With one swift movement, Saitama leaped forward and punched the monster in the face. The Minotaur's head immediately burst into an explosion of blood. The now limp body of the beast simply fell to the ground with a loud thud. Saitama smoothly landed next to it.

Saitama then turned around to meet the shocked faces of the Blizzard Group. "There, it's taken care of," he stated.

There was an awed silence for a moment, before the entire Group erupted into cheers. "Thank you, Caped Baldy!" they yelled. "You're amazing!"

Saitama's mood sank a little bit when he heard his official hero name. "Hey, do you have to call me by that name?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

As the Group continued cheering, Mountain Ape looked down at his leader with a smile. "Wow, you were right, Miss Blizzard. It turns out that Mr. Caped Baldly really did have the fight under control."

"Of course he did," said Fubuki, suddenly frowning. She then glanced at Saitama with an unsatisfied look. She secretly gave a sigh. "He always does…"

It was almost unfair, how she had struggled against a powerful monster like that just to end up watching Saitama destroy it effortlessly. She assumed, if anything, that this situation just went to show the difference in strength between them. Even if Fubuki held the higher rank, and had more power underneath her, it did not matter. In the end, Saitama was still the better hero. He could do what she could not. In all honesty, Fubuki had really just been there to stall for time. That was it. And now, as she sat there and stared at the bald hero that stood before her, she couldn't help but wonder:

 _What was the point?_

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Genos walked into his master's apartment, carrying a large box in his hands. He kicked the front door shut behind him before making his way down the hall. Upon arriving in the living room, he found Saitama silently laying on the floor, watching television.

"Hey, Sensei," Genos called to him, "the Hero Association just sent us this package."

"Oh?" said Saitama, glancing over to his disciple. "More fan mail?"

"It must be," said Genos as he set the box down on the table. "That would make sense, considering that big threat you took out the other day. Do you want to look through it?"

The bald hero considered this for a moment. "Sure, why not?" he asked as he sat up. "Maybe I'll actually get some decent appreciation this time."

"Aye, let's hope for the best," said Genos as he tore the box open. "Oh, what's this?" he asked curiously, reaching inside. He pulled out an envelope and stared at it.

"What is it?" asked Saitama.

"Oh, of course," said Genos, realizing what it was. "It's a letter from the Hero Association. They must have raised your rank again."

"Really?" asked Saitama, sounding a little excited. "What is it now?"

"Let's see," said Genos as he opened the letter. "It looks like you've risen from B-Class Rank 7 to B-Class Rank 4. It's not a huge jump, but it's something."

"Hmm, not bad" said Saitama as he looked up at the ceiling. "Fubuki did say that it wouldn't be long before I ended up surpassing her in rank."

"I don't doubt it," said Genos as he put the letter off to the side. "You're too powerful to remain in B-Class your whole life. Anyways, how about some fan mail?"

"Yes please," said Saitama with a smile. He had always secretly enjoyed this part of being a hero.

Genos began sorting through the mail, calmly tossing each letter that was addressed to his master straight to him. Saitama did not hesitate to begin opening them. A lot of them contained messages thanking the Caped Baldy for saving them from some type of disaster within the last few weeks. Included in that was a good majority of letters that involved thanking him for recently saving their city from the Minotaur attack. And, as always, there were a couple of letters from people that still wanted him to quit being a hero.

 _Seriously, when are these people ever going to get a life?_ he wondered as he tossed one such letter away.

He continued looking through his mail when a certain one caught his interest. "Huh, that's weird," he said.

"What is it, Sensei?" asked Genos, coming over to take a look.

"This letter is addressed to me personally," he said, holding it up so that the cyborg could see.

"To Saitama…" Genos read out loud.

"Every other letter has been addressed to the Caped Baldy," Saitama explained as he brought the letter back down. "I wonder who could have sent this?"

"Open it and find out," Genos instructed him.

Saitama did as he was told He quickly read the short message that was contained within.

"Thank you for saving us."

Genos was silent for a moment. "No name?" he asked.

"Nope," said Saitama, still looking it over. "It's just a thank you note."

"Hmm," mumbled Genos as he considered this. "Say, didn't you get a fan letter like that before?"

Saitama gave him a nod. "Yeah, but back then it was from Licenseless Rider."

"I think this one might be similar," Genos explained. "I think somebody that knows you might have sent this."

"Well, that would certainly explain why they used my name," Saitama said as he looked down at the letter again. "Who would have sent it though?"

"Hmm," said Genos, thinking hard. "You saved Fubuki a few days ago, didn't you? Perhaps she sent it."

"Really? Fubuki?" asked Saitama as he looked up.

"What? You don't think it was her?"

"Well, it's possible, I guess," said Saitama with a shrug. "I don't know, I just never really thought that Fubuki was the thankful type. She doesn't seem like the kind of person that would do something like this."

"Maybe she just really appreciated your help and wanted to let you know, Sensei," said Genos positively.

Saitama remained silent for a moment as he looked over the letter one more time.

 _Thank you for saving us._

"I guess so," he replied.

* * *

Fubuki's eyelids drooped as she stared down at her dinner. She was mindlessly poking her fork at it, not really making any attempt to eat the meal.

It was currently dinnertime, and she was sitting at the head of the Blizzard Group's dining table. Surrounding her on both sides sat the entirety of her group. A lot of them were bruised and bandaged after the attack the other day, but they were all making steady recoveries. Despite their injuries, however, they appeared to be enjoying themselves. In fact, many of them were in good spirits and laughing merrily.

Fubuki, on the other hand, was feeling rather depressed. A huge weight had been hanging over her the last few days, and it really bothered her. She just frowned as she continued playing with her food.

 _What's the point?_ she wondered.

Off to her right, Eyelashes began eyeing Fubuki with concern. "Is something wrong, Miss Blizzard? You've hardly touched your food."

Fubuki glanced at him for a second before giving a sigh. "I've been thinking about something lately…"

"What is it?" asked Mountain Ape from her left. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really…over the past few days, I've kind of come to a conclusion about something." Fubuki looked up at the both of them. "It's about our Group."

"You have an announcement to make?" asked Eyelashes, trying to follow along.

Fubuki sat still for a moment before giving a small nod.

"Hey, everyone quiet down!" Mountain Ape shouted down the table. "Miss Blizzard has an announcement to make!"

The room immediately went silent as each face turned towards Fubuki out of curiosity. Fubuki looked back at them before slowly rising out of her seat.

"Listen up, everyone," she said quietly. "Lately, I've come to an important decision concerning our Blizzard Group, and I need to let you all know what's going to happen."

"What is it, Miss Blizzard?" asked Lily, effectively voicing the question that was on everyone's mind.

Fubuki paused for a second before giving another sigh. She then looked back up with a serious expression on her face.

"I'm going to disband the Blizzard Group."

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter! Man, it was kind of long. It's the longest chapter I've ever written, in fact! Nice, huh?**

 **Anyways, a quick note on Saitama's nickname for the Minotaur: "Tauros". Tauros is a Pokemon that is based off of a bull, so I thought that it would be a fitting title for the monster. Go look it up if you are unfamiliar. By the way, I can easily imagine Saitama being a fan of Pokemon. Can't you? XD**

 **Other than that, the chapter is pretty straightforward. In the next chapter, we'll delve into why Fubuki has come to such a sudden decision concerning her Blizzard Group. And of course, we'll have to find out what Saitama thinks about it ;)**

 **And yeah, that's it for now! Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter! It's always appreciated! See you next time!**


	5. Idiot

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 5 – Idiot

 _The next day…_

It was a bright, sunny day outside. The weather was warm and inviting, and many of the citizens in Z-City were currently outside enjoying it. Meanwhile, Saitama and Genos were inside simply doing the usual. Saitama was laying on the couch reading a manga volume while Genos was busy doing random chores. It was nothing short of typical for these two.

The morning passed on in quiet peacefulness like this. Just as the sun was starting to reach the middle of the sky, Saitama looked up from his book. "Man, it sure is rare to get some peace and quiet around here," he noticed.

"This is rather odd," agreed Genos. "By this point, there's usually a monster attack or something that disturbs the city."

"Maybe they all decided to take the day off?" wondered Saitama.

"What? Do you really think that monsters take time off, Sensei?"

"Of course," he replied. "Everyone works hard in order to rack up some vacation time. Why should monsters be any different?"

Genos's eyes widened upon hearing this. He instantly whipped out a notebook and began writing down every word. "You know, Sensei, sometimes your wisdom is truly astonishing."

Saitama gave the cyborg a weird look. "Uh, yeah, sure…"

The bald hero then gave a small smile as he went back to reading his volume. "In any case, it looks like we get the day off too. We'll finally get to just sit back, relax, and enjoy our-"

"HEY CAPED BALDLY!" somebody suddenly screamed from outside the apartment. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Saitama began looking around. "Huh? Is someone calling for me?"

Genos looked at the front door with a glare. "It's coming from outside, Sensei."

Before long, the shouting continued. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"COME OUT HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

Saitama just gave a sigh as he closed his volume. "Looks like I spoke too soon," he mumbled as he got to his feet.

"Sensei, should I go and take care of the problem?" asked Genos, sounding edgy.

"No, that's not necessary," said Saitama, immediately assuming that Genos was planning a mass genocide for whoever was waiting out front. "They're calling for me, anyway. Let's just go out and see what's going on."

Genos gave a nod. "Yes, Sensei!"

Saitama opened the front door and walked out onto the balcony. Genos followed behind him. They then glanced down to the parking lot in front of the building. To their surprise, a large group of people dressed in black were standing there shouting up at them.

"Hey, Genos," said Saitama amongst the noise, "aren't those Fubuki's men?"

"Yes," he replied, "that would be the Blizzard Group."

"CAPED BALDY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" screamed one of the men at the front.

"WE'VE GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

"HURRY UP, YOU BASTARD!"

"They seem to be rather upset with you, Sensei," Genos noted.

"Huh, that's weird," said Saitama calmly. "They seemed pretty happy with me the other day when I took out that Tauros guy."

Genos clenched his teeth and he tightly grasped the railing in front of him. "Why those ungrateful little…How dare they insult Sensei after everything he's done-"

Saitama put a hand on his disciple's shoulder. "It's fine, Genos. Let's just go see what they want."

Genos looked into his master's eyes. There was no hate there. He was completely calm. "Sensei, your patience is truly admirable," he told the amazing man before him.

"Mmhmm," said Saitama as he started making his way down the stairs. Once they reached the parking lot, the two heroes walked up to where the howling Blizzard Group was waiting for them.

"Alright, here I am," he said plainly. "What's up?"

In response, the Group just glared at him. They soon began clenching their fists as they raised their voices once more.

"DAMN YOU, CAPED BALDY!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, YOU BASTARD!"

Saitama reached up and nonchalantly began picking around the inside of his ear. "Care to tell me what you're all so angry about first?"

"Yes, you better explain yourselves!" Genos suddenly shouted as he threw the Group a deadly glare. "How dare you yell at Sensei like that! I'm going to destroy you all if you don't start talking!"

The Blizzard Group immediately went silent and many of them screamed out of fear. "Don't hurt us!" they cried in unison. By the look of things, it seemed like they weren't quite ready to stand up to a threat from an S-Class hero.

Saitama just sighed as he shook his head. Genos was overreacting again. He slowly looked up and noticed Eyelashes and Mountain Ape standing off to the side, looking displeased. He immediately recognized them. "Hey, you're like Fubuki's right hand men, right?" he asked them. "Can you tell me why she has decided to assemble the Blizzard Group outside our apartment?"

The whole parking lot went silent for a moment. Eyelashes and Mountain Ape simply stared at Saitama with a frown. Eventually, they just bowed their heads and looked away.

"Miss Blizzard didn't order us to do this," said Eyelashes quietly.

"And we're not the Blizzard Group anymore, either," Mountain Ape mumbled.

Saitama and Genos gave the two men a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?" asked the cyborg.

Eyelashes glanced up at them again before giving a sigh. He then looked back to the ground. "Miss Blizzard…has officially decided to _disband_ the Blizzard Group…"

There was silence for a moment before Saitama and Genos actually registered what the man had just said. "Wait, what!?" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Wow…I don't believe it," said Genos.

"She really disbanded her Group!?" asked Saitama.

Eyelashes paused before giving a small nod.

As Saitama watched, his mouth fell open out of shock. _Damn, I didn't think that she would take my advice that seriously!_ he thought to himself. _It looks like she really gave up on her subordinates!_

"And that's not all," Mountain Ape continued as he crossed his arms. "Miss Blizzard has also decided…to _quit_ being a hero…"

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a second!" Saitama shouted as he waved his hands back and forth. "Fubuki did what now!?"

Even Genos seemed particularly surprised to hear this. "Fubuki is giving up on being a hero?"

"That's right," said Mountain Ape, looking away.

"What? But…why?" asked Saitama, completely lost.

Eyelashes looked up at the bald hero once more. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "It's because of you."

"What? Me?" asked Saitama. "What did I do?"

Mountain Ape stared at the man for a second before giving a sigh. "You're too strong," he said plainly. "After witnessing your strength on several different occasions, Miss Blizzard came to the conclusion that she can no longer compete with you. You made her feel inferior."

"Miss Blizzard now says that she no longer sees any point in being a hero," Eyelashes continued. "She said that she was too weak to make any difference around here. She even claimed that you could just take her place, since you're so much more capable."

"That's right. Miss Blizzard said that she is no longer needed as long as the Hero Association has you, so she decided to quit."

"And she also decided to disband our Group while she was at it," Eyelashes finished with another sigh. "And here we are."

The whole parking lot went silent after this. The members that made up what was once the Blizzard Group looked like they were starting to fight back tears. They were soon throwing Saitama dirty looks again.

"Th-this is all your fault, Caped Baldy!" one of them choked.

"You've ruined our Group!" another shouted.

"Pay for your sins!"

Genos clenched his teeth as he listened to the insults start rolling in. "Tch, Sensei, do you want me to-"

Genos suddenly paused as he caught the look on his master's face. "Sensei?"

At the moment, Saitama looked rather grumpy. He was staring off into the distance with a scowl. After a few seconds, Saitama just gave a sigh as he slowly brought a palm to his face.

"What an idiot," he mumbled.

Everyone immediately went silent, trying to catch what the bald hero was saying.

"And I finally thought that she had started to get it too," Saitama continued. "But no, it looks like she completely missed the point." He released another sigh. "I guess this is partly my fault…"

He then lowered his hand and glanced over to Eyelashes and Mountain Ape. "Where is Fubuki at now?" he asked in a serious tone.

The two underlings were silent for a moment, before Eyelashes decided to speak up. "She's still back at headquarters, thinking things over…"

"More like sulking…" Mountain Ape muttered.

Saitama just gave a nod as he turned away. "Fine, wait right here," he ordered them. "I'll go sort this mess out."

Upon hearing this, the Blizzard Group immediately perked up. "What? You will?" asked Eyelashes.

"What exactly are you going to do?" asked Mountain Ape curiously.

"I'm just going to talk some sense into her," Saitama replied without looking back. He then began walking away.

Genos simply watched him leave with a look of complete admiration. "Sensei, you are such a kind person…"

He continued watching the bald hero depart before he suddenly adopted a serious expression. He quickly turned to face the Blizzard Group. "Hey, don't you realize what a selfless thing Sensei is doing for all of you!? Show some appreciation!"

The Blizzard Group simply froze as the S-Class hero glared at them. "Er, what do you want us to do?" asked one of the braver members.

"Give a salute, like this!" exclaimed Genos, striking the pose. "And then say, 'Thank you Sensei!'"

Genos paused as he suddenly realized that nobody was following his instruction. He shot them another deadly glare. "DO IT!" he commanded.

"AH!" the Group screamed out of terror.

One second later, each member of the Blizzard Group was standing up straight and saluting Saitama. "Thank you Caped Baldy Sensei!" they cried.

Saitama simply ignored them as his frown grew wider. _So much for my day of relaxation. Ugh…the things I go through for other people…_

* * *

Fubuki was silently standing on the private balcony that connected to her bedroom. She was leaning forward against the railing, with one hand resting against her cheek. She frowned as she looked out at the city.

 _Am I making the right choice?_ she wondered.

After declaring her decision to disband the Blizzard Group last night, Fubuki had mostly been keeping to herself. She felt kind of guilty about the whole thing, and she was beginning to wonder if she had arrived at the right conclusion.

Fubuki suddenly hardened her resolve. _No, it's for the best_ she told herself. _The Blizzard Group doesn't need me. Nobody needs me. Everyone will be fine without me. After all, they'll always have…_

Fubuki paused as an image of the bald hero popped into her head.

 _They'll always have Saitama…_

For some reason, her mood immediately soured. Lately, every time she thought about the man, she became strangely depressed, and she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Stupid baldy," she whispered.

"Hey," someone called out from behind her.

Fubuki immediately whipped around. To her surprise, she found Saitama standing there with a scowl on his face. She was stunned. She had not been expecting him to sneak up behind her like that.

"S-Saitama!?" she exclaimed, a little frightened. "What are you doing here!? H-how did you even get in!?"

Saitama simply continued frowning. "The door was unlocked. I just walked in."

Fubuki slowly put her hand over her heart. "You scared me for a second there…uh, w-what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," he said with a glare. "Is what I've heard true? Are you really going to quit being a hero?"

Fubuki stared at him for a second before giving him a frown of her own. "Oh, so you found out about that, did you? Well, yes, it's true. I'm going to go to the Hero Association tomorrow and tell them that I'm resigning."

Saitama continued glaring at her before he eventually started shaking his head. He then released a stressful sigh. "You really never listen, do you?"

Fubuki gave him a weird look. "What?"

"You've completely missed the point of what I've been trying to tell you. I never suggested that you should quit being a hero. How the hell did you even manage to arrive at that conclusion?"

Fubuki frowned at him for a second before looking away. "It's none of your business," she whispered.

Saitama just ignored her as he crossed his arms. "Tell me," he said in a demanding tone. "Why are you giving up on being a hero?"

Fubuki remained silent for a moment, before she shot him a mild glare. "Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because there's no point!" she shouted.

Saitama suddenly looked upset. "No point?" he repeated.

"Yeah, there's no point! Don't you get it? I'm no good at being a hero! Nobody needs me to save them as long as they have you! You're better than I am! And not only you! There are tons of other people out there who can do the job better than me. You, Genos, my sister…don't you see? I'm outclassed. I'm _inferior_ …"

Fubuki then glanced down to her feet. "I can't do anything right. I can't climb the ranks. I can't defeat all the monsters that threaten to kill me. I couldn't even follow the advice you gave me…I have no idea how to survive on my own. I don't even have the strength to do it. When that Minotaur defeated me, I realized something. I realized that I was incapable of being strong. I was incapable of being the hero that I wanted to be. In the end, I was just a failure…"

Fubuki slowly looked up again. "And now, there's just no point anymore…Don't you understand? I'll never be able to achieve anything that I want to as a hero, so I might as well just give up now…"

Once Fubuki was finished, silence fell between them. Eventually, Saitama just shook his head as he slowly began walking up to the esper. "As if I care about any of that shit!" he shouted fiercely.

Fubuki looked taken aback. "H-huh!?"

Without warning, Saitama just walked right up to her and grabbed ahold of her outstretched hand. He firmly squeezed it before he began shouting at her. "Get a grip, you idiot!"

At that moment, something strange happened. Fubuki froze. For some reason, the instant their hands made contact, her heart had started beating a little faster. And she was also…blushing slightly? And was it possible that time had started to slow down?

Fubuki felt weird. She couldn't breath. Only one single thought both entertained and tortured her as she stood there:

 _He's holding my hand…_

"Hey, are you even listening to me!?" barked an angry Saitama, who was currently glaring at her.

"Huh, what?" asked Fubuki, completely dazed.

"I said get a grip, you idiot! Continue being a hero!"

Fubuki, still feeling a little stunned, gave him an apprehensive look. "W-why should I?"

"Why _shouldn't_ you? I mean, come on! You know that you're not weak! You're just making excuses right now! Just get over yourself already!"

Fubuki was silent for a second. "You…you don't think that I'm weak?"

Saitama vigorously shook his head. "Of course not! I mean, sure, you couldn't take out that stupid Tauros or whatever it was, but that doesn't mean you should just give up! Besides, you don't even need strength right now! You already have something far more valuable!"

Fubuki started to become confused again. "And…what is it?" she asked quietly.

Saitama looked her right in the eye. "You have _potential_ ," he said seriously. "And in this crazy world of heroes and monsters, that's all you really need…"

"Potential?" Fubuki whispered.

Saitama calmed down a little bit as he gave her a response. "That's right. Even if you don't have the strength to defeat your opponent right now, you still have the option to train hard and improve. Even if you can't win today, you can just try again tomorrow."

Saitama then paused as he gave a sigh. "Listen, you have the ability to go really far in this world if you choose to. Do you really just want to let everything go right here and now?"

Fubuki froze upon hearing the unexpected question. "Er, well…"

"What about all of that stuff that you worked so hard to earn? Your rank? Your status? Are you really going to just throw it all away? Is that what you want?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But nothing," Saitama interrupted her. "It sounds like you have your answer."

"I…"

Fubuki closed her mouth. She didn't know what to say.

Saitama just gently let go of her hand as he looked her in the eyes again. "It's too early for you to quit. I've put in too much time trying to help you out; I can't just let it all go to waste. So, for my sake at least, continue being a hero."

Fubuki remained silent. _There he goes again, talking about things that should sound impossible, and yet he still manages to make them sound completely realistic…How can I say no?_

"Okay," she said quietly. "I'll do it."

Saitama gave her a stern glare. "You'll do it?" he asked. "You'll continue being a hero?"

Fubuki nodded. "Yes."

"You won't give up?"

"No, I won't."

"You'll still try to follow my advice?"

"I…I'll try my best…"

Saitama continued glaring at her for a second before softly smiling to himself. "Well, that's good enough for me," he said. "I think you're back on the right track."

The bald hero then turned around, and started to walk away. Before long, however, he paused and turned back around. "Oh, and by the way, you don't have to disband your Group if you don't want to."

Fubuki just stared at him. "Really?"

"Of course not," said Saitama seriously. "I just said that you shouldn't rely on them so much; I didn't say that you had to get rid of them. It's perfectly fine if you want to keep them around. After all, I know that you care about them a lot, right?"

Once again, Fubuki found herself blushing. _H-how does he know about that?_ she wondered.

Saitama simply stared at her for a second before smiling and turning back around. "I thought so. Well, I guess that settles everything for now. I'll just be on my way then…"

Fubuki watched him start to leave before she suddenly decided to call out to him. "Saitama, wait!"

He turned around. "Hmm?"

She looked at him for a second before gently squeezing one of her arms and looking away. "Er, I'm sorry, but I just have to ask this," she said quietly. "Why are you doing this? Why do you keep insisting on helping me out?"

Saitama simply stared at her with a blank expression. "Well…we're friends, right?" he asked innocently. "I think that that is a perfectly good reason. Other than that, I really needed to get rid of that annoying group of people outside my apartment. Now that I'm done here, I can send them back to their home."

Fubuki's eyes widened in realization. She had a feeling she knew who he was talking about. She then gave the bald hero a warm smile. "Thank you, Saitama, for everything. You…you really made me feel better…so thank you…"

As Saitama listened, he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, one last thing," he said. "By any chance, did you send me a thank you note through the mail?"

Fubuki couldn't help it. She could feel herself start to blush again. She looked away. "I…I just wanted to let you know that I appreciated what you did for me and my Group. You really saved us back there. So…thank you, again."

"You're welcome," Saitama replied plainly. "But next time, don't bother going through all of that hassle. Just come say it to my face, alright?"

Fubuki simply smiled at his words. "Will do," she said.

Saitama then returned her smile. "Great, I'll see you later then," he said, turning around for the last time.

And with that, the bald hero walked away, leaving Fubuki all by herself once more. She just stared after him, before silently turning around and looking back out at the city. She continued smiling, thinking back on the conversation they had just had.

"Stupid baldy," she whispered.

* * *

A little while later, Saitama arrived back at his apartment. Not surprisingly, the entirety of the Blizzard Group was still there, anxiously awaiting his return. Genos was the first one to notice him.

"Ah, Sensei, you're back," he said.

"Oh, Mr. Caped Baldy is back!" shouted several members of the Blizzard Group. Eyelashes and Mountain Ape quickly ran up to him.

"Well, what happened?" asked Mountain Ape.

"Did you talk to Miss Blizzard?" asked Eyelashes.

Saitama glanced at them. "It's all sorted out now," he said calmly. "Go home."

"What? Go home?" repeated Mountain Ape.

A spark of hope appeared in Eyelashes' eyes. "Wait, do you mean…?"

Saitama just walked past them. "Fubuki is there waiting for you. Go home."

It took a second for Saitama's words to truly sink in. As soon as they did, the Blizzard Group cheered out of joy. "Thank you, Mr. Caped Baldy! Thank you so much!" they cried.

Saitama soon started climbing the stairs up to his apartment. "Yeah, yeah, just get out of here," he ordered them.

"Yes sir!" they cried once more. Without hesitating, the Group immediately began running down the street. They were going back home.

Saitama just glanced at them before he continued climbing the stairs. "Come on, Genos. Let's try and salvage the rest of our day off."

"Yes Sensei!" shouted the cyborg, following behind him.

* * *

Fubuki was standing in her living room, mindlessly looking around the place. She couldn't help but notice that it was unusually quiet. But that was to be expected, of course. The Blizzard Group that normally filled the room with happy conversation and laughter was gone. They were disbanded. They no longer existed.

Fubuki gave a frown as she gently touched one of the empty chairs. _I miss them…_

To her surprise, Fubuki suddenly heard a noise from outside the room. It was coming from out front, and it sounded like a lot of commotion. The noise grew louder as it also drew closer…

The Blizzard Group burst into the room. They were all wildly looking around for a second before their eyes naturally landed on Fubuki. "Miss Blizzard!" they all cried.

Fubuki's mouth fell open out of shock. "Y-you guys?" she stuttered. "What are you all doing here?"

The Group was silent at first before Eyelashes bravely chose to speak up. "We came back," he said simply.

"You…you guys came back…to me?" asked Fubuki, hardly believing what she was seeing. "But…why?"

Eyelashes gave her a grin. "We've got nowhere else to go."

"This place is our home," Mountain Ape chimed in. "You didn't think that we would just walk away, did you?"

"Wait, I don't understand," said Fubuki, still confused. "I disbanded our Group. I never even said that you could come back. And yet…and yet you all still wanted to anyway?"

This time, the entire Blizzard Group gave her a response back. "Of course!"

As Fubuki stared at them, she just couldn't help but smile. They had all returned to her, even after she had tried to push them away. What had once started out as a group of people that she had pressured into following her had somehow ended up developing a sense of camaraderie between them. It now seemed like nothing could separate them. They were just too attached.

"Er, Miss Blizzard?" asked Eyelashes, calling her attention. "Mr. Caped Baldy claimed that he came to talk to you. Um…have you come to a conclusion on what you're going to do?"

Fubuki stared at him for a second before softly smiling. "I'm going to continue being a hero for now. I no longer plan on quitting."

"I see," he said, his face brightening up. "And what about our Group?"

"We can stay together," she announced clearly. "We don't have to disband."

The entire Group immediately erupted into cheers. "Yes! The Blizzard Group is back!"

"However," Fubuki said loudly, "we're going to have to make some changes. I'm afraid we can't keep on doing what we've been doing."

The Blizzard Group paused. They were listening with their full attention.

Fubuki took a deep breath before continuing. "This last incident with the Minotaur has only made me realize the truth all too well. We can't keep relying on each other in order to get the job done. We each need to learn how to handle situations using only our individual strength. We need to learn how to survive on our own."

Fubuki suddenly paused for second as she realized what she was saying. _What the hell? I sound just like Saitama right now. I'm saying the exact same things that he said to me…I guess his words have actually started to rub off on me…_

She then cleared her thoughts as she looked up again. "Do you guys understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes Miss Blizzard!"

"Will you do your best to follow this advice?"

"Yes Miss Blizzard!"

Fubuki smiled once more. "Good. In that case, I think that we're finally making some good decisions. Let's see if we can handle this moving forward."

And with that, Fubuki turned around and started to walk away. Before long, however, she glanced back to see the smiling faces of her Group looking back at her. "Oh, and by the way," she said offhandedly, "welcome back."

* * *

Later that night, Fubuki suddenly awoke with a start. She sat up and began looking around her room, as if she was searching for something. After a few seconds, the realization came to her. She then gave a tired sigh. It was only a dream.

Fubuki rested her arms in front of her as she glanced down. _That was weird_ she thought to herself. _I just had a dream that Saitama had come over here to see me about something. And for some reason, I was acting all nervous. What the hell was that all about?_

Fubuki let out a big yawn. She was tired. It had been a long day, after all. She had made some important decisions considering her hero career and her Blizzard Group, and the stress of it all had definitely taken its toll. All she wanted to do now was sleep. However, the dream she had just went through was now keeping her curious and awake.

 _I've never had a dream about him before. I wonder why I had one now all of a sudden. Is it because he actually came over to see me today? I guess that makes sense…It's only natural to think about someone after you've seen them recently…_

Fubuki suddenly froze as she realized something. _Wait…what?_

 _Why…why am I blushing right now?_

It was true. Fubuki could feel a small amount of heat rising into her cheeks. She imagined that they must look slightly red at the moment.

Fubuki narrowed her eyes as she glanced down again. _What is this all about? I was only thinking about Saitama…_

Once again, Fubuki paused. _Wait a second…this is just like earlier today. I felt exactly like this when he grabbed my hand. I started feeling nervous and I was blushing uncontrollably…_

 _But…why?_

 _This doesn't make any sense. Why does that stupid baldy make me start acting like this? This has never happened before…so why is it happening now? What is this weird feeling that I get when I start thinking about him? What's wrong with me?_

 _It just doesn't make sense…unless…_

And then, it suddenly hit Fubuki. She knew the answer.

Her eyes widened as she looked down again. She now realized why she had been thinking about the baldy so often lately. She now realized why she had become so nervous when he had grabbed her hand. She now realized why she was blushing at that very moment from just thinking about him. It all made sense. She didn't want to admit it, but she still knew the truth…

 _I…I think I might have a crush on that stupid baldy…_

* * *

 **Wow! This story now has over 100 followers! This is great! Thank you all so much! Thank you to everyone who follows, favorites, and reviews! Your comments have made me very happy! These things always encourage me to keep writing, so thank you very much!**

 **As for the chapter, it looks like this story has finally started going somewhere XD Maybe we'll finally get into some of that Saitama x Fubuki stuff. That's what this story is supposed to be about, right? XD**

 **A small head's up, the next chapter will be** _ **slightly**_ **delayed. I'm going to be writing a special oneshot next, and after that I'll have to write a new chapter for Silver Moon. So yeah…the next chapter for this story will come out just a** _ **little bit**_ **later than normal. That's all. No big deal…right? XD**

 **Next chapter: Fubuki decides to pay Saitama a visit! And ask for a favor while she's at it…Hmm, sounds interesting, right? Please look forward to it! As for this chapter, please feel free to leave a review! I'd really appreciate it! Thank you! See you next time!**


	6. A Favor

**Hey everyone! Remember when I said that this chapter would be slightly delayed? No? Me neither! That's how long ago it was! XD**

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 6 – A Favor

The next morning, Fubuki woke up, got dressed, and rushed downstairs. She soon joined her cheerful newly reformed Blizzard Group at the dining table for breakfast. As soon as she sat down, she began shoveling the food down her throat as fast as she could. It was clear that she was in somewhat of a hurry.

Eyelashes just watched her out of curiosity. "Good morning, Miss Blizzard," he said nonchalantly.

"Morning," she mumbled between bites.

"You seem to be in a rush today," the man noted. "May I ask why?"

"There's somewhere I need to go," she said briefly.

"And where is that?" asked Mountain Ape, joining the conversation.

Fubuki slowly gulped and took a breath before she responded. "Saitama's place," she mumbled.

"Huh? Caped Baldy's place?" repeated Mountain Ape.

Eyelashes now looked as curious as ever. "Why are you going there, Miss Blizzard?"

Fubuki suddenly looked away from them, staring off into nothingness. "Uh, nothing really…I just…have a favor I need to ask of him…"

"A favor?" asked Eyelashes. "Don't you think that Mr. Caped Baldy has done us enough favors by now?"

"Well…yes," admitted Fubuki. "But this is a little different. Consider this a personal request. And besides, I think he owes it to me," she said with a smile.

"Okay…" said Mountain Ape, trying to follow along. "And why exactly are you in such a hurry?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "Maybe I just want to try and catch him before he has to go out and punch some poor monster's head off."

"Hmph, makes sense, I suppose," said Mountain Ape.

"Anyways," said Fubuki, "I kind of came up with this request on the spur of the moment last night, and I want to deal with it as soon as possible while it's still fresh in my mind."

"Fair enough," said Eyelashes as he went back to eating. "Give Mr. Caped Baldy our regards then, won't you?"

"Of course," said Fubuki as she finished her meal. "Well then, I'm off…"

* * *

Saitama was silently laying on his couch, watching television. It was just another typical morning for him, and he was trying to spend his time relaxing in peace. Genos sat on the floor in front of him, quietly looking over some of his notebooks that he had used to record important information. Every once in a while, the cyborg would scribble something down.

Suddenly, the sound of somebody knocking on the door could be heard throughout the apartment. Saitama and Genos just glanced towards the doorway. Saitama then decided to rise to his feet.

"Ugh, somebody is at the door," he complained with a lazy groan.

"Would you like me to get it, Sensei?" offered Genos.

Saitama just dismissed him as he made his way to the door. "No, that's alright. I'll get it. It's my apartment, after all. I just wish that we wouldn't get so many visitors all the time. It gets kind of annoying."

Genos just glanced at his master before he turned around and began wildly scribbling in one of his notebooks. "Sensei has started to develop a grumpy laziness when it comes to answering the door and being visited by people. Could it be a sign of… _old age_!?"

"I'm not that old!" exclaimed Saitama as a vein appeared on his forehead. "And I can hear every word you're saying, you know!"

Genos just stared at him in silence. _Hmm…his hearing is relatively good for an old man. Perhaps it is not old age after all?_

Saitama simply ignored him as the cyborg resumed his scribbling. The bald hero slowly approached the front door before opening it. To his surprise, he found Fubuki standing outside waiting for him.

"Oh, hi Fubuki," he said.

Fubuki just stared at him. "Hello Saitama…"

"Uh, I didn't expect to see you again so soon," Saitama admitted honestly. "Didn't we just talk like yesterday?"

Fubuki immediately looked taken aback. "Er, we did. Why? Is it too soon for me to come visit you? Did…did I do something wrong?"

Saitama started to smile at her joke before he abruptly stopped. Upon taking a close look at Fubuki, he couldn't help but wonder if that really was a joke. She honestly looked a little nervous, like she had indeed just done something wrong.

"Uh…no," said Saitama slowly. "Are you okay, Fubuki? You seem a little out of it."

Fubuki just continued staring at him for a second before shaking her head. "No, I'm fine," she said quickly. She then clenched her teeth as she looked away.

 _Pull yourself together, Fubuki! Stop acting so nervous in front of him! So what if you might have a tiny, harmless, insignificant crush on the baldy? He's not that intimidating! Just be brave! Ask him for that favor!_

Saitama gave her a weird look before eventually shrugging and moving on. "So…what brings you here?" he asked.

Fubuki looked back up at him with a calmed expression. "I need to ask you a favor."

Saitama frowned. "Oh, a favor, huh?"

"That's right."

The bald hero simply looked away. "I'll pass…"

"You haven't even heard what it is yet!"

Saitama just sighed. "Fine, what do you want?"

Fubuki took a deep breath as she clenched her fists. "I want you to teach me."

Upon hearing this, Saitama just blankly stared at the woman. "Teach you?" he repeated. "Teach you what?"

Fubuki bravely looked at him. "I want you to teach me how to be a hero that can survive on her own."

Saitama looked genuinely surprised to hear this. "Oh, so you're finally interested in that, are you?"

"Yes," said Fubuki, watching him. "I've realized that what you said about survival was right. Now, I want to learn exactly what you mean by that. I want you to teach me!"

"I see," said Saitama, trying to follow along. "Can't you just figure out how to do it on your own?"

Fubuki looked a little upset when she heard this. "No. If I did, then don't you think I wouldn't be here right now?"

"I guess not."

"So you'll do it then?" asked Fubuki, sounding hopeful.

Saitama just released another heavy sigh. "Fine," he said.

Fubuki's face instantly lit up when she heard this. She inwardly cheered, happy that she had managed to succeed in making Saitama her teacher. However, to her surprise, Saitama soon turned around and looked back into his apartment. "Hey, Genos," he called.

"Yes Sensei?" came the reply.

"Do me a favor and teach Fubuki about surviving on her own, alright?"

"Yes Sensei!"

"NOW HOLD ON A SECOND!" Fubuki suddenly shouted at the bald man before her.

Saitama slowly turned around. "What?"

"I didn't ask for Genos to teach me! I wanted _you_ to be my teacher!"

"What's wrong with Genos? He seems okay."

"But you're better!" Fubuki insisted.

"Er, I don't know about that," said Saitama as a sweat drop slid down the back of his head. "I mean, I already have Genos as a student, and I haven't managed to teach him a single thing. I don't know if taking you on would be such a good idea…"

Fubuki just stared at him before deciding to do something daring. She reached out and grabbed his hand before firmly squeezing it. It was the exact same thing that he had done to her the day before.

"Listen up!" she barked at him. "You're the one that's always lecturing me about trying to become an independent hero! You told me not to rely on my Group and to try and improve on my own. You've told me this over and over again! And now, when I finally decide to listen and come ask for help, you try to push it on to somebody else!? Are you serious right now!?"

Saitama froze as he stared at her with wide eyes. He didn't know what to say. "Uh…"

"Well, guess what?" Fubuki continued. "I'm not going to let you get away with that! You're going to take some responsibility for putting these ideas in my head! You're going to teach me how to survive on my own, you stupid baldy!"

Fubuki then paused as she clenched her teeth. "Do you understand?"

Saitama remained silent for a while as he watched her. _I have to admit; she has a good argument…_

"Okay, I'll do it," he said.

Fubuki curiously glanced at him. "You will?"

"Yes, I'll try and teach you how to become an independent hero."

Upon hearing the answer that she wanted, Fubuki victoriously grinned. "Good."

After that, silence fell between them. A couple of seconds passed by before Saitama awkwardly pointed at his arm. "Uh, can you let go of my hand now?"

Fubuki paused. _Eh?_

She looked down in horror to see that she was still clinging to the bald hero's hand. Her face immediately broke out in an uncontrollable blush as she gasped. She released his hand and retracted her own as fast as she could. "Sorry!" she shrieked.

"It's fine," said Saitama, clearly unconcerned.

Fubuki just turned away in embarrassment, trying to hide her own face. _Damn it!_ she cursed. _Why does this stupid baldy make me feel this way? Why do I get so flustered around him? He's just a bald idiot!_

And yet, despite her insults, she couldn't help but feel a touch of happiness at having secured him as her new master. He would now be able to directly teach her what she needed to know. And of course, she would also now have the chance to get closer to him…

 _Stop thinking about that!_ she screamed in her thoughts.

Saitama soon interrupted those thoughts with an awkward cough. "Anyways," he said. "Was that all?"

"Huh?" asked Fubuki, turning back to look at him. "Oh, yeah, that was all I wanted to ask."

"Well, alright then," he replied. "I guess I'll contact you later with the details on the training we'll be doing."

"We can't start today?" she asked.

"Well, I kind of need time to think about what exactly I'm going to be teaching you. I don't really have it planned out yet…"

"Oh…"

"Once I do, I'll let you know. We'll meet up in about a week and then we can start your training, okay?"

Fubuki smiled. "Okay, sounds good."

"Good," said Saitama with a blank expression. "I'll see you later then."

"See you," said Fubuki with a tiny wave.

As she turned away, Saitama gently closed the door behind her. He then stood there for a moment before he began sweating profusely.

 _Sh-shit!_ he cursed. _I could barely handle one disciple! Now I have another one!? I'm such a shitty master; I haven't even taught Genos a damn thing! I can't do this! Why do people keep wanting to be my students!? Don't they realize that I have nothing to teach them!?_

 _This is bad…this is really bad! Fubuki is expecting me to give her some super secret training in the art of individual heroism! But how the hell do I do that!? I'm just going to end up disappointing her! And then Genos will realize that I'm a fraud too! And then he'll move out!_

Saitama paused. _Oh…wait…that might not be so bad, actually…_

 _Oh, what am I saying? I promised them both that I would be their master and now I owe it to them! But what am I going to do about Fubuki?_

Saitama stopped his nervous rant as he took a deep breath. _Just calm down, Saitama. You've managed to keep Genos around for this long without screwing up. How hard can teaching Fubuki be as well? Plus, I have plenty of time to come up with a plan. I told her we'd meet up in about a week, right? That's fine. I'll definitely have something figured out by then…_

 _Yeah, definitely…_

* * *

 _One week later…_

Fubuki followed behind Saitama through the streets of Z-City. It was currently evening, and the sun was just now starting to set. As they walked, Saitama stared ahead with a straight face while Fubuki glanced at him curiously from behind.

"Where exactly are we going, Saitama?" she asked.

"You'll see when we get there," he replied mysteriously.

Fubuki just frowned at his response. She couldn't help but wonder why he was keeping their destination a secret. It had been just that morning when the bald hero had finally contacted Fubuki. He told her that he had settled on some plans for training and that they should meet up that night. Once she had arrived at his apartment, they had departed for a different location with no explanation given. And now here they were, walking through the streets in silence.

After a few minutes, the bald hero stopped in front of an incredibly large structure. He then turned around to look at Fubuki. "Here we are," he said plainly.

Fubuki just looked up as her eyes widened. Before her stood a gigantic rock formation that apparently lay on the edge of the city. Upon narrowing her eyes, Fubuki could spot a severely long staircase that led up to a building nearly all the way at the top. She was almost rendered speechless. "W-what is this?" she sputtered.

"This is where we're going to be training," he replied calmly.

"You mean, up there!? All the way at the top!?"

"Yep."

"But, what is this place, exactly?" asked Fubuki as she looked around. She soon stopped once she spotted a sign. It read, 'Bang's Dojo'.

Fubuki immediately looked back up again. "Wait a second, this is Bang's place!?"

"That's right," said Saitama.

"Why are we here!?"

"For training."

Fubuki stopped shouting for a second as she gave Saitama a scowl. "Hmm, you're not still trying to pass me off to another teacher are you? You promised that you would teach me yourself."

Saitama just shook his head. "No, I'm not trying to get rid of you," he replied honestly.

"Then why would you bring us here?" she persisted.

"Er, well…" Saitama paused a sweat drop slid down his head. His voice then dropped down to that of a whisper. "It was kind of the only place I could think of…"

"What?" asked Fubuki, barely hearing a word.

"Just forget it," said Saitama, shaking his head some more. "I talked to Bang earlier and he said we could use the dojo for training, so I figured we might as well go with it."

Fubuki just crossed her arms. "Hmph, fine, I guess…"

Saitama just sighed as he looked away. _Sheesh, what a picky student. Genos would have been thrilled to come here and train with me…Oh well, at least she's different from him. I'd hate to have to deal with TWO of that cyborg…I can barely handle one as it is…_

His thoughts were soon interrupted when Fubuki spoke back up. "How are we going to get up there? Do we really have to climb all these stairs?"

Saitama simply shrugged. "Looks like it."

Fubuki looked at the nearly endless staircase once more and sighed. "Ugh, forget that," she said. "If it's alright with you, I think I'd rather just fly."

And with that, Fubuki slowly rose into the air using her psychic powers. She levitated above the bald hero for a moment before pointing a thumb at the building behind her. "Want a lift?" she offered.

"No thanks," said Saitama, watching her. "I'll just take the stairs."

Fubuki glanced at him for a second before shrugging. "Very well, suit yourself. I'll meet you at the top," she said as she took off.

Fubuki slowly rose through the air, glancing at the cliffside as she went. _Hmm, this sure is some interesting scenery for a city…But still, why are we here? Did we really have to come to this stupid dojo? Who knows_ she thought with a frown.

A few seconds later, Fubuki arrived at the top of the stairway. Once her feet were planted firmly on the ground, she turned around and looked back down. If she squinted, she could just barely make out the bottom where the stairs began.

"Sheesh, who would ever want to climb something like this?" she said distastefully.

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke out from behind her. "You know, it's not that bad actually."

"Huh!?" gasped Fubuki, worriedly twisting around upon hearing an unexpected voice. It had caught her off guard and made her jump a little. As she turned around, she accidently lost her footing and started to fall backwards. She was about to tumble down the stairs…

However, just as she began to scream in terror, a hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm. The hand secured it's hold on Fubuki, keeping her in place. She then felt her feet land safely on the steps beneath her. She slowly looked up.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a plain-looking Saitama.

"Saitama?" she gasped. "How did you… _when_ did you get up here!?"

"A few seconds ago. I just ran up the stairs."

Fubuki turned around and glanced at all of the steps she had been about to tumble down. "That's ridiculous," she mumbled. "You just ran…all of these?"

"Yeah," he replied calmly as he pulled her into a more upright position. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, that's-"

Fubuki paused as she glanced down at her arm. Saitama still had his hand clasped onto it. At that moment, Fubuki couldn't help it. She could feel her cheeks turning red again.

 _He's touching me…_

Eyes widening, Fubuki suddenly tried to come to her senses. "Ah, let go of me!" she shrieked. She then went on to rip her arm free of his grasp. "What are you doing!?"

Saitama looked stunned for a second. "Oh, did I grab your arm to hard or something? Sorry, I don't really know my own strength sometimes. I try to keep it under control, but in tense situations it can end up slipping."

Fubuki just looked dumbfounded at Saitama's apology. She was soon blushing harder than ever. "Er, no, it's not that…"

Saitama gave her a weird look. "What? Did you not want me to save your life? Or did you feel like you had it under control?"

Fubuki frantically waved her hands back and forth. "No, I just didn't feel comfortable when you…er, I mean, uh…never mind…"

Saitama raised an eyebrow. "Never mind?"

Fubuki looked away as she held her arm. "Yeah, just forget it. Thanks for saving me."

"Uh, sure thing," said Saitama as he turned around. He then stared off with wide eyes. _What a weirdo…_

Meanwhile, Fubuki just smiled softly to herself. _What a sweetheart…_

* * *

A little bit later, Saitama and Fubuki walked into Bang's Dojo only to find the old man himself standing in the front room. "Ah, Saitama and Miss Blizzard! I've been waiting for you! Welcome, welcome."

"Hey Bang," said Saitama casually with a wave. "Look, if it's alright with you, we're just going to get right to it. See you later."

Bang watched the bald hero begin walking off for a second before he angrily shouted at him. "Hey now, where do you think you're going!?"

Saitama innocently turned around. "To train."

"To train!?" repeated Bang. "What kind of nonsense is this!? Who said that you could just waltz in here and begin training!?"

"But you said we could train here," said Saitama as another sweat drop slid down his head.

"Yes, but not without passing my dojo's test first!"

Fubuki, who had remained silent up to this point, spoke up. "There's a test?"

Bang glanced over to her. He then took a deep breath before folding his arms behind his back. "That's right. You see, I can't just let anybody come in here and use the dojo for free. I have to make sure that those who come in are _qualified_. Therefore, I have them attempt to pass an entry test beforehand."

"I see," said Fubuki, trying to follow along. "So then you expect Saitama and I to take this test before we train?"

"Well, that is somewhat correct," said Bang with a straight face. "You see, Saitama has already proven his strength on multiple occasions. To reject him at this point would be nothing but disgraceful and insulting. However, when it comes to you, Miss Blizzard, I know not what you are capable of. I wish to see you pass my test before I allow you to use my dojo for your own recreation."

Saitama just sighed as he listened. "Old man, is this really necessary?"

"My dojo, my rules," he replied.

Fubuki just rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll take the test. What is it?"

Bang slightly smiled at her. "Heheh, the test is that you must defeat my best student in combat!"

Fubuki's eyes narrowed. "Hmm, I see…"

Bang turned around. "Charanko, get out here!"

The scrawny disciple known as Charanko slowly walked in to the room. "Yes, Sensei? What do you need?" he asked politely.

Bang gestured over to Fubuki. "Miss Blizzard here would like to use our dojo for training, so she must take our test. Please, show her what our dojo is made of."

"S-seriously?" asked Charanko, his face lighting up. "Okay, I'll show her what I've got!"

The boy then rushed into the middle of the room and took up a fighting stance. Fubuki just stood across from him and raised her arms. She was not sure what to expect from him, but she would give it her all…

"Everybody ready?" asked Bang as he raised an arm. He soon swung it back down towards the floor. "Begin!"

Fubuki instantly crossed her arms as Charanko ran at her. Using her psychic powers, she grabbed the boy by the ankle. She then lifted him up into the air foot first before slamming him down on the ground. After that, she proceeded to secure holds on both of his legs and arms, and began forcing them back behind his body. She then-

"Ah, I give!" Charanko suddenly cried.

Fubuki instantly loosened her stance and almost fell forward when she heard this. _S-so fast!_

As Charanko pathetically began gasping for air, Bang just hung his head in shame. "Er, you pass the test," he whispered.

Fubuki simply stood there, completely dumbfounded. "You've got to be kidding me," she said. "That was the test?"

She then froze once Saitama gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get started on that training," he told her.

Fubuki just gave a small nod before following him to another room. As they walked, she could have sworn that she heard Saitama mumble, "What a waste of time…"

* * *

A few minutes later, the two heroes found themselves alone in an open room, completely free of distractions. Once the door was shut behind them, Saitama turned towards his new student. "Alright then, let's get started."

Fubuki gave a small nod. "What are we going to be doing first?" she asked.

Saitama paused for a second. "Oh, uh…well, let's see…"

Fubuki just stared at him. "You do know what you're going to teach me, right?"

"Of course I do!" Saitama cried adamantly. "I just…need a second to gather my thoughts!"

"Okay, go ahead then," Fubuki replied with her arms crossed.

Saitama just turned away as he put a hand to his chin. _Crap! I thought for sure I'd have come up with something by now! I mean, come on, how could I not have come up with something by now!? I had a whole week! What do I do!? I can't just tell her that I don't know what I'm doing! I'm the master, after all! I need to think of something fast!_

"Er, Saitama…are you sweating?" asked Fubuki, who was watching him from a distance.

Saitama quickly whipped around. "No, of course not! I know what I'm doing!"

Fubuki looked confused. "Huh?"

"Uh, nothing…" Saitama mumbled. He then took a second to clear his throat. "So…you want to learn how to be an independent hero, eh?"

Fubuki gave him a slow nod. "Yeah…"

"Right," said Saitama, suddenly adopting a serious expression. "Let me explain some of the basics of individual heroism. You see, independent survival means just what it sounds like. You have to rely on your own power in order to make it. As I've already told you, you can't always rely on other people. You can only truly rely on your strengths. And that, in essence, is the key to being independent."

Fubuki just gazed at the bald hero with wide eyes. "Ah, I see…"

"Therefore," Saitama continued, "the main focus of our training together will be on improving your strength. The stronger you are, the more capable you will be in a one on one battle."

"My strength?" Fubuki repeated. "But I'm not very strong physically…"

Saitama held up a finger. "You don't have to have physical strength to be strong. You have your psychic powers, right? We'll just focus on improving those."

"You think that I can make my powers stronger?" asked Fubuki.

"Sure, why not?" he replied. "Your powers should be just like any other muscle. If you train it hard enough, it will surely develop. After all, you weren't always able to do the things that you can now, right? At some point in time, your powers had to have grown stronger."

"I suppose so," said Fubuki as she stared at her arms. "You bring up some good points, Saitama."

"Oh…I do?" Saitama mumbled without thinking.

Fubuki glanced at him curiously. "What? You don't think so?"

"Oh, no, I do! I knew it was good advice!" Saitama said quickly. He then turned around as his eyes widened. _Holy shit! She actually bought it! I was just making stuff up off the top of my head! I guess I actually said something sensible!_

"So what methods of training did you have in mind?" Fubuki asked him.

Saitama turned back around. "Well, how about we just focus on some basic combat training first?"

"Combat training?" asked Fubuki, bewildered. "You mean like fighting?"

"Yeah," he replied casually.

"Wait, are you serious!?"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't fight with you!" Fubuki shouted. "You're way more powerful than me! I'd be destroyed in an instant!"

"Calm down," said Saitama with a blank face. "I'm not going to be serious or anything. And it's not like I'm going to hurt you."

"But still!" Fubuki persisted. "What could I possibly do against someone like you!? I would be hopeless!"

Saitama just shook his head. "You're not hopeless. You have potential, remember? That's the whole point of this training: to bring out your potential and build upon it."

Fubuki crossed her arms as she looked away. "I don't know…"

"Come on, we'll just give it a try," Saitama encouraged her. "It'll be simple. I'll just try and make an advancement towards you while you use your powers to hold me back. How does that sound?"

Fubuki sighed. "Fine, let's try it."

A moment later, the two heroes were standing on opposite ends of the room. Fubuki had her arms out in front of her, ready to summon her energy. Meanwhile, Saitama looked like he was ready to dash. "You ready?" he asked.

Fubuki nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, here I come. Try to push me back."

And with that, the match began. Saitama started off with a light jog towards Fubuki. It wasn't long before he could feel the brunt of her powers surrounding him. It was clear enough that she was trying her hardest to push him back. However, her power just wasn't strong enough to make him stop. Saitama decided to put a little more strength into his step and ran forward. He instantly stood in front of Fubuki.

He lightly poked her forehead. "Finished," he said.

Fubuki just winced as her powers dissolved. "Ow," she mumbled. "What was that for?"

"You weren't strong enough to stop me. I made it here too fast."

"Well, how do you expect me to stop you?" Fubuki complained. "I was giving it everything I had!"

"So what? Who said that this was going to be easy?" Saitama asked with a raised eyebrow.

Fubuki just clenched her teeth. "Hmph, let's go again."

Saitama smiled. "Okay."

One minute later, the two of them were in the exact same position. Fubuki had failed to hold Saitama back in even the slightest way possible. Saitama just crossed his arms as he watched her rub her freshly poked forehead.

"Again?" he asked.

"Again."

* * *

Several hours passed by, and it was now late at night. Saitama and Fubuki were currently sitting on a bench that lay off to the side of the room. Saitama was being his usual calm self, but Fubuki was heavily sweating and trying to catch her breath. The last few hours of training had definitely taken a lot out of her.

"You okay?" Saitama asked her.

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "I'm just…tired, is all…"

"Hmm," murmured Saitama as he stared off into space. "You know, that wasn't bad for our first attempt at training. I mean, I know it feels like we didn't accomplish much, but we actually did."

Saitama paused. Fubuki didn't respond. He decided to continue.

"I could feel it towards the end there. Your efforts weren't in vain. Your powers _are_ improving. Just give it some more time, and I'm sure you'll grow even stronger. I doubt it will be easy, but hard work is always rewarded. Keep at it. I'll help you get there."

Once Saitama was finished, he waited once more for Fubuki to say something. However, she still remained silent. He decided to glance towards her out of curiosity. "Fubuki?"

To his surprise, he found the esper sound asleep on the bench next to him. Her eyes were closed, and she was softly breathing as she snoozed. Saitama just lightly smiled at her.

 _Hmph, poor girl. She must have really exhausted herself tonight. I guess she just couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Well, at least she's a hard worker._

As he watched her, he slowly stood up. _I'd hate to disturb her. Maybe I can just make her a little more comfortable before I go…_

Saitama soon walked off and exited the room. A few minutes later, he came back with a light blanket in his hand. He then walked up the the bench where he had left Fubuki. As gently as he could, he lowered the girl onto her side. He then slid the blanket over her.

Once Saitama was sure that she seemed comfortable, he turned to leave. "Good work tonight," he said. "We'll do some more training later, okay? Until then…"

And with that, the bald hero left with a wave.

* * *

 **Well hey guys! Sure has been a while, huh? Like seriously, I think three months have passed! Man, I really do owe you guys an apology! I'm sorry that this took so long! I know that a lot of you were waiting for this chapter, and it's my fault that it came out way later than expected. A lot of you might be wondering: what in the world could have happened to delay the new chapter for so long?**

 **Well…I got lazy XD**

 **And that's that! Anyways, on my last update, I noticed that this story had over 100 followers. However, it now has almost 200 followers! Holy shit! How the hell did this happen!? I didn't even release a new chapter! Laziness prevailed! XD**

 **But seriously, thank you all for supporting this story! And thank you for your patience! All of this is greatly appreciated! I hope this horribly delayed chapter satisfied you! Please feel free to leave a review! Next chapter: Saitama and Fubuki decide to take the day off! Look forward to it! Hopefully it will come out sooner this time! (No promises!) See you then!**


	7. A Day Off

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 7 – A Day Off

"Er…excuse me, Miss Blizzard, but are you ever going to wake up?"

Upon hearing this, Fubuki slowly opened her eyes to find sunlight falling on her face. She drowsily squinted as she tried to sit up. "Huh?" she asked.

"I asked if you're ever going to wake up. You've been sleeping here all morning…"

As she listened, Fubuki started to become aware of her surroundings. Apparently, she was still inside of Bang's Dojo from the night before. She was currently sitting on a bench with a blanket on top of her. The bright sunlight that she felt was streaming through the windows along the wall. And of course, Bang was standing right in front of her, staring her down.

"I fell asleep here?" Fubuki asked him as she glanced around the room.

"So it would seem," he replied calmly.

"Where's Saitama at?" she asked curiously.

"He left last night after you two finished training."

"Oh," said Fubuki, sounding a little dismayed. "Well, I guess he had no reason to stay if we were done…"

"I guess not," Bang agreed quietly.

Fubuki could only raise an eyebrow as she stared at the old man. "Uh, is there something I can do for you?"

Bang simply maintained his calm composure as he addressed her. "Well, funny you should ask that," he began. "You see, you've been sleeping here all night and, well…"

"Yeah?" Fubuki asked, edging him on.

"It's just…I know that I said that the two of you could train here, but if you're just going to loiter around the whole time, I'd rather you did it somewhere else..."

Fubuki just carelessly yawned as she listened. "Man, have you always been such a picky, _grumpy_ old man?"

"I'm sorry," Bang said plainly, "but I'm afraid that I'm way past the age where I can allow beautiful young women to casually sleep in my home."

Fubuki gave the man a thoughtful grin as she stood up. "Hmph, I think I'll take that as a complement. But I understand; I've overstayed my welcome. I'll go ahead and take my leave now."

"Thank you," said Bang with a sigh. "And the next time you decide to fall asleep in here, just tell Saitama to take you home with him, would you?"

Fubuki immediately blushed upon hearing this. "Take me home with him!?" she repeated. "W-what the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

Bang just gave her a weird look. "That you can loiter around in his home instead of mine. Why is your face so red all of a sudden?"

"What!?" Fubuki screamed, growing more flustered. "N-no reason! I'm going!"

"Very well then," mumbled Bang as he watched the esper leave.

 _Shitty old man_ cursed Fubuki, clenching her fists. _How dare he ask me why my face turned red! That's completely personal! Doesn't he realize that!? And what the hell was he trying to suggest that I do with Saitama!?_

Fubuki paused for a second as she inwardly groaned. _This is so stupid…why can't I control myself when I think about that stupid baldy? I honestly just need to stop thinking about him…_

* * *

Throughout the next week, Fubuki tried her hardest to keep the stupid Caped Baldy off of her mind as much as possible. She attempted to focus her attention solely on things unrelated to the man, but for some reason, the bald hero managed to make a reappearance in her thoughts every time. At some points, it even hurt to stop thinking about the bald idiot, so Fubuki would just give in and start daydreaming about the hero, only to end up reprimanding herself for it later. However, it wasn't long before Fubuki began to grow attached to her innocent daydreams of the baldy, and eventually ended up embracing them. She _liked_ to think about Saitama. It made her feel strangely happy.

But, at the same time, Fubuki was trying her best to stay wary of these feelings. She wasn't quite used to having these strange sensations of joy when thinking about a man. This crush was honestly taking a bigger toll on her then she was expecting. She was soon thinking about things that she never would have considered before, like how to gain favor with the bald hero.

And that was how Fubuki ended up in her current situation. She was currently sitting on her bed, staring down at her cell phone. She was considering dialing the number of a certain somebody, but she wasn't sure if she should actually go through with it.

 _This is so stupid_ she thought to herself. _I honestly shouldn't be doing this. This question is just plain dumb…But, at the same time, I really want this information…so, should I do it?_

Fubuki stared at her phone for a few more seconds before taking a deep breath.

 _Screw it._

Making up her mind, Fubuki dialed the number. She then raised the phone up to her ear as she nervously waited for the person to answer.

It wasn't long before they did. "Hello?"

"Hi," said Fubuki slowly. "Is this the Demon Cyborg, Genos?"

"Yes, this is him," Genos replied. "Who is calling?"

"This is the Blizzard of Hell," she answered. "Or, well, _Fubuki_ , I guess…"

"Oh, Fubuki," said Genos, sounding mildly surprised. "How did you even get this number?"

"I contacted the Hero Association and requested your contact information," Fubuki explained. "I was hoping I could ask you a question, if it's not too much trouble…"

"A question?" asked the cyborg. "Well, I suppose I could help you out, since we're both disciples of Saitama Sensei now."

"That's right," said Fubuki, smiling. "We are, aren't we?"

"Yes. Although honestly I was perfectly happy when it was just me and him, but I understand that I can't just keep an amazing person like Sensei all to myself and that many others will find him just as charming and-"

"Yeah, I get it," said Fubuki, cutting him off. "Anyways, I was hoping you could answer a question about Saitama for me."

"Sure," said Genos. "What is it?"

Fubuki took another deep breath before she spoke. "I was wondering if you could suggest any possible ways…for me to gain some favor with Saitama."

"Huh?" asked Genos, sounding confused. "Gain favor? Why would you want to do a thing like that?"

"Well, how do I want to word this…" Fubuki mumbled. She then paused as she stared out of her bedroom window.

 _I can't just tell him that I have a crush on the guy. That would be way too embarrassing. I think I'd die…Not to mention he'd probably make a bigger deal out of it then what it really is. I really should just make something up. It's probably for the best that way…_

Quickly coming up with something, Fubuki continued. "You see, Genos, I want to try and gain favor with Saitama simply because I am his newest student. I'm fresh out of the woodwork. A complete rookie. Do you understand what I'm saying? I'm at the bottom here. _You_ , on the other hand,have had a lot of time to work with Saitama and get him to grow attached to you. Why, you're probably his pride and joy. At this rate, Saitama won't even consider paying attention to a weak newbie like myself. But who could blame him, when he already has such a talented student to work with?"

"Hmm…you do make fair points," Genos admitted with quiet pride.

Fubuki couldn't help but smile a little bit at her own façade. "Listen, Genos, I'm only coming to you for advice because you are my senior in these matters. I'm just asking for a little help as a fellow disciple. Could you possibly suggest any ways for me to get Saitama to like me more?"

Genos was silent for a moment, but he eventually came back with a reply. "Well, as your superior, I suppose it is my duty to help you out if you need it…"

Fubuki held back a snicker. _Holy shit! He's actually buying it!_

"Very well, I'll assist you," Genos agreed. "Now let's see here, what was the question again? How can you make Saitama Sensei like you more?"

"Yeah," Fubuki replied. "Can you think of anything that would help me out here?"

"Well, the first thing that comes to my mind is food," Genos replied honestly.

"Food?"

"Yes, Sensei loves food. Especially if it's free."

"I see," said Fubuki, starting to take mental notes. "Is there any food in particular that Saitama enjoys eating?"

"Mostly anything that's cheap or on sale."

Fubuki frowned at this response. "That doesn't really help, Genos. Can't you think of anything specific?"

"Hmm," the cyborg mumbled, "now that I think about it, Sensei does seem to have an odd attraction to bananas."

Fubuki raised an eyebrow as she listened. "Bananas?"

"That's right. For whatever reason, Sensei really seems to like them. Perhaps it's because of their cheap price and the high nutritional value they provide."

"Huh, you don't say," said Fubuki, feeling oddly surprised.

"It's true," Genos assured her. "It's just another one of the endless things that makes Sensei so interesting."

"I suppose so," Fubuki replied. "Well, I guess that answers my question then."

"Is that all you needed?" asked the cyborg.

"Yes, you were a big help. Thank you, Genos. Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, could you not tell Saitama about this? I'd rather not have him finding out."

"Of course. Anything for my junior disciple."

"Er, right," said Fubuki as a sweat drop slid down her forehead. "Well, thanks. I'll talk to you later then."

"All right. Goodbye."

Fubuki hung up her phone after that, and then sat there in silence for a moment. She then slowly scratched the back of her head. _What an odd phone call…But, it's not like it was without its merits. I managed to learn some valuable information on how I can gain favor with Saitama. Although, I must admit, it wasn't quite what I was expecting…_

Fubuki cleared her thoughts as she shook her head. _Whatever. If Genos says it should work, then I'll just go with it…_

* * *

The next day, Fubuki was supposed to meet Saitama at his apartment for their next training session. And, just as scheduled, Fubuki was currently walking up the steps to his apartment. As she walked, she tightened her grip on a small grocery bag that she carried in her hand. Upon arriving at the front door, Fubuki gently knocked on it. She waited for a few seconds before she received a reply.

"COME IN!" somebody shouted roughly from the inside.

Fubuki found this to be a little odd. Every time she had visited the apartment previously, either Saitama or Genos had come to answer the door themselves. She had never been told to enter on her own before, not to mention screamed at. Nevertheless, Fubuki went ahead and turned the knob, entering the apartment. She then closed the door behind her and walked into the living room. There she found the reason for why nobody had come to greet her.

"You think you can beat me, Saitama!?"

"I'm not giving up until I win!"

Locked in a cold death match, Saitama and King were furiously going at it. Veins were showing on their foreheads, and their teeth were clenched. Their palms were covered in sweat, and their eyes were completely focused on the battle.

 _They're just playing a video game_ Fubuki noticed with a frown. _Why are they getting so worked up over it? They honestly look like they're about ready to kill someone…_

"Uh, hello?" asked Fubuki, glancing at the two men. Neither one acknowledged her presence. They were way too focused on what was in front of them. They wouldn't even look away from the screen.

"This is the end!" Saitama cried, his fingers rapidly pushing the buttons on his controller. "Give it up, King!"

"Shouldn't you be the one giving up!?" King demanded. "After all, I'm about to finish it right here!"

"Oh crap!" Saitama cried, now mashing random buttons as fast as he could. "I need to recover! I need to recover! I- OH SHIT I HIT THE TAUNT BUTTON!"

"You're done!" King proclaimed with confidence.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Saitama screamed in terror.

"K.O!" announced the game. "King wins!"

"Damn it! I was so close!" Saitama cursed. "Can I even beat you once at this game!?"

"Heh, keep trying," King told him. "You're getting better."

Fubuki just watched the two gamers converse with each other while she continued to stand in silence. Not quite sure how to get their attention, she nervously gave a small cough. "Uh, are you two finally finished?" she asked.

"Huh?" asked Saitama, turning around to look at her. "Fubuki? What are you doing here?"

Fubuki just threw him a confused look. "What do you mean? You knew I was coming over, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah," said Saitama, casually scratching his head. "But how did you even get in?"

"You told me to come in!" Fubuki shouted at him.

"Did I?" asked Saitama innocently.

"Yeah, I think you did, Saitama," King chimed in. "I'm pretty sure you screamed it out of irritation during our match."

"Oh yeah, somebody was knocking at the door, weren't they?" said Saitama, vaguely remembering the details. "Man, that was annoying. I would have gotten the door myself, but there's no way I could have forfeited that match."

"You might as well have," said King. "You lost anyways."

"Well, I'm sorry for interrupting such an important event," said Fubuki with heavy sarcasm in her tone.

Saitama, however, didn't seem to catch said sarcasm. "Nah, it's cool," he replied. "By the way, what have you got there?" he asked, suddenly noticing the grocery bag in Fubuki's hand.

Fubuki just glanced at the bag for a second. She had actually almost forgotten that she had brought it with her. "Oh this?" she asked as she lifted it up. "It's nothing really. Just a small gift for you."

"A gift?" questioned Saitama as he rose to his feet and walked over to her. "Why did you get me a gift?"

Fubuki could feel her cheeks start to blush a little bit, but she tried her best to keep herself under control. "Uh, just consider it a thank you present for taking me on as your student."

"Okay," said Saitama plainly. "What is it?"

"Just something small," she replied as he reached into the bag and revealed its contents. "I heard that you like to eat bananas, or something?"

Saitama stared at the ripe yellow fruit before him and gave a soft smile. "It's true," he said. "I love bananas. Are these really for me?"

"Yeah, have at them," she said as she handed the bananas over.

"Don't mind if I do," he said, immediately breaking one off from the bunch and peeling it. It wasn't long before he was happily eating it. "Mmm, not bad. Thanks."

Fubuki couldn't help but smile at how stupid the bald man looked right now. A big dopey smile on his face with a half eaten banana in one hand; the look was priceless. "You're welcome," she said, forcing back a giggle.

Saitama soon turned around. "Hey, King, do you want a banana?"

"No thanks, I'll pass," said King politely. "I'm actually going to head out."

"What?" said Saitama, surprised. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," King replied bluntly.

"But I haven't even beaten you once today!" the bald hero complained. "I was hoping I could get at least one win before you left!"

"Dude, if we kept playing until you beat me, we'd be here forever," said King seriously. "Practice on your own. I'll play you again later."

Saitama just angrily took a bite out of his banana. "Fine, have it your way," he grumbled.

"Thanks, see you later," said King, walking towards the door. It wasn't long before he had exited the building.

"Damn," Saitama cursed. "And I really wanted a chance to win today, too."

Fubuki didn't respond to him, because at that moment, she suddenly realized that it was just the two of them alone in the apartment. For some reason, this instantly made her feel nervous. It didn't help when she looked up to find the bald hero staring directly at her.

"Say," he said slyly as he rubbed his chin, "how would you like to play against me, Fubuki?"

"What?" she asked, taken aback. "You want me to play a video game with you?"

"Yeah, I want to try and get a win," he explained calmly.

Fubuki just gave him a weird look. _What the hell is he talking about? Weren't we supposed to do our hero training today?_ She ended up deciding to just give him a serious answer. "I don't play video games."

Now it was Saitama's turn to give her a weird look. "What do you mean? Didn't your Blizzard Group challenge us to a video game competition a few weeks ago? You were the one who organized it!"

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean that I knew anything about the game," Fubuki explained. "All I knew was that Piko was a pro at it."

"So you never took the opportunity to play the game yourself?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

Once again, Fubuki felt taken aback. "I don't know. Video games just seemed like a waste of time, honestly…"

"Well, yeah, they're a waste of time!" Saitama shouted. "But that's what makes them fun! You play them to pass the time! It's for entertainment!"

Fubuki just stared at him in silence. She didn't know what to say.

Shaking his head, Saitama walked over to his television where the game was still running. He sat himself down in front of it, and gestured over to Fubuki. "Come on, you should give it a chance," he told her.

Fubuki simply continued staring at him. "You seriously want me to play a video game with you?"

"Of course. You can't just ignore it without having a good reason. Come and give it a try."

"Uh…"

"Come on. It'll be fun. I promise."

As Fubuki watched him, she lightly clenched her teeth. _Well, I did want some opportunities to gain favor with him, didn't I? I guess now's my chance to do so, even if it isn't quite the way I expected…but then again, nothing is ever expected with this man, is it?_

"All right," Fubuki agreed. "I'll give this a try." Slowly walking up to him, the psychic took a seat on the floor next to the bald hero.

"Good, that's what I like to hear," said Saitama with a heartwarming smile. He went to pick up a controller. "Here, let me show you the basics."

He handed Fubuki the controller and carefully began explaining the controls. He thoroughly went over what each button did and how they generally conducted the in-game character. He made sure to take extra time to point out the taunt button, and how it should only be pressed in the safest of circumstances.

"Does that make sense?" asked Saitama, finishing his explanation.

"I think so," said Fubuki, trying to follow along. "Do I really have to remember all of that?"

"No, but remember what you can," he advised. "You can just figure the rest out through experience."

"Huh? You mean we're going to start fighting already?"

"Yeah, let's just dive right in!"

"Well, okay," said Fubuki, sounding uncertain. "I'll try my best, I guess."

Fubuki and Saitama entered their names and chose their characters. After that, the battle began. A few minutes passed before a winner was soon declared.

"K.O! Blizzard of Hell wins!"

Fubuki just stared at the screen is disbelief while Saitama let his controller fall to the floor. She quickly turned to look at him. "Hey, did that really just happen? Did I actually just beat you!?"

"I don't believe this…" Saitama mumbled. "How could I lose to somebody who has never played this game before?"

Fubuki couldn't help but smile in triumph. "Wow, it's true! I actually just beat you!" she cried.

"Beginner's luck!" Saitama shouted back at her. "That's the only explanation!"

"Not really," said Fubuki, still smiling. "I just pressed the buttons like you told me to."

"Whatever, let's go again," said Saitama, picking up his controller at once.

Fubuki just gave a small laugh. "Heh, whatever you want…"

* * *

The next few hours passed by quickly as the two of them became more and more invested in the video game in front of them. Fubuki's skill improved considerably as the afternoon dragged on, and Saitama ended up finding himself hard pressed to pull off a victory. Nevertheless, the bald hero still managed to secure a few wins every once in a while. They continued on like this until they eventually stopped to take a small break.

"Man, you sure are one tough opponent," Saitama admitted as he gave a tired sigh. "You're nowhere near King's level, but you're still a lot better than I thought you'd be."

"Thanks," said Fubuki with a small smile. "I'm surprised I was able to beat you so much too. I never thought that I'd be better than you at something."

"Huh?" said Saitama, a little confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Fubuki frowned for a second. "Oh, nothing really. It's just that when it comes to being a hero, you're so much more experienced than me. Finding out that I'm actually decent at video games is a surprise. It's kind of nice for a change."

Saitama simply smiled at her words. "I see," he said. "Well, I suggest you keep playing them. You're pretty good."

"Maybe I will," said Fubuki as she stared at the screen. "This was actually kind of…fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Saitama replied happily. "Should we play some more?"

Before Fubuki could respond, the sound of the front door opening cut her off. The two heroes looked behind them to see who was entering the apartment. It turned out to be Genos.

"I'm back, Sensei," he announced.

"Oh, Genos," said Saitama, lifting up a hand in greeting. "Where have you been all day?"

"I was out doing hero work," the cyborg explained. "There were several monsters running around throughout the city today. I was responsible for taking them all out."

"Oh, I see," Saitama mumbled.

"Anyways, how about you two?" asked Genos, gesturing to him and Fubuki. "I take it that you also made good use of your time today?"

Saitama nervously glanced back at the video game that was still running behind them. "Well, uh…"

"How did the hero training go?" asked Genos, pushing the question further.

Fubuki suddenly perked up upon hearing this. "Oh crap! The hero training! I completely forgot!"

"Forgot what?" asked Saitama, glancing at her.

"The hero training that we were supposed to do today!" Fubuki replied. "I was so wrapped up in that stupid video game that I forgot about it!"

"Oh yeah, we were supposed to do some training today," said Saitama, suddenly remembering. "Wait, so is that why you came here in the first place?"

"You mean you didn't know!?" Fubuki shouted at him.

"It…might have slipped my mind…"

"Ugh," Fubuki groaned as she brought a palm to her face. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Hey, wait, it's all right! Don't worry!" said Saitama, quickly waving his hands back and forth. "We'll just count today as a day off! Yeah, that's it!"

"A day off?" repeated Fubuki. "I wasn't really looking for a day off…"

Saitama just nervously glanced at the girl with wide eyes. _Oh shit. This is bad. I'm such a shitty master. Now, you see? This is what I was talking about. I can barely handle one student! Two is too many! Hell,_ one _is too many! I can't do this! I'm not cut out for it! And now, Fubuki's about to chew me out! Oh shit, here it comes!_

However, to Saitama's surprise, Fubuki just lightly smiled. She then looked up at him. "I wasn't looking for a day off…but it honestly wasn't that bad. I enjoyed spending time with you today, Saitama. It was fun."

"E-eh?" Saitama stuttered with a blank stare. "A-are you serious?"

"Of course," said Fubuki with a straight face. "Our day might not have been the most productive, but it was still enjoyable despite that."

"Oh, I see," said Saitama, sighing in relief. "Well, good! I'm happy to hear that!"

"But still," Fubuki continued, "it would be better if you didn't distract us so much next time, don't you think?"

Saitama could only sheepishly scratch the back of his head as he replied. "Er, yeah, you're right," he agreed. "How about next time, let's just agree to meet each other directly at Bang's Dojo? That way we can avoid any unnecessary distractions."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," Fubuki replied with a light smile. "Anyways, I hadn't realized how late it's gotten. I'd better take my leave."

"Sorry about this whole mess," Saitama apologized as they rose to their feet.

"Don't be," Fubuki told him. "I told you I enjoyed it, didn't I? We'll just do it properly next time."

"All right," Saitama agreed. "I'll see you then."

"Right, goodbye."

And with that, Fubuki made her way back to the front door. She then exited through it, leaving the bald hero and the cyborg by themselves. Genos simply turned to Saitama and raised an eyebrow. "You two spent the whole day playing video games?"

"Yeah," said Saitama casually. "I wasn't planning on it; it kind of just ended up happening." The bald hero then walked over to where he had left his bunch of bananas and broke one off.

Genos simply watched him. "Where did you get those from?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fubuki gave them to me," Saitama replied as he bit into the fruit.

"Well that was nice of her," Genos noted.

"Yeah, it was," Saitama agreed. "It was also pretty cool of her to just let me get away blowing off our training today. She didn't even seem upset."

"Indeed," said Genos with a nod. "That was very cool of her…"

Genos let his sentence trail off as a sudden thought struck him. _That's odd_ he thought. _Is that type of behavior…normal for Fubuki? Is she really the kind of person that would be all right with wasting their time playing video games all day? I have my doubts…_

 _But…if that's the case, then why would she tell Sensei that she was okay with it? And not only that, but she also claimed that she enjoyed spending time with him. How peculiar…And on top of all of this, Fubuki is still trying to get Sensei to like her more…_

Genos suddenly froze as his eyes widened. An even stranger thought had stuck him this time.

 _Oh…well this is interesting_ he thought calmly. _Could it be…?_

"Sensei!" the cyborg suddenly barked. "I have a question to ask you!"

Saitama jumped a little bit when he heard his name. "Okay," he mumbled, giving his disciple a weird look. "What do you need to know?"

"Well, this may seem kind of random and out of nowhere, but I just have to ask…"

"Yeah?" asked Saitama as he slowly took another bite of his banana.

Genos stared directly at his master. "Do you have any interest in women?"

Saitama almost choked on his banana when he heard the question. He quickly forced the food down his throat before he began gasping for air. "D-do I what!?"

"Do you have any interest in women?" the cyborg repeated seriously.

"W-why would you ask something like that!?"

"I'm just curious," Genos replied innocently. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Because that question came out of nowhere!" Saitama cried.

"I told you that it would. Does talking about women make you nervous, Sensei?"

"What!? N-no, of course not!"

"Then why don't you answer the question already?"

"Sheesh, you really ask the hard questions, don't you?" asked Saitama, pausing to catch his breath. "Well, to answer your question, I've never really had a lot of luck when it comes to women…"

Genos wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but he decided not to push the question. Instead, he decided to ask another one. "Would you ever consider entering into a relationship with a woman?"

Saitama stared up at the ceiling for a moment and carefully considered his answer. "Well, I guess it could be nice to have a girlfriend or something…but I honestly don't think that there's any woman out there who's interested in a baldy like me…"

"You think so?" asked Genos doubtfully. "Come on, I'll bet there's at least one woman out there who could fall for you."

"Right," said Saitama as he rolled his eyes. "Well, just let me know if you ever find her."

"All right, I will," said Genos with a nod. After that, the cyborg walked away from the baldy to go enter the kitchen. He then mischievously grinned to himself. _I wonder if I have this straight. Could it be…that Fubuki has developed feelings for Sensei?_

Meanwhile, Saitama just curiously stared at his student's backside. He then gave a sigh. _What a weird question…_

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the seventh chapter of this story! And look, it didn't even take three months! (only one I think XD) I'd like to try and update more frequently, but it seems that I usually just end up getting distracted XD Hey, I'm just like Saitama in this chapter! Nice, huh?**

 **Anyways, there are definitely a few things that I want to talk about when it comes to this chapter. First off, I want to address Bang's behavior at the beginning of this chapter. When I wrote it, I couldn't help but get the feeling that it made Bang seem somewhat unlikeable, which was not at all my intention. I mean, he's not a bad guy. He just wants Fubuki to get out of his house. Is that too much to ask? XD But seriously, don't think less of him for shoving Fubuki out of his dojo. He's an old man, after all, so show him a little respect!**

 **Next, I want to talk about Saitama's "passion" for bananas. Um…I'm honestly not even sure if he likes bananas that much XD I just remember that in this one chapter, Saitama goes to visit some hospitalized heroes and ends up offering bananas to every person he talks to. I'm not even sure what it was all about, but he really seemed attached to that fruit XD So yeah, I threw it into my story. I hope it wasn't too random.**

 **Other than that, things seem to be progressing rather smoothly. That's great! Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter! Next time: Fubuki gets an unexpected visitor! I think you're all really going to like it…hehe :) See you then!**


	8. Sisters

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 8 – Sisters

One week after the video game incident, Fubuki once again found herself getting ready to go out and do some hero training with Saitama. As promised, the two of them would be meeting directly at Bang's Dojo this time, in the hopes of avoiding any and all distractions. It wouldn't be long now before the two of them were scheduled to meet up.

Fubuki was currently inside of her bedroom, finishing getting dressed after having taken a shower. She knew that it didn't make a lot of sense to freshen up right before going off to sweat through some hard training, but for some reason, she felt like it was necessary. As she glanced at herself in the mirror, she lightly clenched her teeth.

 _Damn it, this is stupid_ she thought. _What's the point in getting clean if I'm just going to end up getting sweaty by the end of the night? I'm just going to have to shower again later, so why do I even bother doing it now?_

Fubuki looked her reflection in the eye. _It's because you want to look nice for Saitama…_

She quickly clenched her teeth again, harder this time. _What!? No, shut up! That's stupid! It doesn't make any sense! Why would I want to do something like that?_

 _Maybe it's because you have a crush on the baldy…_

 _No, that's ridiculous! Who would ever fall for such a bald idiot?_

 _You would._

 _No, I wouldn't!_

 _Then stop taking unnecessary showers._

 _I…I can't…_

 _Why?_

 _B-because I want to look nice for Saitama…_

Fubuki just paused for a second and shook her head. She then looked at her reflection again with a sigh. _Ugh, I've started talking to myself…this can't be a good sign…_

As Fubuki began to wonder about how much the side effects of this crush would torture her, she heard the sound of a doorbell ring throughout the building. She offhandedly noted that somebody must be at the front door of Blizzard Headquarters. She then took a second to glance at a nearby clock, and realized that it was time for her to leave. She left her room.

As she descended the stairs, Fubuki could hear a commotion being made in the living room. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she could tell that her underlings had been worked into a frenzy of sorts. With a heavy sigh, Fubuki just made her way towards the living room to see what exactly was going on.

She was instantly greeted by a frantic member of her Group. "Ah, Miss Blizzard! There you are! Come quick, there's someone here to see you!"

"Yeah?" asked Fubuki as she tried to look past the man. "Who is it?"

Fubuki tried to squint through the horde of underlings that were apparently trying to appease the newly arrived guest. She couldn't see who it was, but she could tell that her Blizzard Group was acting more nervous than usual.

"Is there anything we can get for you, mam?" asked one of the men.

"How about a drink?" asked another. "What would you like?"

The guest was silent at first, but a small grunt soon escaped her lips. " _Step aside!_ " she commanded angrily.

To Fubuki's surprise, the entire horde of people was quickly sent flying away from the guest through the air. They ended up falling all over the room, some of them landing at odd angles. Fubuki just ignored them as she stared at the new arrival…

Standing in front of her was the Tornado of Terror herself, Tatsumaki, Fubuki's one and only older sister.

Tatsumaki quickly noticed her sister watching her and simply stared back as she crossed her arms. "There you are, Sis," she said in a pompous tone. "Long time no see."

"S-Sis!?" Fubuki cried as her eyes widened. "W-what are you doing here?"

Tatsumaki just glared at her sister as she slowly approached her. "What's the matter? I can't come and drop by for a visit?"

Fubuki quickly waved her hands back and forth in front of her. "No, of course you can!" she said nervously. "I…I just wasn't expecting you! That's all!"

Tatsumaki glared at her sister for another second before she stubbornly looked away. "Is that a problem?"

Fubuki paused as she gulped. "Er, well, not really…"

"Hmph," Tatsumaki grunted. "Not much of a warm welcome…"

Fubuki just nervously looked away as she clenched her teeth. She had always felt intimidated when she was around her sister. She couldn't help it; it was almost like a natural reaction for her. Tatsumaki had always been an unsurpassable obstacle in Fubuki's life, and because of that, Fubuki almost never felt like could relax in front of her. She was always nervous and on edge, and oftentimes did whatever Tatsumaki told her to do. That was just the way that things had always been, and they were no different now.

Nevertheless, Fubuki soon realized her unexpected dilemma. _Crap! I'm supposed to be leaving right now to go and meet Saitama! But Sis just showed up out of nowhere! I can't just leave while she's here! But, at the same time, I can't just abandon Saitama! Ah, what should I do!?_

Coughing nervously, Fubuki tried to find her voice. "It's nice to see you and all, Sis," she began tenderly, "but you know, there really is somewhere that I need to be-"

"Listen up, Sis," Tatsumaki rudely interrupted her. "Lately, I've been hearing some pretty nasty rumors about you and your little group of friends. It hasn't exactly been good news…"

Fubuki just stood still as she looked at her sister. "What do you mean?"

Tatsumaki sighed before crossing her arms once more. She then glared at Fubuki. "We need to talk."

* * *

Saitama simply scratched his head as he gave a yawn. He was currently laying on a bench within Bang's Dojo, completely sprawled out and relaxed. His eyes shifted from the empty doorway back to the clock on the wall.

 _Where's Fubuki at?_ he wondered. _She's late…_

At that moment, the door to the room slid open a little wider, and Saitama quickly sat up. He excitedly looked over to the doorway, only to be disappointed when he saw Bang standing there.

"Oh, Bang," Saitama mumbled as he unfurled back on the bench. "I was hoping that Fubuki had finally arrived."

Bang simply walked over to the bald hero. "She's still not here yet, eh?"

"No," he responded. "She's late for some reason."

"I see," said Bang as he looked away. "Perhaps she is still on her way."

"Perhaps," Saitama agreed with a carefree shrug.

Silence fell between them for a moment before Bang decided to speak up. "You know, Saitama, I hate to have to tell you this, but I feel like I must. I already told Miss Blizzard that if the two of you are just going to loiter around the whole time-"

Saitama just tuned out the rest of the old man's words as he looked back at the door. _Seriously, where is she? She did remember that we're meeting here, right? What could be taking her so long?_

"I wonder if something came up," Saitama mumbled thoughtlessly.

"Huh?" asked Bang, stopping his tirade. "What was that?"

"You know what?" asked Saitama as he rose to his feet. "I think I'm going to go investigate. For all I know, Fubuki could have ended up finding herself in some trouble. I'd better go find out where she is."

"Oh, so you're leaving then?" asked Bang, accidently sounding a little happier than he should have.

"Yeah," Saitama told him. "If she shows up here, just send her to my place. I'll meet up with her there."

"Well okay then," said Bang with a nod. "Best of luck."

Saitama nodded in return before departing. _In the meantime, I'd better go check on her place. Maybe the Blizzard Group could tell me where she is…_

* * *

Fubuki quietly took a seat on the couch next to her sister. The two of them were still inside of the living room, but all of the members of the Blizzard Group had cleared out at the elder sister's request. Now it was just the two of them alone, and Fubuki was feeling more uneasy than before. She was also growing more late for her meeting with Saitama with each passing minute. This only added to her stress.

 _I need to hurry up and find out what she wants so I can get her to leave. After that, I'll need to try and get to Saitama as fast as I can. Let's see what I can do…_

Fubuki timidly looked at her sister. "What do we need to talk about, Sis?" she asked.

Tatsumaki glanced at her sister for a second before sighing. "It's about those rumors I've been hearing."

Fubuki looked confused. "What rumors?"

Tatsumaki glared at her sister once more, but remained calm. "Is it true that you were planning to quit being a hero?"

Fubuki's eyes widened, surprised at her sister's excess of information. "What? How did you know about that?" she asked.

"I heard rumors throughout the Hero Association that you were disbanding your group of friends and retiring from hero work," Tatsumaki said calmly. She then adopted a serious expression. "Now, please tell me that these rumors are just rumors, and nothing more…"

Fubuki froze in the gaze of her sister. "Um, well, not exactly…"

Tatsumaki angrily raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'not exactly'?

"Well, those rumors were actually kind of true…"

Tatsumaki clenched her fists as she rose to her feet. "WHAT!?"

Fubuki closed her eyes in fear. She couldn't stand it when her sister got angry with her.

"You're giving up on being a hero!?" Tatsumaki barked. "Why!? What could have possibly driven you to make such a stupid decision!? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?"

"Now hang on a second!" Fubuki shouted defensively. "It's not what you think! Please, calm down!"

Hearing the pleading tone in her sister's voice, Tatsumaki decided to turn her anger down a notch. She managed to take a seat back on the couch, but she continued glaring at Fubuki. "Explain yourself," she demanded.

Fubuki gave a quick sigh of relief, happy that her sister had stopped yelling at her. "Listen," she said gently, "it's true that I was thinking about retiring, but I actually ended up deciding to remain a hero. It happened a few weeks ago. I was feeling kind of depressed at the time, and I honestly just felt like giving up. I was going to disband my Group and call it quits, but I ended up changing my mind, and nothing became of it. Things are now the same as they've always been."

After she finished, Fubuki apprehensively looked at her sister's expression, trying to read it. Tatsumaki just stared back at her with a frown. The two of them sat in silence for a moment before Tatsumaki heaved a sigh.

"Is that all?" she asked.

Fubuki looked confused. "Yeah, pretty much…"

"Well, that's good to hear," said Tatsumaki. "I was afraid that I'd have to give you a lecture about heroics. You never were very knowledgeable when it came to that…"

Fubuki frowned at her sister's words. It was no surprise to hear Tatsumaki insult her right to her face, but it still hurt. "I'm not that clueless," she said quietly.

Tatsumaki just ignored her as she continued. "You know, I wouldn't have minded if the rumor about you disbanding your group of friends had been true. Why do you bother gathering those weaklings anyway? They're all so worthless…"

Fubuki clenched her teeth at this comment. "They're not my friends, they're my _subordinates_ ," Fubuki corrected her. "And I happen to care a lot about them."

"Whatever," said Tatsumaki, barely listening. "If you ask me, they're probably just dragging you down. Maybe I _should_ give you a lesson about being a hero, after all."

For some reason, Fubuki could feel herself growing angrier with her sister. "You can go ahead and spare me the heroics speech," she said boldly. "I've already heard it from somebody else."

Tatsumaki curiously glanced at her steaming sister. "Really? Who?"

"Someone far better than you," Fubuki mumbled without thinking.

Unfortunately for her, Tatsumaki caught every word. "What did you just say!?" she asked, sounding furious.

Fubuki quickly paused as she realized her mistake. She waved her hands back and forth in front of her. "Ah, I'm sorry Sis!" she cried. "I don't know what I was thinking! That comment just slipped out! I didn't really mean it!"

"Do you think that I'm weak, Sis!?"

"Of course not! I know how incredibly powerful you are!"

Tatsumaki glared at her sister for another moment before looking away. "Hmph, whatever," she murmured.

Fubuki just gave another sigh of relief. It was no easy feat trying to constantly appease her sister and her ferocious temper. She soon glanced down as she reconsidered her actions. _Why did I say something like that!? What's wrong with me!?_

Fubuki quickly looked back up when she realized that her sister was watching her. Tatsumaki had a curious look in her eye. "It's weird," she said. "You're not acting as timidly as you usually do, Sis. Could something have happened to you in these past few weeks?"

Fubuki felt like she was caught off guard by that question. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Tatsumaki replied stubbornly. "You just seem to have more confidence for some reason."

Fubuki felt more confused than ever. "I-I do?"

"Yeah," said Tatsumaki, her eyes narrowing. "You've never talked back to me like that before…"

Fubuki didn't detect any anger in her sister's tone, so she just gave a sigh. "I really am sorry, Sis. I don't know what came over me. You know I didn't mean anything by it, right?"

"I suppose," said Tatsumaki, looking away.

Fubuki was about to continue apologizing when one of her underlings suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Excuse me, Miss Blizzard!" he said loudly. "I hate to interrupt, but we need you for a minute! Can you please come with us?"

Fubuki simply raised an eyebrow, curious as to what was going on. She slowly rose to her feet. "Sure, of course," she said. "I'll be right back, okay Sis?"

Tatsumaki crossed her arms. "Whatever."

Fubuki just glanced at her sister one last time before exiting the room…

* * *

Outside of Blizzard Headquarters, Saitama had finally arrived. He slowly looked up and down the street, trying to assess the situation. "Hmm, no monster attacks here," he noted. "And I didn't see anything on my way over either…Where could she be?"

With a shrug, Saitama just went right up to the door and knocked on it. He waited for a few seconds, but nobody answered. He knocked again. Still, no one showed up.

 _Where is everybody?_ he wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tatsumaki found herself growing more and more agitated by the second. Somebody was pounding on the front door, and it was really starting to get on her nerves. _Isn't anybody going to answer it?_ she wondered irritably.

To her brief relief, the knocking stopped for a second, only to resume once more. Finally deciding that she had had enough, Tatsumaki rose to her feet and stormed through the building towards the front door. Eyes narrowing, she grabbed ahold of the handle and ripped the door open. "Would you stop that incessant pounding!?" she demanded.

Saitama just looked down in shock. Tatsumaki looked up in annoyance. They instantly recognized each other.

"You!" Tatsumaki screamed angrily. "You're that wannabe B-Class hero! What are you doing here!?"

Saitama barely registered a single word. "Oh hey, I remember you," he said nonchalantly. "You're Fubuki's younger sister or something, right?"

Tatsumaki's eyes were soon sparking with rage. " _Younger_ sister…?"

Saitama blankly stared back at her, not quite sure what was going on…

* * *

"You thought that I needed rescued?" asked Fubuki.

Several members of the Blizzard Group nodded. They were all congregated out in the hallway by the stairs. "We heard the screaming," one of them said.

"It sounded awful," said another.

"We came up with a plan to make her leave!"

"You did?" asked Fubuki, astounded.

"Yeah, listen! We'll give her a call pretending to be the Hero Association and say that we need her help with a threat. And then-"

Fubuki lightly smiled as she cut him off. "I appreciate the effort, but I don't think that's necessary."

The Blizzard Group looked confused. "It's not?" they asked.

"No, things are fine," she assured them. "My sister's not as bad as she seems. I honestly just think that she's worried about me…"

"But what about all that screaming we heard earlier? Wasn't she yelling at you?"

"Yeah, but that just shows that she cares," said Fubuki with another smile. "Look, I'll take care of her and make sure that she gets sent on her way. She's my sister, after all."

The Blizzard Group looked apprehensive. "Are you sure, Miss Blizzard?"

"Yeah, just leave it to me," said Fubuki confidently.

"Well, if you're sure…"

All of a sudden, a plethora of shouting could be heard coming from the front room. "BALDY! CHROME DOME! DOOFUS! BOILED EGG!"

Fubuki quickly whipped around. "What the hell? Is that Sis?"

"LIGHTBULB! AVOCADO! STUPID FACE!"

Fubuki went to leave. "Shit, I better go see what this is about."

The Blizzard Group stood still. "Do you want us to…?"

"No, it's fine!" Fubuki shouted as she dashed. "Just stay back and let me handle it!"

"FREAK! INSECT!"

As the list of names became more and more grotesque, Fubuki rushed through the living room. She followed the sound of the shouting into the foyer and ran inside. Upon entering, she just froze in the doorway. She would never have expected this…

Standing in front of her was Tatsumaki, who was currently screaming her head off at Saitama, who stood in the doorway. The bald hero frantically waved his hands back and forth as he stared at the furious esper. "Shh! Please be quiet!" he begged. "What's your problem!?"

Tatsumaki wouldn't relent. "BALDY! OCTOPUS! GOBLIN!"

Regaining her composure, Fubuki quickly ran up to them. "Hey, what's going on in here!?" she shouted, looking at the two of them.

The two heroes quickly went silent as they looked at her. "Ah, Fubuki," said Saitama with a smile. "There you a-"

"SIS!" Tatsumaki roared. "What's this loser doing here!?" she asked, pointing at Saitama. "Get rid of him at once!"

Fubuki just looked back and forth between them, completely lost. "Hold on, Sis. Please try and calm down. Tell me what's going on here."

Saitama tried to speak up. "Well, I-"

"This baldy just charged in here!" Tatsumaki screamed. "And then do you know what he said to me!?"

Saitama gave the girl an anxious look. "Er, what did I say…?"

"He called me your _younger_ sister!" Tatsumaki shouted without looking at the baldy. "Can you believe it!? The nerve of this guy!"

Saitama curiously glanced at her. "Oh, you're not the younger one?"

"Of course not!" Tatsumaki spat at him. "I'm 28 years old! I'm probably older than you are, you stupid baldy!"

Fubuki just gave a sigh. Her sister's age and appearance had always been touchy subjects. "Look, Sis, I'm sure it was just a mistake-"

"What's he doing here!?" Tatsumaki demanded.

"I was supposed to meet with him somewhere," Fubuki explained.

"That's right," said Saitama, suddenly remembering the reason for why he was there. "I was wondering where you've been, Fubuki. Have you been here this entire time?"

Fubuki glanced at him. "Yeah," she said. "As you can see, my sister showed up unexpectedly. I'm afraid I wasn't able to meet up with you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Saitama replied with a shrug.

Tatsumaki just looked back and forth between the two of them, completely confused. "Hey, what's going on here!?" she demanded. "Sis, don't tell me that you're friends with this loser from B-Class!"

Fubuki just frowned at her sister. "He _is_ my friend," she said plainly. "And I'm from B-Class too you know…"

"So what!?" Tatsumaki shouted. "Why don't you just move up to A-Class already!? Hanging out with the other weaklings in B-Class makes me think that _you're weak too_!"

Saitama simply frowned at the rude esper that stood in front of him. "Sheesh, isn't that kind of harsh?" he asked her.

"What's it to you!?" Tatsumaki barked at him.

"Well, you're sisters right?" asked Saitama. "You should be a little nicer to each other."

Tatsumaki's mouth fell open for a second before a vein appeared on her forehead. "Who do you think you are, telling me what to do!?"

"All right, all right, that's enough!" declared Fubuki, trying to calm her sister's temper. "Let's all try to calm down. There's no need to get worked up over something like this, is there?"

Tatsumaki glanced at her sister for a moment before frowning and turning away. "Hmph," she pouted.

Saitama just stared at the two of them as a sweat drop slid down his forehead. _But I've been calm this whole time_ he thought.

Fubuki simply gave a sigh. _I don't know what Sis is so pissed about, but I need to try and get her to relax. But I'm not sure if I can do that as long as Saitama is around. She really seems to hate him for some reason. Maybe I can try and work something out…_

An idea soon popped into her head, and Fubuki smiled. She looked over to the bald hero. "Saitama, why don't you come on in? I'll make us some tea."

"Uh, sure, I guess," he replied.

"Is that okay with you, Sis?" Fubuki asked her sister.

Tatsumaki just glanced back at Fubuki before rolling her eyes. "Whatever," she said.

* * *

Saitama awkwardly twiddled his thumbs as he glanced over at Tatsumaki. She just ignored him as she crossed her arms. The two of them were currently sitting on the couch in the living room, completely silent. Neither one dared to utter a sound. Thankfully, it wasn't long before Fubuki returned, and Saitama happily breathed a sigh of relief. As for Tatsumaki, she just glared in her sister's direction.

Fubuki could only frown at the sight of them. She then proceeded to carry a small tray holding three glasses of tea towards them. _Well, at least they haven't killed each other yet…_

"Here's your tea, Sis," said Fubuki, handing a glass to her sister. Tatsumaki just took the drink from her hand without a sound. Fubuki then looked over to Saitama, and was surprised to find the bald hero intently staring at her. Suddenly feeling a bit nervous, she went to hand him his glass. "Here you go, Saitama."

Saitama looked her right in the eye and gave her a dopey smile. "Thank you," he said.

Upon making eye contact with him, Fubuki felt herself blush a little bit. "Y-you're welcome," she quickly stammered before looking away. She then turned around only to find Tatsumaki giving her a weird look. Fubuki could tell that she was still blushing, so she tried her best to hide her face as she took a seat between them.

"What's up with you?" Tatsumaki asked curiously.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Fubuki insisted immediately. She quickly tried to regain control of herself. To her relief, Saitama didn't seem to notice anything. He was too focused on drinking his tea.

"So what's this all about?" Tatsumaki demanded as she took a sip from her glass.

"What do you mean?" asked Fubuki.

"Why'd you invite him inside?" she asked, making no attempt to hide her distaste for the man.

"I don't know," said Fubuki with a shrug. "I thought that maybe you two could get to know each other a little better."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't want to talk to him," Tatsumaki insisted. "He's a B-Class nobody that gets on my nerves."

"He's all right once you get to know him," said Fubuki defensively. "And he's not a nobody. I actually owe my life to him. He's saved it on several occasions."

"Tch," said Tatsumaki, clenching her teeth. "I can't believe you let yourself be saved by such a loser."

Fubuki just paused for a second as she frowned. "I don't think he's a loser," she said seriously.

"Oh come on, just look at him," said Tatsumaki, gesturing towards the man. "Between that bald head and the way he dresses, he's just a big dork."

For the second time that day, Fubuki could feel herself getting angry. "Stop talking about him like that," she said in a surprisingly threatening tone.

To Fubuki's surprise, Tatsumaki actually closed her mouth upon hearing this. The elder esper then gave her sister a weird look again. Fubuki couldn't tell what she was doing. She decided to look away, and her eyes ended up landing on Saitama, who was still vigorously sipping his tea.

"Please forgive my sister, Saitama," she apologized quietly.

Taking a deep breath, Saitama stopped drinking and began gasping for air. "M-more tea please!" he choked out.

Fubuki just looked at his empty cup out of shock. "Wow…you finished that rather fast…"

Saitama didn't hear a single word she said. He was too preoccupied with his own situation right now. _Shit!_ he cursed. _I was hoping to make that tea last longer so I could sit through these awkward silences, but I drained it all in one go! Now I have to get more!_

Saitama just paused once he realized that the two sisters were staring right at him. _Oh shit!_ he cursed again. _Were they saying something? I wasn't listening! I was too focused on drinking my tea! What do they want from me!? Did they ask me a question or something!? Oh crap, I think they did! What do I say!?_

"I-I'm a guy who's a hero for fun!" he shouted suddenly.

He knew he had said the wrong thing when the two sisters gave him weird looks. "Are you feeling all right, Saitama?" asked Fubuki, sounding concerned.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine," he said as he shook his head. "Can I have some more tea please?"

Fubuki stared at him for another second before answering. "Sure, I have some more out in the kitchen."

Realizing his chance to temporarily escape this situation, Saitama smiled. "Really? Great, I'll go and get it."

"Don't bother," Fubuki told him. "I can go and get it for you."

"Are you sure?" asked Saitama, sounding worried. "That's really not necessary. I can get it myself…"

"No, I insist," said Fubuki as she rose to her feet. "I'll be right back."

"Hold on a second!" exclaimed Saitama as he also rose to his feet. Suddenly, in his scramble to get up, one of Saitama's legs accidently stretched out in front of Fubuki. Without noticing it, the esper's own leg caught on it, and she began to fall.

"Ah!" she cried out of surprise.

Acting on instinct, Saitama reached out and grabbed her by the arm. He immediately stopped her fall. "Oh, sorry," he said. "You okay?"

Fubuki, feeling stunned, just slowly nodded her head. "Uh-huh," she murmured.

Saitama gently pulled the girl back to her feet. "I didn't mean to trip you up like that," he apologized.

"I-it's fine," stuttered Fubuki. She could feel herself start to blush again. She inwardly cursed. _Why does this have to happen every time he touches me!?_

Suddenly, the sound of a glass breaking brought her back to earth. The two heroes looked over to find Tatsumaki staring at them with wide eyes. Her outstretched hand still rested in the air, completely frozen. The broken glass of tea lay on the floor below it.

"No way," Tatsumaki breathed. "I don't believe this…"

Fubuki quickly tried to control her blush as she faced her sister. "What's the matter, Sis?"

"Are you serious right now!?" Tatsumaki shouted, suddenly growing angry.

"W-what?" asked Fubuki, completely confused.

Tatsumaki was now clenching her teeth so hard that she could barely get her words out. "You! And… _him_!? What are you thinking!?"

Fubuki didn't know what to say. She just continued staring at her sister, completely lost.

"What's going on?" asked a clueless Saitama.

Tatsumaki quickly shifted her attention over to the baldy. "YOU!" she screamed. "GET LOST!"

"Huh?"

"I MEAN IT! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Saitama looked over to Fubuki, trying to make sense of this situation. "Hey, Fubuki, what's her problem?"

For some reason, Fubuki had trouble finding her words. "I…I don't know…"

Saitama just raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, what should I do?"

Eyeing her steaming sister, Fubuki quickly came up with a solution. "Um, I think it's for the best if you just leave right now."

"Huh?" asked Saitama. "You want me to leave?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Fubuki apologized. "But I really think that you should get out of here."

"Oh," he said indifferently. "Well, all right then."

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO LEAVE BEFORE I LEVEL THIS PLACE!" Tatsumaki suddenly declared.

Eyes widening in fear, Fubuki began pushing Saitama into the foyer. "I really am sorry about this!" she shouted as they reached the front door. She quickly managed to force the door open with her psychic powers. "I promise I'll talk to you later! Goodbye!"

"Um, okay," said Saitama as he was practically shoved out the door. "See you later."

Rudely shutting the door behind him, Fubuki took several deep breaths. She then whipped around only to find her sister floating in the air before her. "Ah, Sis!" she cried.

Tatsumaki crossed her arms as she threw Fubuki the coldest glare yet. "Sis, what is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what?" asked Fubuki, fearing the answer.

"Please tell me that this isn't what I think it is. It would be far worse than any of the other rumors that I heard about you…"

Fubuki was truly frightened. She almost didn't want to question her sister further, for fear of what she was about to say. Nevertheless, she still mumbled her words unconsciously. "W-what do you mean?"

Tatsumaki glared at her once more. " _You know_ ," she whispered.

Fubuki didn't know what to say. She was utterly speechless. She just squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for what came next.

"Admit it!" Tatsumaki shouted. "You have a crush on that baldy, don't you!?"

* * *

 **Wow, I feel like I accomplished a lot with this chapter. It may be a little arrogant of me to say this, but I honestly think that this might be one of the best chapters I've ever written! I don't know why, but I just feel pretty confident in saying that. Who knows though, maybe everyone will actually end up hating it. Oh well, at least I still like it! XD**

 **I was originally planning on covering more in this chapter, but once I saw how much I had already written, I decided to just end it here. I'll just cover what happens next in the next chapter! I was actually thinking that the next chapter would end up being rather short, so this works out! Rest assured, we'll pick up right where we left off! :)**

 **Anyways, I am happy to announce that Tatsumaki has finally made an appearance in this story! It was a long time coming, and I know that some people wanted it, so here she is! Finally! I have a feeling that some people won't like the way she behaved this chapter, but I honestly tried to portray her as best as I could. She's always come across as a rude, arrogant, furious mess of a woman to me, so now that's what Saitama and Fubuki have to deal with! Isn't that nice of me? XD**

 **Anyways, I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter! And hey, I think my updates are coming out faster and faster! (Maybe it's just my imagination though XD) Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter, and Tatsumaki's appearance! Next chapter, the two sisters have a lot to discuss! Look forward to it! Thanks, see you then!**


	9. Blowing Off Steam

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 9 – Blowing Off Steam

"Admit it!" Tatsumaki shouted. "You have a crush on that baldy, don't you!?"

Upon hearing this, Fubuki's mouth fell open, and her eyes widened in surprise. She was afraid that her sister would say something like this, and now she had. Fubuki was speechless. She had no clue what to say. She felt like the entire world had been flipped upside down, and now everything was completely different. All she could do was just continue staring at her sister in utter shock.

"Well!?" Tatsumaki demanded, growing impatient. "Answer me!"

Fubuki apprehensively clenched her teeth for a second before she began fumbling for her words. "I…I don't know what you're talking about, S-Sis…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Tatsumaki exploded. "IT'S TRUE, ISN'T IT!?"

Fubuki gulped as she tried to regain her composure in front of her terrifying sister. "O-of course not. What makes you think…that I like that stupid baldy?"

"Oh, come on!" Tatsumaki shouted as she rolled her eyes. "It's super obvious! The way you started blushing uncontrollably every time he looked at you! The way you stuttered when talking to him! And, above all else, your stupid attitude!"

"My attitude?" Fubuki repeated nervously.

"Yes," replied Tatsumaki as her eyes narrowed. "Your attitude seemed to change drastically the moment that idiotic baldy first arrived. You seemed…more _confident_ than usual. You were quick to defend him when I got upset with him. And not only that, but you even started getting angry when I slandered the fool. You actually stood up to me…"

For some reason, hearing these things form her sister only made Fubuki blush. "S-so what?" she stammered. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Ah-hah!" Tatsumaki shouted as she pointed a finger at her sister. "You're doing it again! You're blushing when I talk about him!"

"What? I am not!" Fubuki insisted desperately.

"You're blushing even more now! Admit it! You like that idiot!"

"No, it's not like that!" Fubuki shouted. "Saitama is just…just a friend!"

"Then why are you acting like this!?" Tatsumaki demanded once more.

Fubuki clenched her teeth again as she looked away. "I…I just-"

"OH COME ON SIS! TELL THE DAMN TRUTH!"

Fubuki could only flinch at her sister's enraged tone. Slowly opening her eyes, she gave a sigh. She then reluctantly looked up at her sister, who was still floating in front of her. "Well, I mean, I guess it's possible…that I do like him…a little bit…"

"Ah-hah!" Tatsumaki shouted in triumph. "I knew it! You do have a crush on that idiot!"

Fubuki could only blush even harder as her sister grinned at her. She had just revealed her feelings for another man, and to her sister of all people. Fubuki could only dread the possibility of what would happen next.

Sure enough, Tatsumaki soon replaced her grin with a frown. "There is one thing that I don't understand though, Sis…"

Fubuki looked up at her floating sister, frightened. "Huh? What's that…?"

Tatsumaki crossed her arms as she looked away for a second. "How could my sweet, beautiful little sister end up falling for a complete loser like that bald idiot?" Her eyes shifted back towards Fubuki. "Explain yourself."

Fubuki just stared at her sister, feeling caught off guard. "I don't know," she replied honestly. "Saitama is just a really nice guy, I guess…"

"He's a nice guy?" asked Tatsumaki, her eyes rolling in disbelief. "I find it hard to believe that my heartless rookie-crushing little sister was captivated by just some random 'nice guy'."

Fubuki nervously held her tongue in between her teeth. "Well, he's more than that too!" she replied in defense. "He's strong and caring, and kind of sweet sometimes. And not only that, but he takes it upon himself to look out for me too…"

Tatsumaki's eyes widened for a second upon hearing this, but they soon transformed into a cold glare. "Oh, _now_ I see what's going on here…"

"H-huh?" stuttered Fubuki.

"This baldy," said Tatsumaki, clenching her teeth. "He's just a _pervert_."

Fubuki froze upon hearing this. She then smiled a little bit. If she wasn't standing right in front of her oppressive sister at that moment, she might have even considered laughing. Saitama, a pervert? That sounded about as far away from the truth as possible…

"Um, I don't think that's the case, Sis…"

"Be quiet!" Tatsumaki barked at her. "Geez, you're so naïve, Sis. I know exactly how this sort of thing works. That scumbag perverted baldy tries to get all close to you so he can trick you into doing dirty perverted things for him. It's obviously all just a trap. And of course, you'd be the perfect prey for him, being the beautiful hero that you are."

Despite trying her hardest, Fubuki could never imagine Saitama doing something like that in a million years. "Sis, I really don't think that's what his motivation is," she replied truthfully. "I honestly just think that he cares about me."

"No, it's clearly a trap!" Tatsumaki insisted. "There is no other explanation! This guy is just a huge pervert! He has to be!"

Fubuki could feel a sweat drop sliding down her forehead. "Sis…"

"Look, just promise me that you'll stay away from that guy from now on! He's bad news; nothing good can come from him!"

"But Sis, I-"

"JUST PROMISE ME!"

Seeing the cold hard glare that her sister was giving her, Fubuki just couldn't resist. She slowly looked down to the floor. "Okay," she agreed quietly.

"Good," said Tatsumaki with a nod. "Now do as you're told and don't go near him anymore."

Fubuki continued staring at the floor. "I understand."

"Hmph," Tatsumaki grunted as she looked away. "You know, it's a good thing you have me looking out for you. Otherwise, who knows what kind of trouble you might get into? Honestly, you can be so stupid sometimes…"

Fubuki could only wince upon hearing these insults. As she looked down, a small tear started to form in her eye. Sometimes her sister's verbal abuse was a lot for her to handle. Nevertheless, she still managed to give a response. "Yes, Sis."

"Hmph," said Tatsumaki, crossing her arms once more. "Well, I think I'm done dealing with you for today. I'm heading out."

Quickly using her psychic powers to dry her eyes, Fubuki looked up. "You're leaving?" she asked emotionlessly.

"That's right." Tatsumaki then used her own psychic powers to pick up Fubuki and move her away from the door. She then forced the door open with ease. "I'll come back and check up on you later. After all, I'd hate to have to watch you screw up your life."

Fubuki didn't say anything. She just watched her leave in silence. Once she was outside, Tatsumaki slammed the door closed behind her. After that, Fubuki stood there, completely alone.

Then, the tears started coming again. Part of it was because of the awful things her sister had just said to her, but another part was actually due to her own helplessness in that situation. No matter what her sister said or did, Fubuki just couldn't manage to stand up for herself. She knew that it was pathetic, and didn't make a lot of sense, but that was just the way that things had always been. Despite what she might lead others to believe, Fubuki was honestly terrified of Tatsumaki and her temper. And by this point, the realization of her own helplessness just came across as nothing short of frustrating for the poor girl.

Fubuki slowly fell to her hands and knees, and then gently rested her head against the closed door as the tears kept falling. _Stupid…_

* * *

 _The next day…_

Eyelashes opened the front door of the Blizzard Headquarters. Waiting outside for him were two tall, muscular men. "Hello?" he inquired.

"Hello," said one of the men. "This is the home of the Blizzard Group, correct?"

Eyelashes gave a quick nod. "It is."

"Excellent!" said the other man with a smile. "If it's not too much trouble, we'd like to request an audience with the Blizzard of Hell herself."

Eyelashes gave the two men a curious look. "Oh, you'd like to speak with Miss Blizzard?"

"That's right," they both said with a nod.

Eyelashes frowned. "Well, I'm afraid she's not here right now."

"Huh? She's not?"

"Where is she?"

"She went out into the city a few hours ago," Eyelashes explained. "I don't know where she was planning on going."

"Well, when will she be back?"

"I have no idea," Eyelashes replied truthfully. "Is that all then?"

"Wait a second!" the one man shouted frantically. "We need to talk to her!"

Eyelashes just gave a sigh as he went to shut the door. "Well then, if it's that urgent, I suggest you go out and look for her yourself. She's probably out somewhere roaming the city. Goodbye."

"What?" shouted the other man, confused. "Hey, wait!"

And with that, Eyelashes closed the door right in front of their faces…

* * *

Fubuki walked through the streets with a frown on her face. As the wind blew, the esper shivered a little bit, and crossed her arms for comfort. She was still feeling a little depressed after having that talk with her sister the day before. The whole ordeal with Tatsumaki had definitely taken its toll on her.

" _Just promise me that you'll stay away from that guy from now on!"_

Fubuki stared down at the ground. "Stay away from him?" she murmured. "Is that really what you want from me, Sis?"

Fubuki turned a corner, and soon found herself walking through a busy marketplace. Nevertheless, she just kept on walking, still lost in thought. _Sis only said those things because she doesn't like Saitama. I mean, she doesn't even know anything about him. If she really knew how sweet he was, she wouldn't have accused him of being a pervert like that. She was just jumping to conclusions. That's all…_

Fubuki closed her eyes as she gave a sigh. _Sis can be so hard to deal with sometimes…_

"Hey, there she is! I found her!"

"Wow, I don't believe it! You're right! It's the Blizzard of Hell!"

Upon hearing her hero name, Fubuki immediately straightened up. She began glancing back and forth throughout the marketplace, looking for the person who had just called her name. _Could it be a group of fans?_ she wondered.

"Blizzard of Hell, please wait up!"

"We'd like to talk to you!"

Finally locating the source of the noise, Fubuki turned to find two large men running towards her. It was not long before they stopped before her and began catching their breath. Fubuki just eyed them curiously.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Ah, yes!" the one man panted. "We have a favor to ask of you!"

Fubuki just continued staring at the two men, completely clueless. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Please allow us to introduce ourselves!" the one man said in a polite tone. "I am the B-Class Hero Rank 81, Tank Top Black Hole."

The other man soon straightened up. "And I'm his brother, the C-Class Hero Rank 13, Tank Top Tiger!"

Fubuki quickly noticed that the two men were wearing tank tops, a feature that she had not picked up upon at first sight. "Oh, so you two are heroes," she noted. "And based on your titles and appearances, I'm assuming that you must also be part of the Tank Top Army."

The two men grinned. "Ah, you're exactly right, Miss Blizzard of Hell!" exclaimed Tank Top Tiger.

"You're very perceptive, Miss Blizzard of Hell!" Tank Top Black Hole added.

Fubuki just gave them each a weird look. _What's up with the "Miss"? Only my subordinates refer to me with that title…_

"You said you had a favor to ask?" she questioned them.

"Yes, that's right!" said Black Hole with a nod. "We have a very special favor to ask of you and your marvelous Blizzard Group!"

"It's a favor that only your Blizzard Group can help us with!" continued Tiger. "After all, the Blizzard Group is led by you, the amazing Blizzard of Hell!"

"The Blizzard Group is the largest faction amongst professional heroes, right? And you're the famous B-Class Rank 1!"

"You're the ultimate rookie crusher! Nobody stands a chance against your Group!"

"The lower class heroes can never oppose you!"

"You stand at the top of all rookies!"

"You're amazing!"

"Absolutely astound-"

"What do you guys want?" Fubuki asked suddenly. The two Tank Top brothers immediately went silent upon seeing her serious attitude.

"D-did we do something wrong, Miss Blizzard of Hell?" Tiger asked anxiously.

"All of that ridiculous praise was completely unnecessary," Fubuki told them with a small glare. "Just get to the point already. What do you fools want from me?"

Feeling caught off guard, Black Hole fumbled around with his words. "Oh, er, well…"

Fubuki went to turn around. "If you don't have anything to say, then I'm leaving."

"Ah! No, please wait!" Black Hole begged. "There's a hero that we want you to crush!"

Fubuki froze in place before staring at the man. "You want me to crush a rookie?"

"That's right!" Tiger chimed in. "You and your Blizzard Group! We really need you to crush this one guy!"

Fubuki eyed them curiously again. "Oh, well I can see that you apparently have somebody particular in mind."

"Yes, he's a complete nuisance of a hero!" Tiger explained. "We had a run-in with him a while ago, and he really pissed us off. We've been trying to get revenge on him ever since!"

"I see," said Fubuki, trying to follow along. "And you want me to get rid of him by crushing him?"

"Yes!" shouted Black Hole. "We humbly ask this of you, Miss Blizzard of Hell."

Fubuki could only roll her eyes at how pathetic these guys seemed. "Well, you certainly seem serious about this…"

"Oh, we are! We'd do anything to get rid of this guy!"

"He's a total asshole! He needs to be removed from the Hero Registry!"

Fubuki gave a sigh as she listened to their blather. "Very well then. Tell me, who is this guy?"

The two brothers mischievously grinned at each other before Black Hole spoke up. "He's the B- Class Rank 4 Hero, Caped Baldy."

Fubuki's eyes instantly widened in shock. "C-Caped Baldy?" she repeated.

"Yes, do you know of him?" asked Tiger eagerly. "He apparently also goes by the name of 'Saitama'."

"Saitama," Fubuki mumbled. "Yes, I know him very well actually…"

"Really?" asked Tiger, getting excited. "Well that's great!"

"We can help you take him down!" shouted Black Hole with a grin. "It will be easy with your help, Miss Blizzard of Hell!"

"This way, we can get rid of another potential threat from B-Class for you! Wouldn't you like that?"

"We've already thought of plenty of ways that we can ruin his image! This guy is such a loser anyway; it won't even be hard!"

"We'll turn society against him! Just like we did last time!"

"He'll crumble beneath the pressure!"

"He'll regret ever becoming a hero!"

Fubuki suddenly clenched her fists. "That's enough…"

The two brothers stopped for a second as they looked at her. "Eh?"

Fubuki just threw them a cold glare. "Is this true?" she demanded. "Are you really planning on taking out Saitama and ruining his image?"

The brothers looked confused upon hearing the esper's surprisingly threatening tone. They also found it odd that she was referring to the baldy by his actual name.

"Er, of course," said Black Hole nervously. "This Caped Baldy guy is a total jackass, so…"

Fubuki clenched her teeth. "Take that back," she muttered.

"Huh?"

"I said take that back!" Fubuki angrily shouted at them.

The two brothers immediately began shaking in fear of the Blizzard of Hell's rage. "I-is something the matter?" stuttered Tiger.

Fubuki simply continued glaring at them. "I won't just stand here and listen to you two insult Saitama like that. He is a great man, and an amazing hero. I don't want to hear spineless fools like yourselves start talking bad about him."

Black Hole quickly went from confused to angry at this situation. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked as he pointed at Fubuki. "Aren't you the self proclaimed rookie crusher?"

"I'm done with rookie crushing," Fubuki replied truthfully. "That's all in the past now."

"Say what!?" yelped Tiger. "Brother, I think we've made a big mistake!"

"You're right!" Black Hole agreed. "This woman, she's not as determined as I thought she'd be!"

"Well what should we do?" whined Tiger.

"Let's get out of here!" Black Hole shouted as he turned to run.

"Not so fast!" Fubuki shouted as she crossed her arms. Using her psychic energy, she sealed both their movements. The Tank Top brothers were now trapped in place.

"What the…?"

"Bro, I can't move!"

Slowly rotating the brothers towards her, Fubuki smirked. "You know, I was feeling pretty frustrated before you two idiots showed up, but now I'm glad that you did. I really needed to blow off some steam."

"Wait, what!?" cried Tiger, getting scared.

"Stupid bitch," cursed Black Hole. "Just let us-"

"Shut up!" Fubuki snapped at him. "You're not getting away that easily. Now then, what were you saying about your plans for Saitama?"

Black Hole narrowed his eyes. "What's it to you?"

"He happens to be a good friend of mine," Fubuki answered truthfully. "And I don't think that I appreciate you trying to ruin his image."

"He's your friend?" repeated Tiger, sounding surprised.

Black Hole just gave a snicker. "Heh, that's funny. How'd you end up being friends with that asshole?"

A vein appeared on Fubuki's forehead. She wasted no time in twisting both of the brother's arms behind them. They immediately screamed out of pain. It wasn't long before nearby people started staring at the three of them, wondering what was going on. Fubuki didn't care though; she was too angry.

"Ah, th-that hurts!" Tiger cried.

"Please, stop!" Black Hole begged.

Fubuki just ignored their pleas. "Listen to me," she said quietly, but sternly. "Don't you ever talk about Saitama like that again. You two pieces of trash have no right to talk about him that way. And don't you dare go around and attempt to ruin his image. Saitama already gets more hate than he deserves, and he doesn't need you two going around making it worse."

"Okay!" Tiger exclaimed. "Just let us go!"

"Stop twisting our arms!" Black Hole pleaded.

"I will," said Fubuki in an innocent tone. "But first," she continued, getting serious, "I want you to promise me that you'll never bother Saitama again."

"We promise!" the brothers choked out as fast as possible.

"Very well," Fubuki mumbled as she blinked, releasing their arms. However, before the brothers could give a sigh of relief, Fubuki had already pulled their bodies closer so that they were now staring eye to eye.

"But, if I ever find out that you've broken this promise, I will personally hunt you down and torture you until you will no longer be able to scream like a baby. Do you understand me?"

Upon seeing the fiery glint in her eyes, the two men just gave a nod. "Yes, mam," they said weakly.

"Good," she said, finally releasing her powers. "Then get out of my sight, and leave Saitama alone."

The two men wasted no time in scampering away from the esper. It was not long before they were all the way down the street, completely out of sight. Fubuki just gave a sigh as she crossed her arms and resumed walking once more.

 _Well, that felt good…_

* * *

Unbeknownst to Fubuki, a silent onlooker simply watched her walk away. He was standing in the middle of the marketplace, holding large groceries bags in each arm. Much like the bypassing citizens around him, he had just witnessed the entire encounter between the esper and the Tank Top brothers. Finding the entire situation very interesting, he grinned to himself before running off.

"I need to go tell Sensei about this!"

* * *

As Fubuki continued walking aimlessly down the street, she eventually stopped with a frown. She then went to sit on a nearby bench before she became lost in thought. Naturally, she had started thinking about her sister again.

 _I don't get it…Saitama is such a nice guy. Why doesn't Sis like him? Hmm…I wonder…Maybe it's because she's afraid of his power, just like I'm afraid of her power…_

Fubuki considered this for a second before she shook her head. _Nah, Sis would never be scared of anybody, would she? I doubt it. And even if she was, she would definitely be too arrogant to admit it. Sis is strong and brave, and doesn't let anybody stand in her way…_

 _Unlike me…_

Thinking back on that day's events, Fubuki just gently held her head in her hands. _I don't get it. Why was I able to stand up to those Tank Top fools so easily, while I can barely defend myself in a conversation with Sis? Am I just that pathetic? Am I just somebody who does whatever her sister tells her to simply because she's scared of her?_

Lightly clenching her teeth, Fubuki recalled how she had rudely dismissed Saitama from her home at the request of her sister. She silently imagined herself slamming the door behind him as she forced him out.

 _That poor guy_ Fubuki thought with a frown. _I can't believe I did that to him in my haste to satisfy Sis's temper. Well, I mean, she was about to give my secret away too, but still…That was kind of rude of me, basically shoving him out the door. I hope he's not upset with me…_

Fubuki gave a sigh as she slowly looked back up. _I should go apologize to him…_

Suddenly, a demanding voice rang throughout Fubuki's head. _"Just promise me that you'll stay away from that guy from now on!"_

Fubuki just closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she dismissed her sister's voice. _Well, I know that I did promise Sis that I would stay away from Saitama…but, it's not like I was ever planning to keep that promise anyway. Besides, I can't keep letting Sis completely control me like that. I need to start standing up to her. I can't just be a weak and pathetic coward forever, can I?_

Strengthening her resolve, Fubuki rose to her feet. _I'm going_ she decided. And with that, Fubuki went on her way, and continued walking down the street…

* * *

"Hold on a second, Genos," said Saitama, slowly waving his hands back and forth. "Explain that to me again, would you?"

"It was Fubuki!" Genos exclaimed excitedly. "She took down the Tank Top brothers for you!"

Saitama just frowned as he gently rubbed his forehead. "Ugh, I'm so lost right now…"

Just a few moments ago, Saitama had been sitting in his apartment, silently relaxing on his couch when Genos had finally come back with groceries. Then, out of nowhere, Genos had quickly approached his master and excitedly began reciting a story for him. Saitama, who had been caught off guard, tried his best to follow along, but was unfortunately unsuccessful. Up until this point, all the cyborg had really managed to do was confuse the bald hero. Even now, Saitama was still trying to understand what his disciple was trying to tell him.

"Let me explain it again, Sensei," said Genos patiently. "While I was at the marketplace, I happened to notice Fubuki talking with the two Tank Top brothers. They apparently tried to convince her to help them ruin your hero career, but Fubuki ended up turning them away! She then tortured them until they promised not to bother you anymore! Isn't that great?"

"Oh, I see," said Saitama, now finally coming to a basic understanding of the story. "But…who are the Tank Top brothers?"

Genos looked surprised. "You don't remember them?"

"Not really," Saitama replied honestly.

"They're two brothers. They like to wear tank tops."

"I don't recall."

"They're professional heroes. Tank Top Tiger and Tank Top Black Hole."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"They tried to frame you for the whole 'meteor destroying Z-City' incident."

"Oh, um…"

Putting a finger to his chin, Saitama tried his hardest to recall the incident that Genos was referring to. Sure enough, after thinking hard enough to make steam come out of his ears, Saitama recognized the names.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. "I remember those guys! They tried to turn the whole city against me, and then they just flat out attacked me."

"Yes, that would be them, Sensei," said Genos with a nod.

"Now I understand," said Saitama with a smile. "So Fubuki forced them to stop bothering me, eh? Well, that was nice of her. Those two Tank Top brothers were actually really annoying."

"Indeed," agreed Genos. "It really was nice of Fubuki to do that for you."

"Yeah, I appreciate her doing that," said Saitama as he went back to staring at a manga volume he had been reading. "Now I have two less nuisances to deal with. Maybe I should thank her sometime."

Genos's face immediately lit up. "Oh, I bet that would make her happy."

"You think?" asked Saitama offhandedly.

"Of course," said Genos with a light grin. "In fact, I bet she would be delighted to hear you say that."

"Hmph," grunted Saitama as he continued reading. "You know, Genos, not everybody adores me as much as you do."

Genos couldn't help it any longer. He just mischievously grinned to himself. "Well, I guess not," he said in a positive tone. The cyborg then walked away as he stifled a snicker.

Saitama just watched him leave out of the corner of his eye. "He's so weird sometimes," he mumbled.

Meanwhile, Genos just victoriously continued grinning. _I don't believe it! But I think it might actually be true! Fubuki! She…she likes Sensei! After today's events, how could anybody doubt it? She obviously cares a lot about him. That's why I was so excited to tell Sensei my story, but it seems he's just as clueless as ever! And I must say, it's quite humorous!_

Stifling another snicker, Genos considered his options. _I wonder, should I propose my hypothesis to Sensei? Should I tell him that I think Fubuki might have feelings for him? Or should I go to Fubuki first and talk to her about it? Or should I just talk to neither of them, and let it happen naturally? Or should I play matchmaker, and do my best to try to get them together? Or should I just go out and find some other girl for Sensei to-_

Genos's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of somebody knocking on the front door. Seizing the initiative, he quickly went to answer it. "I'll get it," he informed his master.

Still in a good mood, Genos continued smiling as he walked up to the door. Upon opening it however, the cyborg's eyes widened, and his smile grew a little bit bigger.

 _Well, I'll be damned…_

* * *

Saitama just ignored the commotion at the front door as he tried to focus on his manga volume. However, just as he was about to get to a good action part, Genos called for him.

"Sensei! There's someone here to see you!"

Saitama quickly noticed something weird about Genos's tone of voice. It seemed oddly cheerful for some reason. Just another thing to put on the list of weird Genos moments. "Who is it?" he called.

"Come and find out!" Genos beckoned him.

Once again, this struck Saitama as odd. Genos usually just answered his questions without pause. But this time, it almost seemed like he was toying with his master. What was wrong with his cyborg student?

"On my way," Saitama replied.

As he walked towards the front door, Genos met him halfway, heading in the opposite direction. The cyborg simply smiled at the baldy, and pointed his thumb back towards the door. "Good luck!" he said as he kept walking.

Saitama just stared at him, completely lost. _Good luck for what?_ he wondered. Shaking his head, the bald hero just gave a sigh. He then continued walking, until he appeared in front of the partially closed front door. He soon grabbed the handle and opened it wide, so he could finally find out who was standing outside.

And of course, to his surprise, it was Fubuki.

* * *

 **And there we have it! Another chapter! Lately I've been getting some messages from people saying that they're surprised that this story still gets updated. It's like sheesh, have a little more faith in me! I haven't given up (yet XD) and I don't plan on doing so anytime soon! So please, trust me! Oh, and keep encouraging me, if it's not too much trouble XD**

 **Anyways, it feels like I tried to hide a lot of the character's identities in this chapter. I kept the Tank Top brothers a mystery, then Genos at the marketplace, and finally Fubuki at the front door. I guess I just wanted to make a lot of surprising reveals. Although, I'll bet some of those weren't all that surprising, to be honest XD By the way, how did you like the Tank Top brothers in this chapter? I'll bet that was a nice twist!**

 **Other than that, I don't think that there's that much to explain here. However, there are some thank you's that I need to give out! First off, this story almost has 300 followers! That's** _ **insane**_ **. I never thought that this story would get that popular! This is totally unexpected! So thank you! Thank you all for following!**

 **Next, a lot of you left positive/encouraging reviews on the last chapter, and I really appreciate that! I especially appreciated the comments telling me that I had gotten the characters' attitudes and relationships right. That's something that I always strive for, so it's nice to know when I actually do it right XD So once again, thank you all for your reviews!**

 **And I think that's about it. Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter! Next time, Saitama and Fubuki have some talking to do! And then they continue their training! Please look forward to it! The chapter might actually end up being a long one if I choose to cram everything that I want to into it. We'll see XD Anyways, that's all for now! See ya!**


	10. Injury

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 10 – Injury

To Saitama's surprise, he found Fubuki waiting for him at his front door. "Oh, hi Fubuki," he said casually.

Fubuki nervously stared back at him. "Er, hello, Saitama," she replied.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

Fubuki took a deep breath as she tried to summon her courage. There was no need to feel afraid of this guy, even if he did look a little handsome…

 _Stop it_ she told herself. "I came here because I wanted to talk to you," she told him truthfully.

"Oh, I see," said Saitama with a nod. "Do you want to come in?" he asked, gesturing inside.

"Huh?" asked Fubuki, surprised at his sudden invitation. "Um, no, that's okay…"

"Are you sure?" the bald hero inquired. "I mean, I know that Genos has been acting a little weird tonight, but he'll leave you alone if you ask him to."

Fubuki just raised an eyebrow at this. "Um, no, it has nothing to do with Genos," she told him. "I was just going to make it quick and get going."

"Oh, well all right then," said Saitama indifferently. "What did you want to talk about?"

Fubuki paused for a second as she looked away. "I…just wanted to apologize for what happened at my place yesterday…"

"Oh," said Saitama, remembering what she was talking about. "You mean for everything that happened with your sister?"

"Um, yeah," said Fubuki, beating around the bush. "I'm sorry for the way that she acted towards you."

"Oh, that's okay," said Saitama, suddenly looking apprehensive. "It…wasn't that bad. Your sister is actually very, um… _pleasant_ to be around…"

Fubuki just looked him right in the eye and smiled a little bit. It was easy to see through his act. "You don't have to pretend to like her for my sake, Saitama. It's okay if you don't."

"Really?" asked Saitama, still sounding anxious.

"Of course," Fubuki assured him. "I won't hold it against you for thinking poorly of her."

Upon hearing this, Saitama breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew! Well, I wasn't going to say anything for fear of offending you, but your sister has quite the nasty temper."

Hearing Saitama say this, Fubuki actually gave a tiny laugh. "Yeah, she does," she said with a smile.

"Is she always that rude to you?" questioned Saitama in a somewhat serious tone.

Fubuki quickly recalled the day before when Saitama had actually stood up for her for in that one instance. The bald hero had definitely seemed concerned for the psychic sisters' relationship. He had even gone out of his way to tell Tatsumaki that she should be nicer to her sister, which only managed to piss the little esper off. Nevertheless, Fubuki didn't really want to worry Saitama with these matters. She decided to blow it off as nothing.

"Oh, that?" she asked lightheartedly. "That's nothing. Sis is always like that. It doesn't bother me."

"I see," said Saitama with a nod. "I would think that somebody like that would be hard to deal with sometimes."

"Er, yeah," said Fubuki with a nervous smile. "Anyways, that's not the only thing I came to apologize for."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," said Fubuki slowly with a frown. "I also wanted to apologize for kicking you out of my house so rudely like that. I didn't intend for things to end that abruptly. I was honestly just scared of what my sister was going to do if you had stuck around any longer. And so, because of the way I treated you, I'm sorry."

Saitama just gave the girl a weird look. "You're apologizing for that?" he asked, sounding surprised.

Fubuki quickly returned his look of surprise. "Well, yeah…I felt bad for having thrown you out like that..."

"Aw, don't worry about it," Saitama told her seriously. "It was no big deal."

Fubuki just stared at him in disbelief. "But…but I basically shoved you out my door!"

"Yeah, so what?" asked Saitama with a shrug. "You only did it because your sister was giving you trouble, right? I'm not going to hold that against you."

Fubuki honestly didn't know what to say to him. "What? Are you sure?"

"Of course," he replied. "No hard feelings."

Fubuki could only give a small sigh of relief at this. She then gave the bald hero a smile. "You're too kind sometimes, you know that?"

Saitama just casually rolled his eyes as he began picking around in his ear. "Eh, not really. Just consider it repayment for what you did for me today."

Fubuki's eyes immediately widened out of shock. "W-what are you talking about?"

Saitama glanced at her. "You know. You told those Tank Top guys or whatever to leave me alone, right?"

Fubuki could only continue staring at him out of surprise. "How did you find out about that?" she asked quietly.

"Genos told me," he replied. "It's true, isn't it?"

Fubuki just looked away, not quite sure what to tell him. "Er, well, yeah, I did do that…but it was only because I didn't want to hear them talking bad about you!"

"I understand," said Saitama with a smile. "They got on your nerves too, right?"

Fubuki just went silent for a second, and then gave him a nod.

"Well, thanks for doing that. It would be nice if they listened to you and stopped bothering me from now on."

"Oh, um, you're welcome," Fubuki replied nervously. She had to try hard to stifle a blush when she said that.

Silence then fell between the two of them. After a couple of seconds, Saitama decided to speak up. "Well, if that's all then…"

"Oh, no! Wait a second!" said Fubuki, raising a hand up to stop him. "There was actually one more thing I wanted to ask before I go."

"Yes?" he asked.

"It's about my hero training," she told him. "We've been missing out on it the last couple of weeks due to unforeseen circumstances. At this rate, I'm not going to make any improvements."

"Oh, I see," said Saitama, putting a hand to his chin. "You have a good point."

"If it's not too much trouble, could we possibly do hero training more frequently? Like every couple of days maybe?"

Saitama just gave her a weird look. "Why the sudden rush?" he asked curiously.

"I want to get stronger," said Fubuki seriously. "And you're supposed to be helping me, so I'd appreciate it if you could offer me your assistance more often."

Saitama gently rubbed his chin as he considered this. "Well, I suppose I do owe it to you, and it's true that we have missed the last few training sessions…"

Finally arriving at a decision, Saitama smiled. "Very well, I'm impressed by your desire to grow stronger. Therefore, I'll agree to it. We can train more frequently from now on."

Fubuki's face lit up. "Seriously?"

"Of course," he replied. "How would tomorrow work for you?"

"That would be great," she told him with a smile. "I'll meet you at Bang's Dojo at the regular time."

"Sounds good," said Saitama with a thumbs up. "Is that all then?"

"Yes," said Fubuki with a nod. "That'll be all. Thank you for everything, Saitama. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem," he said casually. Saitama then paused for a second as he stared at Fubuki. Putting his hand to chin once more, he leaned towards her a little bit and smiled.

Fubuki just slowly backed away. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked nervously.

"Hmm…you're different, Fubuki."

"What?" she exclaimed. "I am?"

"Yeah," said Saitama slowly. "It feels like you've been acting more innocent and less aggressive since we first met. You definitely don't act as superior as you once did."

Fubuki was about to argue with him on this matter, but quickly stopped herself. After thinking about it for a second, she actually kind of agreed with the baldy. She definitely operated a little differently than her rookie-crushing self of the past. Nevertheless, this fact only embarrassed her, and she looked away.

"So what?" she asked him.

"Nothing," said Saitama with a shrug. "It's just a nice change is all. I like it."

Fubuki almost felt like her heart stopped when she heard these words. Eyes widening in surprise and blushing uncontrollably, Fubuki looked at the bald hero. "Do…do you really mean that?" she mumbled.

"Of course," he told her. "I mean, I always knew that you had a soft side to you, but it's nice to see it show itself more often. I think it's honestly a good lesson that you've learned: you don't always have to be bossy and rude to get what you want."

Fubuki just stared at him with wide eyes. She had no idea what to say; she was speechless.

Saitama noticed the blank look on her face and ended up feeling kind of embarrassed himself. "Er, anyways, sorry for keeping you," he apologized.

Fubuki, still in shock, just managed to mutter, "It's fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he went to close the door.

"See you then," Fubuki replied quietly.

Once the door was closed, Fubuki felt like she could move again. Slowly smiling to herself, she turned to walk away. Never in her entire life had she felt this satisfied for defying her sister's wishes.

 _Sis be damned!_ she cheerfully thought to herself. _I can't believe it! Saitama actually said that he likes me!_

As she began descending the stairs, Fubuki took a deep breath in order to calm herself down. _Well, now that I think about it, he actually said that he liked the changes I've made. I guess that's not the same as actually liking me, but it's a start, right?_

At that moment, for the first time since she had listened to Saitama's advice, Fubuki was legitimately proud of the progress she had made under his tutelage. In fact, she felt happier than she had in weeks, and she assumed that it could only be accredited to that man and his influence over her.

Softly closing her eyes, Fubuki continued smiling to herself. _Thank you, Saitama…_

* * *

 _The next day…_

Just as promised, Saitama and Fubuki had met up inside of Bang's Dojo and finally resumed their training. This time, Saitama had started Fubuki out by making her do menial tasks with her powers. This included lifting Saitama off of the ground 100 times, flying laps around the room 100 times, and raising/removing over 100 barriers. After that the two of them took a short break so Fubuki could recharge. Meanwhile, Saitama just did some basic stretches.

Fubuki glanced at him while she wiped some sweat off of her forehead. _What's up with him and the number 100?_ she wondered. _I've been forced to redo everything we've done today over 100 times. It's starting to get old…_

Fubuki then clenched her fist as she smiled down at it. _Well, at least I'm getting stronger, I guess…_

"Ready to continue?" asked Saitama, having finished stretching.

"Sure," she replied. "What's next?"

"Let's go back to what we did last time," he suggested. "I'll run at you, and you try to hold me back."

Fubuki inwardly groaned. "That again?" she asked.

"Sure," he said with a smile. "This way, I can get some exercise too."

"Hmph," grunted Fubuki as she crossed her arms. "But I didn't even get anywhere the last time we did this."

"So what?" Saitama retorted. "That's why we're going to try again. It's possible that you'll do better this time."

Fubuki just frowned as she looked away. "I guess so…"

"Good," said Saitama with a nod. "Now let's get ready."

Taking up their positions, Saitama and Fubuki now faced each other from across the room. "Remember your goal," Saitama told her as he prepared to run. "Try to push me back if you can. Ready?"

Fubuki held her arms out in front of her and gave a nod. "Yes."

"GO!" Saitama shouted as he took off. Sure enough, as soon as he began running, he could feel Fubuki's power trying to move against him. He noticed it was a little bit stronger than last time, which made him smile. Growing serious, Saitama reached Fubuki in an instant.

"Got you," he said, poking the girl in the forehead like he usually did.

"Ah!" said Fubuki, releasing her powers and rubbing her forehead. She then gave the bald hero a frown. "You see?" she asked him. "I didn't make any difference this time around."

"That's not true," Saitama informed her. "I could feel it. Your power felt a little stronger than last time."

Fubuki just looked away. "I doubt it…"

Saitama could only shake his head at her. "Man, are you just going to complain about this, or are you going to actually do something about it? Look, if you can't stop me with pure strength, then you should try and come up with a strategy for stopping me. That could always work too, you know."

Fubuki's eyes lit up as she looked back at him. "A strategy?"

"Of course. Tactics are just as important as strength in battle."

"I see," said Fubuki, slowly looking away. _I never thought to use that here…_

Noticing the determined look in her eye, Saitama decided to continue. "Ready to go again?"

Fubuki nodded. "Let's try it again."

Taking up their positions once more, Fubuki decided to change her outlook on the situation. _I get it now_ she thought to herself. _I should try and look for Saitama's weakness in this scenario. I need to find ways to stop him that don't solely rely on my strength alone. He's saying that there's more than one way to get the job done…_

Keeping an eye out for any potential strategy ideas, Fubuki gave her mentor a heads up. "Ready when you are," she said.

"Right, here I go!" he replied.

Just as before, Saitama ran at Fubuki as she used her powers to hold him back. This time, Fubuki watched Saitama carefully, looking for any openings that she could exploit. Just as Saitama was nearing Fubuki, the idea stuck her.

 _That's it!_

"Done," said Saitama, poking Fubuki in the forehead again.

Fubuki simply grinned at him. "Let's do it one more time," she told him confidently.

Saitama just smiled at her. "Oh, think you can win, huh?"

Fubuki shrugged. "We'll see."

Saitama gave her a curious look before turning back around. "Heh, all right then."

Once again, Saitama faced Fubuki from across the room. This time, both competitors were showcasing determined looks on their faces. It was obvious that this match wouldn't be the same as the ones that preceded it.

"Ready?" asked Saitama.

"Ready," said Fubuki.

"Okay then, here I come!"

And with that, Saitama took off across the room, heading straight towards Fubuki. This time, Fubuki didn't focus on holding him back with her powers, but instead carefully tried watching his movements. Especially the bald hero's feet…

 _Wait for it…_ she thought cautiously. _There!_

Seizing her opportunity, Fubuki quickly used her powers to crush a floorboard right beneath where Saitama's foot would land. The woodwork dented inward, leaving a small crevice in the bald hero's path. Sure enough, upon placing his foot in the trap, Saitama instantly fell forward with one of his arms in front of him. He then hit the floor hard, and stopped completely.

Fubuki stared at Saitama for a second before she started to smile in victory. She soon stopped however, when she heard the bald man groan.

"Ugh," he grunted as he tried to lift himself up. "That hurt…"

Suddenly realizing that she had somehow done more than just trip the man up, Fubuki started running towards him. "Are you okay, Saitama?"

Saitama coughed a little bit as he lifted his head up. "I don't know," he said. "My eye hurts."

Finally reaching him, Fubuki just stopped and stared at his face in horror. "Oh my gosh," she whispered to herself. "What have I done!?"

"What's the matter?" asked Saitama, slowly reaching up to touch his right eyeball.

Fubuki immediately crouched down and stopped him. "Don't touch it!" she warned him. "It doesn't look very good…"

"What is it?" he asked, trying to remain calm while growing curious.

"Er, well, I don't know how to say this," said Fubuki, eyeing the injury with concern, "but I think I somehow just gave you a black eye."

"What!?" exclaimed Saitama, becoming worried. "Seriously!?"

"I'm sorry!" she apologized immediately. "I don't even know how I did that!"

Saitama suddenly paused for a second as the realization hit him. "Oh, I think I do…"

"You do?" Fubuki repeated anxiously. "What happened?"

"Well, when I tripped on that floorboard, I fell forward with my arm out in front of me. I think at some point my arm must have twisted because my own fist flew right into my face as soon as I hit the floor."

"Wait a second," said Fubuki as a sweat drop slid down her forehead. "You're telling me…that you accidently gave _yourself_ a black eye?"

"Well, you're the one who made me do it," said Saitama defensively. He went to go touch his injury again.

"Ah, stop that!" she warned him, swatting his hand away from the eye. "Don't touch it; we need to treat it."

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Saitama, frowning in pain.

"Um," said Fubuki, looking around. "Oh, I know! I'll go get Bang. I'll bet he could help us."

"You think?" he asked skeptically.

Fubuki just ignored him as she rose to her feet. "Wait here, and don't touch that injury. I'll be right back."

"Uh, okay," mumbled Saitama, struggling to resist the urge to touch his eyeball.

Giving him a nod, Fubuki ran towards the exit. Upon opening the door, however, she found a note taped outside of it. Curiously staring at it, Fubuki read what was written on it.

 _Saitama, I didn't want to interrupt your training, so I decided to leave you this note. I just wanted to let you know that Charanko and I will be out for the evening. We will be back later tonight. Please be sure to take good care of the place while I'm gone. And also don't loiter around for too long. In fact, if you want to leave early, that's fine by-_

Fubuki just glared at the note as she crumpled it up and threw it away. _Damn those two_ she cursed. _The one time that I need them here and they disappear. Now what am I supposed to do about Saitama?_

Suddenly improvising, Fubuki ran off down the hall. A few minutes later, she reappeared in the room carrying several boxes of bandages. "Okay, I'm back," she told Saitama.

The bald hero just glanced at her with his good eye. "Where's Bang?" he asked.

"Change of plans," said Fubuki, walking up to him. "Bang stepped out, so I'll be the one treating you."

"Really?" asked Saitama, sounding somewhat concerned.

Fubuki just gave him a weird look as she set the boxes down next to him. "Yes…what's the matter?"

"I'd rather have Bang…"

"Oh really?" asked Fubuki, feeling a little offended. "And what does he know?"

"I don't know. He's old; he probably knows a lot of things."

"Well…too bad. It looks like I'm all you got. So just shut up and let me treat you."

"Hmph, okay…"

Finally getting his permission, Fubuki set to work. To be honest, she didn't really know all that much about medical treatment, but what other choice did she have? She honestly felt kind of guilty about injuring the poor guy, and she definitely didn't want him making a bigger deal out of it than it needed to be. It was just a black eye after all. Saying this over and over, Fubuki tried to convince herself that she had this situation under control.

"Finished," Fubuki eventually said with a sigh. She then leaned back to admire her work.

"Can I touch it now?" the bald hero asked somewhat eagerly.

Fubuki just sighed again. "Sure, go ahead."

Slowly reaching up, the bald hero gently felt his new injury. "Ugh, it still hurts," he whined.

Fubuki frowned at him. She then stood up and crossed her arms as she turned away. "What do you want from me? I did the best I could. It's just a black eye, after all. It can't be that bad."

Saitama didn't respond, prompting Fubuki to glance at him out of the corner of her eye. To her horror, she could see the fresh bandages placed over his eye turning red as a small stream of blood trickled out below. Eyes widening in fear, she turned back towards him.

"Oh my gosh!" she screamed. "You're bleeding!"

"It hurts," is all he would say.

Fubuki clenched her teeth for a second. "Damn it," she cursed.

All of a sudden, the esper reached out and grabbed the baldy by the hand. "Come on," she told him as she began tugging him towards the door. Saitama quickly picked up his feet as he held his eye.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to get you help," she replied, sounding a little worried.

Once they were outside the building, Fubuki clasped onto Saitama's hand a little harder. "Hold on," she told him. After that, they slowly began rising into the air due to the esper's powers. They then began gently flying above the city; Fubuki leading the way while Saitama was pulled along.

"Don't worry," she said, more to herself rather than him. "It's going to be okay. We'll get it taken care of."

Saitama glanced at her. "Okay," he replied, trusting her.

Fubuki nervously clenched her teeth again. Feeling awful about the entire situation, she could only curse herself.

 _Damn it, Fubuki. You've really done it this time…_

* * *

Once they had arrived at Blizzard Headquarters, Fubuki wasted no time in rushing inside, pulling the bald hero along with her. Saitama just pressed the bandages against his eye as he let the esper lead him into the living room. Upon arriving inside, Fubuki was relieved to see several members of the Blizzard Group loitering around inside.

"Everyone, come quick!" she said, announcing her presence. "We need help!"

Perking up at the sound of their leader's voice, they all turned towards her. "What's the matter, Miss Blizzard?" asked Mountain Ape.

"It's Saitama," she said, pointing at him. "He got a black eye, and now it's starting to bleed. I tried to patch it up, but…"

Eyelashes, who was also nearby, slightly smiled at this. "Say no more," he said, stepping forward. "We'll get it taken care of. Hey, we'll need some help over here!" he shouted towards the rest of the room. Several of the more medical proficient members immediately moved forward to help him.

As the Blizzard Group sat Saitama down in a chair and started looking at him, Fubuki couldn't help but give a small smile of relief. At that moment, she was so thankful that she had decided against disbanding her Group. What would she possibly do without them?

"Let's get these out of the way," said Eyelashes, slowly unraveling the blood-stained bandages. "Man, this is a rather shoddy job, Miss Blizzard. Did you even try when you went to put these on?"

Fubuki immediately felt taken aback by this comment. "Of course I did. I did the best that I could."

"Hmm," mumbled Eyelashes. "Did you even put anything on this before you covered it with bandages?"

"No," said Fubuki, feeling nervous. "Should I have…?"

Eyelashes just gave a sigh. "Let's just say that it's a good thing you brought him to us. Leaving him like this would have probably made things a lot worse."

Fubuki anxiously bit her lip when she heard this. "Well, it's not my fault!" she shouted in defense. "I don't know anything about medical treatment!"

"It's fine," said Eyelashes, finally removing the last of the bandages. He then took a moment to stare at the injury. "How does it feel?" he asked the patient.

"It hurts," Saitama replied.

"Can you see out of it?"

Saitama closed his left eye, so all of his vision would be focused on the right. "Not very well…"

"I see," said Eyelashes, taking a closer look. "Hey, Mountain Ape, do me a favor and bring me a bag of frozen peas."

"Will do," the man replied, walking over to the nearby refrigerator.

Fubuki just nervously watched all of this happen from off to the side. She had already been feeling bad about the injury before, but now she felt even worse after watching Eyelashes make a spectacle out of it. _And to think I had tried to pass it off as no big deal…_

Mountain Ape brought the frozen peas over and handed them to Eyelashes, who then proceeded to press them against Saitama's injury. "Here, hold these there," he instructed.

"Okay," the baldy replied calmly.

"We'll let that sit for a while, and then we'll apply some healing cream before we bandage it back up."

Fubuki, still feeling anxious, softly spoke up. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked, sounding fearful.

"Yeah, he should be fine," said Eyelashes turning to face her. "But, I have to wonder, what exactly caused this injury?"

Fubuki gulped. "Huh?"

"Yeah, did you and Mr. Caped Baldy run into trouble?" questioned Mountain Ape.

"What was the threat level?" asked another member.

"Mr. Caped Baldy is incredibly strong, right?" asked Lily in an innocent voice. "What kind of monster could do that to him?"

Fubuki just froze as she realized that everyone was staring at her, awaiting an answer. Slowly coughing and then looking off to the side, she tried to avert their gaze. "It was, uh…well, it was kind of… _me_ …"

The whole room instantly became dreadfully quiet. Everyone was staring at their leader, completely confused.

" _You_ did this to him?" asked Mountain Ape in disbelief.

Fubuki nervously glanced at him for a second before looking away again. "Er, yeah…"

"But…how?"

"It was an accident!" Fubuki shouted quickly. "We were just training together, and well, one thing led to another and I basically ended up tripping him while he accidently pulverized his eye…"

Silence once more. And then, the whole room started to erupt into quiet snickers, which soon turned into flat-out laughter.

Fubuki just gaped at them, appalled. "It's not funny!"

"Ha ha, it kind of is, Miss Blizzard," said Lily, wiping a tear out of her eye. "You tripping Mr. Caped Baldy and then making him punch himself in the face. It sounds hilarious."

Fubuki didn't know what to say. She just held her tongue and clenched her fists while her face turned red from embarrassment.

"It's true, you know," said Saitama, suddenly speaking up from his seat. "Fubuki made me trip, but due to my own clumsiness I ended up hitting my eye. I guess I'm just kind of a klutz."

"Hmph, don't worry about it, Mr. Caped Baldy," said Mountain ape with a smile. "Our leader has been known to be quite dangerous at times."

"It's true," agreed Eyelashes with a laugh. "In fact, she could probably give all of us a black eye if she wanted to."

"Maybe I will," mumbled Fubuki, sounding a little angry at their jeers.

Once the room had calmed down a bit, Eyelashes and the others went back to finishing up their work on Saitama. Shortly after, the man was completely taken care of, with fresh bandages properly wrapped over his eye.

"Ta-da! Good as new!" said one of the assistants.

"Well, he will be in a couple weeks, anyway," said Eyelashes with a smile. "Listen, I've done the best I could, but if it doesn't look like it's getting any better in a few days, then maybe you should go to the hospital. They of course can do a much better job than I could. Just a piece of advice."

"I understand," said Saitama with a nod. "Thanks."

"Of course," replied Eyelashes. "You should probably go home now and rest."

"Will do," said Saitama, rising from his seat.

"Hold on a second," said Mountain Ape. "Somebody should probably go with him, to make sure he makes it home okay."

Eyelashes frowned at this. "Hmm, I think you're right…"

Lily suddenly turned to look at Fubuki with a smile. "You should go with him, Miss Blizzard!"

Fubuki immediately felt taken aback. "What? Me!?"

"Of course," the girl replied. "Who else would be better for the job?"

"That's a good idea, Lily," Eyelashes chimed in. "Miss Blizzard would be the best choice for protecting Mr. Caped Baldy on his walk home."

"Protecting him?" repeated Fubuki. "Protecting him from what?"

"From any dangerous monsters that try to attack him," Mountain Ape answered simply.

Fubuki crossed her arms. "But Saitama can take care of himself!"

"Not with that injury."

"It's only a black eye."

"So?" asked Lily. "What if he ran into a monster that can only hurt you if you don't have both eyes open?"

"What kind of scenario is that!?" Fubuki screamed at her.

"Hey, it's possible," she said with a shrug.

"Come on, Miss Blizzard," interrupted Eyelashes. "You're the one who injured him after all. The least you could do is walk the poor guy home."

"I, well…" Fubuki bit her lip as she looked away. She didn't know what to say anymore. She then gave a sigh. "Fine, whatever. I'll walk the stupid baldy home."

"Good," said Mountain Ape with a smile. "Make sure you keep an _eye_ out for him."

"You're not funny," Fubuki snapped at him.

Mountain Ape just laughed as Eyelashes chimed in. "Seriously though, take good care of our patient. We don't want to see him end up back here with another black eye."

By this point, the whole Blizzard Group was quietly laughing at their leader, playfully making fun of the entire situation. Fubuki could only clench her teeth in anger as she walked up to a clueless Saitama.

"I don't see what's so funny about this," he said innocently.

"Me neither," she breathed through her teeth.

Saitama looked at her. "You know, you don't have to walk me home if you don't want to."

"Shut up," she said bluntly. She then reached out and grabbed him by the arm. "Let's get out of here," she said, pulling him towards the foyer. Before long, she had dragged him out the door and onto the street. Only then, once they were in total silence, did she finally release his arm.

"Sorry about that," she said turning away. "My subordinates are idiots."

"I see," said Saitama with a nod. He then pointed to his injury. "At least they do good work."

Fubuki turned to look at him and couldn't help but smile. She then laughed a little bit. "Yeah, I guess so."

Saitama smiled back. "Shall we get going, then?"

Fubuki nodded. "Yeah, let's get you home."

* * *

 **Man, what a chapter. You know how I said it might be a long one? Well, this only covered about 2/3rds of what I wanted to. But I felt like this was a good stopping point and the chapter was already long enough as is, so…we'll just have to see the rest next chapter!**

 **Now, time for a couple of notes. First off, Saitama's injury. So…I'm not even sure if that scenario made sense XD I mean, Saitama is basically invincible, right? But so is his punch. So what would happen if he hit himself? His otherwise invincible body would get an injury, right? I mean, sure, why not? That makes sense to me! And I think it's kind of funny too! So I went with it! XD**

 **Next, Eyelashes and his medical experience. Uh…I don't think he even** _ **has**_ **any medical experience! XD BUT! I thought, if there was one relevant member of the Blizzard Group who could suffice as a doctor, it would have to be Eyelashes. Therefore, I chose him to treat Saitama this chapter. And I think he makes a nice doctor, don't you? It just seems like a good fit.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know that I did while writing it :) But yeah, I think that's all for now. Please leave a review for this chapter! Next time, we'll pick up where we left off! And that's that! See you later!**


	11. Shopping

**Procrastination. Procrastination everywhere!**

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 11 – Shopping

Saitama and Fubuki walked silently through the streets, slowly making their way towards the baldy's home. Fubuki was supposed to be keeping an eye out for any potential threats, but instead she found herself constantly staring at Saitama's brand new shiner. Even though Eyelashes had bandaged it up and said that it would be okay, Fubuki still felt guilty about the whole thing.

"How does your eye feel?" she asked him quietly.

Saitama just glanced at her with his good eye. "It's sore," he replied truthfully, "but it will be fine."

Fubuki frowned as she looked away. "Er, I really am sorry about this whole thing…"

"Aw, don't worry," he told her. "It's normal to get an injury when fighting someone, even if it was just sparring."

Fubuki could easily tell that Saitama wasn't upset about any of this in the slightest, but she still felt bad for the guy. "But still," she insisted, "I'm the whole reason you got hurt. And then I couldn't take care of it either, so I tried to pass it off as no big deal…And on top of that, there was that whole ordeal with my sister the other day…"

Fubuki paused as she gave a sigh. "I honestly feel like I've been nothing but trouble for you lately…"

Saitama just frowned at her. "Seriously?" he asked. "You know it's no big deal, right? You don't have to beat yourself up over any of that."

Fubuki looked at him again. "I know you keep saying that, but…but I really want to find a way to make it up to you."

"Make it up to me?" asked Saitama.

"That's right," she said with a nod.

"Uh, you don't have to do that…"

"I know…But I want to."

Saitama just stared at her for another second before shrugging and looking away. "Well, all right, I guess. Suit yourself."

Fubuki smiled a little bit at his reaction. She then looked away. _I know that you're not going to hold any of this against me, but I still feel bad for the way you've been treated. And whether you like it or not, I want to try to make it up to you. It's the least that I could do, after giving you a black eye and all…_

Fubuki then took a moment to stare at Saitama's bandages again. Suddenly, an odd curiosity seemed to flood her thoughts. As she started thinking, she recalled something that Lily had told her earlier that night.

" _Mr. Caped Baldy is incredibly strong, right? What kind of monster could do that to him?"_

Fubuki soon became lost in thought as she looked away again. _It's true. The entire time I've known Saitama, I've never once seen him get an injury or anything like that. In fact, as far as I know, this is the first and only time, and_ he _was the one that did it to himself! I've always known that he was incredibly powerful, but now I'm curious…_

Fubuki glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. _Just how strong is he? And, more importantly, how in the world did he become so powerful?_

At that moment, Fubuki realized that there was actually a lot that she didn't know about Saitama. His past. His background. His reason for becoming a hero. And of course, his ridiculous supernatural strength. What was the truth behind it all?

Fubuki sighed again. _You're a real mystery, aren't you?_

 _Well…no matter. The whole reason I've been trying to get closer to you is so that I can get to know you better. And I guess now would be the perfect opportunity to do so…_

Just as Fubuki was about to consider asking Saitama a question, the bald hero perked up. "We made it," he announced.

Fubuki looked up in front of them and realized that they were standing in front of Saitama's apartment building. "Ah, so we have." She was then silent for a moment. "I guess we should get you up there then."

Saitama nodded. "Yeah."

The two of them ascended the stairs together and soon arrived at Saitama's front door. The bald hero went ahead and entered inside while Fubuki followed behind him.

"Genos, are you in here?" Saitama asked as he walked into the living room.

"I'm right here, Sensei," Genos responded from the couch. "How was the train-"

Genos paused, then stood up in a frenzy.

"Sensei! What…what happened to you!?"

"Oh, this?" asked Saitama, pointing at his bandages. "I got a black eye."

"You were _injured_!?"

"Yeah…"

Genos's gaze turned cold while his palms began to glow orange. "Tell me who did it and I'll eliminate them…"

"Calm down," said Saitama plainly. "It was just an accident."

Genos paused as he took a second to reassess the situation. "Wait, somebody _accidently_ injured you?"

"That's right…"

"But…but you're so strong Sensei! Who could have managed such a thing…?"

"Er," Fubuki spoke up from behind Saitama, "I'm sorry to say that it was actually _my_ fault…"

Genos looked at Fubuki, suddenly realizing that she was there for the first time. "Y-you?"

Saitama gave a sigh. "It's true. Fubuki gave me a black eye."

Upon hearing confirmation from his master, Genos quickly dropped to the floor in a bow, his forehead touching the carpet. "You are a God!" he told Fubuki.

She just stared at him, completely confused. "Eh?"

Genos whipped his head up to look at her. "Say, do you think that you could become my new master!?"

Fubuki immediately felt overwhelmed by all of this. "Whoa whoa whoa, what are you _talking_ about?"

"You're stronger than Sensei now, correct!?"

"What? No, I-"

"You have to be! How else could you have injured him!?"

As Fubuki froze without knowing quite what to say to the cyborg, Saitama just gave another sigh and shook his head. "Genos, stop jumping to conclusions. You've got it all wrong…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Saitama had managed to explain the entire situation regarding his black eye to his disciple. Genos, now fully understanding, gave a sigh of relief. "I see. So Fubuki is not actually stronger than you, Sensei."

"Of course not," Saitama replied. "It was just an accident, like I told you."

"I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions so fast," Genos apologized. "It's just that…seeing you get injured is a once in a lifetime feat!"

"Yes, it was very impressive," said Saitama, rolling his good eye. "Anyways, I think I'm going to retire for the night. That's what the Eye Guy said to do once I got home, after all."

Saitama then turned towards Fubuki, who was still standing at the entrance of the room. "Thanks for walking me home tonight, Fubuki. I know you didn't have to, so I appreciate that you took the time to do it anyways."

Fubuki could immediately feel a blush coming on, so she quickly frowned and turned away. "Don't be ridiculous," she told him. "If I had tried to get out of this, my Blizzard Group would have never let me get away with it."

"Huh, that's true, I guess," agreed Saitama with a shrug. "Anyway, I'm not sure when we'll be able to continue your training. I have a feeling this black eye may end up being a bit of a nuisance…And since that's the case, I suggest that you go ahead and do some training on your own."

Fubuki looked at him, a little surprised. "You want me to train by myself?"

"Of course," he replied. "All we were doing was trying to strengthen your powers; I think you should be able to handle that on your own. Just keep doing those same exercises that we were doing earlier. They'll definitely make you stronger."

"Uh, okay," she said with a nod. "If you say so."

"Good," said Saitama, smiling. "I'm off to bed now. See you guys later."

"Bye," said Fubuki with a small wave.

"Goodnight, Sensei," said Genos.

Saitama then left the room, leaving Fubuki and Genos to themselves. Fubuki stared at him for a second before she went to take her leave. "Well, I guess I'm off-"

Fubuki then paused in mid-step. Suddenly getting an idea, she turned back towards Genos. Quickly glancing around the room, she made sure that Saitama was gone for good. She then stared at the cyborg once more.

"Actually, Genos, I have a question I need to ask you."

The cyborg sat up straight on the couch. "Yes? What is it?"

Fubuki nervously glanced around once more, making sure the baldy was nowhere near the room. "It's about Saitama," she announced. "You've known him for some time, correct?"

"Yes, I've been his disciple for a good while now," Genos explained. "What do you want to know?"

Fubuki paused, trying to think of how she should phrase her question. "Well…recently, I've come to realize that Saitama is incredibly powerful. _Ridiculously_ powerful in fact. And, well, I was kind of wondering…if you knew just exactly _how_ he had attained such strength."

Genos just stared at her. "You want to know how Sensei became as strong as he is?"

Fubuki gently nodded. "That's right."

At this point, Genos did something rather odd. He grinned at Fubuki. "Don't you think that you should ask him that yourself?" he asked in a sly tone.

"Well, I…Wait, what's that look for?" she asked, a little confused.

"Oh, I don't know," said Genos, still speaking slyly. "I was just thinking that it would probably be better if you asked Sensei that yourself. That way, you could get to know him better. And after all, isn't that what you want?"

Fubuki's eyes widened as she stared at the cyborg. "What are you…?"

"You like him, don't you?"

Upon hearing that, Fubuki completely lost it. Her face flew up in a blush, and her eyes were forced to open even wider. She was caught completely off-guard by that question. "W-what!?" she managed to stutter loudly.

"It's true, isn't it?" Genos continued with a smile. "You have a crush on Sensei, right?"

"Sshh!" Fubuki immediately hushed him. "Sh-shut up! He might hear you!"

"Oh, don't worry, he can't hear us. I can detect his life signal. It's far enough away so that our voices can't reach him. Anyway, it is true, correct? That's why you're worried he'll hear us, right?"

"What?" asked Fubuki, caught off-guard again. "N-no, of course not! I just…Shut up!"

Genos simply continued grinning. "Ah, so it is true."

"I…" Fubuki stopped herself, and then gave a sigh. She already knew that the battle was lost. There was no point in trying to hide it now. "H-how did you find out?" she whispered in a defeated tone.

"It was simple," said Genos, his eyes spinning as if they were analyzing something. "Lately, your behavior has started to change drastically around Sensei, and you've even started doing things that you wouldn't normally do just to make him happy. I thought it might be a bit of a stretch, but I couldn't help but wonder if it was because you had developed feelings for him. And now, after that display of incredible nervousness, I can only assume that my guess is correct."

Fubuki just frowned at him, lost in his words. "You over-analyze things way too much," she told him.

"Perhaps," agreed Genos with a shrug. "But I believe my analysis was still correct in the end. You have feelings for Sensei."

Fubuki blushed a little bit more when she heard this. She then looked away. "Okay…it might be true to say that I have a _little_ tiny crush on him…but it's really not that big of a deal!"

"I see," said Genos, staring at the esper. "Is that why your facial temperature is always rising when you talk about him?"

"What…? Shut up!" Fubuki snapped at him. She then took a deep breath in order to calm down. "Damn it, you just pick up on everything, don't you?"

"Yes," he replied. "But it's not that hard when the facts are obvious."

"Er, right…" Fubuki agreed reluctantly. She then looked away. _So my feelings are that noticeable, huh? Hmph, I guess so…I mean, if Sis and Genos were able to figure it out so easily just based on my behavior…_

Fubuki suddenly paused before turning back to the cyborg. "Wait a second, Saitama doesn't know anything about this, does he?"

"Sensei?" asked Genos, shaking his head. "No, I believe he is too clueless to have figured it out yet. And I have not told him anything either…"

Fubuki breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's great."

Genos curiously stared at her. "You don't want him to know your feelings?"

Fubuki nervously stared back at him. "Uh, no, not quite yet…"

"Why not?" he inquired. "Sensei has already told me that he is not opposed to the idea of a girlfriend."

"Well, it's just…a little embarrassing…feeling this way for someone…"

"I see," said Genos, smiling. "You're afraid to show your feelings! You're just shy!"

Fubuki rolled her eyes. "I guess…"

"Listen," he told her, "if you want me to help you get together with Sensei-"

"Oh, _hell no_ ," Fubuki told him quickly. "I'd really rather have you just stay out of it. Er, I mean…I'd honestly just like to handle this myself…"

"Oh, I see," said Genos with a nod. "That's perfectly understandable."

"That also means that I don't want you saying anything to him about this. We're just going to keep it between you and me, alright?"

"Sure," he agreed.

"Good," Fubuki told him, finally breathing a sigh of relief.

"So when are you going to tell him?" the cyborg asked somewhat eagerly.

"I…I don't know yet," she replied uncertainly.

"You should do it soon," he advised. "Just get it over with."

"Er, I'll just…do it when I feel like it," she answered nervously.

"You can't keep it to yourself forever, you know."

"I thought we agreed that you were going to stay out of this…"

Upon being reminded of this, Genos sighed in defeat. "Very well, I'll stop." The cyborg then rose to his feet. "However, I still suggest that you take my advice. If you have a question about Sensei's strength or lack of hair, ask him yourself. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to tell you the same ridiculous story he told me."

Fubuki just gave him a weird look. "Who said anything about his lack of hair?"

"Apparently, the two topics are connected."

"They…they are?"

"Yeah, but that's enough out of me. Just ask him yourself."

Fubuki stared at Genos for a moment before slowly giving him a nod. "All right, I will."

"Good," he replied with a smile. "In that case, I'll wish you the best of luck in winning Sensei's heart."

"Er, thanks," said Fubuki. As a sweat drop slid down her forehead, she turned away. "Well, I think I'll get going then."

"All right," said the cyborg with a nod. "Goodbye, Fubuki."

"Bye," she told him quickly before walking down the hall and out the door. Once she was outside, she started to feel like she could relax again. Hearing all of the cyborg's questions and suggestions had made her feel a little flustered for some reason. Taking a deep breath, she slowly started making her way down the stairs.

 _So now Genos knows too…_

Fubuki just lightly clenched her teeth. _Damn it, are my feelings really that obvious that anybody can tell at just a glance? This is stupid. Why can't I control myself when I think about Saitama? Why are my feelings so obvious? And why is it so embarrassing to express them? This is all so complicated…_

Fubuki paused as her thoughts drifted to the baldy, and how clueless Genos had claimed he was in regards to this entire situation. Was it true? Had Saitama really not been able to figure it out, even though both her sister and Genos had? Fubuki could only give a sigh.

 _At this rate, he'll be the last to know…_

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

Fubuki was silently waiting on a street corner by herself. After a moment, she looked up when somebody approached her. "Ah, you made it."

"That's right," said Saitama, walking up to her. "Mind telling me what we're doing out here?"

Upon hearing this, Fubuki smiled at him. "I'm going to make it up to you for that black eye I gave you a couple weeks ago."

"Oh, you were still planning on doing that?" asked Saitama, surprised.

"Of course," she replied. "I said that I wanted to, didn't I?"

Saitama gave her a confused frown. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Well, now's the time. Today, I'm going to make it up to you."

"Uh, okay," said Saitama uncertainly. "And how were you planning to do that, exactly?"

Fubuki smirked at his confusion. "Haven't you noticed where we are yet?"

Saitama looked around before shrugging at her. He didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Look down that way," said Fubuki, pointing around the corner she was standing on.

Saitama peered around the corner, and his eyes widened in surprise. "The supermarket?"

"That's right," Fubuki confirmed, before frowning in slight annoyance. _Honestly though, how could you not know it was right around the corner? Don't you shop here like every week? How can you be so clueless about your surroundings?_

"Why are we here?" asked Saitama, interrupting the esper's thoughts.

Fubuki just smiled at him again. "Today, I'm going to buy you whatever you want."

Saitama whipped around to face her with wide eyes. "Eh!? Seriously!?"

Fubuki nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Saitama couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Whatever I want!? But…but why!?"

Fubuki sighed. "I've already explained this. It's so I can make things up to you."

"Paying for my groceries…" Saitama mumbled. "Th-that's so generous! Are you sure-"

"Don't even ask," Fubuki stopped him quickly. "Yes, I'm sure I want to do this. It's honestly no trouble. I can easily afford to pay for whatever you want to buy here."

Saitama just stood there in stunned silence. He had no idea what to say. For some reason, getting his groceries had always been a big deal for the man, and finding affordable sales had been essential. But now, on this glorious day, Fubuki was offering to buy his food for him! In his eyes, it was almost unbelievable!

"Th-thank you, Fubuki," he managed to stutter.

Fubuki gave a small giggle at his behavior. "Of course. You deserve it."

"Y-yeah…"

Fubuki stared at the stunned baldy for another moment before she had to snap him out of it. "Well?" she asked. "Are we going to go shopping or what?"

Her sharp tone quickly brought Saitama back to his senses. "Yeah, let's go!" He then excitedly went off down the street, while Fubuki followed behind.

For the next hour, the two of them went from stall to stall, buying anything that caught the baldy's fancy. Before long, they had amassed several bags of groceries. As promised, Fubuki payed for all of it, which Saitama happily allowed her to. He didn't really mind too much, as he liked to accept free opportunities when they arose. At the very least, he knew that she wouldn't have it any other way.

As they walked through the marketplace, Fubuki glanced at where Saitama's black eye had once been. After two weeks, it seemed like it had all but faded away.

"I take it your injury healed up okay?" she asked him.

Saitama glanced at her. "Yeah, Genos helped me take care of it, and it seems like it's mostly gone now."

"That's good to hear," she said, breathing a mini sigh of relief.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Saitama, staring at her. "Have you been training on your own, like I told you to?"

Fubuki looked surprised to hear this, but soon nodded. "Yep, everyday."

Saitama smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, I've been doing all of the practices we did before daily. Sometimes I even do extra if I have the time and energy."

"I see," said Saitama, looking away. "It sounds like you've been staying determined."

Fubuki just gave him a blank stare. "Well, of course. I want to get stronger."

Saitama glanced at her again. "You have a lot of resolve," he noted. "That's good though, because you're going to need it. Most people might have given up or skipped out on it by now."

Fubuki looked surprised to hear this. "Really? This early?"

"Well, it's not easy for everyone. People with weak determination don't have the willpower to continue training day after day. You should be proud that you do. It will carry you far if you stick with it."

Fubuki smiled to herself as she looked down. Hearing this praise from Saitama made her feel good about herself. It was always a nice change of pace from her sister who could only speak negatively about Fubuki.

Just as she was about to thank Saitama for his complements, she was stopped by something that startled her. Someone had just gently tugged on the bottom of her dress. Turning around slowly, Fubuki looked down to see a little girl staring up at her.

"Uh, e-excuse me, miss," the girl said quietly. "I'm lost. C-can you help me find my mommy?"

Fubuki just froze as she stared down at the child grabbing her dress. Saitama also stopped and looked at the girl. Fubuki kind of half looked back at him before turning back towards the girl.

"Y-you're lost?" she stuttered.

The child nodded with a frown. "Uh-huh."

Fubuki clenched her teeth for a second. For some reason, she felt like this new situation had just caught her off-guard. "Oh, well, uh…"

"Y-you can help me, can't you?"

Fubuki quickly waved her hands back and forth in an effort to calm the child. "O-of course I can help you! I just-"

It was clear at this point that the little girl was having a hard time believing Fubuki. A couple of tears began to form in her eyes. "I…I'm scared," she wailed. "I want my mommy!"

Fubuki could feel the situation falling apart by the second. "Ah, no! It's okay! Please don't cry!" she begged.

It was too late. The child was unconvinced, and now the tears were flowing. Fubuki could only freeze in place once more as everyone in the market turned to look at the crying little girl. Fubuki turned to look at Saitama for help, but he just gave her a blank stare. Just when she was about to ask him what to do, a woman called out to them.

"Erica! There you are!"

The child turned around as a woman who appeared to be her mother walked up to her. "M-mommy!" the child cried before running to her.

"I was wondering where you went," said the mother, embracing her daughter. "You shouldn't have run off like that."

"I-I'm sorry," the child said sadly.

The mother gave a sigh. "It's okay," she said with a smile. She then looked up at Fubuki and Saitama, who were simply watching the scene without a sound. "Did these nice people help you?" she asked.

The girl glanced at them for a second. "Uh, yeah, I asked them for help and then you showed up."

"I see," said the mom, still smiling. "That was nice of them. Why don't you go ahead and thank them, then?"

"O-okay," the girl replied, still obviously shaken up but recovering fast. "Thanks for helping me, miss and old man…"

Fubuki, once again, felt caught off-guard. "Er, you're welcome…"

"We didn't even do anything," Saitama mumbled mostly to himself.

"Thank you both," said the mother, picking up her daughter and turning away. "Come on, let's get going…"

As the mother walked away, Fubuki took a deep breath that ended in a sigh. Eyes drooping slightly, she turned to look at Saitama. To her surprise, he was gleefully smirking at her.

"What was that?" he asked, sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

Fubuki raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"That…that whole scene just now…What _was_ that?"

Fubuki was starting to get a little annoyed now. " _What_?" she repeated defensively.

Saitama simply continued smiling as he pointed a finger at her. "You totally just lost your cool in front of that kid. What happened?"

Fubuki just clenched her teeth as she looked away. "Nothing."

"Now I know that's not true," said Saitama playfully. "What I just watched looked like a complete disaster. Your nervousness made the kid feel insecure, and the situation quickly fell apart from there."

Fubuki refused to look at him as she crossed her arms. "So?"

"So you failed your duty as a hero!" said Saitama with a small laugh.

"It's not funny," Fubuki told him seriously.

"Isn't it part of our job to help kids who are lost? Why did you have so much trouble there?"

"No reason," she insisted sternly.

"Oh, come on," he said in disbelief. "I could easily tell that the girl was making you feel really uncomfortable for some reason. What was the matter?"

Fubuki glanced at him for a second and realized that he wasn't about to let this go. Giving a big sigh, she looked away again. "I'm…I'm just not good with kids, alright?"

Upon hearing this, Saitama's smile just grew wider. "What? You're not?"

"No, I'm not," said Fubuki fiercely. "There, I said it. Are you happy now!?"

Saitama just ignored her temper. "Why can't you handle kids?" he asked earnestly.

Fubuki glanced at him again only to realize that he was being serious. "I don't know," she replied honestly. "They just…make me feel uneasy for some reason. Every time I'm around them, I always feel like they're about to cry or get upset, and there usually isn't a single thing I can do to help them."

Saitama gave her a sympathetic smile. "You know, all you have to do to calm a child is to assure them that everything will be okay."

Fubuki just sighed at his advice. "You don't think I've tried that in other situations just like this one? They always end up crying and I end up frozen in place."

"That just means that you're not being sincere enough," he replied honestly. "A scared kid can tell if you truly mean what you say. You have to be convincing around them."

Fubuki just gave the bald hero a weird look. "You sound like you know a lot about kids," she said sadly.

"Well, I've been in the hero business for a few years now, so I've learned a couple of things."

"I see," said Fubuki, frowning. She then started to walk away. "Well, maybe for the rest of today, I'll just try to let you handle any problems that arise."

Saitama smirked at this as he walked next to her. "Or maybe," he said slyly, "I could teach you how to handle scared and lost kids so that it's not a problem for you anymore."

Fubuki rolled her eyes a little bit. "Well, I don't know about that…"

Saitama shrugged. "It's a part of hero work too, you know."

"I suppose…"

The two of them went silent after that. They simply continued walking down the street, picking up where their shopping had left off.

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the duo, somebody was observing them from a distance. Upon recognizing Saitama's bald head, this person quickly made themselves hidden. They then gave a small smile as they continued watching the two heroes walk.

"What luck," the person breathed. "It seems I've found you by chance once again, Saitama!"

Smiling in delight, this person stood up straight. "Perhaps today will be the day. The day that I, Speed-o-Sound Sonic, will finally defeat you!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, what's up? I'm sure you've already noticed, but I finally came back around with a new chapter! And it only took me…uh, let's see…almost two months or so? Well, damn, I'm sorry this took so long! As you can probably tell by my small joke/note at the beginning of the chapter, I've been procrastinating a lot recently. Part of it is laziness, and part of it is me just being busy. It's a little of both, honestly. But don't worry, I'm hanging in there :) Just forgive me for the long wait and I'll be just fine XD**

 **Anyways, holy shit, we've reached 400 followers! I'm stunned. Thank you all so much for supporting me and my story. The follows, the favorites, the reviews; they all encourage me so much. Honestly, what would I do without an audience? You guys are great, so thank you :)**

 **Now, time to talk about the chapter. Or rather, let's talk about everything wrong with the chapter XD First off, let's discuss when Genos asked Fubuki to be his teacher. Now, I have a feeling that some people will think that it was too fast or it might seem like a betrayal to Saitama. However, I don't find it unbelievable to think that Genos would abandon Saitama's teachings in search of someone stronger. I mean, just look at how fast they struck up their student/teacher relationship. I wouldn't find it surprising to think that Genos would be quick to abandon those teachings if he had a fair enough reason to. And so, that is why he responded the way he did to Saitama's injury.**

 **Next! When Saitama goes to bed for the night, he leaves the room. But, to the best of my knowledge, he doesn't have a bedroom, does he? From what I've seen, he just sleeps on a futon mat in his cramped living room. And don't even ask me where the hell Genos sleeps. (Does he even sleep? -.-') What I'm basically saying is, Saitama disappeared into a bedroom that may or may not exist. However, for the sake of the plot of this story, a bedroom had to be put into place. He had to go somewhere, after all. So, in** _ **this story**_ **AT LEAST, Saitama has a bedroom…somewhere, somehow. I mean, hey, it's just a fan fiction, right? So is this even a big deal? XD**

 **Also, I reinserted the happy, positive, encouraging Genos. Sue me.**

 **Now, if you're still with me, let me discuss at least one more thing! Fubuki and her nervousness around children. Uh…I think I made it up (?) I mean, I certainly don't remember her having any problems around children in the manga, at least XD But, I don't know, it just feels right to me. Fubuki honestly just doesn't seem like the type to do well with children. I can easily see her scaring kids more often than helping them, and that may or may not be her own fault. However, I thought that it seemed like a plausible idea, and I included it because I thought it was cute. Seriously,** **sue me** **.**

 **Er, actually, please don't sue me XD Leaving me an angry review will do just fine instead. In fact, you can even leave a** _ **positive**_ **review if that works better! Yeah, do that one! Let me know what you thought about the chapter! And go ahead and look forward to next time! When Sonic makes his move…Heheh, see you then!**


	12. Capture

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 12 – Capture

After they had moved on from the lost child incident, Saitama and Fubuki's shopping had picked up right where it had left off. Saitama was vigorously moving from food stand to food stand, collecting whatever he wanted while Fubuki paid for all of it. After doing this for a few minutes, seeing the baldy happy made Fubuki feel better, and she soon left her bad mood behind. So what if she couldn't handle little kids? At least there was one baldy out there that she could entertain.

A few minutes later, Saitama noticed her smile as they were walking down the street. He decided to ask her about it. "What are you so happy about?"

Fubuki noticed him staring at her, but strangely enough, didn't clam up or get embarrassed. Instead, she just shrugged and continued smiling. "I don't know. It's just a good day."

Saitama looked up at the clear and sunny sky. "Yeah, I suppose it is," he agreed.

As they approached the next stall, a passerby stopped in his tracks when he noticed Fubuki's smile. Lowering his shades to get a better look at her, he smiled to himself. He then took the liberty of walking up to her.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said coolly as he approached her. "Tell me something. What's a beauty like you doing in a place like this?"

Fubuki turned around and gave him a blank stare. She did not recognize this stranger wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket. "Buying groceries," she replied bluntly.

"Ah, I see," he said with a smile. "Forgive me, but I was just passing by, and I couldn't help but notice your stunning beauty. After seeing you, I just knew that I had to come and talk to you."

By this point, Saitama also turned around and looked at the newcomer. Feeling confused, he turned towards Fubuki. "Hey Fubuki, do you know this guy?" he asked innocently.

Fubuki just shook her head no. "I've never met him before."

"Well allow me to introduce myself," said the stranger. "My name is Ozuru Cornelius. But you can just call me OC for short."

Fubuki in-turn gave this stranger the weirdest look. "OC?" she repeated.

"Yeah, it's what my friends call me," he said with a smile. "And what about you? What is your name, darling?"

Fubuki frowned as she crossed her arms. "It's Fubuki," she told him uncomfortably.

"Ah, Fubuki, what a _lovely_ name for a _lovely_ woman…"

"I suppose…"

The man known as OC then leaned his arm against the nearest wall. "I have a question for you, Fubuki. How would you like to go and get a drink with me sometime?"

"A drink?" repeated Fubuki as she nervously turned away. "Er, no, I don't think-"

"Oh come on," said OC with a smile. "You wouldn't want to miss out on a chance like this would you? Come and get a drink with me."

Fubuki took a half step back. "I'd really rather not-"

"Oh please," said OC with the utmost confidence. "I never take no for an answer, baby."

Fubuki didn't know what to say. She had never met anyone this forward before. "I-"

"Just give it up, kid. She's clearly not interested in you."

Fubuki turned in shock to look at the owner of the voice who had just said that. OC also threw an annoyed look in his direction. It was Saitama.

"What did you just say?" asked OC, sounding angry.

"I said she's clearly not interested in you," Saitama repeated. "Don't you know when to give up?"

OC just ignored this question as he scowled at the baldy before him. "And who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Saitama. I'm a friend of hers."

"A friend, huh?" asked OC, sounding offended. "Well let me tell you something, punk. A beauty like Fubuki doesn't need any _friends_ making decisions for her."

"I'm not making any decisions for her," Saitama replied innocently. "Fubuki just doesn't like you."

OC clenched his teeth at this. "Why you…"

Fubuki nervously bit her lip as she watched this scene unfold. She would never have expected Saitama to stand up for her like this. And while she was both impressed and overjoyed by it, she was also starting to become worried about this new stranger's attitude taking a turn for the worst.

Fubuki suddenly reached out and grabbed one of Saitama's arms that was hanging by his side. She then tried pulling him away. "Come on, Saitama. Let's just get out of here," she told him quietly.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked OC as he grabbed Saitama by the shoulder. "We're not done here! Nobody disrespects me like that and gets away with it."

Saitama just gave him a blank stare. "Dude, calm down."

"Shut up!" OC barked. "I'm going to make you pay for what you said to me."

Noticing his malicious intent, Saitama gave him a glare. "Fubuki, let go of me," he said calmly.

Fubuki paused for a second, but soon did as she was told. She knew that Saitama wouldn't let things get out of hand. She put her trust in him.

"There's nothing for us to fight about," said Saitama as he wound up his fist. "But if that's what you want, then let's fight."

"Oh, this isn't going to be a fight!" OC yelled as he charged Saitama. "It's going to be a one-way massacre!"

"Hey, you're right!" Saitama noted as he swiftly one-punched him into the sky. The poor fool known as OC was soon crash-landing on the top of a nearby building. Saitama then lowered his fist as he gave a shrug. "Hmph, I tried to hold back as much as I could against that weakling, but I guess he still ended up flying quite some ways. Well, what can you do?"

Fubuki just stared at him with her mouth open. "Saitama, I…I can't believe it! That was amazing!"

He turned to look at her. "Eh?"

"I can't believe you just knocked that guy out for me!" she told him excitedly.

Saitama simply began scratching the back of his head as he stared at the ground. "Oh, it was nothing really. I could tell that you wanted him to just leave you alone and all. Besides, he was also starting to get on my nerves too…"

Fubuki raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?"

"Yeah, I hate guys that believe that they can get any girl they want. They usually have no respect for the guys that can't seem to get any girls at all, and they oftentimes make us look like losers. They think that they can do anything because the world owes them _everything_ , which isn't true in the slightest. Meanwhile, guys like me have trouble getting anyone to even like us at all…"

Fubuki could only frown at this comment. She had not expected Saitama to feel so insecure about himself. Did he really think that he had trouble getting people to like him?

"I like you, Saitama," she told him sincerely.

Saitama just glanced at her for a second. He then gave her a smile. "Thanks, Fubuki."

Fubuki simply returned his smile. "No, thank you, Saitama, for dealing with that guy. That was very sweet of you, and I appreciate it."

Saitama just shrugged as he started to walk away back towards the food stall. "No problem," he told her.

Fubuki just continued smiling as she followed behind him. Today really was a good day after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ninja known as Speed-o-Sound Sonic watched the duo from a dark alleyway. He had just witnessed the entire situation with the stranger known as OC. After having watched that scene, Sonic was now reevaluating his arch-nemesis and the woman that accompanied him.

 _Who is that woman?_ Sonic wondered as he watched her from behind. _Hmm…Short dark hair and a long black dress. She honestly seems kind of familiar…_

Eyes widening in realization, Sonic suddenly recognized her. _I remember now! She was back at Saitama's apartment that one time that I fought his cyborg pupil. If I remember correctly, Saitama had shielded her from one of the blasts from our battle…_

 _Now that I think about it, Saitama does seem to be rather protective of her. Both in this instant and the last, he has taken it upon himself to look out for her. Just what is the relationship between them?_

After thinking about it for a moment, Sonic's eyes widened once again when he reached a conclusion. _Ah, I see now! This beautiful woman…she must be Saitama's girlfriend or something! That's why they're hanging out together buying groceries, and that also explains why he's so protective of her. She's his lover…_

Sonic then grinned to himself as a wicked plan started to form in his head. _If that's the case…Yes, I see what I have to do now…Heheh, this will definitely force Saitama to have another duel with me!_

Smiling in delight, Sonic then began to search the alleyway for some sort of scratch paper…

* * *

A little while later, Saitama and Fubuki looked like they were wrapping up with their shopping. With several bags of groceries in their arms, the baldy was finally content with his purchases for the day. "Thanks again for doing this, Fubuki," he told her with a smile. "I really appreciate it."

"Of course," she said, returning his smile. "Here, let me get these," she said, gesturing to their bags. With just a tiny flick of her finger, all of the bags were raised up into the air, and began floating behind them. "This should make things easier, don't you think?"

Saitama gave a nod. "Yeah, let's go ahead and get them back to my place."

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

And with that, the two of them then began walking away from the marketplace. Unbeknownst to them however, Sonic was still watching them from afar. This time, the ninja was on top of a building, looking down at them.

 _That's odd_ he noted. _That woman, she's making the bags float in the air. Interesting…_

Sonic then grinned as he continued watching. _They really do make a cute couple, don't they? Watching them almost makes me regret what I'm about to do…_

Sonic's smile simply grew wider as he stared down at his newly hand-written note. _Well, not really…_

Going over his plan once more in his head, Sonic prepared to move out. _It's now or never!_ he thought cheerfully. He then waited for a few seconds, making absolutely sure that Saitama was looking away from the woman that followed behind him. Once he was satisfied, he made his move.

Running straight down the building about as fast as he could, Sonic plummeted towards the ground. He soon landed gracefully upon it before he rocketed off towards the couple. Darting off to one side of the street, Sonic tightly grasped the note in his hand. He then rushed over to Fubuki as fast as he could. At that instant, Sonic did two things. First off, he snatched Fubuki off the ground with one arm and carried her away. At the exact same time, he released the note that was in his hand, making sure to let it gently fall to the ground. Once that was accomplished, he secured Fubuki with both arms and zipped off to some other part of the city.

Meanwhile, Fubuki had barely registered what had just happened. One second, she had been walking down the street behind Saitama, the next, she had been grabbed and carried off at an incredible speed. Amongst the insane noise and rushing wind, Fubuki managed to get a look at the person who was carrying her.

"What the-? Who are you!?" she shouted.

Sonic simply smiled at her. "Shut up, you're coming with me."

Fubuki just frowned out of concern. She did not like the sound of that. Whoever this guy was, he definitely spelled trouble for the esper. "Where are you taking me!?" she screamed above the noise.

"You'll see," said Sonic slyly. "Just hang in there; we'll be there soon."

* * *

The moment that Fubuki had been grabbed, her psychic powers had been interrupted, and the grocery bags had fallen to the ground. This immediately caught Saitama's attention, and he turned around. "Fubuki?"

To his surprise, Fubuki had disappeared, and the grocery bags were all lying on the ground in a mess. Saitama just stared at them, confused. He then glanced back and forth. "Fubuki, where did you go?" he called out. He waited for a moment, but there was no response. Turning back to look at the groceries, he frowned. It was then that he noticed a piece of scrap paper laying amongst the food. Upon closer inspection, he saw his name written on it in big black letters.

'TO THE HERO, SAITAMA,' it said.

With a curious frown, Saitama went ahead and picked it up. He then unfolded it, only to find a message written for him on the inside. Saitama went ahead and read it out loud.

" _It's been a while, Saitama. This is your old rival, Speed-o-Sound Sonic, and I've come to fight you once again. This time, I've decided to take the liberty of capturing your special girl. If you want to get her back, you'll have to come and fight me in another match. That's my condition. Come and find us at an abandoned warehouse at the address listed below. I'll be waiting. –Sonic._ "

Sure enough, there was an address listed below the message. Saitama just frowned as he looked over the letter once more. "So Sonic's back again, huh? When's this guy ever going to leave me alone?"

Saitama's eyes paused when he reread the condition that had been stated. "My special girl?" he questioned out loud. "He must mean Fubuki and her special powers. So that's where she went. Sonic kidnapped her, huh? What a weirdo…"

Slowly folding the note back up, Saitama took a moment to assess the situation. "Well, if Fubuki is in danger, I suppose I should go rescue her." The bald hero then looked to the ground as a sweat drop slid down his forehead. "But what am I supposed to do about all my groceries?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Fubuki had finally arrived at the former's chosen location. Just as his note had described, the ninja had brought them to an abandoned warehouse a few streets away. Upon running inside, Sonic wasted no time in finding a way to secure Fubuki. He had actually been to this place many times before, so it wasn't hard for him to find what he was looking for. Gently tossing Fubuki to the floor, he zipped off to another corner. Fubuki barely had time to register what was going on before he had returned. The ninja simply grinned as he held up a long chain he had gathered. He soon had it expertly wrapped around the esper in an instant.

Fubuki could only look down at herself in shock. Only a moment ago, she had been walking down the street with Saitama. Now she was confined by a long chain wrapped around her body. All she could do was look up at her captor in shock. "Y-you're fast!" she stuttered.

Sonic just grinned at this while he crossed his arms. "Thanks for noticing."

Fubuki simply frowned at his smile. "What's going on here? Why have you captured me?"

"Well, I would say that it's none of your business, but I guess that wouldn't be entirely true," Sonic replied with a smirk. "Tell me something, what's your name?"

Fubuki's frown grew bigger upon hearing this. This was the second time today that a stranger had asked for her name. The only difference between them was that this one seemed a lot more hostile. Fubuki honestly didn't want to tell this creep anything. However, she did see this as an opportunity to get some information out of her captor.

"It's Fubuki," she finally replied. "And you are?"

Sonic smiled once more. "The name is Speed-o-Sound Sonic. I'm a ninja who has honed his skills to the max!"

Fubuki's eyes drooped as she listened to this. _Speed-o-Sound Sonic? What a ridiculous name…_

"So why have you brought me here?" she asked, bringing herself forward onto her knees.

Sonic simply continued smiling at her. He then picked up the end of the chain wrapping Fubuki and began carrying it towards the wall behind her. "I'll be honest with you," he said. "You're my hostage."

Fubuki tried to watch him as he walked. "A hostage, huh?"

"That's right," he replied as he held the end of the chain against the wall. He then produced a dagger in his hand before ramming it through the chain. The metal link was now firmly planted into the wall. "And now you're not going anywhere," he noted gleefully.

Fubuki almost rolled her eyes as she looked down at her confinement. Wrapped in chains and tethered to a wall? Breaking out of this would be child's play. Nevertheless, Fubuki still wanted more information on this guy before she decided to try anything.

"Look," she told him, "if it's money you want, my Blizzard Group has more than enough to satisfy you. Just state a price and then-"

"Your what?" interrupted Sonic, looking confused.

Fubuki just paused for a second before she decided to explain a little. "My Blizzard Group. We're a group of B-Rank heroes that work for the Hero Association and-"

"Never heard of you," said Sonic bluntly.

Fubuki just paused once more, before slowly getting a little dismayed. "Oh, I see…"

"In any case," said Sonic, crossing his arms again, "I'm not interested in money."

Fubuki gave the man a confused look. "Then what do you want from me?"

"Oh, I don't want anything from you either," Sonic explained. "I just need you here in order to get what I really want."

"And that is…?"

Sonic flashed an excited grin when he said this next part. "I want a rematch with Saitama."

Fubuki's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Saitama?" she repeated.

"That's right," he said with a nod.

Fubuki was starting to have trouble understanding this situation. "But why?"

Sonic simply clenched his teeth as he looked away. "That damn hero Saitama always gets the best of me whenever we meet. I've trained for days on end since the day we first met, but he still manages to beat me every time. It's downright _humiliating_ …"

Sonic then readjusted his frown into another smile. "But it's been a while since our last match, and I've been training hard. I have a feeling that things will be different this time around…"

As she listened, Fubuki's eyes widened once more. "Ah, I remember you!" she shouted. "I've seen you before!"

Sonic glanced at her. "Oh?"

"Yeah, you were back at Saitama's apartment that one time! You fought with Genos and then with Saitama too!"

Sonic simply grinned. "Hmph, I was wondering if you would remember that. I actually recognized you from back then too. Although, at the time, you honestly seemed like a pathetic weakling that couldn't manage to do anything. It's really a wonder that I even noticed you at all…"

Fubuki immediately felt sad upon hearing this. It honestly felt like nobody acknowledged her power aside from Saitama and her Blizzard Group. Was she truly so weak that even random strangers had to point it out?

 _He'll see soon enough_ she thought with a determined look in her eyes.

"Anyways," Sonic continued, "I brought you here in the hopes that Saitama would come looking for you. I'm assuming he will, since he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to his _special girl_ …"

Fubuki paused for a moment, before giving Sonic a curious look. "What did you say?"

Sonic just returned her look of confusion. "I said that I brought you here because-"

"No, I understand all of that," said Fubuki, shaking her head. "You want to fight Saitama again and this is all about him; I get it. But _why_ exactly did you take me hostage again?"

Sonic still looked a little confused, but answered her nonetheless. "Isn't it obvious? I captured you because you're his _girlfriend_."

Upon hearing that word, Fubuki's cheeks quickly turned red. She had been afraid that Sonic had already made that assumption. Shaking her head in embarrassment, Fubuki replied back to him. "Oh no, you've got it all wrong…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

This time, it was Sonic's turn to have his eyes widen. "What?"

"I-it's true!" Fubuki stammered. "Saitama and I, we're just friends!"

Sonic could only give her a weird look. "You seem awfully flustered considering you're just a friend of his…"

Fubuki simply closed her mouth and looked away. "I…I can't help it…" she mumbled.

Sonic crossed his arms. "Hmph, I don't believe you in the slightest. You two are way too affectionate with each other to be anything but romantic partners. Don't try to lie your way out of this."

"I'm not lying, and we're not that affectionate!" Fubuki insisted. "You're just jumping to conclusions!"

"Man, even if I believed you, you're still acting way too defensive about this…There's got to be something going on between you two. Maybe it's just something that you don't want getting out? A secret love affair, perhaps?"

Fubuki's blush could only intensify at these accusations. "N-no, that's not it!"

Sonic smirked. "Then what is it?"

"It's nothing!"

"Lies…"

"I'm not lying!"

Sonic just gave a sigh in response to all of this banter. Clearly, this was getting him nowhere. "Fine then, just keep it to yourself. I don't really care anyway. Just as long as Saitama comes here to save you, whether you're his lover or his friend or just some random citizen. That's all that really matters."

Slowly clenching her teeth, Fubuki summoned her courage. "Not unless I don't _need_ to be saved…"

Sonic raised an eyebrow while Fubuki decided to make her move. Using her psychic powers, Fubuki cut the chains that bound her. They immediately fell off without any problems. The esper then hopped to her feet as she prepared more psychic energy to face her opponent.

 _The last time I saw him fight, I couldn't even see him move! But I've improved since then, so this time, maybe I'll have a chance!_

Sonic just watched the esper free herself with a look of confusion. He then quickly hopped backwards as she charged him. By the time Fubuki's strike hit the floor, he was long gone.

 _How is she doing that?_ he wondered as he watched from a safe distance. _She snapped the chains without touching them, and they just fell off of her body! And earlier, she was able to make those grocery bags float! She must have some kind of weird power…_

Feeling brave, Sonic approached her again, but still kept a safe distance. "How are you doing that?" he questioned her.

Fubuki just stared at him with clenched teeth. _Damn, when did he get over there? I barely saw him move…_

"Not saying," she replied before preparing another psychic blast. Sure enough, just as the force approached Sonic, he fled.

 _Hmph_ he thought as he watched. _She's not going to tell me, but I think I have an idea of what she's capable of…_

Sonic then ran up behind her before whispering in her ear. "Something tells me that I'll have to find a new way to detain you…"

Fubuki whipped around, but the ninja was already gone. She glanced back and forth in a desperate attempt to find him.

"Chains won't work, a cage probably won't work, and shackles would just be a joke…"

Fubuki could hear him, but she had no idea where to find him. Frowning in frustration, she decided to spread her arms wide. _If I can't pinpoint you, I'll just send my energy in every direction!_

However, before Fubuki even had a chance to react, Sonic appeared before her. He then grabbed both of her arms by the wrist and pushed her forward. Fubuki ended up falling flat on her back while Sonic forced himself on top of her.

"I guess I have no choice, I'll just have to detain you myself," he said.

Moving quickly, the ninja flipped Fubuki around so that her stomach was on the floor this time. Pulling both of her arms back behind her, he forced her up on to her knees. He quickly managed to tie a short rope around her wrists, effectively binding them together. He then drew his long blade and held it up to her throat.

Fubuki simply clenched her teeth once more as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. It was no use though; his grip was too strong.

"Stop struggling," Sonic commanded her. "Otherwise, I'll slit your throat."

Seeing the sharp blade before her, Fubuki decided to do as she was told and became still.

"That's more like it," Sonic purred. "Now slowly get up on your feet, and don't even think about releasing the bindings on your hands."

Slowly gulping, Fubuki rose to her feet. Sonic came up with her, all the while securing the position he held. He currently stood behind Fubuki and had one hand clasped around her bound hands. His other hand was carefully pressing the sword against her neck.

"As long as you have those powers, it seems that this is the only way I can keep you in check," Sonic explained. "You might as well get comfy, because we'll have to stay like this until Saitama arrives."

Fubuki just remained silent as she stared at the blade before her. _Should I risk trying to bend it away and making an escape?_ she wondered. _I don't know, this man is way too dangerous. Even if I tried to make a run for it, he'd catch me in an instant._

Fubuki took a deep breath as she slowly closed her eyes. _It looks like my only option at this point is to just wait for Saitama to show up…_

* * *

Saitama glanced down at the paper, before looking up at the building in front of him. "Yup, it says that this is the place. Is this Sonic's house or something? It's big, but it looks like a dump…"

Shrugging in disinterest, Saitama dropped the note as he opened the front door. He then peeked his head inside. "Er, is Sonic here?" he called out. "I'm here for Fubuki."

Slowly scanning around the room, his eyes eventually rested on the two of them. He soon noticed Fubuki's current position in Sonic's clutches. "Oh, there you guys are," he said calmly. He then proceeded to walk inside.

Fubuki lightly smiled at the baldy. She was honestly happy to see him. Meanwhile, Sonic just grinned as he watched him approach. "Ah, so you got my message, Saitama. I assume that you know the deal?"

Saitama kept walking towards them before eventually stopping a short distance away. "I think so," he said. "You want me to fight you, and in exchange, you'll let Fubuki go?"

Sonic nodded. "That's right. So tell me, do we-

"Why?"

Sonic paused. "…What?"

"Why'd you go to all the trouble of capturing Fubuki and setting up this exchange? You didn't have to do that."

Sonic just frowned at the man as he tensed up. "What do you mean why did I do this? I captured this girl so that you would agree to fight me again!"

"Okay…" said Saitama slowly. "And I'm saying you didn't have to do that…"

"…What are you talking about?"

Saitama simply cocked his head to the side a little bit as he replied. "If you wanted to fight again, you could've just _asked_ me, you know."

Sonic's face immediately showed an expression of surprise. His eyes widened, and his mouth flashed an unhappy frown. Meanwhile, Fubuki simply smiled at Saitama's lighthearted outlook on the situation. She wasn't really worried anymore; she honestly felt a lot safer when he was around.

"You didn't have to go through with some crazy kidnapping scheme," Saitama continued. "Man, you always go over the top with these things, don't you? Honestly, if you want to fight again, just tell me. I'm usually not that busy, you know."

Sonic soon began shaking with rage. "Don't you dare insult me!" he hissed. "I do things the way I want to! This is how I like it!"

"Okay," said Saitama with a shrug. "But it's kind of inconvenient for me. I had to leave all of my groceries back in an alleyway. And just look at Fubuki; you're obviously bothering her. Seriously, why can't we just plan these things?"

"Like I care about your groceries!" Sonic spat back. "And maybe you didn't notice, but I've got your girlfriend's life in my hands right now!"

For the first time since he had arrived, Saitama froze. "My…my what?"

Fubuki also froze within Sonic's grasp. She then squeezed her eyes shut out of embarrassment. _Oh no…Why did he have to say that, of all things!?_

* * *

 **And once again, we have another chapter of Love is Like a Blizzard! Congrats, me! It only took like a month this time XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and maybe even found it a little funny. I tried to put some good comedy in here, so let me know if you laughed! I'd really appreciate it :)**

 **As for the chapter, I think my only note is on the Original Character I created for this story, OC. His name…uh, well, you see what I did there? ;) Yeah, I'm pretty crafty sometimes. (But not really XD). And that's all I have to say about that!**

 **So yeah, that was the chapter, I guess. I really don't have too much to talk about here, so I might as well wrap things up! Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter and look forward to the next one! Next time, Saitama and Sonic will clash or compete or something! Until then, goodbye!**


	13. Okay, Sure

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 13 – Okay, Sure

An extremely awkward silence seemed to fall over the room. Amongst her embarrassment, Fubuki began to wonder how such a thing as awkwardness even managed to make an appearance in a hostage situation. Meanwhile, Sonic and Saitama just glanced at each other with both curious and confused looks.

"Um," said Saitama slowly, "what did you just say, Sonic?"

Sonic just clenched his teeth in frustration. "What are you, deaf!? I just told you that I have your girlfriend's life in my hands!"

Saitama simply stared at Fubuki for a second before all of the dots started to connect in his head. Fubuki just stared back at him with wide eyes. She couldn't help but wonder what his reaction to that ridiculous notion would be. It made her extremely nervous, to say the least.

Meanwhile, Sonic noticed Saitama's hesitation, and decided to pounce on it. "Don't even try to deny it!" he shouted. "I can already see for myself that you two are in a relationship! You can't even try to convince me otherwise! I already know the truth."

Saitama glanced back at Sonic, and this time gave him a look of surprise. "So you think that…Fubuki is my _girlfriend_?"

"Of course!" Sonic replied.

Saitama paused for a second, then lightly smiled, as if in a daze.

"Oh…okay…"

Fubuki froze as these words hit her ears. _Okay!?_ she screamed in her mind. _What the hell does that mean!? And why is he smiling like that!?_

As if on cue, Saitama's dazed smile suddenly turned into a grin, and he looked at Sonic with a determined expression. "It seems you actually figured it out, Sonic. I should have known that you would be too smart to be deceived by my simple attempts to make you let Fubuki go."

Sonic greatly smiled at this. "Aha! So you finally admit it! I knew that this woman had to be your girlfriend!"

Saitama slowly nodded. "Yup, that's right. The only reason I came here was so that I could save her from you. And now, it looks like I have no choice but to give in to your request."

Fubuki could only stare at Saitama with a look of complete confusion. _What is he talking about? Why is he saying that I'm his girlfriend!? That's not true, right!? But if that's the case, then why does it seem like…_

Fubuki paused again. _Is he…playing along?_

"If I agree to fight you, will you promise to let Fubuki go?" Saitama soon asked the ninja across from him.

Sonic simply smirked at this. "I promise."

"Very well then," said Saitama with a frown. "We have a deal. Now let her go."

"Fine," said Sonic as he swiftly swiped his blade away from Fubuki's throat. He then cut the bindings on her hands before softly pushing her forward. "She's all yours."

Fubuki stumbled a little bit as she was pushed but quickly recovered. She then looked up to find Saitama staring at her. She honestly had no idea what to say to him. How was she supposed to react in this kind of situation? Then, to her horror, Saitama approached her with slightly outstretched arms and gently _held her_.

"Are you okay, um, darling?"

 _DARLING!?_ Fubuki screamed in her mind. _What the hell is he talking about!?_

As she stared back at him, she realized that he expected a response, and quickly blushed at the thought of it. Nevertheless, she managed to stutter something as she looked away.

"I-I'm fine."

"Oh," Saitama replied. "G-good…"

Fubuki then paused as she curiously stared at the baldy. To her surprise, she noticed that he was cautiously looking away from her, and was even shaking a little bit. In addition to this, it looked like he was starting to sweat.

 _He's just as nervous as I am!_ Fubuki screamed into her mind once more. _Just what the hell does this baldy think he's doing!?_

At this point, Saitama noticed Fubuki staring at him, and took a deep breath. He then pulled her into a somewhat close embrace so that he could whisper something in her ear.

"Sorry about this," he told her. "Just play along with it. I promise I'll finish this up quick and get us both out of here."

Fubuki, her eyes wider than ever, just managed to give a silent nod. She could hardly believe what was happening right now…

Saitama then released her, and stepped around her. He then walked up to where Sonic stood. The ninja simply threw a taunting smile in his direction.

"Aw, now isn't that sweet?" he teased.

"I suppose," said Saitama flatly. "Let's just go ahead and get this over with. How are we going to settle things this time?"

Sonic gave the baldy a confused look. "What do you mean how are we going to settle this? We're going to fight, you idiot!"

Saitama gave the ninja a blank stare. "Sorry, I just thought that you might want to change things up since you always lose when we fight."

A vein quickly appeared on Sonic's forehead. "What was that!?"

"Why don't we settle this with a competition that'll show off your speed?" Saitama suggested. "After all, isn't that the only thing you care about?"

"Shut up!" Sonic barked angrily. "Don't act like you know everything about me!"

Saitama just stared at him, completely calm. "Trust me, I have an idea, and I think you'll like this more."

Sonic, noticing Saitama's laid-back attitude, decided to take a moment to calm down. He then glared at the baldy. "And what is your idea?"

Saitama crossed his arms before shouting his reply. "A race! Between the two of us! Ten laps!"

Sonic simply raised an eyebrow at this. "Ten laps?" he asked. "Ten laps around what, exactly?"

Saitama just frowned at him. "The globe, obviously. What else?"

Sonic immediately lost his cool at this. "What kind of fool do you take me for!? No human can run around the entire globe! Let alone do it ten times! It's impossible!"

Now it was Saitama's turn to feel confused. "It is?"

"Of course it is! Don't act so surprised!"

"Oh, sorry…I just thought that you could handle it. I guess not though."

"Damn you…Why do you always have to act like you're so superior to me!?"

"Huh?" asked Saitama with a frown. "Well, it's because I am…"

At this point, Sonic completely lost it. With his face contorted in rage, he quickly jumped into the air. "That's it! We're going to fight, right here and now!"

"Are you sure?" asked Saitama with a hint of concern in his voice. "What if we end up destroying your house?"

"This isn't my house, you idiot!" Sonic cried as he threw several exploding shuriken at the baldy. In response, Saitama quickly weaved in and out of them with little effort.

"Fine then, we'll fight," he agreed with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Fubuki just watched this from a distance with an incredibly lost expression. Never in her life would she have imagined a situation this bizarre. A crazy ninja showed up, kidnapped her, assumed Saitama and her a couple, and then Saitama actually played along with it, bickered with the ninja, and was now fighting him…

 _I wasn't ready for today_ she thought as her eyes drooped. _It's honestly just been one thing after another, and it's actually starting to wear on me…_

Fubuki then shook her head and stared at Saitama. _It's surprising though, why would Saitama play along with the idea of us as a couple? I certainly never expected him to do that…_

Fubuki soon had a determined look in her eyes. _We'll have to talk later…_

Meanwhile, Saitama was effortlessly dodging everything that Sonic threw at him, from sharp weapons to kicks and punches. "Have you even improved since last time?" he asked seriously.

"Shut the hell up!" Sonic spat back at him.

"And why do you seem so angry all the time?"

"It's because you keep pissing me off, jackass!"

"I'm not trying to."

"Well you're really freaking good at it!"

Saitama just gave a sigh at this. He had no idea why Sonic always had to get so worked up around him. "Sorry, but this fight is already boring me," he said honestly. "Time to wrap things up."

"Don't go deciding that for yourself!" Sonic shouted before charging at the baldy. He quickly produced a blade in his hand and pointed it at Saitama. In response, the bald hero immediately swiped the blade away with one hand. Growing desperate, Sonic decided to go for a kick.

"Take this!" he shouted. "Wind Blade Kick!"

"Okay," said Saitama, not moving.

Sure enough, Saitama just stood completely still while Sonic landed a kick on the top of his head. The force of such a blow sent small gusts of wind flying in every direction. Sonic soon grinned at this.

"You bastard!" he cheered. "How did you like th-"

Sonic paused as an unharmed Saitama casually grabbed onto the leg resting on top of his head.

"You know, I realized something," the baldy explained. "I don't need to dodge any of your attacks, because even if they hit, they're not going to do anything."

Sonic's eyes widened in anger. "What!?"

"I know you like to focus on your speed, but honestly, your strength needs work too."

Sonic, now seething with rage, produced another blade in his hand. "Damn you…THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU'LL INSULT ME, YOU STUPID BAL-"

Without warning, Saitama swung his arm downward, effectively throwing Sonic into the floor. Large cracks appeared the moment the ninja hit the concrete. He quickly gasped in pain.

"And your defense is pretty bad as well," Saitama noted. "Oh well, looks like I win…again…"

Twitching slightly, Sonic glared up at the bald hero. "Damn you…How could I be put down so easily!? Next time, I, Speed-o-Sound Sonic, will defeat you! I swear it!"

Saitama just stared at the poor guy. "Right…" he agreed. "Listen, I'll see you later, or something…"

With that, Saitama then began to walk away from the defeated ninja. Sonic, however, seemed somewhat discontent with the whole thing.

"Hey, are you listening, Saitama!? I'm going to train hard! And I'll come back even stronger! And then, I will defeat you! And after that-"

"Yeah, whatever," said Saitama, back turned and barely listening. "Just be sure to ask me to fight next time. That's all I care about."

"WHY YOU-"

Saitama gave a sigh as Sonic proceeded to, in the baldy's own words, "throw a fit" behind him. _Seriously, why does that guy have to get so worked up about this? He needs to learn to calm down more…_

Before long, Saitama approached the spot where Fubuki had been spectating from. She simply stared at him without a word. Saitama stared back at her for a moment, before gesturing towards the building's exit.

"Let's go," he said.

Fubuki stared at him for another moment, but slowly nodded. The bald hero then led the way out of the building as the esper silently followed behind…

* * *

Once the two of them were outside, a heavy silence seemed to fall over them. Perhaps it was because the two of them could no longer hear Sonic's screams, but the two of them both knew that it was really because there was something heavy weighing on their minds.

"Er, so…" Saitama began nervously, "that Sonic guy made some pretty crazy assumptions, huh?"

Fubuki just stared at the baldy and his nervous smile. She didn't laugh. Was she supposed to laugh? She certainly didn't feel like laughing. She didn't quite know what to feel at the moment.

Meanwhile, Saitama noticed her lack of enthusiasm, and quickly turned away with a nervous frown. _Oh crap, why is she staring at me like that? Did I take it too far earlier? I must have made her feel uncomfortable or something! Shit, I have the worst luck with women!_

"Saitama," said Fubuki softly. "I…need to ask you something…"

The bald hero immediately froze when she called his name. He slowly turned and stared at her, dreadfully awaiting her question.

Fubuki paused for a moment, not quite sure how to go about this. "Um, back there…why did you pretend that we were a couple?"

Saitama closed his eyes and loudly gulped. He had been afraid of this. He had never intended to offend Fubuki by doing that, but it would seem that his fears had been realized.

"I'm sorry," he said bluntly.

Fubuki stared at him, a little curious and confused. "For what?"

"You know," said Saitama with a frown. "For going along with the whole thing. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Fubuki returned his frown. "I'm not mad."

Saitama turned to her in surprise. "What? You're not?"

"No, of course not," she replied truthfully. "I'm just curious as to why you did that…"

Saitama quickly realized that there was no hostility coming from her, and that she just wanted an honest answer. Feeling a small sense of relief, he started to explain himself. "I'm not entirely sure…I mean, this might sound kind of stupid, but…I actually felt a little bad for Sonic…"

"Really?" asked Fubuki, surprised.

"Well, yeah…I've always kind of felt bad for him after I accidentally punched him in the crotch this one time…"

Saitama turned to find Fubuki staring at him with wide eyes. He quickly turned away. "Er, anyway, Sonic started saying all those things about us being a couple…and well, you know how he is. He was just so convinced that he was right, and at the time it honestly seemed like more of a hassle trying to argue against the whole thing, and I kind of figured, you know, what was the harm in playing along…"

Saitama then took a moment to clear his throat. "Um, so yeah, I just didn't want to discourage him or get him any more worked up than he already was…I don't know, the whole thing was just stupid, I guess…"

Saitama went silent after that, and took a moment to stare at the ground. He then glanced over to Fubuki to find her softly smiling at him.

"Do you always treat your enemies so nicely?" she asked with a small laugh.

Saitama couldn't help but smile in return. "Well, no, but Sonic is a bit of a special case. He thinks that we're rivals, and as long as he focuses his attention on me, he's basically harmless."

"I see," she replied. "That makes sense, I suppose…Although, if you ask me, that Sonic guy is just a nutcase."

"Yeah, I guess he is kind of crazy," Saitama agreed. "I mean, he did make that crazy assumption about us and all."

Fubuki softly laughed. "Right…"

Silence fell between them and Fubuki looked away for a moment. She then frowned.

"You know…" she said quietly. She then paused before attempting to take her words back. "Actually, never mind."

Saitama curiously glanced at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, still looking away.

"No, what were you about to say?" he asked, growing more curious.

Fubuki glanced at him for a second, only to turn away with a blush. "It's nothing, really…I was just going to say that…well, that it's not _that_ crazy to think of the two of us as a…a _couple_ …"

"Oh," said Saitama, a little surprised at these words. "It's…it's not?"

Fubuki blushed a little harder at this before vigorously shaking her head. "O-of course not," she stammered. She then stared back at him for another moment before growing even more flustered. "Why, do you think it is?" she asked rather forcefully.

This time, Saitama himself grew a little flustered at the unexpected question. "Well, I, uh…I don't know…I mean…"

He paused before looking away. "I…honestly never thought that you would have any interest in me, so I never really considered it…"

Fubuki stared at him for another moment before her heart started beating hard in her chest. She suddenly felt her body temperature rising, and she somehow managed to blush even harder than she already was. She was now feeling more nervous than ever before, and she had a feeling that she knew why.

 _I…I think that now is the time…_

Fubuki took a deep breath that eventually ended in a sigh. Then, trying to remain calm, she looked at the baldy next to her. "Saitama, I…have to confess something…"

Saitama just stopped walking and stared at her, wondering what was going on. He remained silent.

Fubuki stopped too, and tried to keep her cool as she looked him in the eye. "Saitama, I…I think I might have feelings for you…I mean, um, I think that you're kind of attractive, and nice, and, uh…"

Fubuki then took a nervous gulp before closing her eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…w-would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Fubuki froze the instant she finished talking. It was only after a few seconds passed that she was able to gingerly open her eyes, only to find a shocked Saitama staring at her.

"Huh, seriously!?" he asked, completely stunned. "You…you really want to go out with me? Like on a date!?"

In response, Fubuki could only nervously nod her head at this. She felt like her words had somehow escaped her forever.

"Wow," whispered Saitama, still surprised. "I had no idea…"

Fubuki simply stood there, still awaiting his answer. Apparently, she had shocked the baldy so much that he didn't even know what to think. And as the seconds passed by, Fubuki could only grow more and more anxious. Before long, both the tension and suspense were killing her, and she started to panic slightly. Naturally, her initial response was to retreat.

"On second thought," she said quickly, "never mind. This was stup-"

"Sure."

Fubuki paused. "Huh…?"

"I said sure. I'll go out with you."

Fubuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait, a-are you serious!?"

Saitama gently smiled and gave a nod. "Of course," he replied. "You were being serious too, right?"

Fubuki felt shocked that he would even ask such a question, but she guessed that it wasn't completely unexpected. "Of course I was serious," she mumbled, still a little embarrassed.

Saitama continued smiling. "Great, then it sounds like a date."

Still surprised, Fubuki's mouth hung open for a little longer before she eventually managed to smile back at him. "I-it's a date," she agreed.

The two of them then stood in silence, simply smiling at one another. It seemed that neither one of them wanted to move, or rather, they couldn't. Eventually, Saitama nodded his head in the direction that they had originally been walking.

"Er, should we keep moving?" he asked.

"Um, yeah," Fubuki agreed with a nod.

As the two of them started walking again, Fubuki couldn't help but reflect on what had just taken place. "This is crazy," she said. "The two of us are actually going to go on a date."

"Really?" asked Saitama. "You just said a minute ago that it wasn't crazy to think of us as a couple."

Fubuki smiled again. "I know…I just never thought that something like this would happen...It's so unbelievable…"

"I guess so," said Saitama.

"Oh man, we're going to have to make a plan for this!" she exclaimed, quickly becoming lost in her nervous excitement. "We'll need to figure out a time and a place and an activity! And we'll need to make sure that it works out for both of us and-"

"Fubuki," Saitama quietly interrupted her.

Fubuki paused. "…Yeah?"

Saitama gave her an awkward smile. "Er, I'd love to discuss the details of this date with you, but do you think we could do it while you help me carry my groceries home? They're still sitting in an alleyway…"

* * *

A half hour later, Saitama and Fubuki had managed to carry most of the baldy's groceries back to his apartment thanks to the esper's powers. Once they had arrived, Saitama opened the door, and Fubuki slowly sent the bags flying into the apartment.

"There you go," she said with a smirk. "Simple as that."

"Thanks," said Saitama.

"Of course," she replied. She then nervously stared at the baldy for a second before turning to leave. "I…better get going."

"I see," said Saitama. "I guess I'll just see you next week at the agreed-upon time."

"Sounds good," she said with a smile. She then started walking away. "Good night, Saitama…"

"Good night," he replied. Oddly enough, he silently ended up watching her walk away until she disappeared down the steps at the end of the walkway. Feeling satisfied, he turned around to walk inside.

"Sensei, what is this!?"

"Ah!" shouted the baldy, surprised to find his cyborg disciple right in front of him. "Sheesh, you startled me. What is what?"

"I just saw all of these grocery bags fly in here," Genos explained. "Where did you get all of this stuff?"

"Oh, Fubuki took me shopping today and bought all of this for me at the supermarket. She left just now after sending this stuff inside."

"Oh, I see," said Genos, eyeing the grocery bags that filled the hallway. "That was nice of her."

"Yeah," agreed Saitama, bending down to pick up some of the bags. "By the way, she asked me out on a date."

Genos, who was also bending over to pick up some bags, suddenly shot back up. "Wait, what!?"

"She asked me out on a date," Saitama repeated simply.

"Who did!?"

"Fubuki did."

"When!?"

"A little while ago, after I rescued her from Sonic."

" _What_!?"

"Yeah, today was kind of crazy…"

"And what did you say!?"

"To what…?"

"To Fubuki's question!"

"Oh, I told her I'd love to."

"So it's a date!?"

"Um, yeah…"

Genos took a moment to catch his breath. He had not been expecting this information to come out of nowhere like that. "Wow, so she actually went through with it…"

"Huh?" asked Saitama.

"Er, nothing!" said Genos quickly. He then took a moment to reach down and grab the groceries at his feet. "So tell me, what exactly happened today?"

"Well," said Saitama, starting to think, "Fubuki took me shopping, I beat up some random guy that wanted to fight me, Sonic showed up and kidnapped Fubuki, I saved her, she told me she liked me and then asked me out. That basically sums it up."

"That does sound crazy," said Genos, slowly nodding his head.

"You sound really surprised by all of this," Saitama noted.

"Well, weren't you?" asked the cyborg.

"Yeah, I guess so," he agreed.

Silence fell between them as the two men took a moment to carry their groceries into the kitchen. Genos then decided to speak back up. "So what about Fubuki? Are you looking forward to your date with her?"

Saitama smiled a little bit. "Yeah, I am a little excited for it."

"Well good," said Genos. "I'm happy for you, Sensei."

"Thanks."

"There is something that's bothering me though," said Genos with a frown.

"Oh?" said Saitama, curious. "And what's that?"

Genos stared at him seriously. "Tell me something, when was the last time you went out on a date?"

Saitama simply froze upon hearing this question. "Um…"

"…That's what I thought," said Genos, shaking his head. He then took a moment to pull out his cell phone. "I think that we need to get you properly prepared for this thing."

"What are you doing?" asked Saitama with a look of confusion upon his face.

Genos simply turned away as he dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear. "I'm calling a professional."

* * *

 **Phew! I finally got this done! What's up everyone? It's been way too long! It's been like…two and a half months or so? Apologies for taking so long! I got writer's block and was distracted A LOT so yeah, please forgive me.** _ **Please**_ **…?**

 **Or not. That's fine too. A quick thank you to all of you for remaining patient while I took my time. Another thank you to those that messaged me in an attempt to keep me on task XD That honestly just made me realize that a lot of people are truly dying to read my story! And I love that, so thank you guys. Also, we hit 500 followers! Wow! Thank you all so much for sticking around! I love you all, truly! We also have another cause for celebration in the fact that this story reached its one-year anniversary! Too bad it happened while I was procrastinating though XD Oh well, better to celebrate it late than never, right? Happy one year anniversary!**

 **And then there's the chapter. Eh, what can I say. I wasn't 100% sure what direction I wanted to take it, but I think what I came up with is acceptable. At least for me, it is. I think I had some pretty good comedy here, and the story took a huge leap forward, so I'm fine with it. I hope you guys liked it too! And if you didn't…eh, screw off :)**

 **I think that's all I have to say for now. Hopefully the next update comes sooner than this one did, but as always, I promise nothing! Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter! Next time: Saitama's training begins! XD Do you think that doing 100 dating activities will help? XD Let me know! Until next time, my faithful followers!**


	14. Preparations

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 14 – Preparations

A few days after the incident with Sonic, Fubuki was wandering aimlessly down the street with her hands in her pockets. It was a nice day, and she really had nothing better to do than take a walk. She had already finished her training for the day, and there were no monsters around that required her attention, so naturally her mind drifted on to other things.

Like her upcoming date with the baldy.

 _I still can't believe that this is really happening_ Fubuki thought to herself. _Me, the rookie crushing Blizzard of Hell going on a date? With the 'Caped Baldy' of all people? Who'd have thought that things would turn out like this…_

 _Well, I guess I'm not really a rookie crusher anymore…No real point in that…And I guess that Saitama is more than just a baldy dressed in a cape…We've both come a long way to reach this point, haven't we?_

Fubuki paused as she glanced at her reflection in a shop window. She looked the same as she always did, shoulder-length black hair complemented by a black dress. There was nothing really new there, but Fubuki couldn't help but feel a sense of nervousness creep up on her.

 _Am I really ready for a date?_ she wondered as she looked at herself. _My dating experience is basically…yeah, little to none. What do you do to get ready for a date? How do you prepare for it?_

The simple answer that came to Fubuki's mind would be to just ask somebody about it, but she quickly found a problem with that. Who was she supposed to ask? Her sister seemed like the obvious go-to choice, but at the same time seemed like the worst choice possible. Not only was Tatsumaki's dating experience incredibly lacking as well, but she would also no doubt make a huge fuss over this whole thing if she knew. The fact that Fubuki disobeyed her sister and kept seeing Saitama would only lead to a huge outburst from the tiny esper.

 _Yeah, better keep this whole thing a secret from Sis_ Fubuki thought with a frown. _The only other person that really comes to mind is Lily, but she's much too young to know anything about boys or dating or relationships…She's only 14 after all…_

Suddenly, Fubuki noticed something within the shop from beyond the window. It was a shelf full of magazines that seemed to be targeting young teenage girls. Their covers featured things like advice on dating and how to properly start a relationship. Fubuki just stared at them with a frown.

 _What the hell?_ she wondered. _Do they really just sell that information off in convenience stores like this? Hmm…I hate to say it, but those stupid teenage magazines seem like exactly the thing I need…Maybe I'll just take a closer look…_

Before she knew it, Fubuki was already inside the store, slowly walking through the small aisles. Eventually, she casually managed to make it to the magazines without attracting any attention. Not that anyone was watching her, anyway…

She took her time looking at the titles. _"Get your dream hair"? Do I really need to change that? "476 ways to be irresistible"!? There's no way this stupid magazine offers that much advice! "How to kiss a boy"!? Just how many topics do these things cover!?_

Slowly giving a sigh, Fubuki just reached out and grabbed one at random before she started flipping through it. _I guess this is what I get for having a late start in the romance department. I have to dig for advice in stupid convenience store magazines…_

"Oh hey, it's you!"

Fubuki nearly jumped when a woman standing behind her called out. She quickly turned around to find a face she did not recognize. "Huh?" she asked.

The woman just smiled at her. "Oh, sorry for startling you. I just recognized you from the other day. I believe that you helped my daughter when she was lost in the supermarket."

Fubuki stared at the woman for a moment before she started to remember. "Ah, yes, that was me," she replied sheepishly.

"I thought so," the woman replied, still smiling. "Thanks again for helping her. I try my best to keep on eye on her, but you know how kids are…"

Fubuki nervously gave a laugh. "Uh, yeah…"

Just then, the woman noticed what Fubuki was clutching in her hand. "Are you shopping for teenage girl magazines?" she asked innocently.

Fubuki immediately felt embarrassed for even holding such an object and quickly regretted ever picking it up. "What, this?" she asked, holding it up. "It's just, um, something for my niece. She's 14, and her name is Lily…uh, but I guess you didn't need to know that…"

The woman just gave a gentle laugh. "It's fine. It must be your first time shopping for something like this."

Fubuki just hung her head in shame without a word. This was so embarrassing…

"I have a young teenage daughter of my own," the woman explained. "I usually buy her this one," she said, picking it off the rack. "She's still too young to think about doing anything serious with boys, but this magazine has a better focus on more casual and innocent activities. I think it's perfect for a girl her age. Maybe your niece would like it?"

Fubuki suddenly realized that the woman was handing her the chosen magazine. She gingerly picked it up. "I see," she said, looking at it. "Maybe she would…"

The woman was silent for a moment before thoughtfully staring at her. "You don't have to get her that, of course. It's just a suggestion."

"No, your advice is really helpful. Thank you," said Fubuki with a smile. "You really seem to know what you're talking about when it comes to this…"

"Well, of course," the woman replied. "I was a teenage girl too once."

"Right," said Fubuki, still smiling. "Say, do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?"

* * *

Saitama leaned against his bathroom sink and stared at himself in the mirror. He then started to do some weird kind of chant to himself.

"100 smiles, 100 compliments, 100 uses of manners, and 10 minutes of holding hands! I need to do it every single day!"

Saitama grinned at his reflection. _Yes, if I keep up with that training regiment, then I'll be ready for my date in no time! It's perfect! I just wish that I had three years to really nail it…Oh well, I'll make do with the time that I have. And of course, Genos's professional is coming over today to give me extra training! I hope he's good, whoever he is…_

Just then, Saitama heard the sound of someone knocking on his apartment door. "That must be him!" he whispered. "I'll get it!"

Saitama rushed out of the bathroom and approached the door before flinging it open…only to find King waiting outside.

"Hey, dude, I'm here," said King nonchalantly.

"King?" asked Saitama with a frown. "Sorry man, but I can't play video games today. I'm expecting someone."

"Yeah, and I'm here, just like Genos asked me."

"Genos?" asked Saitama, dumbfounded. "So wait, then you're the…?"

Just then Genos, approached them from the hallway. "Ah, there you are, King. Did you bring it?"

King nodded. "Yep, got it right here," he said holding up what appeared to be a video game in his hands. Saitama stared at the cover.

"Doki Doki Sisters…"

"Yes, that's the one," said Genos with a nod. "Bring it in and let's get started."

"Right," said King.

"Wait, what the hell?" asked Saitama. "What's going on here?"

Genos stopped and stared at him. "What's the matter?"

"The professional that you were talking about…It was King?"

"That's right," the cyborg replied.

"Don't worry, Saitama," said King in a cool voice. "Genos told me everything. He says that you have a date coming up and that you need a little practice beforehand so he asked if I'd come over with this."

"Doki Doki Sisters?" asked Saitama in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"It's a dating simulation game," King explained. "This will be perfect for you."

Saitama just stared at the cover some more. "So…it's basically the same feeling as being on a real date?"

"Pretty much," said King. "I'll get it started up."

Saitama just looked at Genos. "Is this really necessary?"

"We'll see depending on how well you do," the cyborg replied as he motioned his master into the living room.

Before long, King had the game started up and it was ready to be played. He placed a controller in Saitama's lap. "Go ahead and start," he instructed. "Genos and I will spectate and take note of where you go wrong."

"Um, okay," said Saitama, slowly picking up the controller. He soon hit the start button. The game instantly started up and a voice called out to them.

"Wake up, big boy! It's morning!"

Saitama instantly felt confused. "What the-!? Who's this girl?" he asked, indicating the screen. "She was right there when my character woke up! Don't tell me that we were-"

"Shh…" King told him. "Don't worry about it, just keep playing and it will all make sense."

"Well, all right," said Saitama nervously. _I feel like such a loser playing this game…_

The girl in the game soon cried out to him again. "Hey, big boy! What's your name?"

"My name?" asked Saitama. "Why does she need to know that?"

"She wants to get to know you better," King explained. "Just think of this as like an introduction. It's just the same as introducing yourself."

"Okay, so I just have to enter my name right?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Saitama took a moment to enter his character's name. The girl cried out again soon after. "It's so nice to meet you, _Big Boy_! That's a nice name for a big boy like you!"

The girl kept on talking, but the three men spectating the game seemed to have fallen into an awkward silence. Eventually, Genos spoke up.

"Sensei…did you name your character… _Big Boy_?"

"…Yes."

"…Why?"

"I…thought that that was my character's name…"

"You were supposed to enter your _own_ name for the character."

"Oh…"

Genos just shook his head in disappointment. "Sensei, you are so naïve…"

"It's doesn't matter," King chimed in. "Just keep going."

Saitama looked back at the screen. "Wait a second, I missed what they were saying. What's going on now?"

"Oh, it looks like she invited you out to go get some ice cream," King explained. "A decision should be coming up soon. You'll have to make the right choice in order to make her like you."

"I see," said Saitama, staring at the screen. Sure enough, a choice soon popped up for his character.

"It looks like you can let the girl buy the ice cream for the both of you, or you can offer to pay for the ice cream yourself," Genos noted.

"Correct," said King with a nod. "Go ahead and make a choice."

"Let's see…" said Saitama, thinking hard. "Um, how much money does my character have?"

King paused. "What does that matter?"

"Well, I mean, it would be pretty embarrassing if my character offered to pay but then didn't have the money to do so…"

"That's true," Genos agreed, rather surprised. He quickly took the opportunity to write down the info in his notebook. "So wise…" he mumbled.

"The game doesn't specify how much money you have," King explained. "It is irrelevant."

"Okay…well how much does the ice cream cost?" asked Saitama.

"The game doesn't say that either."

"Well what _does_ the game tell us then!?" asked Saitama, growing a little frustrated.

King gave a sigh. "Just assume that you have the ability to pay for it."

"All right then," said Saitama with a shrug before going ahead and making his choice. "I guess I'll pay for it…"

He chose that option, and the girl quickly responded. "Really, Big Boy!? You'll buy my ice cream for me!?"

Just then, a 'yes' option and a 'no' option appeared on the screen. Saitama stared at it for a second before making another move. "Nah, I change my mind," he declared, quickly selecting the 'no' option.

When the girl responded, she sounded extremely disappointed. "Oh, I see…I'll just pay for it then…"

Meanwhile, King just stared at the screen in disbelief. "Um, dude, what are you doing?"

Saitama turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"You totally just set yourself up to be a nice guy only to change your mind at the last second. You've clearly upset that girl."

Saitama blinked. "So?"

King sighed once more. " _So_ don't you think you should have just payed for the ice cream like a gentleman?"

Saitama just shook his head. "Nah, I don't even know this girl, let alone like her. Besides, she basically offered to pay, and I'm not just going to turn down free food. And also, wouldn't it kind of look bad for me if Fubuki found out that I'm spurring this other girl on? I agreed to go out with Fubuki, not this girl."

King simply frowned. "Um, I think that you're _really_ missing the point of this whole exercise…"

"Sensei," Genos interrupted, "You seem to have reached a save point."

"Ah, so I have," Saitama noted. "This will only take a second. Here we go…saving one two three and…uh oh, whoops…"

King turned back to look at the screen. "Whoops? Why did you say…Hey! Where's my save file!?"

"Um…"

* * *

And so, time passed, until the night of the date inevitably arrived. Saitama found himself dressed in casual clothes walking towards Blizzard Headquarters at a slow pace. He would have tried walking at a normal speed, but it appeared that his nerves were making him act a little strange.

 _I need to stop being so nervous_ he thought to himself. _I don't even really have anything to be nervous about anyway, right? I mean, I had a whole week to prepare for this, and I did, sort of...And besides, Fubuki is the one who asked me out, so there's really nothing to worry about here…_

Feeling a bit more determined, Saitama stood up straight. _Right, I need to have more confidence! I'm going to enjoy this night, damn it!_

Finally arriving at his destination, Saitama went ahead and rang the doorbell. Before long, the door opened and Eyelashes greeted him.

"Mr. Caped Baldy," he said with a frown.

Saitama just stared at him. "Um, I'm here for Fubuki…"

Eyelashes just scowled in response. "Right…She's still getting ready, but you can come and wait inside."

"Oh…okay, thanks…" said Saitama, suddenly feeling nervous again. _What's with this guy's attitude?_ he wondered. _He seems upset for some reason…_

As Saitama walked into the living room, he was surprised to be greeted with several other unhappy faces staring at him. Naturally, they belonged to the Blizzard Group.

"Um, hey everyone," he said with a small wave. "What's going on?"

"Sit down, baldy," Mountain Ape ordered him.

"Um, okay?" said Saitama as he took a seat on the couch in between two big guys. As he glanced around the room, he was met with stern glares and unwelcome frowns. Saitama certainly did not feel comfortable right now. _Why are they looking at me like that? I thought that they loved me after all those times I helped them out…And why did that big guy just call me 'baldy'? What happened to 'Mr. Caped Baldy'!?_

"Ahem," muttered Eyelashes in an attempt to draw Saitama's attention. "It has come to our attention that you, Mr. Caped Baldy, are planning on taking Miss Blizzard out on a romantic date. Is that correct?"

Saitama nervously stared at him. "Um, yeah, that's why I'm here…"

"I see," said Eyelashes. "In that case, I think we need to set some things straight…"

Mountain Ape suddenly came up behind Saitama and spoke into his ear with a very deep and serious voice. "You see, Miss Blizzard is very important to us. Some of us think of her as a friend, or maybe even a sister…"

"Yes," continued Eyelashes, "and like a sister, it is the duty of her brothers to look out for her; to protect her and keep her safe. And it is for that reason that we can not just willingly let her go on a date without making our intentions clear to the suitor."

Saitama tried his best to follow along. "Suitor…?"

"Correct," he said with a nod. "Let me just get right to the point. We deeply care about Miss Blizzard, and we do genuinely like you, Mr. Caped Baldy…"

Saitama nervously smiled. "Ah, well thank y-"

" _But_ ," said Mountain Ape suddenly, "if you _ever_ do _anything_ to intentionally hurt Miss Blizzard, we swear to make your life a living _hell_ …"

Saitama could only try his best to remain calm as he made a response. "Y-you do realize that I could probably beat all of you up without a problem, right?"

"Yeah, we know," replied Mountain Ape. He then cracked his knuckles. "But we'd still find a way to make your life hell, though, so don't go doing any 'heartbreaking', got it?"

Saitama actually gulped a little. "U-understood…"

"Good," said Eyelashes, with a smile that suggested something more along the lines of malicious harm rather than happy acceptance.

As Saitama nervously glanced around the room once more, he surprisingly spotted a genuine and sincere smile amongst the crowd. It belonged to one of the younger members of the group, Lily.

"What's up with you?" he asked her. "Why don't you seem upset with me?"

Lily just continued smiling at him sweetly. "Because I'm not," she explained. "I think its wonderful that you and Miss Blizzard are going out. It's cute."

"Cute, huh?" asked Saitama skeptically. To be fair, he wasn't really feeling too "cute" at the moment with all of these glares pointed at him.

"Don't support him, Lily," Eyelashes suddenly interrupted. "You have to be stern with him. Otherwise, you'll only be feeding his ego."

 _What ego!?_ Saitama screamed in his mind. _Man, they're really making me out be a bad guy here! What did I ever do to them!?_

Saitama then recalled his first time meeting the Blizzard Group, and how he had swiftly punched both Eyelashes and Mountain Ape off of his apartment's walkway. _Oh, well I guess there is that…_

Just then, a voice called from upstairs. It was Fubuki. "Hey, I'm finally ready. Is Saitama here yet?"

"Yes, we're in the living room," Eyelashes responded.

Before long, Fubuki entered the room, and all eyes fell on her. To Saitama's surprise, Fubuki had actually donned casual clothes for once as opposed to her familiar black dress. She wore a red flannel shirt with sleeves that almost came down to her wrists and a simple pair of jean capris.

Saitama just stared at her in shock.

"You look nice," he said instinctively.

Fubuki blushed a little. "Ah, thank you. You too…"

Fubuki then took a moment to analyze the situation at hand only to end up frowning at her Blizzard Group. "Wait a second, you guys…"

"What's the matter, Miss Blizzard?" asked Eyelashes.

"What have you been doing to Saitama?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing," said Mountain Ape innocently. "We've just been giving him a proper greeting."

Fubuki skeptically crossed her arms. "Yeah right," she said, still frowning. "I hope you haven't been too hard on the poor guy. Didn't I tell you to treat him nicely?"

"But, Miss Blizzard…"

"We were only looking out for your best interests…"

"If you want to look out for me, then do me a favor and leave Saitama alone," Fubuki commanded. "He's harmless and innocent, and I don't like the thought of all of you harassing him."

The Blizzard Group seemed to give a collective sigh. "Yes Miss Blizzard…"

Fubuki then turned her attention back to her date. "Are you ready to go, Saitama?"

"Um, yes please," said Saitama as he gladly stood up from the couch. The sooner he could get out of that situation, the better.

"Let's go then," said Fubuki, motioning to the exit. "I'll be back later," she informed the rest.

As the two of them left the room, the Blizzard Group gave them a proper goodbye. "Have fun, you two," they said amongst friendly waves.

Against his better judgement, Saitama glanced back once more only to receive several more glares and to see Mountain Ape mouth the words "living hell". Shuddering slightly, Saitama faced forward with what felt like a huge weight on his shoulders. _What have I gotten myself into?_ he wondered desperately.

Once the two of them were outside the building, Fubuki gave a sigh before turning to Saitama. "I'm sorry for that. I have no idea what those idiots thought they were doing…They didn't give you any trouble, did they?"

"Ah, not really, no," said Saitama as a bead of sweat slowly slid down the back of his head.

Fubuki frowned as she stared at him. "If they ever bother you, just let me know. I don't mind beating the hell out of them if I have to."

"Er, no, it's fine," Saitama insisted.

Fubuki just continued staring at him for a moment before giving a shrug. She had a feeling that he was hiding the truth from her, but it didn't matter. She would just have to seriously question the Blizzard Group later for the truth. She would find out what they had been up to, and oh, they would most certainly pay. But for now, she decided to let it go, for she had other things to focus on.

Giving a small smile, Fubuki looked back at the baldy. "Shall we go?"

Saitama simply nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

 **And another chapter done! And of course, I took my sweet time writing it. Good for me XD Anyways, I might as well talk about it. To be honest, this is mostly supposed to be a comedic chapter, so I hope you found it funny. When it comes to the part at the beginning with Fubuki, I suppose that that scene does seem a bit random…but I thought that it was really sweet, so screw it, I threw it in! Enjoy!**

 **Aside from that, I did a little research for what kind of things are written on teenage girl covers and what kind of scenarios come up in dating simulation games. I incorporated a little of what I found and made the rest up. So if something seems off, now you know why XD**

 **And finally, a quick note on the Blizzard Group. Is it just me, or is it easy to see them being very protective of Fubuki almost like a father/older sibling? Because that's how I decided to portray them here. Actually, now that I think about it, that's how I've always portrayed them. I guess I just like it that way :)**

 **And that's about all I have to say here. Please feel free to leave a review for me! I'd love that! And of course, please look forward to the next chapter! Next time: the date! See you then!**


	15. Magic Stars

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 15 – Magic Stars

Saitama and Fubuki were currently walking down the street, the baldy mostly following behind the esper as she led the way. Saitama didn't really know what he was in for that night, and he definitely didn't feel like that dating game of King's had done him any favors. And of course, on top of it all, he was still feeling kind of nervous, especially after that greeting with Fubuki's 'guardians'.

However, despite his nervousness, Saitama knew what would be the best solution for calming him down. And that would be to simply talk to Fubuki.

"So…" he began slowly, "what are our plans for tonight?"

Fubuki glanced back at him. "Well, at first I was thinking about going out to dinner or something, but then I read this one magazine, and I figured that we could do something more fun instead."

Saitama's curiosity increased. "Oh yeah?"

She smiled at him. "I found out that there's a carnival being held nearby. Care to go?"

Saitama felt like breathing a sigh of relief. "That sounds carefree, er, I mean, great!"

Fubuki was happy to see his reaction, and honestly wasn't too surprised. _I guess that magazine actually was good for something_ she thought to herself before addressing the baldy. "Wonderful, I'll lead the way…"

* * *

Before long, the two of them arrived at their destination, a lively carnival sitting near a port where the waters were moving calmly. As the two heroes approached the sight, they were amazed by the magic of the bright lights and fun sounds.

"This will be awesome," said Saitama as he took it all in. "Fun games and rides, good food and prizes…" He then took a moment to glance at Fubuki, who seemed rather stunned by all of this. "Say, have you ever been to a carnival before?" he asked her.

Fubuki nodded a little. "Not a lot, but I have…It's just so much more mesmerizing than I remember…" She then gave a soft laugh at herself. "Heh, what am I saying? Perhaps it's been too long since I've had some plain old fun."

"Well, the real fun's inside," he said nodding towards the attractions. "Let's go!"

Fubuki smiled and nodded. "Right!"

The first thing they did once they got inside was look for rides at Saitama's insistence. "It's better to go on the rides before you eat," he explained to her.

"Why?"

"Well, you see, sometimes the rides jolt you around, and then you start to feel sick-"

"Never mind," said Fubuki, frowning, "I understand…"

"Anyways, see anything that catches your eye?"

Fubuki looked around a bit, before pointing at one. "How about that one?"

Saitama stared at the attraction. It was a very tall tower, with swing-like seats hanging from a large circular frame. The purpose of the ride was to raise the seats high into the air where they would then be spun at a relatively high speed. "Going for a thrill, huh?" was all Saitama asked her.

"It doesn't look that scary," she said with a shrug.

Saitama smiled. "I guess you're just brave then. Come on!"

In all honestly, the ride wasn't really all that terrifying. Perhaps it could have intimidated a small child, but for professional heroes like Saitama and Fubuki, it was more like taking an evening stroll. As the two of them rotated around the tower strapped in their seats, they each took a moment to roll their eyes.

 _This isn't too different from flying with my powers_ Fubuki thought to herself.

 _This was more fun when I was a kid, back before I did all my hero training…_ thought Saitama.

Once they were off the ride, Saitama quickly spotted something else. "Ooh, let's do that next!"

Fubuki stared at him. "Bumper cars?"

"Yeah, have you ever done it?"

"No," Fubuki admitted. "But doesn't it just seem a little…pointless?"

"Nah, it's really fun!" Saitama insisted. "Here, come on," he said as he reached out and grabbed her hand in order to lead her.

"Ah, h-hey," Fubuki stuttered, surprised at the sudden contact. "Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming…"

Once on the ride, Fubuki surprisingly ended up having more fun than she thought she would. The elusive nature of the game made it entertaining and actually somewhat challenging. She didn't want to admit this, but at one point she had accidentally pushed an oncoming kid's bumper car away with her psychic powers. She immediately felt guilty about that before blushing and moving on…

Saitama and Fubuki ended up going on several more rides over the hour, from pendulum rides to drop towers to even one small roller coaster. At one point, the two of them somehow found themselves standing outside an attraction labeled "The Tunnel of Love". Needless to say, an awkward silence quickly fell over them as they stared at it.

Eventually, Fubuki blushed as she looked away. "Er, maybe not…"

Saitama coughed a little. "Uh, yeah…"

As Fubuki stared away, she spotted another less serious attraction. "How about the Ferris Wheel?"

Saitama simply smiled and nodded at this.

The two of them ended up riding it in comfortable silence, taking their time to enjoy the view being offered. Once they were off of that ride, Saitama and Fubuki found themselves in an aisle full of carnival games. All kinds of prizes were set up in and around the stands.

Saitama turned to his date, a cliché idea forming in his head. "May I win you a prize?" he asked politely.

Fubuki softly smiled at him before sighing. "Yes," she agreed.

Saitama looked around before finding the game he assumed he'd be best at. He set his sights on the High Striker, also known as the game where you use your strength and a hammer to ring a bell at the top of a tower.

"Step right up sir!" the man running the game invited him. "Care to test your strength?"

"Yes please," Saitama replied.

"Fantastic! Now, which tower would you like? We have children's, adult's, and our newest one only for the strongest of the strong: the Hero Tower!"

"Ooh, I'll take the Hero Tower," Saitama told him.

"Are you sure?" the man asked him. "This tower is set so that only professional heroes have a chance of taking a crack at it, you know."

"It's okay, I am a hero."

"Really? You don't say! Well, go ahead then!" the man invited him. "First try is free!"

"All right!" said Saitama, taking up the mallet with one hand. He then proceeded to step up to the tower, where he quickly struck the lever with great force. Not surprisingly, the bell rang almost instantaneously, before it shattered…

"Ah, whoops," said Saitama, frowning at the fact that he just broke the machine.

The man that ran the game looked absolutely stunned. "Er…go ahead and pick out a prize," he mumbled instinctively.

"Pick whatever you like," Saitama told Fubuki.

Fubuki just smiled as she carefully looked around. Most of the prizes were stuffed animals, which she wasn't particularly fond of, but she did still manage to find one that caught her fancy.

"I'll take this," she said, picking out a small black octopus.

Saitama stared at it out of curiosity. "Why that one?" he asked.

Fubuki held it out in front of her. "Well, to be honest, it kind of reminds me of you."

"It does?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you two have the same bald head," she said with a smirk.

"…That's not funny…"

Fubuki laughed a little anyway. "How about some food?"

"Yes please…"

A few minutes later, the two of them found themselves happily chowing down on some freshly made cotton candy. They continued walking through the carnival, taking in the sights while they ate.

"I gotta say," said Saitama between bites, "this night has actually been pretty fun."

"I agree," said Fubuki with a smile. "It's been a while since I've been able to go out and enjoy myself. I guess I've always just been so focused with hero work that I never really made any time for fun."

"Really?" asked Saitama. "Man, you really need to learn to relax more. Doing hero work is important and all, but it's no fun if you don't take some time off every now and then."

"I'm starting to see that," Fubuki agreed with him. "I'm glad we could spend some time together. You're honestly one of the most fun people I know."

Saitama turned to her, surprised. "Huh? Seriously?"

"Well, yeah," she said with a shrug. "Most of the people that I know are heroes in the business that are too focused on improving their career, kind of like how I used to be."

"I see," said Saitama with a frown. "But what about your Blizzard Group and your sister?"

Fubuki gave a sigh. "My Group does like to have fun from time to time, but we're still a serious hero business when it comes down to it. They're better at following orders than living life. As for my sister…"

Fubuki paused as her sentence trailed off. _She's a complete nag that likes to boss me around_ she thought to herself.

Saitama stared at her for a second, before the sound of someone screaming caught his attention.

"Ah! What is that thing!?"

"It's a monster!"

Saitama and Fubuki both looked to find a large ball of cotton candy running around the place. It had two very dark eyes and a wicked smile that resembled a jack-o-lantern. Its limbs were also made of cotton candy, and they stretched out from his round body. He had small cotton candy sticks for fingers and toes, and he even had two sticks extending out the top of his head, which somewhat resembled demon horns.

"I'm the Candy Killer!" the creature shrieked. "I became like this after consuming too much cotton candy! Bleh!"

Saitama merely watched as the creature ran around and scared people without actually harming them. "Doesn't seem very terrifying, does he?"

"Not really, no," said Fubuki, shaking her head.

Just then, a siren came on, and a loud voice cried out. "Emergency alert! A monster has been sighted at the port! Disaster level is Wolf! All citizens, please seek shelter!"

"Should we take care of him?" Saitama asked. "He's not even hurting anybody…He just looks like a big idiot running around trying to scare people…"

"Yeah…" said Fubuki, not really sure what to make of the situation.

However, as they watched, something caught the Candy Killer's eye. "Ooh!" the creature shouted. "A cotton candy vat!" Wasting no time, the monster grabbed a huge bag of sugar nearby and ripped it open. It then proceeded to jump into the vat as it poured the sugar all over itself. The machine quickly started doing its job, and the monster suddenly started expanding.

"Bigger, bigger!" it chanted.

Saitama just watched in awe as the size of the monster swelled to a humongous degree. By the time it was done growing, the creature was almost as big as the nearby Ferris Wheel.

"This is insane…" mumbled Fubuki with wide eyes.

"BWAHAHA!" the monster roared. "NOW I AM STRONGER THAN EVER! BLEH!"

The people standing below it just screamed in utter terror.

"It's huge!"

"It made itself bigger by jumping into the cotton candy maker!"

"How the hell does that even make sense!?"

"TIME TO WREAK SOME HAVOC!" Candy Killer bellowed. "TAKE THIS! BLEH!"

With a single push of it's fluffy arms, the nearby Ferris Wheel was torn off of its base, and began slowly falling to the ground.

"Oh shit!" said Fubuki, activating her powers. Thinking quickly, she managed to stop the entire Ferris Wheel in mid-fall by levitating it.

Saitama just watched as his mouth fell open. "Wow Fubuki, you can lift that thing!?"

"It's heavy, but yeah," Fubuki told him.

Saitama smiled a little. "You've really been keeping up with your training, haven't you?"

Before she could respond, another alert rang through the carnival. "Emergency alert! A monster has been sighted at the port! Disaster level is now _Demon_! All citizens, please seek shelter!"

"Damn it," Fubuki grunted as she tried to gently lower the Ferris Wheel to the ground. "That thing is disaster level Demon now! Saitama, you're going to have to take care of it!"

Saitama stared at the monster for a moment. "No," he replied.

"Huh?" asked Fubuki, nearly dropping the entire ride she was lifting. "No? What do you mean no!?"

"I think you should defeat it, by yourself," Saitama told her.

"What!? Me!? You've got to be kidding!" said Fubuki through clenched teeth. Taking a deep breath, she managed to lay the Ferris Wheel sideways on the ground. At the very least, the people inside would be able to climb out that way.

"Yeah," Saitama continued. "you've been keeping up on your training, right? You can easily defeat this guy."

Fubuki hesitated. "I don't know…Disaster level Demon still seems like it might be out of my reach…"

"Oh come on, you can do it," Saitama encouraged her. "I believe in you."

Fubuki just frowned at his genuine smile before eventually giving a sigh. "Fine, I'll see what I can do…Here, hold my toy," she said as she handed over the little octopus.

Finally resigning herself, Fubuki approached the titan. It was odd to think that a big fluff monster could be so devastating, but after seeing it's display of strength, there was no doubt that it was strong. Currently, the Candy Killer was stomping on nearby stands with ease and laughing maniacally.

"Hey, puffball!" Fubuki cried out to it. "Stop running around like that!"

"WHO SAID THAT!?" asked the monster, looking around before spotting Fubuki. "WAS IT YOU? BLEH?"

"It was," she answered.

"YOU WANT ME TO STOP BLEH!? AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT? BLEH?"

Fubuki just gulped as the monster loomed over, and memories of facing the Minotaur began to resurface in her mind. The trauma that she had received in that fight was not making this encounter any easier. But one thing that did help her confidence was that Saitama said he believed in her, and perhaps that was all she really needed to hear.

"I'm going to destroy you," Fubuki told the creature.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! BLEH!"

The Candy Killer immediately went to stomp on Fubuki, but she flew out of the way. She then crossed her arms as she prepared one of her psychic attacks.

" _Hell Storm_!" she yelled. She instantly threw several pieces of rubble from the broken carnival stands at the monster. She used the full strength of her powers to throw the debris as hard as she could. To her surprise, the debris ended up flying straight through the monster and some weird black ooze resembling blood began spilling out of its holes.

"AGH I'M BLEEDING!" the monster cried.

Fubuki just stared at the creature in shock. "How did I do that?" she mumbled to herself. Usually, all _Hell Storm_ did was beat up an opponent and cover them in bruises. She had never been able to fire her objects like bullets before…

"Could it be?" asked Fubuki, looking down at her hands. Frowning with curiosity, she went to attack again. This time, she lifted as much random debris as she could find around her. The amount was surprisingly larger than normal, and it was easier to lift too…

Not wasting any time, Fubuki surrounded the monster with wood, metal and rocks, before shouting her attack. " _Hell Cluster_!"

By crossing her hands, the debris instantly rocketed into the Candy Killer at high speeds, causing holes to appear over every inch of the creature's body. Its black blood flew in every direction.

Slowly grinning to herself, Fubuki realized that victory was at hand. Extending two fingers out, she pointed them at the monster before shouting once more. "Yah!"

The monster immediately exploded as its body was torn open from the inside. Black ooze and little bits of cotton candy began to fall on the scene. Fubuki just watched with a small smile. She could hardly believe what she was seeing.

"I…I actually did it!" she shouted triumphantly.

She turned back to find Saitama smiling at her. "Good job," he told her.

"Did you see that?" she asked excitedly. "I beat it with ease!"

"Yeah, you had nothing to worry about, did you?"

"No, I can't believe this!" she said. "I beat a Demon level threat!"

"Well, it was just a fluffy cotton candy monster…" Saitama mumbled. "But, a monster's a monster, I guess…"

"And it was thanks to you!" said Fubuki as she shook with overwhelming happiness. "Thank you, Saitama!"

Without thinking, Fubuki moved forward and gave Saitama a hug. Only for a second though, before she horrifically realized what she was doing. She quickly let him go.

"Ah, s-sorry!" she stuttered quickly. "I didn't mean to, uh…"

"It's fine," said Saitama with a smile. "Man, you really get nervous when you touch people, huh?"

Fubuki just bit her tongue as she struggled to respond. "Well, I, uh…"

Saitama simply continued smiling as he shook his head. He then handed the little stuffed octopus back to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks…" was all she could muster. At the time, she was actually too busy doing some confused thinking in her head.

 _Why the hell did I just do that!? I never hug anybody, ever! So why the hell did I just do it then!? Was it just because I was happy after defeating the monster? Or could it be these damn romantic feelings taking over and making me act weird again!? It wouldn't be the first time that this stupid crush made me do stupid things…_

"Anyways," said Saitama, interrupting her thoughts, "you don't have to thank me for your victory. It was only because of all the hard work and training you did that you were able to defeat that monster. You should thank yourself."

Fubuki frowned at him a little. "But you helped…"

"Yes, but it was only thanks to your effort that what I said had any effect on you at all. You should be proud of yourself. You've gotten stronger!"

Fubuki just sheepishly smiled at him, her previous happiness almost entirely drained by her embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess so…"

The two of them went silent for a moment after that, before Saitama spoke up again. "Well, this place looks like a wreck," he said, noting the surrounding destruction. "Now what should we do?"

"I don't know," she said, also looking around. "I guess it would be a bit early to end the date right now, huh?"

Saitama nodded a little. "Did you want to go somewhere else?"

Fubuki frowned for a second, before another one of her stupid ideas popped into her head. "Well, I might have an idea…" she said slowly.

"Really? Where?" he asked.

Fubuki just paused. _Do I really want to do that? If I started getting embarrassed over a hug, then this might be torture…_

Fubuki then shook her head in order to clear her negative thoughts. _Ah, what's the harm in it? I think I'll be fine…_

"I know a place we can go to," she said with a smile. "Just come with me."

Saitama nodded once more. "Okay."

* * *

About a half hour later, Saitama and Fubuki found themselves standing right outside of Blizzard Headquarters. Feeling confused, Saitama turned to her.

"Hey, what gives, Fubuki? I thought you said that it was too early to go home."

"Shh," Fubuki hushed him. "Don't let the Blizzard Group hear you. Come on."

Raising an eyebrow out of curiosity, Saitama just silently followed her around to the back of the building. There, Fubuki extended an arm out to him.

"Here, grab hold," she instructed.

Still feeling confused, Saitama simply did as he was told and grabbed her hand. To his surprise, Fubuki then used her psychic powers to lift them both up in the air. They both rose up and up, until finally reaching a balcony that seemed kind of familiar.

"Is this your room?" asked Saitama as they both safely landed.

"Yes," said Fubuki as she walked over to the door and made sure it was shut. "This is my balcony. I was thinking that maybe, if you wanted to, we could just, you know, sit here, talk, and look at the stars?"

"Really?" asked Saitama.

"Well, yeah," said Fubuki, looking away. "I mean, it's private, and the Blizzard Group shouldn't bother us as long as we're up here…but I mean, if you don't want to…"

"No," said Saitama quickly. "This sounds nice." He then took a seat on the nearby bench. "Won't you join me?"

Smiling slightly, Fubuki accepted his invitation and sat down next to the baldy. They then looked up to the sky, only to find it free of clouds and full of stars. The little lights flickered and danced amongst a dark-blue void. It was quite a sight to see.

"Sure is pretty," said Saitama.

"Yeah," Fubuki agreed.

As she continued to watch the sky, the question that had been on her mind for a while now popped up again. At the same time, Genos's words started to ring in her ears.

" _If you have a question about Sensei's strength or lack of hair, ask him yourself. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to tell you the same ridiculous story he told me."_

Fubuki looked down for a second as she frowned. "Saitama," she said, calling his attention.

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you about…"

"What is it?" he asked, curious.

"It's about your strength," she told him. "Your ridiculous superhuman strength. The same strength that you use to defeat monsters with a single blow time and time again…Truth be told, you're probably the strongest person I've ever met, probably even stronger than my sister…And honestly, I can't help but admit that I'm curious…"

Fubuki paused for a second. "What I want to know about you is…how did you become as powerful as you are?"

Saitama just stared at her for a moment. "Oh, is that all? Huh, usually nobody asks me about that. It's really kind of a simple answer honestly."

Saitama then took a small breath before explaining to her. "You see, about three years ago, I decided that I wanted to be a hero for fun. I didn't really do it for any particular reason other than wanting to follow what was once my childhood dream. So, I decided to get stronger by training, just like you have. For a whole year, I followed a very strict routine and eventually noticed a change. I noticed that I was bald, and that I was stronger."

"Wow," said Fubuki, sounding impressed. "So that's it? You really got stronger just by training?"

Saitama nodded. "Mm-hmm. 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10 kilometer run every single day. Also, you must eat three meals a day and keep yourself from using heat and air conditioning in order to train the body…"

Fubuki's mouth just dropped in shock. "Is that true?"

"Of course it is," he replied.

"So you got stronger just by doing all that basic strength training? That's crazy…" Fubuki mumbled in awe. "And now you can defeat any monster that comes your way."

"Yeah," said Saitama looking away. He then gave a sigh. "But you know, this overwhelming strength…it's really boring."

Fubuki just looked at him, confused. "Boring…?"

"Yeah," said Saitama, sounding sad. "Being able to beat anybody in one punch; it's boring."

Fubuki still didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

Saitama gave another sigh. "I want to experience the excitement of a real fight," he told her. "I want to fight a threat that actually feels like a threat. I want to feel the thrill of having my back against the wall. I want to fight someone who can actually fight back! But sadly, I'm so strong that it only takes a single blow before the fight is over. And there's just no fun in it anymore…"

Fubuki simply stared at him. "You want a real fight?"

Saitama nodded. "Yes."

Fubuki couldn't help but smile at him. "That's honestly a really weird problem to have, Saitama. You are truly one of a kind. I mean, who else could say that they have _that_ as a problem?"

Saitama just shrugged. "Nobody, I guess, because I just end up defeating everybody that comes to me with that problem."

To Saitama's surprise, Fubuki gave a small laugh at this. "You're a funny guy," she told him.

Saitama just smiled in response. "Thanks, but I wasn't even trying to be funny." He then paused for a second. "You know, I've never noticed this before, but you have kind of a cute laugh…"

Fubuki instantly blushed a little. "I do?"

Saitama stared at her eyes, which he had never noticed were such a beautiful shade of green before. However, as he was staring at them, Fubuki turned away and went back to looking at the stars. Little did he know, staring at Fubuki was making her incredibly nervous.

Saitama also glanced back up at the stars. "Sure is pretty," he said again.

Fubuki nodded once more. "Yeah…"

"I meant you," Saitama told her quietly.

Fubuki couldn't help it anymore. She immediately blushed beyond all control. He had never said such things about her, and now she was wondering if she could handle it without completely clamming up. Very slowly, she turned back to look at him.

Saitama just smiled as he noticed her flushed cheeks, but ended being entranced once more by her green eyes. Despite whether they meant to or not, those eyes pierced him with a strange magic.

"I really like your eyes," he told her. "They're beautiful…"

"Th-thanks," Fubuki stuttered as she shrunk down and turned away. Thinking quickly, she tried to come up with a response. "I…like your bald head…"

Saitama felt stunned for a second. "Really?"

Fubuki shut her eyes as she gently nodded. "Yeah, it's cute…"

 _What the hell am I saying!?_ she wondered. _I would usually never tell him something like this!_

Meanwhile, Saitama just felt lost as he heard her words. Very faintly, he could hear his own words from the past come back to him…

" _Well, I guess it could be nice to have a girlfriend or something…but I honestly don't think that there's any woman out there who's interested in a baldy like me…"_

Slowly but surely, the two of them looked at each other once more. Saitama gulped a little.

"So…you like baldies, huh?" he asked quietly.

She was silent for a moment. "…Just you…"

After that, the talking ceased as Saitama felt entranced by her eyes once more. Without even realizing it, he began slowly leaning towards her. Fubuki flinched at first, but she soon started leaning forward too.

They both closed their eyes, and their lips met with a small kiss.

Once it was over, they both slowly pulled away. They then stared at each other with serene expressions, as if lost in a dreamlike state.

"Wow," Fubuki whispered.

"That was nice," Saitama agreed.

For some reason, Fubuki felt different now. She must have felt more brave, because suddenly she found her hand softly intertwining with Saitama's. He remained silent as he simply went along with it.

"Saitama," she said softly, "will you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" he replied.

"Watch the stars with me some more…"

Saitama just nodded before looking to the sky. Fubuki also looked up, and the two of them sat in silence, holding hands and enjoying the sky together.

At some point in the night, Fubuki's head came to rest on Saitama's shoulder, before the both of them eventually fell asleep under the peaceful magic stars…

* * *

 **And that was the chapter! Hope you enjoyed the actual romance and whatever else this story was originally supposed to be about! XD But there you go, the date is completed! Mission accomplished! So now what? Well, you'll have to find out next time! It's a mystery though!**

 **By the way, the fact that a monster was going to attack during the date must have been incredibly obvious because a lot of people predicted it -.-' But whatever! Only note I have to talk about is the strength of the cotton candy monster. I made it level Demon for the simple reason of showing off Fubuki's new strength. I wonder if I let her take care of it too quickly though…hmm, yeah, it'll probably piss a lot of people off. But hey, I really don't care, so feel free to bitch about how unrealistic the situation was or whatever. It's fine :D**

 **By the way, we've now reached over 600 followers and over 500 favorites! That's crazy! Thank you so much for staying interested and supporting the story! You're all awesome!**

 **I'm not sure what else to say here…so I guess I'm done! Please feel free to leave a review and look forward to the next chapter! I will see you then!**


	16. Tears

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 16 – Tears

"And with that, this S-Class meeting will now adjourn."

"Finally!" said Child Emperor as he rose out of his chair. "I've got to get to school!"

"These meetings are being held too damn early!" Tatsumaki yelled as she floated out of her seat. She soon flew over to Shicchi, the Prophecy Countermeasure Team Leader who had originally called for the meeting and promptly began tearing into him. "Why do we have to hold these so early, huh!? Don't you know that people are usually trying to sleep at this hour!?"

Genos simply watched the tiny esper from his seat as the rest of the S-Class heroes started to depart. As he stared at her, he couldn't help but wonder how the date between his master and Fubuki had went the night before. As it turned out, Saitama had never come home that night, leaving the cyborg very curious as to what exactly had happened to the bald hero. He had his suspicions, but for once in his life, he didn't feel ready to start making assumptions.

Before long, the Tornado of Terror's rampage came to an end with neither side apparently satisfied. From what Genos could tell, the conversation had ended simply because Tatsumaki declared that it was over. The little esper soon pouted as she flew past the cyborg.

Genos quickly rose out of his seat and followed her into the hallway. "Tatsumaki, wait!"

Tatsumaki looked back with her arms crossed only to scoff at him. "What do you want, metal boy?"

"Sorry to stop you," said Genos indifferently. "I just wanted to ask you if you've heard from your sister lately?"

Tatsumaki naturally flew into a rage. "IS THAT ANY OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!?"

Genos shrank back a little. "I, uh…"

"So what if I haven't heard from her in a while!? Sisters don't have to talk every _day_ do they!?"

"So…you haven't heard from her…?"

"Shut up!" Tatsumaki shouted as she turned away. "What's it matter!?"

"Er, my apologies," said Genos as he bowed his head. "I was just wondering if she had said anything to you about her date last night, but I guess that she didn't, so…"

"Wait, what?" said Tatsumaki, freezing. "What did you just say!?"

"I was wondering if Fubuki had mentioned anything about her date last night."

Tatsumaki turned around. "A date? A _date_!? My Sis went out on a date last night!?"

"Um, yes…"

Tatsumaki felt stunned. "I can't believe this! My own sister went out on a date and she didn't even tell me!? Wait a second," she said, glaring at Genos. "How do you know that she went out on a date, huh!? Who did she go with!? Was it _you_!?"

Genos frowned. "No, of course not."

"Then who was it!?" the esper demanded.

"She went out with my master."

"Your _master_!?" said Tatsumaki, sounding disgusted. "Who the hell is your master!? Another cyborg freak!?"

Genos shook his head. "No, my master is Saitama, also known as the Caped Baldy. I believe that you've met him before."

This time, Tatsumaki froze completely. "Baldy…" she murmured.

Slowly but surely, Tatsumaki's face twisted to match her uncontrollable rage. "SHE WENT OUT WITH THAT PERVERTED BALD LOSER!?"

"Yes, last night," Genos repeated.

Tatsumaki was now shaking due to the extent of her fury. It was unbelievable to think that her little sister would have disobeyed a direct order from her. Didn't she tell her to stay away from that disgusting baldy? What was wrong with her!?

Unable to keep her anger contained, Tatsumaki suddenly rocketed down the halls without warning. She quickly found the closest exit before shooting out and taking to the skies.

"SIIIIISSSSSS!"

* * *

Saitama slowly awoke with a quiet yawn. He blinked his eyes a few times in order to get them adjusted to the bright morning light. He then looked down to his side, to find that surprisingly enough, Fubuki was still sleeping on his shoulder. Apparently, the both of them had fallen asleep leaning against each other.

Saitama tried his best not to move as he watched her. She looked so peaceful sleeping there; he didn't want to disturb her. He continued to stare at her sleeping figure as memories of what happened the night before drifted into his mind. Thoughts of the carnival and the monster and the stars and the kiss all entered his head, and he smiled to himself.

Saitama then looked up to the sky, and the realization of what time it was started to dawn on him. _I should probably get going_ he thought. _Genos will start to wonder where I am…_

He considered waking Fubuki up in order to say goodbye, but decided against it, instead choosing to let her rest. Moving as slowly and as carefully as he could, he managed to slip out from underneath Fubuki and gently lay her down on the bench. Oddly enough, she barely even twitched while this happened.

"Sleep tight," he whispered to her before taking his leave. He soon walked over to the door that led from the balcony to Fubuki's room and entered it. He then made his way out into the hallway, before he started descending the stairs…

* * *

Tatsumaki, still in a complete rage, plummeted down to the front entrance of Blizzard Headquarters and forced the doors open. "Sis!" she screamed. "Where are you!?"

She immediately began flying through the building, looking for Fubuki. She was quickly spotted by members of the Blizzard Group.

"Ah, Miss Tornado! What are you-?"

"Quiet!" she barked at them. "Where's my sister at!?"

"Um, Miss Blizzard? She's, uh, well…we don't know…"

A vein appeared on Tatsumaki's forehead. "You _don't know_!? How can you not _know_!? Aren't you her _friends_!?"

"Er, well…"

"SIS!" Tatsumaki yelled as she continued searching the building. "WE NEED TO TALK!" Moving quickly, she flew to the staircase, planning on climbing to the second level and checking her sister's room. However, she stopped completely when she saw who was descending the stairs…

Saitama stared up at the tiny esper with a look of surprise. "Oh, hey," he said.

Tatsumaki pointed a finger at him. "You!" she cried. "What are _you_ doing here!? Where's my sister at!?"

"Oh, Fubuki?" asked Saitama. He pointed behind himself. "She's upstairs, still sleeping."

Tatsumaki ceased her yelling for a moment as she let these words sink in. "Sleeping…? You mean…?"

Tatsumaki's face turned a nasty shade of red. "YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER!?"

Saitama didn't know what to say. "Uh…no?"

"WHY YOU- WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO SUCH A THING, YOU PERVERT!? DID YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS!? I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET PUNISHED! I'LL CALL ALL OF THE POLICE AND THE HERO ASSOCIATION UPON YOU!"

"But, I didn't do anyth-"

"SHUT IT, YOU BALDY! OCTOPUS! LIGHTBULB!"

* * *

Fubuki awoke with a start. "Huh, what's going on?"

Feeling dazed, she looked behind her. She could hear somebody screaming from within Blizzard Headquarters. She quickly shook her head in an attempt to get rid of her drowsiness. She then got up from the bench and ran inside the building. She soon maneuvered to the source of the noise, only to find her sister and Saitama standing on the stairs below her.

"EGG HEAD! PERVERT! VILLAIN!"

Tatsumaki paused after that, as she noticed Fubuki's presence at the top of the stairs. Saitama also turned around to see why the esper had ceased screaming.

Fubuki just stared at them in silence, an eerie sense of dread falling over her. "Saitama, Sis…" was all she said.

Tatsumaki's calm only lasted for a moment before she erupted once more. "SIS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Fubuki quickly waved her hands back and forth. "H-hang on, Sis, I can explain-"

"DID YOU ACTUALLY SLEEP WITH THIS LOSER!?"

"What? No, I-"

"TELL THE TRUTH, SIS!"

"Hey, she is telling the truth," Saitama interrupted. "We didn't do anything wrong…"

Tatsumaki glared daggers at the bald hero. "SHUT UP! WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU!?"

Fubuki frowned at this. "Sis, leave him alone! I'm the one you should be mad at!"

The whole room went silent for a moment after this, before Saitama slowly looked up to Fubuki. "Am I…missing something here? What's going on between you two?"

Fubuki just gave a sigh as Tatsumaki continued to glare at the both of them. "It's fine, Saitama. I just…need to talk to my sister. I'm sorry, but I think that you should probably leave. You won't want to stick around for this…"

Saitama frowned for a second, but gave a nod. "I understand."

Fubuki then walked down the stairs to meet him, and gently grabbed his hand. "I had a lot of fun last night," she said with a sincere smile.

"Me too," said Saitama, also smiling.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay."

They soon let go of each other's hands, and Saitama finished descending the staircase. As he passed by Tatsumaki, he did his best to avoid looking in her direction. The tiny esper didn't make it easy though; he could feel the intensity of her glare shooting at him. In response, the baldy simply quickened his pace until he eventually exited the building.

Once he was gone, it was just the two sisters left standing on those stairs.

Tatsumaki crossed her arms as she glared at Fubuki. It seemed that her rage had lessened, but it was still clear that she was angry. "Well, Sis, care to explain?"

Fubuki frowned at this, but stood her ground. "Explain what? I have nothing to explain here…"

"Oh, yes you do," said Tatsumaki, her voice steadily rising. "Do you remember the promise you made to me about that stupid baldy?"

Fubuki slowly nodded. "Of course…"

A vein appeared on Tatsumaki's forehead again. You could tell that she was desperately trying to keep her cool. "Well then, _Sis_ , do you care to tell me _why_ that stupid perverted baldy was _here_ just now?"

Fubuki stared at her sister. "Because I like him. Do I need to explain any more than that?"

Tatsumaki clenched both her teeth and her fists. " _Listen_ ," she hissed, "I heard from this stupid loser robot boy that you and the baldy went on a date last night…Is it true!?"

Fubuki thought for a second before frowning. _Genos…_

"Yes, we went on a date last night and it was wonderful," Fubuki replied.

"But I told you to stay away from that pervert…" Tatsumaki muttered.

"Sis, stop calling him that. He's not a _pervert_. Saitama is just an honest guy who-"

Fubuki cut her words short as a sudden wave of psychic energy hit her. It wasn't enough to push her back, but it still managed to make her stumble.

"I _told you_ ," Tatsumaki breathed, "to _stay away_!"

Fubuki held her hands up in defense. "Sis, calm down! I didn't mean to disobey you, but you're wrong about this!"

"Wrong about _what_!?" Tatsumaki spat back.

"About Saitama! He's not going to hurt me or anything!"

"Shut up!" shouted the tiny esper. "Don't you dare argue with me! I know what's best for you! You should be _grateful_ for my help!"

Now, Tatsumaki's energy was pouring out of her body in all directions, and Fubuki had to keep her arms raised just to shield herself from it.

"Maybe you didn't listen the first time," Tatsumaki continued, "but you better listen _right now_. I don't want you to _ever_ speak to that baldy again. I don't want you to ever _look_ at that baldy again! He's nothing but bad news! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Fubuki clenched her teeth as she stared back at her sister's wrath. She knew that she had definitely pissed the little esper off for good this time. One part of her wanted to simply nod in agreement and do whatever it took to appease her anger. But another part of Fubuki knew what she had to do.

Softly sighing, Fubuki lowered her arms. _It's now or never…_

Fubuki used her own powers to erect a shield around her body in order to protect herself from her sister's energy. She then stared at her sister with a courageous determination. " _No_ ," she said sternly.

Tatsumaki looked like she had just been slapped across the face. She paused for a second. "… _What_!?"

"You heard me," said Fubuki boldly. "I'm not going to listen to you this time."

Tatsumaki stared at her sister's psychic shield. "What!? You dare to oppose _me_!? Listen, Sis, and let me tell you something. You're _weak_. Now stop this foolishness before you get hurt."

Fubuki frowned again. "No."

Tatsumaki's eye twitched a little. "Sis, listen to me-"

"No," Fubuki repeated.

Tatsumaki was now trembling with rage. "…Is this really what you want?"

Fubuki closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes, I want nothing more than to be with Saitama. And if that means opposing you, then so be it."

"I see," Tatsumaki breathed through clenched teeth. "If that's the way it is, then it looks like I'm going to have to drill my advice into you the hard way! I've tried to be reasonable, but I guess that this is the only way to make you really understand!"

With that, Tatsumaki turned her power up another notch, and now the whole building was shaking under the pressure of her energy. Fubuki frowned as she poured more energy into her shield.

Then, without warning, Tatsumaki used her powers to send Fubuki flying through the roof. Fubuki found herself crashing through several floors until eventually ending up in the sky. But it didn't stop there, Fubuki continued to ascend even further. Thinking quickly, the younger esper used her own powers to fight against it, and eventually stopped herself in mid-air.

Before long, Tatsumaki shot up into the sky to join her. "Stopped yourself, did you?"

"I'm not the same weak little sister as before!" Fubuki shouted at her. "I've gotten stronger!"

"Oh really? Let's see," said Tatsumaki with a frown.

All of a sudden, Fubuki felt heavier. She was beginning to descend towards the ground. _She's using gravity!_ she quickly realized.

Fubuki countered with her own powers and managed to stop herself from falling. However, it only lasted for a second before Tatsumaki sent another wave of energy upon her with double the power. Fubuki started to descend once again. Clenching her teeth, Fubuki still tried to fight it, and succeeded.

Tatsumaki heavily frowned. "Just go down already!" she commanded.

All of a sudden, an unstoppable wave of energy forced Fubuki to start plummeting. Her eyes widening in terror, she knew that there would be no way to stop this one. All she could do was brace for impact. She erected the toughest psychic shield that she could around herself, and closed her eyes.

Fubuki hit the street below her with enough force to send cracks flying in every direction. People nearby simply looked at the newly made crater before screaming in terror and running away. Meanwhile, Fubuki dissipated her shield and began heavily breathing.

Tatsumaki slowly descended to meet her. She floated a short distance away from her sister. "You can't even stand up to me," she muttered. "Are you ready to _listen_ now?"

Fubuki clenched her teeth, but didn't respond. She was still trying to catch her breath.

"You stupid fool," Tatsumaki continued. "Why can't you just listen to me when I'm going out of my way to _help_ you!? Don't you realize that _I_ know what's best for you!? That _I_ know what's going to keep you from ruining your life!? Don't you realize-"

Tatsumaki stopped talking as an unexpected blast of energy swiftly slapped her across the face. Her mouth and eyes widened in shock.

"You don't know anything," Fubuki said between breaths. "And I'm not stupid."

Tatsumaki slowly turned to face her sister. She looked absolutely pissed. Never in her entire life had she been disrespected like that. And from her little sister of all people? Fubuki had just crossed a line that she never should have.

Without warning, Tatsumaki sent a force of energy right into Fubuki's eye, nailing it. Fubuki immediately screamed in pain. Tatsumaki then used her energy to slap her sister several times in the face. Fubuki quickly tried to set up a shield out of desperation, but Tatsumaki easily blasted it away.

"You're going to regret what you just did…" Tatsumaki muttered.

Fubuki squinted at her through her now swollen eye. She realized that she might have taken things too far by slapping the little esper, but she had to do _something_. She couldn't let her older sister control her forever. Things had to change.

Finally standing up, Fubuki went on the offensive. "Psychic strike!" she shouted as she sent a telekinetic smack towards Tatsumaki's backside. In response, the tiny esper simply blocked it with a barrier. Fubuki tried to do the same move again from a different angle, but the barrier held strong.

 _If I can just break through her defenses!_

Feeling determined, Fubuki started throwing as many blasts as she could at her sister. Unfortunately, the barrier withstood the full force of these attacks without a problem. But Fubuki didn't stop there. She just kept sending blow after blow.

 _It's gotta break sometime!_

Fubuki soon began yelling as she focused all of her blasts on a single point. She continued to blast the barrier as hard as she could. Tatsumaki, on the other hand, merely watched with an angry expression. The constant pounding of these attacks was starting to annoy her on top of everything else.

Just then, Tatsumaki noticed a small crack starting to form in her barrier. As the attacks kept hitting it, it slowly started to grow larger.

"Unbelievable!" she hissed. She immediately clenched her teeth and sent a force of energy right at Fubuki's gut. The younger sister halted her offense as she doubled over in pain.

"I'm sick of this!" Tatsumaki declared. Using her energy, she uppercut her sister back into the air. She then flew underneath Fubuki and used her barrier to rocket the girl up even higher. Tatsumaki then stopped as Fubuki's body flew away from her.

It was then that Tatsumaki started to unleash her full anger on the poor girl. She threw a flurry of psychic blasts at Fubuki, sending her flying back and forth, up and down, and every other direction imaginable. Fubuki could only squeal in pain as she was shot around like a pinball.

This continued for about thirty seconds before Tatsumaki finally decided to end it. With one final grunt from the steaming esper, she knocked Fubuki back to the street below with three consecutive strikes from above. Each hit made the girl fall faster and faster until she eventually slammed into the ground at full force. The only thing that Fubuki could do was conjure a shield at the last second to break her fall, but it still hurt like hell.

As she lay there, Fubuki winced as the aching of her new bruises overcame her. The area around her eye was starting to turn black, and her cheeks still stung from being slapped so hard. Fubuki was in terrible shape, and she knew it.

For the last time, Tatsumaki descended to the ground to look over Fubuki's destroyed state. She then crossed her arms. "Looks like things got a little too rough for you, didn't they? Well _guess what_? This is _exactly_ what you deserve."

Fubuki frowned at this, and shook a little in fright. She knew that she had gotten stronger through training, but she had never imagined that her sister was still this much more powerful than her. Honestly, this fact terrified her. It almost made Fubuki wish that she had never stood up to her sister in the first place.

"Now for the final time," Tatsumaki continued, " _Listen. To. Me_."

Fubuki stared at her in silence as she clenched her teeth in pain.

"First off, you are never going to talk back to me again. I don't like hearing you arguing with me, especially when I'm right, so you're going to stop doing that from now on. Secondly, you are never going to strike me like that again. That was unbelievably rude and disrespectful, and I want to hear an apology from you…"

Tatsumaki then paused for a second. "And last but not least, you are never, _ever_ going to interact in any way, shape, or form, with that _perverted_ baldy ever again. That means no talking, no touching, no looking, and absolutely _no dating_! I want you to completely stay away from him for good this time! And I _mean it_! STAY AWAY FROM THAT BALDY! Do you understand me!?"

Fubuki slowly started crying as she listened to this. The tears slid out of her swollen eye and then down her stinging cheeks. She couldn't believe that things had come to this…

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" demanded an impatient Tatsumaki.

Fubuki closed her eyes in defeat, but the tears wouldn't stop coming. Slowly resigning herself, Fubuki gave a small nod.

"I…understand…" she choked out.

Tatsumaki frowned. "Good," she replied. "Now don't ever do something this stupid again, or I'll have to teach you another lesson."

Fubuki didn't respond, but simply continued to cry. Tatsumaki stared at her out of pity before giving a small sigh. "Come on, I guess I better get you home."

Without another word, Tatsumaki lifted Fubuki off of the ground with her powers, and started to float away with her. She soon ended up back at Blizzard Headquarters, and she barged right through the front door once more. Several of the Blizzard Group members sitting inside were startled.

"Ah, Miss Tornado! What's happened to Miss Blizzard!?"

"She got hurt," the tiny esper replied bluntly before laying Fubuki on a couch. "Take care of her injuries; I have to go."

And with that, Tatsumaki flew right back out of the building, slamming the doors shut behind her. Once she was gone, the Blizzard Group immediately swarmed Fubuki. "Miss Blizzard, are you okay?"

Fubuki just shook her head as the tears kept falling down her face…

* * *

A few days later, Saitama received a knock on his door. Genos was currently out at the moment, so the baldy went ahead and got up to answer it. As he opened the door, he was met with a surprise.

"Fubuki?" he asked.

Fubuki simply stared back at him. "Hey, Saitama…"

"Man, it's been a few days since I've heard from you. How's-"

Saitama paused. "Wait, what happened to you?"

Fubuki uncomfortably grabbed her arm as she looked away. She didn't really want Saitama to see her like this, but it was unavoidable. Saitama was already busy trying to get a good look at her face. She currently had a black eye, and he could see some scratches on her cheeks too.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned. "You look like you've been beaten up or something…"

Fubuki frowned. "No, I'm fine."

"Did you get into a serious fight?" he persisted.

Fubuki closed her eyes. "Er, sort of…It's nothing, really."

"Huh," said Saitama in surprise. "Well, all right…"

An awkward silence fell over the two of them as Saitama continued to look over Fubuki from top to bottom. Something wasn't sitting right with him, but he couldn't tell what it was. Fubuki, on the other hand, started to speak up.

"Anyways, the reason why I'm here is because-"

Fubuki paused as she choked a little. It wasn't going to be easy doing this…

"Saitama, I'm afraid that I have some bad news to tell you…"

Saitama stopped inspecting her for a moment. "Yeah?"

Fubuki gulped. "I…I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't spend time with you any longer…"

Saitama frowned at this. "You can't?" he replied.

Fubuki shook her head. "No, I can't. I can't talk to you or look at you or even be in the same room as you. We…we can't be together anymore…I'm sorry, I really am…" By this point, Fubuki could feel some tears welling up in her eyes. She had to look away from the baldy.

Saitama just stared at her, surprised. "We can't be together anymore?" he repeated. "Why? Do you not like me anymore?"

Fubuki quickly stared back at him, shocked that he would even ask such a thing. "No, of course not! That's not it!"

"Do you not want to spend time with me anymore?"

Fubuki shook her head. "No, that's not it either…"

Saitama continued to stare at her with a frown. "So…then what is the problem?"

Fubuki froze; she didn't know what to tell him. She remained silent as a couple of tears slid down her cheeks.

"Is it your sister?" Saitama asked seriously.

Fubuki's eyes widened upon hearing this. She then looked at the baldy as the tears kept falling down her face. Her lips started to tremble a little as she slowly gave a nod…

Saitama just shook his head. "I wondered if that was the case…" He then took a look at Fubuki's injuries again. "Is she the one who did this to you?"

Fubuki felt helpless as she gave another nod. "She…she really doesn't like you," she revealed quietly. "She told me to never interact with you again. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you right now…"

Fubuki closed her eyes again as the tears kept falling. "I…I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you goodbye…"

Saitama frowned out of pity for the poor girl. "Why does this have to be goodbye?" he asked her.

Fubuki paused for a second. "What do you mean…?"

Saitama crossed his arms. "This isn't what you want, is it?"

Fubuki frowned, and shook her head.

"This isn't what I want either," he admitted. "Your sister, she shouldn't control you like this. It just isn't right."

Saitama then stared at Fubuki again. "One second," he said, before disappearing. He soon reappeared with a box of tissues. "Here," he said, handing them to Fubuki.

"Th-thanks," she replied as she started wiping away her tears. She had not expected herself to break down like that in front of him, but it couldn't be helped. It was too sad trying to say goodbye to the man she liked.

Saitama gave a sigh. "So…do you want to come with me? Or should I just go alone?"

"Huh?" asked Fubuki, confused.

"To your sister's place," Saitama explained. "I need to have a word with her."

* * *

 **And great, another chapter finished! I feel like I'm finally getting a lot done now that it's summer. Good for me! Hopefully no more long breaks in between chapters until the story is over! Wouldn't that be nice? XD**

 **Not sure what to say about the chapter…Sorry for all the times I used ALL CAPS, I guess? It's just that sometimes you need to use them to show how angry and terrifying the little tornado can be. Other than that, I hope I did a good job with the Tatsumaki vs Fubuki fight. All I can think about is how uncreative it feels, especially after watching** _ **Mob Psycho 100**_ **. Why is One so good at writing psychic battles? -.-'**

 **I guess that's about all I have to say here. News flash: the story is approaching its climax. In other words, it's almost over. It's kind of sad, but I think I'll feel pretty accomplished once it's completed. Hopefully XD As for now, please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter and look forward to the next one! You all know what's coming next, right? ;) Until next time!**


	17. Tornado

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 17 – Tornado

"Saitama, are you sure about this?" asked a worried Fubuki.

"Of course," he replied. "I just want to talk to her."

Fubuki lightly grit her teeth as she continued to follow the baldy down the street. They were currently on their way to Tatsumaki's house, where Saitama insisted on speaking to the tiny esper. Naturally, this made Fubuki feel extremely anxious.

"What if she gets angry?" Fubuki continued.

"I'll deal with it," Saitama replied simply.

"What if she attacks you?"

"I'll stop her."

Fubuki stopped for a second. "How can you be so sure about this?" she asked. "I mean, you know how my sister is. There's no guarantee that she'll listen to a word you have to say!"

Saitama also stopped, and looked back at Fubuki. "You're right, but I have to say _something_." He then gestured at Fubuki's injuries. "This can't go on. It's not healthy, and it's definitely not right."

Fubuki went silent. She didn't know what to say.

"You don't want to be controlled by her anymore, do you?" Saitama asked seriously.

Fubuki's lips quivered for a second, but then she closed her eyes and shook her head.

Saitama then walked over to her, and gently clasped her hand. "Well don't worry," he said. "I'll save you."

Fubuki stared into the baldy's eyes for a moment, and he stared back. He then gave a small tug at her hand, and started walking forward again.

"Come on, I need you to show me the way."

Fubuki quickly wiped away the tears that had started welling up in her eyes and nodded. She then spoke up. "Saitama, please just…be gentle with her…"

Saitama nodded. "Of course."

* * *

A little while later, Saitama and Fubuki had arrived at Tatsumaki's doorstep. Fubuki stood somewhat behind the baldy, and still looked rather nervous. Saitama went ahead and rang the doorbell.

There was no answer. Saitama waited a little bit, and then rang the bell again. And again. And _again._

"Is she not home right now?" he wondered.

He rang the bell again.

Suddenly the door burst open. There stood Tatsumaki, fists clenched in anger.

"WHO KEEPS RINGING THAT DAMN BELL!?"

"Oh, hey," Saitama greeted her. Fubuki said nothing.

Tatsumaki's eyes widened as she realized just who exactly was standing at her doorstep. "What the hell are you doing here, baldy!?"

"I came to talk to you," Saitama replied simply.

"Ugh, _why_?" she asked, sounding absolutely disgusted. Just then, she noticed Fubuki standing behind the bald hero. "What the- Sis! What are you doing here too!? And why are you with-"

Tatsumaki paused before raising her voice exponentially. "Why are you with this bald loser after I told you to never interact with him again!?"

"S-Sis, please wait a second," Fubuki stuttered. "I know what you said but-"

"Apparently you don't!" Tatsumaki interrupted her. "You didn't listen to me at all! Do I have to teach you another lesson!?"

"Hey, stop it," said Saitama sternly.

Tatsumaki paused, wondering who had just said that. Her eyes locked onto Saitama. " _What did you just say, baldy_?"

"I said stop it," Saitama repeated. "Leave Fubuki alone. Your problem is with me, not her, right?"

Tatsumaki immediately became angry again. "How dare you talk to me like that…Who do you think you are, that you can tell me what to do!?"

Saitama looked her straight in the eye. "I'm a hero," he told her. "And I'm Fubuki's friend."

Fubuki simply watched this scene play out from behind the baldy. She was rather amazed by how Saitama was standing up to her sister without any hint of fear. This wasn't very surprising though, for what did a man as strong as him have to fear? Tatsumaki, on the other hand, felt differently.

"A hero, huh? And do you think I _care_!? This has nothing to do with you! Just get lost already!"

"No," Saitama replied. "I'm not going to do that."

"It wasn't really a request," Tatsumaki muttered as her eyes glowed. She extended an arm out as she went to push Saitama away with her powers.

However, Saitama suddenly grabbed the esper's arm and held it firm. "Please don't," he said with a serious look. "I didn't come here to fight, I came here to talk."

Tatsumaki looked appalled. "Don't touch me, you freak!" she shouted as she snatched her hand away. She then glared at the man.

"Will you listen to what I have to say?" Saitama asked calmly.

"Whatever," she muttered, looking away.

Saitama took that as a sign to go on, and took a small breath. "Look, I think that Fubuki and I really like each other, and I don't understand why any stupid problem that you have with me should stop that. So I've come here today hoping to resolve any negativity between us. Would you be willing to help me with that?"

Tatsumaki glared at him. "Absolutely not."

Fubuki frowned at her sister's temper. "Sis!"

"Why should I listen to a B-Class nobody like you?" the girl continued. "I don't like you; that's all there is to it."

Saitama just stared at her as he gave a sigh. "That's fine," he said. "In all honesty, I really don't care if you like me or not. But there is something else that I need to talk to you about."

"Oh yeah? _What_!?" the girl barked.

"You need to stop bullying Fubuki."

Tatsumaki's eyes widened in shock, and so did Fubuki's. Neither of the girls had expected Saitama to be so upfront about it. Fubuki was impressed, but Tatsumaki naturally felt angry.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" she shouted. "I don't bully my sister!"

"Don't lie," Saitama told her. "You control her, and tell her what to do. And when she doesn't listen, this is what happens," he said as he gestured to Fubuki's injuries.

Tatsumaki looked at her sister before pouting and looking away. "So what?"

"You're hurting her," said Saitama seriously. "It's not healthy, and it's definitely not right. This needs to stop."

Fubuki could feel tears welling up in her eyes again. _Saitama, you're so brave, and so nice for standing up for me like this. Thank you…_

"And who are you to decide this!?" Tatsumaki barked back. "What right do you have to tell me how to treat my sister? This is between me and her, and we don't need your opinion butting in!"

"I'm trying my best to be respectful here," Saitama told her. "But listen, as a hero, and as her friend, I'll do whatever it takes to protect Fubuki. Even if that means that I have to save her from her own sister."

"She doesn't need _saved_ ," Tatsumaki breathed. "Ugh, you honestly annoy me to no end! I'm sick of talking to you! Just leave already, and never come back!"

"I'm not leaving until we resolve this," said Saitama.

"Then I'll make you leave," Tatsumaki muttered as her eyes began to glow again.

Fubuki look frightened. "Ah, Sis, don't-"

"It's okay," Saitama cut her off. "I'll handle it."

"Just try it!" Tatsumaki shouted as she suddenly used her powers to push the baldy across the street and into a building. Fubuki turned around to check on him. There was no need for worry though, as the baldy was soon on his way back.

"I'm not leaving," he repeated, "and I don't want to fight."

Tatsumaki appeared to be frustrated at this. "What makes you think you can compete with me, B-Class!? You're just another weakling as far as I'm concerned!"

This time, Fubuki turned to her sister. "Sis, you should stop, you really don't know what you're dealing with here…"

"Shut up!" Tatsumaki told her. "I don't even want to hear a word from you until this is over!"

"Hey," Saitama warned her, "leave Fubuki alone."

A vein appeared on Tatsumaki's forehead. "Oh, and who's going to _make me_!?"

Saitama gave her a serious glare. "I will."

"Oh _really_!?" Tatsumaki shouted angrily. "You think you're so powerful and confident, do you!? Fine! I'll tell you what! If you beat me in a fight, you and Sis can do whatever you want!"

Saitama looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, but if you lose, you are never allowed to talk to me or Sis ever again! And then we'll finally be rid of you for good! Got that!?"

Saitama gave a nod. "Deal," he said.

Fubuki just watched them with wide eyes. _Is the solution really that simple?_ she wondered. _Wait, of course it is. This is just how Sis operates. If she can't convince you to do something, she'll use force. And apparently, it works both ways…_

Saitama turned back to look at Fubuki for a moment. "Are you worried?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I trust you."

"Great, because I won't hurt her…too badly…"

Fubuki lightly smiled. "I know."

Saitama and Fubuki gently clasped hands for a moment, quietly comforting each other through touch. They then broke away, and Saitama stepped forward towards Tatsumaki, who currently looked absolutely disgusted at the small display of affection.

"That's repugnant," she muttered.

"Really? I think it feels good," said Saitama with a sly smile. "Are you ready to fight?"

"Of course I am! Don't get smart with me!" Tatsumaki shouted as she immediately went to push the baldy away. Saitama naturally flew in the opposite direction, and Tatsumaki quickly gave chase. Fubuki just frowned as she watched the two blast off.

Saitama found himself flying through building after building until he firmly planted his feet on the ground and slid to a halt. He looked up to see Tatsumaki rocketing towards him. He simply prepared himself as the esper erected a barrier and blasted into him at full force. The impact sent Saitama flying once more, but while this happened, the baldy took the opportunity to grab Tatsumaki's barrier with both arms.

Tatsumaki soon noticed this, and out of anger stopped flying at top speed and changed directions. She immediately slammed Saitama into ground as hard as she could. But it was no use; Saitama would not let go of her barrier. She slammed him into the ground several more times before she started to hear a cracking noise.

All of a sudden, Saitama squeezed Tatsumaki's barrier until it shattered. Saitama simply fell to the ground as the esper looked at him in shock.

"Impossible! You managed to break my barrier!?"

"Um, yeah," Saitama replied as he stood up.

"But how!?" she demanded. "You're only B-Class, and I'm S-Class!"

"Maybe I'm just tougher than I look," he said with a shrug. "Can we get back to fighting now?"

"Grr, you insolent little-"

Tatsumaki didn't even bother to finish her sentence before she used her powers to hurl the baldy high into the air. Saitama continued to fly higher and higher, but he remained calm as he did so. He looked back and forth for a moment, enjoying the view as he continued to escalate.

Tatsumaki quickly rose up to meet him. "Feeling scared, baldy!?"

"Not really," he answered. "I can jump higher than this."

This just pissed Tatsumaki off. "Fine, then I'll put you back on the ground!" she declared as she sent him spiraling down and into the nearest building, which naturally collapsed from the crash.

Saitama got to his feet again, and this time held his head. "Man, that made me dizzy." He then looked up to the now descending esper. "I probably shouldn't let her do that again. I can't do anything when I'm stuck in the air like that…"

Suddenly, the rubble from the building that had just collapsed was starting to rise. Then, out of nowhere, two large pieces of concrete flew towards Saitama from different directions. He quickly stepped out of their way as they slammed together. He then turned to find two pieces of stone coming at him. This time he jumped as they collided. Saitama then took a moment to notice just how much rubble surrounded him.

"Oh boy…"

A large piece came to crush him from above, but Saitama used the stone underneath him to jump back to the ground. To his surprise though, the concrete he landed on began to rise, revealing itself to be another piece of loose rubble. It rose up and Saitama dodged as another piece crashed into it. Two more hit in front of him as he swiftly took a step back. He then continued to maneuver through the storm as pieces of rubble flew every direction imaginable. The speed of the flying rubble increased until Saitama was eventually trapped by several pieces at once. They all collided and piled on top of him at full force.

Tatsumaki then let the rest of the rubble fall as she watched from above. "Finally got him," she breathed. However, the pile of rubble that had trapped Saitama soon began to shake. It then exploded as the bald hero revealed himself to be completely unharmed.

"What!?" Tatsumaki cried. "How is he still standing after being crushed like that!? It doesn't look like he's taken any damage at all! Just how tough _is_ he!?"

As Saitama brushed the dust off of himself, Tatsumaki clenched her teeth as she flew down to him. "Fine then, let's see how durable you really are! Have a taste of my intense gravity!"

With a single finger, Tatsumaki increased the gravity in a small circle around Saitama. Both the street and the rubble around the baldy were soon crushed under their own weight. Saitama, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine.

"Grr, why isn't it working!?" Tatsumaki cursed. "I'll make it more intense!"

"Hmm?" asked Saitama as even more gravity hit him. He didn't feel it at all. The rubble around him however was now being ground into dust.

Tatsumaki eventually gave up as she took a moment to catch her breath. "What the hell? Why don't my powers have any effect on him!? Is he really _that_ strong?"

"Hey," Saitama suddenly called up to her. "Are you finally done fooling around?"

A vein appeared on Tatsumaki's forehead. "Fooling around!?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to finish this up," Saitama told her. "Here I come."

"What are you talking ab-"

Tatsumaki's words were cut short as the baldy appeared right before her with his fist pulled back. She barely had enough time to erect a new barrier before he unleashed his punch. The force of the hit immediately shattered the shield and sent the little esper hurtling into a building behind her.

"Tch, what the hell was that?" she wondered as she grunted in pain. She didn't have time to think about it though, as she soon spotted Saitama coming at her again. Moving quickly, she flew away, trying to put some distance between them. But it was no use, as Saitama quickly caught up. She desperately tried to push him away, but it only made him stumble for a second. Saitama then leaped for the esper.

 _How is he so fast!?_ the esper wondered with wide eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but as she watched the baldy jump for her, she couldn't help but feel somewhat afraid of him. His strength honestly defied all logic, and quite frankly, it scared her.

Acting almost purely on instincts, Tatsumaki hurled the oncoming baldy high back into the sky. "Get away!" she screamed. Out of fear, she continued to push him higher and higher, but this time she did not give chase.

As Saitama tumbled up through the air once more, he took a moment to analyze his situation. _Damn it, back in the air again? I might have to get a little serious to break out of this…But that's fine, I think she's close to the breaking point anyway._

Saitama then took a deep breath as he readied his fist. _Well, here goes!_

Tatsumaki watched Saitama start to disappear as he escalated into the sky, but she still managed to hear his words very clearly.

"Serious Series, Serious Punch!"

Before Tatsumaki knew it, the entire air around her appeared to be shaking. Now feeling completely terrified, Tatsumaki stopped using her energy to propel the baldy skywards and instead focused all of her energy on creating the most powerful barrier she could.

It was then that the force from Saitama's punch came crashing down on her.

Tatsumaki and her barrier began spinning as she was hurtled to the ground. The wind and pressure coming down on her were absolutely ridiculous. Tatsumaki could only close her eyes as an incredible sense of dread washed over her. She then heard her barrier shatter amongst the noise of the wind.

"AAAHHHH!" she screamed as she hit the ground hard, immediately losing consciousness…

* * *

Tatsumaki opened her eyes slowly, and blinked a few times before wincing. "Ow, my head…"

She soon tried to take note of her surroundings. The first thing that she noticed was that she was laying in the middle of a crater on some random street. The second thing that she noticed was that Fubuki was sitting a short distance away from her. She had her legs folded up, and the girl was holding them against her chest.

"Oh, you're awake," Fubuki noticed quietly.

Tatsumaki slowly sat up. "Ugh, what happened?"

"What do you think?" Fubuki asked. "You lost."

Suddenly, Tatsumaki's memories from before started coming back to her. "Wait, I lost? To the baldy!?"

Fubuki nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Tatsumaki soon remembered the sense of dread she felt just before passing out. She looked around again. "Where is he?"

"He left once the fight was over," Fubuki explained. "I told him that I would stay here to…make sure you're all right…"

Tatsumaki frowned and pouted. "I'm fine!"

"I see…" said Fubuki.

Tatsumaki then looked away, examining the crater and softly rubbing her head. "Impossible. Did I really lose against that baldy?"

"Yes, you did," Fubuki assured her. "I told you he was strong, didn't I?"

Tatsumaki looked lost. "But…those levels of strength are unnatural! He's way too strong for B-Class! It doesn't make any sense!"

"So?" asked Fubuki. "I'm too strong for B-Class too, you know. But it doesn't really matter. You lost to him, Sis, whether you like it or not."

Tatsumaki threw her sister a very distasteful look before pouting again. "Hmph."

Silence then fell between the two sisters. Fubuki looked away for a moment before softly speaking up again. "So…will you honor the promise you made?"

Tatsumaki thought back on her previous words before begrudgingly clenching her teeth. "Yeah, whatever. You two can do whatever you want. I don't care anymore."

Fubuki lightly smiled. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, go kiss him or sleep with him again. Whatever makes you happy."

Fubuki's cheeks turned red. "Sis…I didn't _sleep_ with him…"

"Whatever," Tatsumaki repeated bluntly.

Fubuki just stared at her sister and started to smile again. While Tatsumaki was still acting like her usual grumpy self, she honestly seemed a lot more mellow than usual. It must have had something to do with the beat-down she had just received. Nevertheless, Fubuki was grateful for this.

"Thank you, Sis…"

Tatsumaki just rolled her eyes at this. "I still don't like him though," she muttered.

Fubuki simply continued smiling. "Of course. There's no point in trying to change that…"

 _Not yet, at least_ she thought to herself.

"He really does make you happy, doesn't he?" Tatsumaki asked suddenly.

Fubuki felt surprised to hear such a question from her sister. "Um, yeah, he does…"

Tatsumaki looked to the sky. "I guess…I can kind of see that, now that I think back…You've been smiling more, recently. That's something you usually never do around me…"

Silence fell over them again as a sad expression soon donned Tatsumaki's face. "Hey…what he said earlier, about me bullying you and stuff…do you think that's true? Do I…bully you?"

Fubuki honestly didn't know what to say. A weird emotion overcame her as she listened to her sister's question. Was it pity…?

"Well, sometimes, you can be a bit…controlling and…well, forceful…"

Tatsumaki looked away, almost appearing to be deep in thought. "Hmm…"

Just as silence began to fall over them again, a certain baldy suddenly poked his head over the side of the crater and looked down into it.

"Hey, is everything all right down there?" asked Saitama.

Tatsumaki looked shocked to see him. "What the- I thought you said that he left!"

Fubuki looked away from her. "I didn't say he went far…"

"You liar!" Tatsumaki shouted back.

Fubuki just ignored her as she faced Saitama. "We're fine," she told him. She then turned around to see her sister floating upwards. "Oh, are you leaving, Sis?"

"Yes, we're done here, aren't we?" asked Tatsumaki as she rolled her eyes. "Or was there something else you wanted to discuss?"

Fubuki thought about it for a second, but just frowned and shook her head. "No, you can leave."

"Figured," Tatsumaki mumbled as she rose out of the crater. She paused as she glanced at Saitama. He stared back at her for a second before she frowned and turned away. She then blasted off into the sky.

Fubuki watched her go before rising to her feet and levitating out of the crater herself. As she floated towards Saitama, he started to speak up.

"So…did she take the loss well? I hope she wasn't too mad or anyth-"

Saitama's words were cut short as Fubuki flew straight into his arms and hugged him. She sincerely squeezed him tight for a moment before pulling back and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Saitama. Thank you so much…"

Saitama was nothing short of surprised to hear this. "Oh…you're welcome…"

They then both naturally closed their eyes as they locked lips, silently celebrating their hard fought victory.

* * *

 **So there it was, the greatly anticipated Saitama vs Tatsumaki fight that everyone had been hoping for. I hope you guys enjoyed it, but…(** _ **sigh**_ **) I already know that I'm probably going to get dozens of complaints about it. Something about it not fitting "canon" because psychic powers don't work on Saitama or some bullshit. All I have to say about that is that this story is based off of the manga, and in the manga, Fubuki was able to move Saitama with her powers. Twice. So yeah, I really don't care what happened in the webcomic, and I simply ask that you just keep it to yourself. Please and thank you.**

 **Anyways, I tried to give Tatsumaki some good development, but I hope it didn't feel like too much at once. I wanted to make it seem like the two sisters are taking a step forward in fixing their messed-up relationship, not completely fixing it after one fight. So I hope I did a good job with that.**

 **Other than that, the story is almost done. The next chapter will be the last chapter, and that'll be the end of it. I shall save my gratitude and goodbyes for then. Please feel free to review this chapter, and please look forward to the finale! I will see you all then!**


	18. Blizzard

**A quick thanks to everyone who left me consistent or meaningful reviews:**

 **Lightningblade49, ahsoei, ApexUtopia, Najenda, thatcoolguy17, evolvelove, bomberman4242, NataNegra, Vulpix's Fire, gooeystar83, Server lock, Hakazu, Tomon, The Richmaster, MadClawDragon, reader n.8, Sebastian, Noob6, CuriousGuest, Kami of Anime, MrGreen37, VFR6, Reuben0001, Power Taco, Fading Light, HyperionATLAS, Neovilus Alpheim, animefan29, silenthero27, Meazm, Nicholas R, PonderingGrower, ajnt4, Dragana-chan, Toreh, Elfetrange, The Immortal Doctor Reid, hikigaya, Bomberguy789, Infernal Blaze, daniel2610994, Chibininjah, OmegaInfinity, UnLiMiTeDsHrOcK, EpicAnimeGuy334, LordVishnu, Zephyrius29, CapitalClassShip**

 **Don't feel bad if I didn't include your name! I appreciated every single review that I got! Thank you all so much for your support!**

Love is like a Blizzard

Chapter 18 – Blizzard

 _One Month Later…_

It was a surprisingly peaceful day in Z-City, and as Saitama took note of the beautiful sunny sky, he prepared to head out. Naturally, Genos was monitoring his every move.

"Are you going somewhere, Sensei?" he asked.

"Yeah," Saitama replied. "I'm going to go spend the day with Fubuki."

"Ah, I see," said the cyborg with a nod.

Over the past month, both Saitama and Fubuki had been spending more and more time together, probably due to the fact that they were becoming more and more interested in one another. It wouldn't be a lie to say that the two of them were basically a couple now.

"What are you two going to be doing today?" Genos suddenly decided to question further.

In response, Saitama just shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we'll do some training or go look for some action…"

 _Or maybe we'll just spend some time alone together_ he thought with a small smile.

Genos just stared at him for a moment. "Okay then. Enjoy yourselves, whatever you do."

"Thanks," said Saitama as he walked towards the door. "See ya."

Genos just gave a small wave goodbye before looking back down at the notebook he had been working on. He then gave a small smile to himself.

"I guess there really are women out there who are interested in baldies…"

* * *

A little while later, Saitama had met up with Fubuki, and they were now hanging out in their favorite spot to be alone. They were sitting on the bench on top of Fubuki's balcony, looking up at the clear sky and watching the city. They gently held hands in-between them.

"It sure is a beautiful day out," Fubuki noted as she looked up.

Saitama just looked at her for a second. He then gave a small laugh. "Heheh, since when do you take the time to appreciate your surroundings?"

Fubuki just glanced at him with a frown. "I don't know…Is that a bad thing?"

"Well no," he told her. "It's just that…well, I don't think the old Fubuki would have ever noticed something like a 'nice day'."

Fubuki smiled a little. "I guess I've changed since then…Is that a problem?"

"No, I like it," he said, squeezing her hand a little. "It really is a beautiful day though, are you sure that this is how you want to spend it?"

In response, Fubuki just leaned in closer and snuggled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Saitama just smiled down at her. "You became a lot more affectionate too."

Fubuki grinned. "So what?" she asked slyly.

Saitama simply continued smiling. "So nothing."

As they sat there in comfortable silence, Saitama started to wonder how someone like him could have been so lucky to get someone as beautiful, smart, and surprisingly kind as Fubuki. Sometimes he felt like he didn't deserve her. Other times he was just happy to have her.

Fubuki generally felt the same way about him. While she didn't really feel lucky to have started a relationship with the bald man, she was still nothing short of thankful and appreciative. Saitama was a strong and capable hero, and he had helped her out so much in just the short time they had known each other. And she honestly loved him for that.

Just then, a sudden noise caught their attention. It was the sound of the doorbell being rung at the front of Blizzard Headquarters. Saitama and Fubuki simply glanced back inside the building behind them.

"Someone's here," stated Saitama.

"I better go get it," said Fubuki, slowly standing up. The Blizzard Group was currently out and about today, scouting for monster activity. Thanks to this, Saitama and Fubuki were allowed to have the place to themselves for the afternoon.

"All right then," said Saitama. "I'll be waiting here."

Fubuki just smiled before walking away. She then made her way downstairs before approaching the front door and opening it. And there, to her surprise, stood…

"Sis?" said Fubuki, taken aback.

Tatsumaki just stared at her younger sister for a moment. "Hey," she said bluntly.

"Were you the one who just rang the doorbell?" asked Fubuki with wide eyes. "Usually you just slam the door open and come right in."

Tatsumaki looked away with a frown. "Yeah, well…I'm not really in a rush today…"

"Oh, I see," said Fubuki, not really sure what was going on. "So…what brings you here?"

Tatsumaki looked up again. "I was just…you know, coming by to check on you. Making sure that you're doing okay, and all…"

Fubuki didn't really know what to say to this. "You…you are?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" the girl demanded.

Fubuki just stared at her sister, completely lost. It wasn't the first time that Tatsumaki had come to check on her before, but Fubuki had never seen her be so calm about it like she was right now.

"It's not a problem," said Fubuki honestly. "I'm doing just fine, thanks."

"I see," said Tatsumaki with a straight face.

Fubuki stared at her for another moment. "Um, do you want to come inside? I was just spending some time with Saitama upstairs...You're more than welcome to join us if you want. I'm sure we could all find something to do together."

Tatsumaki eye's widened upon hearing this. "Wait, _he's_ here?"

Fubuki nodded. "Yes…"

Tatsumaki just stood there in silence for a moment, her teeth slightly clenched.

Fubuki continued to stare at her. She had never seen her sister act so bizarre. "That's not a problem, is it?"

Tatsumaki soon shook her head. "No, it's fine. I actually…have some other stuff that I have to do today. Being the number 2 S-Class hero isn't easy."

"Right," said Fubuki slowly. "You know, Saitama's not going to bite you or anything…"

Tatsumaki's mouth fell open as she took a step back. "What?"

"I'm sorry," said Fubuki, smiling a little. "It's just that, well, if I didn't know any better, I would almost think that you were _scared_ of-"

"Of course not!" Tatsumaki screamed, suddenly flaring up to become her natural self. "Don't make assumptions, Sis! I just hate the guy, remember!?"

"Right," said Fubuki with a nod. "Well, if you ever change your mind, you're more than welcome to spend some time with us…"

Tatsumaki just crossed her arms and pouted. "Like I'd ever want to do a thing like _that_."

"You should get to know Saitama better," Fubuki suggested. "You'd probably like him once you get to know him."

"I _doubt_ it," said Tatsumaki firmly. "But whatever, I'm not really here to interfere. So long as he makes you happy, that's all that matters."

Just then, Tatsumaki turned around and started floating away.

"You leaving, Sis?" asked Fubuki as she took a step outside.

"Yeah, I'm busy, remember?" Tatsumaki responded bluntly.

Fubuki lightly smiled. "Right, well I'll see you around then."

"Whatever," came her sister's reply.

And with that, the tiny esper flew off into the sky, and disappeared from sight. Fubuki then continued smiling to herself as she reentered the building and gently closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Your sister was here?" asked Saitama after Fubuki had come back to the balcony.

"Yeah, she was just stopping by," said Fubuki as she sat back down next to the baldy. "She left almost immediately after I mentioned that you were here."

"Really?" asked Saitama. "Huh, I guess she just still doesn't like me…"

"Yeah," said Fubuki with a smirk. "Something like that…"

"So, what did she want?"

Fubuki looked up to the sky. "I'm not too sure. She claimed that she was just checking up on me, making sure I'm doing okay and all…"

"Huh," said Saitama, also looking up to the sky. "Maybe she's been worried about you."

Fubuki smiled. "Maybe," she replied thoughtfully. "But then again, it's not like there's anything to be worried about."

"I suppose not," Saitama agreed. "Your training has really paid off for you."

"Right," said Fubuki with a nod. "I haven't had any trouble fighting monsters lately. I guess I really have gotten stronger since we started training."

"Yeah, and I guess this means that you're really glad you listened to my advice," said Saitama with a hint of arrogance in his tone. "Now I think you've finally figured out how to survive on your own."

Fubuki smiled again as she continued gazing up at the sky. _Survive on my own, huh?_

"Actually, Saitama, I've thought about it, and I don't think that I want to survive on my own…"

Saitama gave her a confused look. "What? You don't?"

"No," said Fubuki, softly shaking her head. "I'd much rather be together with you, instead…"

Saitama paused for a second as he realized what she was trying to tell him. He then smiled at her. She looked over at him and did the same.

"I love you," she said bravely.

Saitama just stared at her for a moment. "I love you too…"

"Do you really mean that?" asked Fubuki softly.

"Of course," Saitama replied.

"Then come a little closer," she taunted him.

Saitama fell for it like a complete sucker. "Anything you want."

Before long, the couple had leaned in, and softly planted their lips together. They pressed them against each other for a few seconds before slowly pulling away.

"How was that?" asked Saitama with a grin.

"Perfection," she replied.

"Should we do it again?" he asked, almost sounding a little too eager.

Fubuki just smirked. "Well, if you insist, _baldy_."

Saitama soon frowned. "Hey, no name-calling," he told her.

Fubuki reached up and gently rubbed the top of his dome. "Aw, but I like your bald head, remember?"

Saitama found himself feeling an odd sense of pleasure when she did that. "On second thought, baldy is fine."

Sure enough, the couple soon found themselves kissing once again, this time for a little bit longer. They eventually backed away.

"You know, Saitama," Fubuki began, "there's something I think I've come to realize over the past few months with you."

"And what's that?" he asked curiously.

"Love," she said simply, "is like a _blizzard_."

Saitama stared at her for a moment, feeling completely lost. "Huh?"

"You know, a blizzard," Fubuki explained. "It's the same as love, in a way."

"How so?"

"Well, sometimes it can be tough and complicated, and it can spring up out of nowhere. Sometimes you might feel like you're in a whirlwind with all of your emotions flying around you. But at the same time, it can feel nice, and can even be pretty to look at. It sort of, you know, has its upsides to it…"

Fubuki paused for a moment. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Um, I guess so…" said Saitama, still a little lost. "What made you think to compare love to a blizzard?"

"Well, it is kind of my trademark title," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" asked Saitama. "So what, are you going to change your name to the 'Blizzard of Love' now?"

"Of course not," said Fubuki as she shook her head. "How could I strike fear into the hearts of my enemies with a name like that?"

"Is that important?" asked a doubtful Saitama.

"Yes."

"But you don't have any enemies."

Fubuki just gave a sigh. "Sheesh, and to think that I had once assumed you to be a simplistic man. Why do you have to make everything so complicated?"

"Hey, you're the one making weird comparisons," Saitama pointed out.

"Is it really that weird?" asked Fubuki, frowning.

Saitama just shrugged before smiling and grabbing her hand. He playfully squeezed it for a second before reaching up and gently stroking her cheek.

"Love is like a blizzard, huh?" he whispered. "I guess I could see it…"

Fubuki grinned at this as she reached up and held his hand with her own. She then looked into his eyes. He looked back.

Both of them already knew what was coming next. Leaning in once more, the couple came closer together and locked lips, silently celebrating the beginning of their happy new relationship. In this moment, there were no monster attacks, no cyborg disciples, no needy subordinates, no distracting video games, no cranky old men, no ninja rivals, and no controlling older sisters.

It was only them, and the love they shared between them. And it was perfect.

LOVE IS LIKE A BLIZZARD END

* * *

 **And thus, this story was brought to a close. You'll have to forgive me for keeping this chapter short, but it's only supposed to be an Epilogue of sorts. It's honestly just here to conclude the story XD By the way, as I'm sure you noticed, I worked the title of the story into the chapter in order to give it some kind of meaningful context! Even though it was completely unnecessary! I guess it's just my way of saying goodbye to the title that we've all come to know and love :)**

 **I hope I've left you all feeling mostly satisfied, especially the people that didn't think I would finish this story XD But hey, I did it! I actually finished! And of course, I couldn't have done it without you guys! A HUGE thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed! You've all made this story so much more popular than I ever hoped it would be, and I am truly grateful. You've stuck with me through break after break and you always came back for more. I appreciate you all so much! Thank you! :D**

 **So…I guess the next question is: What comes next? Well, I think I plan on going back through this story and fixing all the spelling and grammatical errors that I find. After that, I'll get back to writing new fanfiction stories. Truth be told, I'm probably done writing anything** _ **One Punch Man**_ **related. This community sure was fun while it lasted though. But I don't really have any ideas right now, so it's time to move on.**

 **Well then, I guess this is the last goodbye. If you ever feel like it, go ahead and check out my other stories, all right? I'm sure you'd enjoy them :) Anyways, I think that's all I have to say here. Please stay awesome ;)**

 **THANK YOU AND GOODBYE!**


End file.
